Garo Knights and Magic
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Bone of the Reaper. Dark Heart of Death. Flesh of the Unseen. Three powers created from origins in darkness never meant to be united in the hands of mortal temptation and desires. But now a new threat seeks out these three forbidden powers. But know that where there is Light Shadows lurk and Fear reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights... mankind was given hope. And that hope is GARO!
1. Chapter 1 Garo

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Hey… me again sorry for pulling up a third one but this is may be my last chance at doing this right. So please give this one a better chance since the last few I'm looking back at them and I'm thinking on what the Hell I was thinking. So yeah let's begin this story ok.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"**Horror."**

"**_Madou."_**

(Scene Break)

Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Garo they belong to their rightful legal owners.

(Start Prologue)

Where there is Light Darkness lurks and fear Reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights mankind was given hope.

The Makai Knights of the Makai order, are an order of warriors who hunt a species of demon hidden and unknown to mankind called: Horrors. A Horror is a vile poisonous creature that is attracted to Human desires or sin, usually being attracted to hatred, anger and bigotry, which is used as a conduit to let them possess a human and allow them to feed upon others. But this is not their soul method, pride, loss, grief, a Horror will deceive, a human with honey soaked words with hidden venom. At times they use their host's sexuality as a lure for their food other times they use their natural abilities to attract pray. The human world is their hunting ground and mankind is their prey. Of course not all Horrors have the ability to possess a human, but those kinds are most of the time: Partial or full on shapeshifters, this case in common where the Horrors entity is too large to take a host.

The Makai Knights have hunted Horrors since time outlived relentlessly pursuing them cleaving there blades through the dark. They live in a fine line hidden in the shadows to protect the light so another human of flesh blood and bone may walk another day in this light so cherished. The most illustrious of all these Knights is the Golden Knight Garo.

This is the tale of a new Golden Knight one born of blood hailing from mystic and mundane. Awoken to the shadows that lay beyond his sight to become the very warrior whose sole purpose is to fight as one who protects. But be warned… a shadow shall chase this light a feud most ancient yet unknown renewed anew.

Once can only hope.

(Start Gaunt House)

A woman and male walked into the house wearing hoods as they looked upon the old worn and abandoned home. The woman glared at it as did her ally before they entered it. As they walked in they were followed by a serpent of sorts as the woman stepped forth and nodded to her friend.

The friend then drew a sword and slashed through the air revealing the room for what it was. It was clearly booby trapped as a Chimera shot out and attacked. The male slashed at it and in turn it fell in two with its blood spewing from the wound. They found a dead snake nailed to a door once the Chimera had joined the other defenses set about as they paid it no mind. The Snake they brought slithered about before joining the girl as the male walked over to the box on the counter.

He picked it up and shook it next to his ear and heard a rattling sound within it that sounded like a ring. "This is it." The male said as the girl nodded to him.

"Open it brother… we'll have our prize soon enough." The girl said as the brother got ready. The girl took out a dagger of sorts that was odd in design but she had a purpose for this. Her brother then opened the box causing both to hear a whispering sound in their ears as they knew the ring was trying to exert its will upon them. The girl scoffed and in turn proceeded to stab the dagger into the ring causing both to release a dark aura.

The aura began to take form as she smirked at the screeching sound of a monster coming from the smoke. "Welcome to the fold… Lust." The woman said as the form began to make that of a female form with glowing eyes as it looked to the ones who gave it new life.

(Scene Break America New York City)

The Moon was bright as if one were to think this a horror movie it would be crimson red as a demonic aura flowed about. In this area with a water tower a part of the top was opened as around it was the corpses of many woman as inside the tower was a girl wearing a cross around her neck as she looked up in fear of the demon looking down upon her ready to eat. It laughed a bit as the girl was wide eyed by it all as it was clear she had recently overcome some drug only to find herself in this situation as she wanted to go home. As The Girl was looking in true terror at the monster a loud noise of a foot stomping down on some metal was heard as the monster then looked and saw a young man shadowed by the moon looking down upon it with his hands in his pocket.

"Horror!?" He called out as upon closer look his outfit and appearance was known. He was wearing fingerless gauntlets on his arms as he was seen also wearing a skin tight black shirt which showed off his muscles a bit but still fit well enough to be used in combat and day to day activities. He was wearing pants akin to chaps as he also had heavy duty boots and knee guards as to bring the outfit together was a belt buckle with a red Triangle on it as there was a similar mark on the back of his jacket also.

The creature glared at him as it knew who and what he was before charging straight at him as he then glared at the Horror who was his target tonight. He then clenched his fist ready to fight before punching it straight in the face as it was upon him sending it to the water tower. The man was then in as he grabbed the girl in question bridal style as he smirked a bit as she saw this. "Sorry." He said before putting a tag on her head as she was then knocked out. Once he was done he quickly moved her to a safe spot where his partner can pick her up and take her home as he dealt with ugly here.

The monster rolled about a bit as the young man then charged at it. He then drew a handle that extended into a large sword and began to fight the Horror with it which was more of a royal beat down as he punched and kicked it with great skill and strength as his straight ebony hair and blue eyes blown with the wind and shined in the night respectively. As he did this he wasn't done as he then flipped over its body and twisted with its head in his grasp before tearing the head off. While the head was airborne he then punched it in the face sending it flying where it splattered on a wall nearby while stabbing the sword into its body for good measure.

The Horror then burst into smoke as the young man glared at the fallen foe before he began to walk away.

(Later Nearby)

He found his bike being checked out as he began to board it noting how large it was. When he arrived he glared at the people who then scattered no doubt many of them thinking of stealing the bike somehow. He then sighed revealing his spiked red hair and sapphire blue eyes while cracking his knuckles a bit. He then clenched his left fist revealing a gothic skull themed ring on it before he inserted it into the ignition. Once he did so the ring vanished into it. He then removed his hand as it then closed on its own only to open to reveal the ring had merged with the bike. He then revved the engine and proceeded to drive off as his bike was based off his ring as any cars still driving about were easily avoided the oncoming traffic.

(Scene Break London Malfoy Manor)

A large booming sound was heard as it rocketed across the manor. Death Eaters scrambled about thinking they were discovered by the Ministry. The one most noticed to this was Lord Voldemort who felt a stir occurring. Many Death Eaters were seen heading to the main entrance hall as Lucius scrambled to get about. "The Wards were breached." Lucius confirmed as Peter was seen sniveling nearby.

"How?" Voldemort demanded knowing the household should be, warded enough that not even a fly could get in.

"I know not milord." Lucius said as they may have a rat among them.

Just then the main entrance hall was breached as the doors flew off its hinges to the wall across from them. A smoke screen was seen as many death eaters had their wands drawn to the ready. Just then they saw two figures walking in one male and one female both appearing to be 16 years of age.

The two gave off an ominous aura to them as they walked forth as the male was seen wearing armor and wielding a blade of sorts akin to a hunter of sorts. But his weapons despite being made of silver betrayed him to be a witch hunter. The weapons were not designed to be used against humans despite the fact they could easily be used to do so. What further proved this was the face one of the daggers was dripping human blood as behind him a death eater with his throat slit laid there. The female clearly the leader raised her hand forward and snapped her hands to a point as she was clearly a witch judging by her robes as odd as they may appear.

She had a wand holster but one that wasn't designed for a wand but her outfit despite being robe like a witch was more akin to a nun of the church. But it was a darker parody of one as she carried charms and talismans of an occult origin. In fact despite her visage of a nun her entire persona was like it was mocking the nunnery and their devotion to their muggle god.

When she had snapped her fingers 6 figures shot out behind them and began going after the weaker less loyal Death Eaters. To Voldemort's shock the figures were consuming his Death Eaters in a blood frenzy. But what made it more shocking was what each of them were holding.

They all wore masks but their figures was humanoid despite their feeding. Bellatrix then saw this and roared out an attack by firing off a killing curse. Just then one of the figures came in while eating stone and rubble before blocking the attack with ease. The male from before then came in and before Bellatrix could respond she was disarmed of her wand and had a blade pointing at her neck. The figure kneeled with Bellatrix behind him as his swords tip pointed at her neck.

"To slow… to weak." He said not even looking at Bellatrix feeling no joy from this brief scuffle with her. But then the girl began to walk torts Voldemort as he began to get ready for a fight.

"Nagini to me they have them." Voldemort hissed as each of the six figured held an item of sorts. A Diary, a Diadem, a chalice were, and a Locket were held in the hand of the males while a ring was held in the hands of the female figure. The sixth figure carried clearly a male a unicorn's horn and dropped it down as it was stained with its blood that was turning black from a taint most vile.

"Nagini won't be coming." The girl hissed back making Voldemort and Bellatrix go wide eyed.

"Of course milord." A new female voice said as a death eater came up behind him and removed her mask to reveal someone who could pass as the twin sister of Tom Riddle. "After all I've evolved." The woman said as she dropped a snake skin at Voldemort's feet and then jumped over him. She even planted a kiss upon his bald head and joined the others as they all stood before Voldemort.

The girl then walked forth as she was joined by her brother to which Voldemort was ready to send these interlopers to hell. But that was before they surprised him and many others by kneeling before him. "Please forgive are abrupt arrival… but I felt a demonstration of our ability would suffice as our… resume." The girl said as she kneeled before the Dark Lord.

"Resume?" Voldemort asked as he looked to the two and their followers.

"Of course… it's to you and Bellatrix that we owe our very birth to." The male said as he looked to Voldemort surprising both Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"It is of no surprised neither of you can recognized us for we were but infants when we lest met." The woman spoke as Bellatrix was now in shock to what she was hearing.

"It cannot be." Bellatrix said as she didn't think they had survived the last war.

"Yes mother… we have returned." The male said as he raised his face to reveal crimson red eyes and silver/ebony hair.

The female nodded as she was similar to her brother but her eyes were more snake like then her brothers wolfish eyes.

"Ophiuchus… Lupus." Bellatrix said as the two kneeled before their parents.

"I thought them dead all this time." Voldemort said as he was honestly not expecting to see the twin children survive and return as conquerors of death.

"Yes we apologize father but we felt it would be best that we return with gifts." Ophiuchus said as she looked to the six who nodded.

They then began to remove their masks as Voldemort was shocked as the males looked to be spitting images of himself from when he was Tom while others were like a combination of both Tom and Voldemort. But the female of the group he was in shock to see the image of Merope Gaunt as she smiled a sensual smile to him.

"They were once your Horcruxes but now we have given them power, form, and loyalty to you alone." Lupus said kneeling before his father. "Now not only do they keep you alive, they can defend you and themselves for they are each a version of yourself." Lupus said as then Ophiuchus spoke up.

"Yes to each they are imbued with one of the 7 desires the Seven Deadly Sins of mankind, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Envy, Gluttony, and Lust." Ophiuchus said as she introduced the seven in order.

Greed looked similar to Tom Riddle but as a business man or possibly a crime lord with glasses to boot. Sloth was similar to Merope melded with Voldemort as she smiled to her creator but she also had this tired look to herself, Wrath was a form of Tom but with snake like eyes and pale white skin. Pride was basically his 17 year old self in a suit. Envy seemed to be a petulant child with a glare at his foes. Gluttony was a large one but the way he moved suggested he was not all there in the brain possibly had the mind of a child and with how he stayed close to Lust she clearly coddled him, and last but not least Lust as she dressed as in an outfit that made even Bellatrix blushed looking to be a mistress in charge of a brothel the entire form of her was enticing and even something of a work of art. Her looks was almost unnatural as if she had sculpted it herself to hide a true form of sorts.

"Allow us to serve at your and I shall be your enforcer, you wrath to unleash upon your foes to whom you so choose. You're Sword and your Dark Knight." Lupus said as he kneeled before his father.

"And I shall be your voice your hands to which I shall carry your word and will upon the Death Eater Cause and the cause for your conquest of this world." Ophiuchus said as she kept kneeling before her father. "As proof of our loyalty and devotion to you father… I offer you the sins." Ophiuchus said as she gestured her arm to the seven who then stood and bowed to Voldemort. "As well as the skills and abilities of myself and my brother. Whatever you desire of us we shall carry out to the best of our abilities." Ophiuchus said as she kept her demeanor up.

"My strength lays in the field of battle, so I offer my blade to you father." Lupus said as Ophiuchus then spoke up.

"My strength lays with my magic, cunning, sharp wits, and more tactical knowledge as well as summoning demons to aid you." Ophiuchus said as she then looked to her father and parted her top a bit just enough to show some bust line but not enough to strip fully. "If those do not please you… then I can be of service in other ways… such as ensuring the pureblood continued expansion." Ophiuchus said as she looked to her father with a look showing a child desiring her father's acknowledgement by any means required even being his toy to satisfy the lust of himself or his many followers.

'That's my girl.' Bellatrix said as the twins clearly had the Black's noble Lineage dominant within the both of them.

"The sins… how powerful are they?" Voldemort asked as Ophiuchus smiled and nodded to Greed who then pulled out a sack and gave it to Peter Pettigrew.

"Bring that to him." Greed ordered adjusting his glasses as Peter nodded and did so. When Bellatrix and Voldemort opened the bag they were shocked and pleased to see inside it the heads of some of their enemies within the Ministry of Magic. "You may also expect a newsletter from the Daily Prophet showing the dangers Muggles pose when a witch and wizards were discovered… and strung up and burnt at the stake." Greed said as not Voldemort was interested.

"I also have grave information." Lupus began as he looked to his father. "We had discovered the existence of another Potter." Lupus confessed as all eyes were on the duo.

"It is true James and Lily had birthed twins… so if you kill Harry the twin could be used as a failsafe to end you." Ophiuchus reported as she then looked to Voldemort who was wide eyed at this. "But do not fret father… we won't have to hunt him down… he will come to us it's only a matter of time." Ophiuchus said as with all that they did she made it sound like it was impossible for him not to notice their actions.

"Have a room prepared for them both… I must ponder on this." Voldemort said as if this was the basis of their loyalty he would so much desire to see how much more they have to offer him.

(Later in a room)

Lupus walked in when he saw his sister at the vanity mirror putting her brush down no doubt after brushing her long locks. "You supposed he believed it?" Lupus asked as he looked to his sister.

"If I was him… I wouldn't pass this chance." Ophiuchus said as she smirked to her brother.

"The gullible fool." Lupus said as their act had the desired effects.

The next phase was to move their way into his inner circle and being his children would help in that, cause. But it will also be difficult so they both had to plan and move strategically and in turn remove the oppositions standing before them all. They had also made sure the room wasn't bugged which it was and in turn had modified the bugs to keep their privacy and feed to the Death Eaters false information as the resulting act.

(Scene Break June 9th New York City)

The young man walked into a diner of sorts as he approached the back of the diner. He opened the door that said employee's only and entered the kitchen area making sure none was observing him. As he went deeper the workers back here seemed human enough but all of them wore sanitary masks. They each nodded to him as he made his way through to the manager's office. Once he arrived the one next to it who was mopping the floor used the mop to hit something revealing a key of sorts.

The crimson haired young man took the key and saw it was odd in design before he inserted it into the lock. In doing so the key hole and door began to glow before he opened it revealing a bright glow behind it. He then made his way inside the door and made sure to close it behind him causing the glow to stop once the door was closed again.

(In the Managers Watchdog Office)

The young man walked into the office as the inside was much larger than the outside of it. In fact it was an entire hall in itself that lead up to a throne of sorts. As said throne was a woman in virgin white as she was observing an orb of sorts as the image of great game roamed the walls as old paintings. The beasts ranged from deer, bears, and even buffalo's. It all held a rooting to its American origin as the young man approached the unnatural woman.

"Lady Watchdog." The young man greeted as the woman removed her gaze from the orb.

"**_Hello milady watchdog."_** The Ring spoke as the young man raised his left fist to show the Ring was talking. **_"Madou Ring Zaruba and Lance the Golden Knight Garo reporting as summoned." _**The Madou Ring no named Zaruba said to his no identified partner Lance.

"Welcome Golden Knight, I am pleased to see you answered my summons on a task most urgent." The Watchdog said as she looked to Lance

"When a messenger of the Watchdog visits me personally I make it my business to answer." Lance said as the Watchdog nodded no doubt having her reasons for summoning him for this mission.

"I need you to go to London the UK branch of the Makai Order has requested your immediate aid with a situation of theirs." The Watchdog said as Lance was surprised by this odd request. It wasn't unheard of to visit other districts on assignment but it was a rarity to go to an entirely different sect of the order. Each country has their own sect and with it its own set of districts. While the districts all follow similar rules they each have their own way of doing things. But different sects all have their own rules and regulations that are similar yet differ from each other.

The Japanese Sect are traditional and a tad bit strict with their ways while the American Branch are open and lax depending on the situation. But they were big on their boarders but that varies from district to district. "You may be unaware." The Watchdog began as she aroused the Knight from his musings. "But we have received word that a duo comprising of a Knight and a Priestess have begun doing things that defies our orders laws." The Watchdog said as she looked to the Makai Knight under her command. "We have reason to believe they are attempting to undue a seal of sorts and have confirmation they are aiding the one they call Voldemort to their own ends." The woman said as Lance heard this.

The war had reached the ears of the MCUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) and already they had refugees seeking asylum here. And with this fact once it reached the MCUSA's ears it reached the ears of the Makai Order who stayed out of the oncoming war. After all this brewing catastrophe was the work of the Wizarding World in London that was necks deep in corruption. If they couldn't solve it before it gets too far then the blame fell to them and them alone.

"Can you explain with more details?" Lance asked as the Watchdog nodded in response.

"Of course. The two fallen have infused the Power of Horrors into Soul Anchors created by the one they call Voldemort. In turn the anchors had become Horrors that are known as the Seven Deadly Sins." The Watchdog said as Lance heard of them.

"**_The Seven Deadly Sins each powerful in the sin or the desire that they embody, Lust, Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, and Wrath. Some call these the seven desires of humanity but any one of them pushed to the extreme begets a monster."_** Zaruba explained as he looked to the Watchdog.

"Exactly hence why you were requested for this assignment considering your history with soul anchors." The Watchdog said as Lance nodded as he had deal with a Priest who had created such a thing to control a powerful Horror until Lance and his friends brought him and the Horror down.

"Very well but I will need some help for this." Lance said as the Watchdog saw this.

"We are putting together the best team we can find." The Watchdog said as Lance then smirked in response to the Watchdog.

"With all due respect I already have the team for this." Lance said as he knew just the pair of yahoos to help him complete this new assignment in London.

(Scene Break Old Building)

A young man was tied to a chair with a sack over his head as he struggled to get free with fear showing evident on him. Just then a group of men walked in as with them was a little girl in a Lolita type outfit. As she walked in they all laughed at the man tied up as they then kicked his side causing him to cry out in pure agony from the powerful strike.

They then removed the sack revealing an olive eyed young man with ebony colored hair with blond streaks clearly dyed in. "Are you ok?" The girl asked in a cute manner that hid her sadistic nature.

"What does it fucking look like?!" The young man roared in pain as the girl laughed a bit and sat on his lap causing even more pain no doubt he had gone through so much torture prior to this.

The girl then took a voice changing toy and as she sat on his lap spoke into it. "Does this hurt?" She asked cutely as the young man was crying out in pain as the girls minions laughed around her.

"Yes it fucking does you little cunt!" He cried out in pain as he felt agonizing pain from this event.

"Does this make it better?" The girl asked bouncing on him as the guys laughed at his agony.

"You little fucking bitch!" He cried out as the girl then got off and laughed with her minions at the guy's agony.

"Oh are you angry?" She asked in her cute tone as soon the young man's cries of pain turned into laughter.

"No just wondering how much longer I can do this with a straight face." The young man said before to their shock he kicked his own chair and broke it after he and the chair flipped. Once his hands were free he took out a vile and downed it with one gulp. When he did so his injuries vanished as his shook his hair a bit to get it all fixed up a bit. "Now then… who's first for an ass kicking?" The young man asked as he looked to the goons surrounding him.

Just then one with a lead pipe swung the pipe at the young man who dodged it and kicked him in the ribs. With that the others joined in as the young man punched and kicked his foes away with trained ease. These thugs were cannon fodder clearly as when it became clear he was pulling a Bruce Lee on them then ran for it. In turn he was left with the little girl and her right hand man as they looked to her both scared of what he was about to do.

He then pulled out a Lighter of sorts and lit it before holding it to the little girls face. No response came to it save for a hypnotic look to the lighter. He then held it to the right hand and saw the man's eyes produce marks while they glowed a demonic red the sign that this man was actually a Horror. "Well then that settles that." The young man said as then the Horror hid behind the girl whom he was serving.

The young man then smirked and took out twin short sword and got ready to fight. The man used the girl as a human shield as the blade wielding youth walked torts him without a care in the world. When they were in a hall the Horror pushed the girl to the hunter and in turn the hunter caught her with ease. Once he did the hunter pushed her to the side and then went at the man. He used one hand to block an attack from the Horror and with his other weapon began slashed the torso area before stabbing his leg. The Horror cried out in pain. The Horror fell back a bit before he began to limp away.

"**_Zero behind you."_** Came a female voice from his glove that had a wolf like amulet on it.

Then from behind him the human girl tried to attack her would be victim and in turn she was disarmed and pinned to the wall. The Horror made its escape as the young man then glared at the girl before giving her a flirting look. "Change your decision in life ok sweetie pie. Then in a few years I may take you on a date." The young man said before he began to give chase to the Horror limping away. As he did so the girl slid down the wall and was counting her blessings for surviving this night.

(Later outside)

The Horror had made his way to a pillar that he was hiding behind as he looked and sighed in relief. The Knight hadn't come after him. If he moved fast enough he may just escape to feed another day. But just then he found a blade held at his neck and from behind the pillar the young man appeared.

"Roar." The young man taunted causing the Horror to panic and run away a bit.

The Horror stepped away from his would be hunter before he began to growl at him. In doing so the Horror roared out and burst out of his skin revealing a large demonic bug like creature that was similar to the one seen in the recent Men in Black Movie. (Harry Potter takes place in the 90's so we all know which MIB movie we're talking about). It was large ugly and judging by the claws and horns eating wasn't its only power.

"Bugs... I hate bugs." The young man said spinning one of the blades in his hand. "Whelp gotta play exterminator." The young man said as he got ready for the big role for this fight.

**_"Careful Zero."_** The Madou warned as the Makai Knight smirked.

"Aren't I always, Silva?" He joked to the now named Silva as the Makai Knight got ready to rumble.

But before he could attack the Horror's torso area exploded from a shot fired from a powerful Madou Gun. He looked behind and saw a twinkle from afar as he knew who it was. "Laura." The young man said as the Horror then charged with only its upper body.

The young man then went for the neck and sliced causing the head to fall clean off and the Horror to turn to dust. He was lucky the slime inside didn't hit him seeing as the shot came from behind and all. Then again he was wearing his Madou robes and had shielded himself with his cloak to avoid any skin contact with Horror Blood.

He then waved to the distance as he knew who was watching this fight.

(Scene Break nearby Snipers Nest)

A young woman in a pair of hot shorts with leather overalls on them that had gun holsters and pouches. On her torso was a bra that was covered by a blazer that carried a large holster on the back part. On her head was a cowboy hat while on her eyes were a pair of shades that hid her violet colored eyes. Her hair was blond and long pulled into a long tail with a braid hanging over her forehead. On her gloved hands was a large sniper rifle that was clearly a Madou Tool as nearby was a few Madou Tool based around Assault Rifles and varying other guns. On her body was ammo belts as it was clear as a Makai Priestess this girl was a gun slinger of the highest order.

She then pulled a stick from her mouth revealing it to be a lollipop as she smirked while removing her shades revealing her hidden yet beautiful amethyst colored eyes. "You're welcome Simon." Laura said as she smirked in response.

(Later)

"Laura I had that handled." Simon said as he walked up to her at the entertainment district that same evening. Considering they were in the city that never sleeps a lot of folks were still out and about from strip clubs and night clubs to the occasional prostitute roaming the streets.

"Not my fault I had a clear shot." Laura countered as Simon rolled his eyes in response to Laura's gesture. "Besides I was just in the area and seeing as Priestesses tend to aid Makai Knights I just did my duty and gave you a much needed hand." Laura taunted a bit as Simon glared at his friend.

"Hey just because you had the shot and can help didn't mean I needed help." Simon countered but just then they heard a coughing sound. The two looked and in turn saw Lance there as he was standing next to his Madou Cycle.

"Yo." Lance greeted as he looked to his old friends with a small greeting wave.

"Lance!" They both called out as they saw their old friend there.

"How have you been buddy?" Simon asked as he and Lance shook hands.

"Haven't seen you since that trip to the Grand Canyon." Laura said as she smiled to her old friend.

"Yeah that was a crazy year." Simon said as he remembered that trip. The plan was to go to LA and instead they had to hunt a Horror in the Tourist attraction of the Grand Canyon.

"Well I wish I was here for a vacation but we got a job… a big one." Lance said as the two listened to him.

"Where to?" Laura asked as Lance then smirked a bit.

"London in the UK." Lance said as Simon then grinned to this.

"Well looks like if we're going to London then I say as we enjoy the sights we go pip-pip cheerio our way over to Big Ben." Simon said with a fake British accent that caused Silva to sigh in annoyance. Laura then sighed before gun whipping him causing a yelp of pain from him.

"One that is a stereotype, two you're an idiot, and three…" She began before gun whipping him again. "You're an idiot." She repeated as Simon held the bruise Laura had given him with her gun whips.

"**_Well they haven't changed much."_** Zaruba commented as he saw the antics of the two.

"No kidding." Lance said as he saw his oldest friends and their ensuing argument begin. "Look the Watchdog will explain in depth on this but we need to go now." Lance said as the two nodded and in turn they began to head to their rides.

"Come on Simon I'll give you a ride." Laura said as she knew Simon left his motorcycle at his place.

"Yeah I got you." Simon said following Laura as Lance went to his Madou Cycle which wasn't too far away from their current location.

(Scene Break Later at the Watchdog Sight that same evening)

The trio were in a booth as the waitress rolled by after taking their orders. "Here you go." She said dropping the food down for them. "On the house tonight folks, boss wants to talk to you all." She said before skating a way.

Once the food was dropped Simon spoke up after grabbing some fries. "So why us?" Simon asked as he then took a bite of his burger.

"Simple... you two are the craziest yahoos I know who I can work well with and who I can trust to have my back." Lance said as he then took a sip of his soda.

"Well he's not wrong on that one." Laura said as she smiled a bit while sipping some coffee she had ordered.

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult." Simon said as Silva then sighed in response.

**_"Zero... just don't think about it you may get ticked after."_** Silva said as Simon shrugged and took a few fries and ate them.

"But is the Watchdog really going to meet us out here?" Laura asked only for a new voice to be heard.

"Yes... and yes." The Watchdog said she sat in the booth with them with some folders and papers in her hand.

"Hey watchdog lady," Simon said before Laura elbow him in the ribs hard and said, "Its Lady Watchdog, and pleasure to meet you."

"It's good to finally meet the last two of the Gold Trio, I hear much about you two from reports," the watchdog said as Simon smile as he put his hand behind his head and said, "I bet there a lot of good things to hear about us."

"You'll be surprised, but you're not here because of reports of you two, but the golden knight requested of you, which I agreed to for reason of a last minute team put together for this mission," the watchdog said as she use her free hand to grab some fries, dip it in ketchup before eating it as Laura asked her, "What is the mission that required us to go to London?"

The lady watchdog wipe her fingers on a napkin and said, "A report came in not too long ago, two fallen had suddenly appeared, and with them the 7 sins."

Lying down the folder before the trio took them and open them up to see what inside as they saw photos of Ophiuchus, and Lupus with wicked appearance to them, and soon images of the 7 sins are shown with their mask on, hiding their identity as lady watchdog said to them, "Its unknown why those two have come forth out of hiding, but it seem their intentions seem to be strong to bring forth the 7 deadly sins.

"Any idea of a target they may go after, or where they would be going? IT might give us a small clue of what their goal could be," Laura said with the watchdog said, "Nothing to be said of a target, but the location been narrow down to certain area they have visit a few times before they stop coming, no doubt they became aware of being watched, it's on the next page."

All of them flip a paper and saw an image of a map with something circle on it, and photo of area the two been going to as a sign that said, 'Leaky cauldron' as no doubt it's a magical place for witch and wizards as Lance thought of it know a few things about special places that normal people would not go to.

"This place, the "Leaky Cauldron" it's a front and an entry way to the back alleyways, what would they be interested there?" Lance asked as Lady Watchdog said, "Unknown but it was during the times teen wizards and witches were present during said times they were there, to our theory they may be looking for someone, but don't know of who as any witnesses that might have seen them had no memory of such as them."

"Which means people are ignores of their surroundings, or someone wipes their memories," Lance said as lady watchdog said, "Yes, and not by normal magic if that was the case."

Simon soon came up saying, "Hey what's up with this place, are they planning on infecting a nice neighborhood with Horrors or something?"

Simon show another photo of a nice looking neighborhood place, as all the houses looks the same, no doubt a place where its friendly as the watchdog said, "In reports that area has been check plenty of times for any horror activity, but none have been reported, but then again there are no report of any sort that would be out of the ordinary."

"What does that mean?" Simon said as Laura said to him, "Any place, no matter how small or how large it is would have some sort complaint or maybe a police report of some sort of disturbance like any sort of Poltergeist activity that is the cover up story of work of accidental magic being released, even reports of any sort of horror case as no matter what horror would come forth from anywhere any times, but in a place that seem perfect doesn't mean it is, but there seem to be very clean of any report that could mean someone is covering up any sort of any activity that goes on there."

"I am impressed you are clearly the brightest of any Makai priestess of your generation," The lady watchdog was impressed by Laura detective skill while being a sharp shooter, talented alchemist, and very skilled priestess in Makai magic.

"So that means the Makai branch aren't giving us everything then?" Lance said with lady watchdog said to him, "It may not be them reasonable as the magical community in London could be doing it so, even any horror activity that seem magic related, with some uncover priest within the B.M.M (British Ministry of Magic), would take care of any horror that any witch or wizard would come across by accident, but their help is limited as well."

"So in other words it's an area to check out," Lance said knowing they will have to search the area out anyways.

"Yeah and if rumors hold truth a Second Blood War has sparked over there." Laura said as she had heard the rumors floating about.

"Yes Moldy Warts has risen to power again which means we are expecting an increase in Horror Activity over there." The Watchdog said as she waved off Voldemort as any major threat to them.

"So we'll be going into heavy fire from all sides to find these two." Simon said noting the MIA Knight and Priestess who could very well be the cause of this.

"But why would they summon these Horror and for what ends?" Laura asked as the Watchdog shrugged.

"Hard to tell but these Horrors are known to be both powerful and cunning to claim power at certain political pillars in the world so it's easy to tell that they may be doing that right now if they had not done so." The Watchdog said as she then noted a crest. "But we do know this Crest plays a key role seeing as it was the last thing left when the two had gone MIA." The Watchdog said as Laura knew about this crest.

"I've read about this crest, it was originally the Crest of the infamous Deathly Hollows that became the Coat of Arms for the Peverel family in London before Grindalwald found it and used it the same way Hitler had use the Nazi Crest." Laura said as the Watchdog nodded to this.

"Exactly so either these two are Grindalwald supporters or there is more to the story then we are being told." The Watchdog said as Lance looked to the side a bit.

"Probably the second one it's never clear cut with these types." Lance commented as he looked to the data provided to them.

**_"That is very true." _**Zaruba said in agreement as a Horror's intentions is never properly understood for it was a fool's effort to understand their mindset. Basic MO is that they feed on humans and must be cut down seeing as the human world is their hunting grounds.

"Exactly I have already gotten your belongings packed and had organized transport to London." The Watchdog said as the group finished going over the information.

"Great... so what we board the next flight to London at the DC International Airport?" Simon asked as he was hoping it would be a plane ride. Unaware to him Laura was carefully moving to blindside Simon knowing he was not going to like what he hears.

"No." The Watchdog said as she saw what Laura was doing. "You're going to take the next Makai Train to London." The Watchdog said as Simon was wide eyed at that as he hated taking that mode of transportation.

"Oh Hell Nah-!" He began only for Laura to knock him out cold with a well-placed bash from her Madou Brush as his head fell face first into his food.

"So... is everything we need packed?" Lance asked as the Watchdog saw this.

"Yes as well as any personal belongings, toothbrush razor that sort of thing." The Watchdog said as Lance nodded. "Now then a contact will be waiting for you upon arrival meet them at this location." The Watchdog said showing another picture and an Address to the location in question.

"Understood." Laura responded with a nod to the Watchdog.

"Ok let's go." Lance said as he went to help Laura drag Simon away to tie him up and keep him from escaping. He always hated taking the Makai Train so they had to do something he won't like.

(Scene Break Next Morning)

"Come on guys this is so unfair!" Simon cried out as he was being pushed on a small forklift by Laura to the train.

"Hey you asked for it, Simon." Lance said as Laura had casted a magic to keep the normal people from looking their way.

"But I hate riding the Makai train!" He cried out as he they were soon on a set of escalators.

"Well to bad suck it up." Laura said as she pushed Simon to their destination.

They soon got to the Car Reader and thus the two took out odd looking train passes and in turn scanned it on the scanners. Laura made sure to scan Simon's as well so they could all board the train. Once they did so they went through the gate and began making their way to the train. The two then took a turn as someone saw them for a moment. But as they walked to the path there was a glow and when the person who saw them looked the trio was gone.

(With the Makai Order Trio)

The trio was in the subway station but not as it looked near identical to the actual station but instead of the masses of random people commuting they had Makai Knights and Alchemist going about. Lance looked and saw his motorcycle and Simon's bike being loaded up as Laura's car had to be left behind considering the driver's seat is on a different position in the UK.

"The Express train to London has arrived with continuing service to Paris, Africa, Rome, and Italy." The voice called out as the trio saw the train arriving looking like a regular New York Subway train.

"Come on guys let's talk about this." Simon begged as Silva then sighed.

**_"Suck it up Zero there is no way out of this."_** Silva said as she had a troublesome Knight.

Once the door opened the trio let another group walk by as for a moment Lance had to do a double take as he looked to them as one was a Satyr, another was a girl with blond hair, and the last one was one holding a pen in his hand. He looked to them then the train as he swore for a moment they looked familiar. He then shrugged and with his friends boarded the train. Once they were in the door closed behind them and thus once it was secured Laura cut Simon loose.

"No let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" Simon cried out banging on the door.

Just then the entire train both inside and out began to transform before their very eyes. Seats began to change into cushioned comfortable ones, as everyone would get a seat here. Even the hangings on top changed as Lance and Laura took a seat where they were then fastened by seatbelts.

"Simon better buckle up." Laura teased a bit as Simon was then wide eyes and dive straight to the seat and once he was secured he held onto the straps for dear life.

Just then once the transformation was completed the train launched as Laura caught her bag to keep it from flying while Simon screamed for dear life as they took off. "And to think he was such a ladies man." Laura taunted as he wondered why Simon hated taking the Express Train.

"Oh gonna be sick motion sickness." Simon cried out as the train flew off to their destination.

"Oh that's why." Laura said as she remembered now.

"Among other reasons." Lance said as Simon tried to keep himself from vomiting.

(Scene Break London)

Soon the train arrived after crossing the Atlantic in under five minutes and entering through the London River. "Now arriving express train from New York." A British female voice called out as the trio was soon seen getting off the train. Simon shot out kissing the ground as they had to go get their luggage now and make their way to meet their contact.

The trio then headed on after Simon ran up to catch up and once they did then rode an Escalator up to the top. Once they did so they arrived at a scanner of sorts and presented Zaruba, Silva, and a pass. This resulted in the door opening and them entering the terminal. Once they grabbed there things they dropped their American Money for both the MAUSA and the mundane United States they were in turn exchanged for Galleons and Pounds.

It was quick and easy as they exit the area to the exit torts the London Tube which was there variant of the Subways in New York. "Your bikes should be parked outside the Station and we're supposed to meet our contact at the Café in the station." Laura said as she read through some books and maps of the UK both the mundane, magical, and Makai variants of it. Her hat was off and hanging by a string as they made their way to the exit.

"Ok so we go into the café grab a bite to eat and meet our contact." Simon said as Lance sighed a bit.

"We can only hope." Lance said as he knew plans had a tendency to array.

"Anyway Laura you might want to change clothing later." Simon said as Laura then glared at him.

"Why?" Laura asked accusingly as Simon smiled nervously.

"Because... your current outfit makes you stick out like a sore thumb." Simon said as he then felt Laura burning holes into him.

"Oh like Lance's bike does any better." Laura accused as Lance then spoke up.

"Didn't you help design it?" Lance countered as Simon smirked at Laura in victory. Laura of course wasn't going to let that slide thus she had the perfect response for that.

(Later at the Café)

Lance, Laura, and Simon were gathered at the Café wile entering as Simon was now sporting a new bruise curtesy of Laura and her temper. Simon glared at her as he grumbled about all the abuse he gets from Laura who smirked her own victory smirk. The two passed a young man reading a newspaper called the 'Daily Prophet,' as they took a seat two tables away from him.

"Come on let's eat and wait for our contact." Lance said as he picked up a menu to look over.

"Wait isn't that one of the Wizards reading a newspaper?" Laura asked as she looked to the Daily Prophet newspaper he was holding.

"Um aren't they supposed to be a secret world?" Simon asked as Lance then lowered his menu and saw the newspaper.

"Well I'm not talking to him." Lance said as he went back to his menu in time for the young man to lower his newspaper revealing a young man of similar age with green eyes much like Lance's but with wild untamable ebony locks with glasses and a scar on his forehead shaped like a thunderbolt. He looked around feeling as if someone was talking about him as Laura looked to her friend.

"Um yes so shouldn't he make an effort to keep that newspaper hidden?" Laura asked as she saw the newspaper exposed.

The boy then shrugged as he then returned to his newspaper in time for Lance to lower his menu. "Well like I said not my problem why not have Simon do it?" Lance asked as Simon looked to him.

"Hey I'm a No-Maj to those guys so that flags me out." Simon said as Lance then rolled his eyes and returned to his menu as the boy once more lowered his newspaper.

AS the boy returned to his newspaper Laura then rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine I'll do it." Laura said as she walked over to the boy and grabbed a spare newspaper from the rafts while the boys stayed behind to read the menus. But when Laura was gone Zaruba then made a hum as he sensed something.

"What is it?" Lance asked as he looked to Zaruba.

**"Well not to be the bearer of bad news but I smell a Horror about."** Zaruba said as Simon sighed a bit.

"Oh come on we just got here." Simon said in a bit of misery over this.

"No rest for the wicked I'm afraid." Silva said as this meant being the closes available they will pick up their fair share of Horrors here.

(With Laura)

Laura acted as normal as she can be as she taps the boy on the shoulder a bit as the boy quickly look up at her as he folded the paper down a bit as he said, "May I help you?"

"No, but I am here to help you by telling you from one magical person to another to hide that wizarding newspaper more better, like using a No-maj newspaper as a cover, can't have magic being expose so easily that anyone would have notice," she said as she held out the newspaper to the boy as he quickly nodded realizing him mistake as he took the other paper and cover it over his own to hide it better as he said, "Thank you, I should have known better."

"Not a problem, I'm Laura Croften from America," Laura said as the boy look to her and said, "An American? What's a witch from there here?"

"A transfer mostly, my family came out here for business, seem Great Britain magical community needed more help and ask the U.S for it, seem there a problem but no one really talking about it," Laura said as Harry nodded to that as he said, "Not many people do with the return of a dark lord it seem."

"Hu… interesting," Laura said as she held her hand out to him and asked him, "Sense I given you my name, would you give me the same gesture?"

The boy is surprise by Laura question for some reason as he said as he held out his hand and said, "I'm Harry Potter, I'm… sort of famous around these parts."

"Potter… Potter? Where have I heard that name before," Laura said as she remember a name like that as she read it somewhere as she try to think of it and remember it as something a few years ago as she snap her fingers and said, "Oh yea, The tri-wizard Champion Potter. It was in the papers a couple of year ago in America, as the magical Community there sometimes get update news from other Communities."

In truth the makai order does try to keep up on wizard news as well around the U.S even one dealing with the Tri-wizard tournament being the most popular news around as that tournament was supposed to be discontinued in the late 18th century, but suddenly it was brought up again and hosted in the Magic school of Hogwarts.

AS Harry nodded and said, "I guess that all you know of me?"

"If there were any other news, then I would have heard about it, the U.S and the U.K aren't that connected to each other to share all of their news," Larua said as it was mostly true, after an incident that happen quite a while back that made the U.S cutting off almost all lines of communication to the magical Community in the U.K.

Harry nodded to this as it make sense as it seem almost a good fortune as she didn't hear about him becoming the most hated person around after his professor Dumbledore as the ministry of magic try to bash on his name pretending that a dark lord has no return, as soon as he was about to say something, he suddenly felt a pain in his head, and not a headache or migraine, but a more burning sensation as Laura saw this as harry grab at his own scar.

"Are you okay there? Is your scar hurting you?" Laura said as she reach out, moving harry hand away from as Harry asked, "What are you doing?"

"Shush, let me do something," Laura said giving a tone that scard Harry a bit enough to make him obey her for a moment, as Laura place two fingers over it and close her eyes, focusing her magic around the scar as she contain some sort of negative aura coming from it which made Harry Pain go away as his face show relief as he asked, "how are you doing that?"

"A simple trick from where I came from," Laura said covering her story with half truth as its makai magic she using to do it with as she sense the scar itself as the scar seem to be leaking out a familiar aura she could not put her finger on, but she also sense a lingering inga that seem potent, enough to draw forth a horror that was close by as she felt the dark aura of the scar becoming stronger.

"Um thank you I think, its, working." Harry said getting worried as he knew every time the scar hurts it because Voldemort or something of his was nearby. "Thank you but I truly need to go now." Harry said as he got up and began to take his leave of the area while taking both New Papers in question. But before he could get far Laura grabbed his arm and looked to him with concern.

"Smart move but not smart enough." Laura began as she looked to Harry with concern. "You should head home you might be safer there." Laura said as Harry was confused but for now he left it be and took his leave.

Once he was gone Laura headed over to her friends who were finishing cups of coffee for the sake of Jet Lag while Simon had a few boxes of Pie to go. "I know lets go." Lance said as he got up and headed out the door after paying for the food with the excuse of being tourists.

(Later with Harry)

Harry left the café as his scar began to hurt worse as he knew something was coming. He went for the stairs to the surface level and if not then probably a tube to get him back to the Dursley's. But as he walked he then stopped as he noticed something on the other side of the tracks. Soon he saw a train pass by as it speed on through showing this was not its stop. When it zoomed by Dumbledore was there as the old man with a long beard looked to Harry. Harry then gestured to his scar which was hurting to which Dumbledore showed he understood what Harry meant.

Harry then made his way to the surface as Dumbledore would no doubt meet him there. He knew that he could take a risk to go straight over and the best way was to meet half way. Harry made his way to the stairs closes to him as Dumbledore did the same though Harry was left unaware of the trio having left the café to the top side.

(Later Surface)

Harry climbed up the stairs to the side walk as he began to make his way to a spot he could meet Dumbledore at. It wouldn't be a long walk but seeing as it was night time he had to be careful. Just then his scar hurt worse and in turn he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his shoulders as he was caught by surprised. He looked and saw a woman there smiling sensually to him. Judging by the way she dressed she was clearly a prostitute but something was off. Harry was feeling that attraction similar to the Veela Allure but not quite the same. What he expected as cheap perfume and make up showed this woman clearly had the best of both.

Furthermore despite how she flaunts herself it was obvious the woman may come from some sort of noble birth. "Hey there little boy." The woman greeted as she moved her arms down his body and shoulder. "How about you come with me and I'll show you a good time." She said huskily to the young boy. "In fact..." She began before moving her lips to his hear breathing sensually into it. "I'll give you a discount or if you satisfy me I'll do it for free." She said showing she wasn't your average Prostitute. "And I'll assure you... it's to die for." The woman said huskily but before she could do so Dumbledore had arrived.

"Madam I'd suggest you leave the boy alone." Dumbledore said as the woman saw the Headmaster. "As I recall the laws would suggest such a career path or aiding the vice of a minor." Dumbledore said as the woman then let go of Harry.

"Sorry I don't do it with older men no fun and limp dick. Especially with old men in the closet, isn't that right Dumbledore." The woman said surprising the old headmaster that she was aware of him. He saw she looked very familiar but it didn't take long for his memory to recall. This woman after one was to remove the make-up and replace the expensive yet harlot like dress was a spitting image of Merope Gaunt.

Harry then felt the pain to his scar return as he stepped back from the woman who then sighed a bit. "Well no matter... I should count myself lucky since we've been looking for you for some time Harry Potter." The woman said leaning down showing the crack of her bust with a sensual smirk to the boy. "But seeing as the infamous Headmaster of Hogwarts is here this will make my job go a lot smoother." The woman said as she walked to the side a bit and then reached her hand out to be handed something. "Now hand over your cloak of invisibility and the elder wand." The woman said glaring at the duo. "Otherwise... I may have to break my diet with you two." She said licking her lips in anticipation.

Dumbledore saw this woman knew what she was after and was shocked to hear someone was aware of the Deathly Hollows if they sent someone out come after himself and Harry specifically. "I must apologize then but I'm afraid that's neither possible or can be allowed to happen." Dumbledore said as he hoped to end this without violence.

"Oh yes of course the wand needs to be taken by force be it disarming you or killing you." The woman said looking to Dumbledore who was even further shocked by this woman's knowledge.

"Sir what is she talking about?" Harry asked worried of what this woman was planning.

"If I read correctly didn't you and Grindalwald in your little lovers spat take an unintentional kill with it..." The woman said as she walked away a bit. "I think I remember seeing a picture of her looking something... like this." She said turning around shocking Dumbledore to no end when he saw the image of his dearly departed sister there instead of the form of Merope Gaunt. The woman then began to rub herself sensually as if she was getting a feel for this body. "I must say for dying at age 14 she does have a nice body... perhaps when I'm done here I may take some pleasure with it, I do love trying out my new forms on willing participants." The woman said as Dumbledore carefully eased for his wand while shielding Harry behind him.

"What say you?" She asked as she then saw what this was leading to. "Regardless." She said staying in Ariana's form no doubt to taunt Dumbledore. "Clearly you two won't hand the items over willingly... so I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way." She said as then to their shared shock the woman's right arm became a large blade to which she jumped at them.

But Dumbledore was quick as he fired off an explosion charm blasting the woman back hard. SHE hit a bench and then a parked car behind it destroying both. Dumbledore was wide eyed as he realized an attack like that could have killed the woman even if it was in self-defense. Soon the woman was heard chuckling as the streets laid empty around them. "Oh dear." the woman chuckled as she got up as she sighed in some a sensual pleasure.

"I think you broke my neck there." She said standing back up surprising them both seeing her neck and a few limbs bended in deformed ways. "Or in this case you broke Ariana's neck." The woman said smiling a sadistic smile as she turned her broken next to have her head facing them. She then forced her arms to snap back into place with but a flick as she stood up tall. She then reached for her head and surprised them further when she forced her head back onto its proper position.

She then began walking torts them as her outfit changed into an ebony black leather one of sorts as it allowed her flexible movement for the maximum kill with how much skin it showed yet still manages to be properly decent. Her form returned to that of Merope Gaunt who now lacked makeup but looked as fit as an athlete and quiet healthy as well. "I don't really tussle unless I must so do make this enjoyable for me, ok." She said as it was clear this woman wouldn't go down so easily.

She then crouched down to all fours and to their surprise digging feet into the ground breaking it in a way that suggested she was heavier then she looked. "Come on!" The woman called out before she charged at them breaking the ground beneath her and charging at her foes turning both arms into blades. But before she could complete her attack she was then shot at from the side which knocked her off course. She ended up landing behind the duo and crashing into a pillar of sorts. She growled getting out of the rubble and glared about.

"Who did that?!" She demanded as she looked around for the target. She then looked to her reflection and almost sighed in relief that her face wasn't damaged. But she then glared at the bullet hole that was reminiscent to a sniper bullet. She growled to this but then heard the sound of a bullet coming and quickly dodged it in time to see it hit the reflective surface. She smirked as she remembering seeing a flash before the bullet came in and thus she knew where the one firing at her was.

(With Laura)

Laura had gone to set up a snipers nest and cursed when she realized the Horror was onto her after her second shot. She had already reloaded and was about to fire again when she saw the Horror duck for cover making her way closer to Harry and the old geezer with him. "Shit." Laura cursed as she couldn't get a clear shot with how fast the woman was moving.

(Battle)

"Well Mr. Pot Head and Professor Dumb as a Door your guardian's angel won't be able to make the shot!" She roared out with claws extended to slice up her victims and take her desired prize. Just then she then heard an engine of a large vehicle roar out and in turn she saw Lance charging at her. He then reached his arm out as nearby a motorcycle launched a sword at him which he caught by the handle. Once he did so he sliced at her face causing her to cry out in pain holding her now pain stricken face while her blood leaked out as black as night.

Harry and Dumbledore were both shocked when they saw his face as Harry thought he was looking in a mirror for a second. Dumbledore of course was fully aware of who this was but last he heard of him during the War was when James and Lily sent him away for his own protection knowing Harry had top priority seeing as he had magic while the other did not.

"GUAGH YOU BASTARD!" She roared in agony while holding her face. "You fucking Makai Knight!" She roared further but when her eyes laid upon a reflective surface she was wide eyed when she saw the cut was in fact a large gash ruining the beauty she had so pain staking made for herself. "NOOOO!" She roared out laying her hands on the window seeing she was hideous now thanks to Lance.

She glared over at him as her body began to spark out with her eyes glowing a demonic red color showing she was ticked. "I'll paint the ground with entrails!" She roared out but before she could move a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back hard and pinned her under his fancy shoe.

"Ah Lust..." The voice of the male began as Harry was wide eyed at what he saw. "Calm down before you level the block." The other Horror said as he adjust his glasses a bit showing that he in fact had the form of Tom Marvelo Riddle Jr. from when he was 17 years of age. The same age he was when he bound a piece of himself inside his diary.

"Pride." Lust growled as she saw Pride here but the way she moved showed that she feared him for some reason despite his unassuming demeanor.

"Lust head back we're done here. I'll handle things." Pride said as he sent a smirk over to Lance.

"Fine." Lust said as she then turned into a black bird and flew off to safety.

"Lust... and Pride." Lance began as he glared at Pride while Lust made her escape.

"Ah... the Golden Knight was starting to worry if you'd be showing up or not." Pride said as he looked to Lance.

"Well here I am." Lance said as he was ready for the worst.

"So it appears." Pride said adjusting his glasses. "But as much as I'd love to play." He began as he used the same hand to reach for his apposing arm and gripped it hard. "I must be off so please enjoy this in honor of our first meeting." He said and in turn to the shock of many he tore off his own arm leaving an empty sleeve where it once was. From there the arm squirmed about as it jumped like a fish trying to get back into water. Before a shot could be sent out Pride vanished in a pop as the only thing left was his severed arm. From there the arm began to bubble out and pulse as it then began to grow like a tumor.

It stopped bouncing and began to pulse and grow larger before it looked like you could fit a giant in there. "Run..." Lance said as he then looked over to the confused Wizards. "RUN!" He roared out as soon the tumor like growth burst out revealing a large horror inside it that roared out in fury. The Horror began to give chase as this was the first time Lance had ever seen a Horror spawn another Horror from its severed limb. Dumbledore of course fired off a spell from his Elder Wand which hit the Horror but did nothing to deter it.

Lance then got both Harry and Dumbledore out of the way as he looked to them with a look saying to leave. But before any conversation could be made Lance ran back into the fray with his sword still in hand intent on calling his partner. "ZARUBA!" Lance called out as the motorcycle was heard once more. The Motorcycle flew into the sidewalk area and managed to nail the Horror in the face before swerving on the ground head on torts Lance. Once it was stable the bike controlled by Zaruba drove torts Lance who jumped on with the Horror lose on his tail.

He began to drive off down the main road intent on getting the Horror somewhere where it won't cause to much damage as the Horror gave chase to the Makai Knight in question. With Harry and Dumbledore watch as they rush out of the area as they didn't believe what they saw as an arm transformed into a creature and some boy that saved them look almost like Harry as they watch from the distant.

(Lance)

The Golden night drive down fast with the horror following behind him, it was fast, and hungry as he look ahead and saw a car coming towards him as he cursed himself he was on the wrong side of the road but just rev it and just deal with it.

As the driver of the car saw the madou motorcycle driving towards them as he panic a bit as he try swirl to avoid it, and he did, but didn't see the horror coming at him until it was too late as his lights shine on it seeing a huge set of teeth and red eyes before the horror hit it away, making the car crash into a light post, with the driver alive and freak out.

Lance try looking for a wide open area, then he saw a bridge ahead and it seem to be under construction as there was no other place to keep the horror in a narrow area yet big enough for him to fight it with less people around, but he need to survive first as the horror leap at him, he quickly hit the brakes lifting up the back wheels then turned unto the bridge, making the horror run by him for a moment and hit into a concrete barrier stunning it for a moment before it resume its chase.

The golden knight smile to this as he reach down and drew his sword knowing it would be needed for what next as he hits the break making the horror run by him again before it turn around just to see a sword coming at him as it pierce its body, crying out in pain to it, while Lance drag the creature out to the bridge construction site.

As few workers that were working late or over time hear the sound of a roaring engine coming their way as they turn and saw lights and something big headed their way as Lance saw the close was clear as he throw the horror up into the air before doing a donuts drive as he grind the tip of the sword across the ground as spark flew, and soon form a giant halo as it burst into light with something golden coming through.

Golden armor came forth and latch onto Lance on his arms, legs, and the rest of him, but it wasn't just lance that changed.

Through the smoke and smog Lance made during his donut turns, as the horror landed hard and recover fast as it look towards it then saw a pair of red glowing eyes looking straight at it, as the horror give a roar before sending its long hairs towards the area like tentacles, as the motorcycle came driving out of the smog with its golden transformation.

AS the hair wraps around the bike, stoppings in place covering its wheels, until sharp spikes came forth and pierce through the hair and cut up, tearing it to pieces releasing the hair's grip on it as the motorcycle drive back onto the road with a roar is heard with Garo is seen, ready to cut down the horror, as violet light shine around Garo.

AS Garo drive around the Horror, as its keep striking down at him but keeps missing as Garo keep on driving donuts around the horror until it turn to face it a bit, the exhausted port change a bit looking before it pushes out a force similar to a jet plane engine.

The small blades attached on Garo are seen swinging around before the whole motorcycle soon spin fast like a saw as its cut the horror top half off while shredding its lower body to pieces and the ground below him, while the horror's upper body flew in the air for a moment before the motorcycle stop spinning as Garo look up at the horror as he raise his sword back while yelling, "Your night ends here!"

He throw the sword straight at the horror as it flew through the air, piercing it and keep going until tis hit a tanker truck which soon exploded upon contacted, killing the horror and creating a lot of destruction around it ruining the bridge construction.

As flames glows within the air with the sword Garoken is seen stab in the ground before Garo walk over to it and picked it up as he stood in the flames victorious.

(Harry and Dumbledore)

As the two wizard watch from the distant, but had no idea what exactly happen as they saw a light then an explosion upon the bridge, but they can guess is the creature they saw was not slayed.

Harry was speechless to this, as a strange came forth out of nowhere, looking almost just like him, but without the scar, a different color hair and style, and also he seems stronger looking too compare to Harry as Dumbledore came up to him as he said, "Come Harry, we need to leave now."

"B-but Professor what about-?

Harry was cut off as Dumbledore grab his shoulder and said, "I'll explain later, right now, just hold on tight."

And with that as Harry did hold onto his headmaster arm before they vanish out of site all of the sudden.

(Nearby)

"Well things are going according to plan." Pride said enjoying some whiskey that was held in the arm that was once lost but returned. "Well a toast to new beginning." He said holding up his ice drink before downing it in one go. "Well best to return knowing Lust she will be throwing a tantrum over her defiled beauty." Pride said with a smirk on his face before a large flock of crows began to pass by him and in turn he vanished with them.

(Scene Break Makai Trio)

Lance, Laura, and Simon had regrouped as they saw a man in priest like clothing akin to Madou Robes approach with a nun. "I'm to assume you're the ones?" He asked looking to them while adjusting his glasses a bit.

"Yes we are." Lance replied to which the old Catholic looking man nodded.

"Very well this way please." HE said as the sun had begun rising in the distance as he lead them to where they would meet with the Watchdog.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

The Death Eaters were having a meeting as 5 of the 7 Sins were gathered around the table standing and observing for now. "As you can see." Ophiuchus began as she walked around using her magic to pass down notes she had made for all to read. "By inserting the Sins into positions within the Ministry it will put us in perfect play to control it from the shadows before going overt with it." Ophiuchus said as she looked to them. "Furthermore due to Sloths telepathic capabilities she would be our chief of communications to relay orders to the other 7." Ophiuchus said as she looked to the group.

Lupus was off to the side observing as Draco was brought in. "Of course to carry out such a task we would need to eliminate the old man who leads the light as its paragon." Ophiuchus said as she looked to the group. "And that factoring in the possibility he was unaware of the other threat." Ophiuchus said as she was clearly rising through the ranks with ease.

Lucius then scoffed a bit but in doing so found a blade chopped down next to him and saw it was Lupus who did so. "Is... everything alright here Lucius or did you have something to add?" Lupus asked as he glared at the elder Malfoy.

"No it's just this all seems to be something a mudblood would concoct for a grand plan." Lucius said as when he said this Ophiuchus sighed and smiled sweetly to him.

"Arrogant fool." Ophiuchus said as soon she snapped her fingers and in turn Lucius was blasted off his seat by a blasting charm and into the wall. Lupus then grabbed him by the head and dragged him back before slamming his head to the table. "Knowledge is power and if we want to acquire a perfect victory we will need to be in position for it once the threats and obstacles are dealt with both within the Ministry and outside it." Ophiuchus said as she walked away a bit.

"My lord please control these two." Rodolphus Lestrange Bellatrix husband asked as he was quiet peeved at being cucked from an heir through Bellatrix but gave them the benefit of the doubt for now.

"I don't see why." Voldemort said as he was enjoying seeing his lost children doing proud to their legacy. "They bring up valid points." Voldemort said as Ophiuchus smirked to her step-father and smiled at her biological fathers praise alongside Lupus.

But before the meeting could progress the doors burst open and from it Lust came in followed by Pride as the gash on her face was evident still. "Can you believe what those bastards did to me?!" Lust yelled in fury as she glared at the group.

"Did you retrieve the package?" Lupus asked as they agreed to keep the information on the Elder Wand a secret for now.

"No she did not." Pride said walking by as he had his hands in his pocket while smirking a charismatic smirk. "But we did walk away with valuable information." Pride said heading over to Voldemort himself. "The other Potter has taken the bait and arrived." Pride said he smirked to Voldemort. "And with my... informant behind enemy lines... he won't have anywhere to hide." Pride confessed as this was pleasing news.

"Good... despite this failure we can all agree that it's salvageable." Ophiuchus said as she walked to the side a bit and then sighted.

"Draco come forth dear cousin." Ophiuchus said as Draco gulped and walked forth. But he then yelped in shock when he found a gun pointed at his head clearly enchanted to kill even Wizards. "Since Lust couldn't do it you will be going through with assassinating Dumbledore... but make no mistake." Ophiuchus said as Narcissa heard this as did her husband. "Make so much as one wrong move or even show the slightest of hesitation... our blood relations be damned, I will kill you myself." Ophiuchus said as she then pulled the hammer a bit. "And I'll do it in a way worthy of a weak spineless fool a wizard dying by a muggle weapon for failure." Ophiuchus said showing that she wouldn't even honor Draco with a Wizards death.

It's basically saying those who fail Voldemort aren't fit to call themselves purebloods. "Y-yes cousin." Draco said as he was nervous as he did not want to fail or risk dying.

"Good." Ophiuchus said as she pulled the weapon away as her free hand was fingering a stone with a familiar crest on it. "Now then let's discuss what our next move is now that both Potters are in London." Ophiuchus said as their next move was to get both of them into Hogwarts somehow. Luckily she knew the perfect method of making it happen... after all Dumbledore's compassion and Harry's desire for family were their greatest weakness for her to exploit.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is my hopefully final attempt at a Garo Harry Potter story. Mr. Unknow and I worked had on it and honestly the last two failed due to the fact I couldn't keep to a singular plot and I kept changing things last minute so yeah. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it to leave a review and as always folks ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 The Burrow

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: well new chapter with only two reviews… well beggars can't be choosers so let's continue this story shall we.

(Start Malfoy Manor Bathroom)

Ophiuchus was sitting in a tub as she bathed herself showing her body had tattoos upon it. Nearby was a dressing screen as on it was a new set of clothing laid out for her. The Hogwarts year was approaching and she quickly explained her attendance would arouse too much suspicion during these times seeing as she had already made a calculative risk in coming to her father.

Truth was she couldn't risk being found out by her foes just yet. Pride has of course kept her updated and she is well aware of the Weasley girl Ginevra desire for Harry. Of course during her time in these hallowed halls many Death Eaters had pushed themselves upon her due to her beauty and young body. Many met the receiving end of her brothers sword and her own magic seeing as many of them were dirty old men who either had a wife, wives, or their wives had died of 'mysterious circumstances,' not that Ophiuchus bothered herself with such information. She allowed her bare feet to rest atop the other end of the tub as she allowed her body to soak in the mineral water.

"I know we're siblings Lupus but must you still act as a prude?" Ophiuchus asked as nearby Lupus was seen sitting behind a screen facing away from his sister.

"Our father suspects nothing, feeding him those false information of our love and loyalty to our father has kept him sedated." Lupus said as Ophiuchus said as she smirked a bit while relaxing.

"Why of course such a stroke of genius on our part." Ophiuchus said waving off such information as beneath her.

"Lust's injuries have already healed thankfully but we are also met with one more problem." Lupus said but Ophiuchus smirked to her twin as she got up revealing her nude form covered in Makai Crests.

"Don't worry brother... to hunt the hunter you must hunt the pray." She said before tossing a sealing dagger to Lupus whop caught it was ease.

"I see." Lupus said as he saw what her plan was quickly enough.

"Best move now before we miss our chance." She said looking to her brother while stepping out of the tub to see that he was gone now much like Batman when he vanishes. "Typical of him." Ophiuchus said while she dried herself off from her long luxurious bath.

(Later outside the bath)

Ophiuchus walked out in a bathrobe while drying her long locks in a towel. But as she walked she was met with Pride sitting down while reading a book. "I have confirmation Harry had arrived at the Burrow late last night." Pride said as Ophiuchus was brushing her hair to clear it of any curls.

"I see; good." Ophiuchus said as she brushed her hair. "A perfect chance to officially meet the man who bested my father as an infant." Ophiuchus said as she was oddly calm about this.

"Is that a hint of a crush I sense?" Pride taunted but Ophiuchus glared at her creation.

"Hardly." Ophiuchus said while finishing and removing her robe. She then made her way to the wardrobe to pick out one of her many dressed inside. "But I am intrigued with how he manages to elude my father so well may prove to be sacrifice worthy and if not then maybe something more." She said while taking a dress out.

"Very well then." Pride said as Ophiuchus was now dressed in daily clothing of a normal British girl. Soon Pride took his leave knowing Ophiuchus was about to go on an outing.

(London Southern Watchdog Sight)

The trio walked into the Site and noted how it looked like a confession booth of sorts but on a grander scale. The Watchdog hid behind a window spot as she seemed to be reading something. "You three are quiet late." She began as she did her work.

"Sorry... there was a Horror and I made a bit of a mess around here." Lance confessed as he looked to the Watchdog in Question.

"So I've noted." She said while using a quill to cross something off before changing the page. "I assume you three are here about the assignment correct?" The Watchdog asked as she did her work by writing something down.

"You got it so what are we dealing with?" Simon asked causing Laura to elbow him for it.

Our sources are gathering as much information as possible with varying results." The Watchdog said before passing a list over to the group who looked it over.

"These are names of every Makai Knight you sent after our missing Knight and Priestess." Laura said noting the list.

"Yes... we lost contact with them within the Magical parts of the world in both London and Scotland." The Watchdog said as she looked to them. "I have already have some of my best looking around London which leaves Scotland to be looked over." The Watchdog said as she turned another page of her desired choice of reading and writing material.

"Ok so why bring us to London then?" Simon asked as he looked to the hidden woman.

"Simply put... Scotland and London are govern by the Ministry of Magic when it comes to their magical community so it wouldn't be farfetched to have you three look there." The Watchdog said as she looked to her choice in reading material.

"But won't we attract attention somehow you know being No Maj as they call it over the pond?" Simon asked as the Watchdog ignored his complain.

"You may have your methods of doing things in the colonies but we have our own methods." She said before looking over to the three. "Plus considering the Golden Knights bloodline I'm sure you will have a way to get into the Magical community while avoiding detection." The Watchdog said as it was clear she had a plan on how to go about this.

"Why do I get the feeling she's up to something?" Laura confessed as the Watchdog ignored her comment.

"Very well." Lance said as he then took his leave from her.

"Wait we don't even know how." Simon began but Lance ignored him.

(Outside the Watchdog Sight)

The trio exited a glowing path as they found themselves inside a Church. Luckily it was mostly empty and was under the domain of the Makai Order allowing them to go in and out without arousing suspicion. "What just like that?" Laura asked as she looked to Lance as she and Simon exited the Watchdog sight.

"She knows." Lance said as he left calmly. "She knows about me somehow." Lance said as he looked to Zaruba.

"So you're aware then?" Zaruba asked as he looked to his partner.

"I had some suspicions but they didn't matter." Lance said as Zaruba chuckled noting how Lance was also noticeable to the most minor of things everyone else ignores or fail to notice.

"Well I suppose a family reunion is upon us then." Zaruba said as it has been over 16 years since they had seen each other... where does to the time go.

"What?" Simon asked as Laura sighed and followed after him.

"Come on let's get to our 'living arrangements,' before finding some way to Scotland." Laura said as she opened the information she was given before leaving that showed a castle where the Knights and Priestess were last scene before they disappeared.

(Scene Break London)

The trio was walking around the city as they had found the hotel room they'd be staying in and luckily their credentials was made to keep eyes off them. Laura of course changed her outfit to be a bit more presentable and also account for the cool fall air coming into London when one considers the dark clouds in the sky. They would only be known through Dejavu in most cases as they sat on a bench by the side walk. As they sat there they noted the sun beginning to set signaling day turning to night as so far they were just exploring acting as a trio of tourists. "So any reason why we're doing this?" Simon asked as they had passed by Big Ben which was also a Makai Order hideout hidden in plain sight.

"Doing what?" Lance asked as Laura then spoke up.

"Acting like we're sightseeing." Laura said as Lance then sighed a bit.

"Apparently the British Dark Lord made it a point to wipe out the Potter family save for Harry who survived somehow. When and if he finds out he missed one that was apparently directly related to Harry... he won't stop until that one he missed is dead." Lance said as he sat down with his friends making it seem like they're taking a small break. "He won't risk even a squib as they call them here escaping his wrath so in all likely hood the man that boy was with will try to locate me and bring me to safety and if I read correctly he's the headmaster of a school it Scotland." Lance explained surprising the duo.

"Oh so we're waiting for Gandalf's cousin to find us and taking a much needed vacation at the same time... smart." Simon said as he always liked taking a break from his duties.

"Smart a risky all things considered." Laura said as she sat with her friends.

"Hey guys let's get a picture right now." Simon said as he got up causing Silva to sigh.

"Zero..." Silva warned as she looked to her partner.

"Don't worry it will be fun." Simon said as he positioned himself near big ben.

"No." Both Lance and Laura said as Simon sighed and let it be.

"Well we saw Big Ben, the London Ferris Wheel, Buckingham Palace, and some land marks here and there." Laura listed off as the trio got up to walk around some more. "Maybe we should grab a bite to eat." Laura suggested as they were near a café right now.

"As long as it's not a Wizarding Pub we should be good." Simon said as he walked about with his friends.

(Later at the Diner)

The trio were served their food as the waitress saw the three 16 year old's here in London. "So you three must be tourists." The woman said as she served their food.

"Yeah we are." Lance said as he took his place and got ready to dig in. "My friend here got us tickets to Europe and we decided to come over before we go back to High School." Lance said as the woman nodded to him.

"Well then luvs hope you enjoy our country but be careful alright." She said before leaving them be as the trio dug into their food.

"Nice lie." Simon said as he began to eat his food.

"Well considering we were looking for a place that sold authentic American Food it's to be expected." Lance said as he ate a burger as they were lucky to have found this place to begin with.

"Well luck or not..." Simon began as he started stuffing his face. "I'm damn hell grateful for the food." Simon said as he began to dig into his meal.

Luckily they paid in advance for their food at the cash register and thus was the reason their service was going so fast. The bill should be handled with the payment they made as the one looking for Lance could arrive any moment now. But as they were nearing completion of their meal Zaruba noticed something amiss.

"Lance." Zaruba began getting his partners attention. "Look outside." Zaruba said as Lance looked outside and saw something amiss across the street from where Zaruba's Motorcycle form was parked. All was calm and quiet but Lance knew day or night nothing was as it seems at first glance. But then a large double decker bus drove by obscuring the view for but a moment. But once it was gone they saw a familiar Oldman there causing Lance to sigh in some frustration.

"Guys finish your food and meet me outside." Lance said as he was already done eating.

"Got it." Simon said as he and Laura saw Dumbledore standing out there and knew Lance wager paid off after all.

(Outside)

Lance walked outside until he crossed the road making sure to look left and right in that order seeing as the incident from the other night would much preferably be avoided. Once he did so he was standing next to the old man while reading a tourist booklet. Dumbledore noted that Lance was acting natural as he remembered Lance when he was but a babe. Sirius and Remus remembered him as well and the tragedy his life was from the moment he was born.

He was clearly been made strong during his stay in the US judging from the confrontation with that creature this 'Pride,' had spawned from his severed arm. He often wondered what James and Lily would think of their son whose magical core was close to nonexistent being someone this strong to combat such monsters. "So are we going to talk... or just stand around looking pretty?" Lance asked lowering the book showing he was fully aware of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore wondered if the other night was a coincidence but quickly saw that Lance was aware of magic and its existence. "I must confess I did not expect you to be aware." Dumbledore confessed as he looked to Lance.

"Yeah the same way I didn't expect someone like you to be in the open with a war going on." Lance said as he looked to Dumbledore. "So where shall we talk here where some random person could hear us or in private?" Lance asked as he looked to Dumbledore.

"Yes of course... I'd suggest we take this conversation to a private setting less some unwanted ears learn of this." Dumbledore said but Lance then raised his arm to stop him.

"Before we do so I have two friends who need to a part of this conversation." Lance said as he didn't expect to make it this far as he knew Dumbledore saw the Horror but was a target to them for this 'Elder Wand,' as was his lost brother. "They'll be out here soon so please let's just wait for now." Lance said as Dumbledore nodded for now as he assumed one or both of these friends may be used as leverage if and when Voldemort found them.

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed for now as he waited for the time being.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

Lupus was left to his own devices as seeing as he was the muscle and enforcer he saw little reason to be about. His twin sister was also left alone after dealing with certain matters of her own. They were carefully working their way into their father's inner circle. There entrance was only the opening act to let them join as Lupus was already discovered to have lost his magic. Ophiuchus or Ophi as Bellatrix and Voldemort had called her was able convince them it was due to a ritual their brother lost his magic. He wanted more power and thus felt his magic was a crutch thus he gave his magic to his sister in exchange for strength.

Thanks to this he was their most powerful allowing him to be such enforcer. After all how can you trace someone who has no want to trace? Ophiuchus of course had managed to avoid any smothering from their mother after proving she wasn't weak or spineless. Clearly Bellatrix wanted them both to bring Voldemort and herself together in the past. But the mad woman was clearly a Horror waiting to happen. It was a miracle in itself that it had yet to be.

But as Lupus continued to meditate he heard the door open and saw Ophiuchus walking in wearing a bath robe as she went to the vanity mirror. "Where are you going?" Lupus asked as he saw his sister had her hair done up.

"Well needed to hash out a few things earlier such as my usefulness as a pureblood." Ophiuchus said as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out a dress of sorts. "Plus I've been reading up on Harry Potter the truth about him and I'm quiet intrigued by him." Ophiuchus said as she put the dress out and pulled out another and inspected it.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked as Lupus waved it off.

"Sounds to me you're going to meet with him for a date, Ophi." Lupus said as Ophiuchus smiled in response to her twin.

"Was I that obvious?" She teased but smiled. "I want to see if he is worthy of joining our cause hence why I will need to approach him looking like a Witch." Ophiuchus said as she grabbed another dress and looked it over.

"Ah the mysterious Girl who knows more then she appears route." Lupus said as Ophiuchus smiled sinisterly.

"Of course, after all it's to be expected." Ophiuchus showing she planned 10 different sets of 5 moves ahead for this delicate scheme of theirs.

"Of course." Lupus said as Ophiuchus then wrapped her arms around her brother.

"What jealous?" She teased to which Lupus stood up and ignored her.

"My only love and my only desire in this world of man is the path of true power the path of a warrior." Lupus said before walking away causing Ophiuchus to roll her eyes.

"Killjoy." Ophiuchus said as she got ready for her improve date coming up.

(Back with the Makai Trio and Dumbledore)

Suddenly the Makai Trio were… teleported by Dumbledore as each of them reacted differently to the sudden transported with Lance looked a little light headed after that ride, Laura seem fine as she gather herself quickly and didn't seem as effected, with Simon… seem a little green.

"What was that?" Lance had to asked as he never done anything like that before as Dumbledore said, "Apparition, an ability that allow witch or wizard to move or in muggle terms teleport from one place to another, and I am surprise you all came out of it successfully, as most of the time people attend to-

*BLEAAA!

Simon bend over and puke his guts out as everyone but Dumbledore cringe to that sound, as Simon soon stop as the headmaster finish saying, "Vomit."

Simon stood up with a bit of puke on his chin as he said in a bit weak tone, "I don't remember eating peas."

"It was probably that soup that I told you not to order Simon," Laura said to her friend as Dumbledore said to them, "Its will past soon, just take a moment and breath."

As Simon steady himself for a moment as Lance came up to Dumbledore as he asked him, "Will the people we're about to meet aware of us yet?"

"Not yet, but that is why I'm here for to help explain things easing them for you, with all of your belonging you have brought with you has already arrived, and your motor bicycles are safe place," Dumbledore said as he taken care of all the arrangements for the trio thing to be taken care of it wasn't as easy but he manage to get it done.

"Well then… let's go meet my brother shall we?" Lance said as the group walk down the path in the field they are in up to a house that was in the middle of it as they saw a house in view that was very tall and oddly shape for one but then again most wizard houses are like that.

As Lance look up to it and in a window he saw a familiar boy with glasses with a girl with brown and almost curly hair with a boy with red hair, as he could guess that was him, his little brother at this point, but he keep his mind on the mission and keep his feeling bury as Zaruba could sense Lance emotions, as this may be as hard on him, but no doubt it would be harder on his brother, depends on how he would take the news.

(In the Burrow)

With harry coming down with Hermione and Ron as they seem to be talking about something as Ron said, "We should head up to Fred and Gorge shop, they told me it's becoming very success…ful?"

They all stop as they saw the suit cases that didn't belong to any of them, as they use trunks instead of something you pull with a handle, along with some other odd looking boxes and bags as Hermione asked, "Ah, were we expecting any guests coming here?"

"Not that I know of," Ron said as he wondering the same thing as suddenly Dumbledore voice ran out to say, "I'm afraid this is my fault."

The golden trio turn to the old head master standing in the doorway as Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore, what are you here for?"

"Well lately many surprises have occurred that I find myself trying to keep track of it all." Dumbledore began as Molly then came by.

"Did I hear Dumbledore was here?" Molly Weasley asked as the Weasley Matriarch saw they had more guests.

"Ah Molly good to see you. I hope I can ask you to house these three until the school year begins." Dumbledore said gesturing to Lance, Laura, and Simon as they walked in. "This one..." He began gesturing to Laura who waved at him. "Is going to enroll into Hogwarts a transfer from across the pond in the colonies. Home school by the looks of it." Dumbledore said as Molly was surprised seeing as it was uncommon for children to be homeschooled in magic.

"Nice to meet ya." Laura said as Dumbledore then gestured to Lance.

"And he... well he is a special case." Dumbledore said as soon the Makai Trio walked up to the Golden Trio.

"So..." Simon began as he looked to Ron. "We got a family of carrot tops and I guess this makes you freckles and smalls." Simon said as Ron yelped in shock at this.

"Wait you've seen the sandlot?" Hermione asked as Laura then spoke up.

"That and much more... he normally uses references to give people nicknames. He's probably going to call you Sabrina before the night is up." Laura said as Ron was confused by that one.

"Who's Sabrina?" Ron asked as Simon then smirked to Ron.

"Oh man I'm going to have so much fun with him." Simon said as Lance then sighed to Ron.

"Good luck." Lance said remembering how they used to be roommates and how everyday Simon had a new prank set up for him such as the ever so classic yet hilarious shaving cream to the face wake up prank.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore began as he came in between Lance and Harry. "This may be difficult to explain but..." Dumbledore began but Lance sighed knowing it was better to make it quick and tear off that Band-Aid.

"He's trying to say we're brothers and I'm a, 'squib,' I think that's the British term." Lance said as Harry was caught off guard as he then looked to Dumbledore.

"Sir... are you sure... I mean if I had a brother shouldn't I... wouldn't you." Harry began but Dumbledore looked away in some form of shame.

"It's true you two are twins born on the 31st of July." Dumbledore confessed as Molly heard this.

"Why that's splendid that means a bigger birthday party for these two." Molly said but before she could do the pinch cheek thing Lance moved his head to avoid it with ease.

"Nope." He said popping the p as he didn't do the whole cheek pinch or birthdays.

"Blimey mate I don't believe it." Ron said as he saw Lance glared making sure to keep a close eye on everything in case anything went south.

"I... I um need to leave." Harry said as he ran out as Lance saw from the quick breathing and frantic eyes this was too much for Harry to bear at the moment.

"Harry wait!" Hermione called out before heading out to give chase after him.

That was a thing but Lance expected that sort of thing as Molly looked to the trio from the Makai Order. "Oh dear." Molly said as she then realized it was close to supper. "Come, come join us for dinner. I'm sure Harry will come around he just needs a bit of time to process all of this." Molly said as Lance and Laura were then made to take a seat as Simon and Ron were the only one standing.

"So..." Simon began as he looked to Ron hoping to make some small talk and break the ice after all of that. "What do you all do for fun around here?" Simon asked as Ron looked to him.

"Well we play Quiddich." Ron offered but Simon scoffed to that.

"Sounds stupid and I've seen the sport." Simon said as Ron then glared at Simon.

"Excuse me Quiddich in the greatest sport in the world, what do you play for fun?" Ron accused as Simon smirked as Silva knew what was about to happen.

"We call it Magi Ball it's a sport between true warriors as they basically battle each other to get the ball to the goal." Simon boasted as Ron was listening to this.

"Sounds violent." Ron said as Simon was now seeing red for that one.

"Oh no you didn't." Simon began as Laura the face palmed herself.

"He couldn't keep his damn mouth shut could he?" Laura said as Ginny heard this and patted Laura's shoulder.

"I feel your pain." Ginny said as the two boys began to argue over which was the better sport.

(Over with Harry)

Harry ran to the area around the Burrow with dry ground as he began to breathe and calm himself down. As Harry sat there his mind began to race from all this information. A brother a bloody brother and no one ever told him about him. First he finds out Sirius was his Godfather and was framed only for things to go downhill. Severus lied saying how Sirius messed with their minds leaving him as a wanted fugitive with a kiss on sight order. Then in his fifth year he loses his Godfather when Bellatrix killed him during a Death Eater Trap in the Department of Mysteries.

It was like he could never have a normal life that he was cursed to be everyone including fates punching bag. His aunt and uncle made him into a basic servant because he was a freak to them, the Wizarding community glorified or demonize him when the situation demands it, and most of all every year he's been put into a life or death situation because of Voldemort. The Philosopher Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Dementors, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and recently Umbridge and the battle against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

So here he finds he has a brother and from the looks of it he had a better life then he did. How was any of that fair? Yes his twin didn't have magic but how come Harry had to be the damn punching bag while his win got the best out of life. Yes he remembered meeting him and how he fought that monster and yes Harry knew that whatever his brother has done with his life gave him difficulties but he couldn't help but resent him for it. Why he suffered Lance got the better end of the spectrum.

But just then he saw movement and was quick to draw his wand and saw a figure appear. This figure was wearing sun glasses over a cloth covering her face. She was dressed in robes but it was clear she was female from the curves he saw. "Are you... Harry Potter?" The girl asked revealing she had gloves on also before coughing a bit.

"Y-yes." Harry said as the woman nodded to him.

"Good I was looking for you." The woman said as she lowered her guard. "I have important information... one that if I don't get it to you soon could spell disaster." The woman said as she looked to Harry. "Information that can stop Voldemort for good." The woman said as that got Harry's attention.

"Then please tell. I can even bring you back to the Burrow to." Harry began but the woman stopped him.

"NO!" She called out before pulling up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "I'm taking a grave risk coming here. He... expects me back soon so I must tell you this NOW!" The woman called out as Harry nodded to her. "I made a grave mistake taking this mark I had only wanted to survive the storm to come but now I branded myself to Hell." She said as she looked to Harry as if he was her only hope judging by the tone she used. "The Dark Lord has 6 anchors in play with himself being number 7 you had managed to destroy one of them that had taken the form of a diary." The woman explained as Harry remembered that and was surprised to hear this. "But someone has found the anchors and repaired the diary as an anchor before giving them life and a body to defend themselves." The woman said leaving Harry in shock this.

"Harry I believe you can track them down but you don't have the equipment or skills to destroy them." The woman said as Harry remembered Lust and Pride. "The Dark Lord has acquired a 7th anchor and to this they had been named after the seven deadly desires of mankind." She explained trying to finish quickly before coughing some more.

"Lust... Pride." Harry said as he remembered how Lance and who he assumed was Laura had harmed Lust when they first met that night.

"Yes... if you do not believe me of these Soul Anchors because of my... allegiances then I cannot fault you but please confirm this with Dumbledore. I do not wish to be made into some breeding mare for those pureblood monsters." The woman said as she looked ready to break down.

"I..." Harry began before the woman began hissing in pain from the mark.

"I... I must go please Harry please heed my warning I beg of you." She begged as she began to stumble away while a smirk laid hidden under her mask.

As the woman vanished in a cloud of smoke Harry was left in shock to this until a new voice was heard. "Harry!" Hermione cried out as she then arrived at the small area to find Harry there. "Harry there you are." Hermione said as she saw Harry standing there. "Harry you shouldn't have ran off like that." Hermione said as she went to check if he was ok.

"Hermione I'm fine." Harry assured her as the mystery woman's words roamed about within his thoughts.

"Ok." Hermione said as she and Harry looked to each other. "Harry... why did you run off like that?" Hermione asked concerned over Harry and his scene there.

"Hermione... it's just." Harry began as Hermione then found a large log and in turn the two sat down together on it.

"It's just what Harry?" Hermione asked concerned for Harry hoping that talking about his problems would help.

"This... all these secrets and responsibilities." Harry said as he looked to one of his best friends. "It's just too much ok." Harry said as he sat there. "First it was Sirius and the truth about him and Pettigrew, then it was the Prophesy that Sirius died over... now it's this." Harry said as he was under a lot of stress what with the war and all. "I'm finding it hard to trust Dumbledore these days and with the fact he knew about Lance." Harry said as Hermione listened to his problems.

"I can see where you're coming from." Hermione said as she sat with him. "If it were me instead of you... I'd have probably lost all trust in Professor Dumbledore by now." Hermione confessed as she looked to Harry.

"It's not just that." Harry said as he looked down in shame. "Lately those I care about or love have a tendency of either dying or getting hurt because of me. My parents died protecting me and taking Lance's existence to the grave with them, then Ron got hurt helping us get to the Philosopher Stone, second year you got petrified by the Basilisk trying to learn of its existence, third year you risk your life to help me save Sirius and Remus with that Time Turner, fourth year you powered through ridicule to help me with the Tournament and nearly froze in the Black Lake, and then this past year... you got hurt and Sirius died when I idiotically lead you all into a trap." Harry listed off as he then looked to Hermione with shame.

"Why do you even put up with all of this? How do you even handle this every year knowing that being around me will get you hurt or worst... killed." Harry said as Hermione was shocked that Harry was bottling all of this up for so long.

"I... I don't but knowing that you need me even if you won't admit it... I power on through it." Hermione said as she looked to Harry.

"You know..." Harry began as he thought back to the fourth year. "I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball that year... but I stopped myself." Harry said as Hermione was surprised to hear this. "I was scared and worried that if I did that it put a bad taste in our friendship or possibly ruin it." Harry said as he then looked to Hermione. "Plus I figured you had wanted Ron to ask you and that Ron fancied you." Harry said as Hermione looked down as she appreciated the thought but Harry was an idiot for that.

"Harry... I didn't want Ron asking me especially if I was his last option." Hermione said wondering if she should have asked Harry instead.

"Hermione I..." Harry began as he was surprised to hear this but then Hermione cut him off.

"Come on I think you at least deserve to know more about Lance and his life up until now." Hermione said taking Harry's hand in hers before leading him back to the Burrow. After all Harry had a brother to meet and Lance had to stories to share.

(Later back at the Burrow)

The duo arrived and found Simon and Ron having a yelling match as the two glared at each other. "How could you flirt with my sister in my face of all people?!" Ron yelled as Simon shrugged a bit with a cocky smirk.

"Hey don't blame me carrot top because Country Girl is flirting worthy." Simon said as he then laughed a bit. "Plus not like it do much she isn't into me... not yet at least." Simon said with a wink as Harry and Hermione saw Laura on a couch eating some snacks watching this.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Laura sighed a bit.

"The idiot and his British counterpart started arguing over sports which then Simon caught sight of Ginny as she tried to break them up and flirted with her. British Idiot boy here got angry and now Ginny and I are nearby in case we need to hold them back." Laura explained as Simon was heard once more.

"Oh come on Carrot Top it's all in good fun what worried you don't have my game with the hotties?" Simon taunted as Ron looked ready to throttle Simon.

"That's it." Lance called out as he grabbed Simon. "Break it up Simon and go sit down over there." Lance said dragging Simon away.

"You too Ron if you two won't be civilized don't talk to each other at all." Ginny said dragging her brother away from the situation.

"Jesus Christ every time. We can't go anywhere without him opening his big fat mouth." Laura sighed as Hermione patted the Priestess shoulder.

"I feel your pain." Hermione said as she had to deal with the same thing with being friend with Ron.

"I can tell." Laura said as she saw these two morons were alike and they don't even realize it.

"Um Laura was it?" Harry asked as he looked to Laura.

"Oh Harry right?" Laura said as she looked to Harry.

"Yes... um about Lance... is he always so stressed?" Harry asked as Laura shrugged a bit.

"He's not the most social person in the world..." Laura began as she looked to her friend as he dragged Simon away and smiled as she saw Simon put up a fight. "But don't worry give him time and he'll come around... Simon and I had to deal with the same thing years ago." Laura confessed as Lance once he got Simon away from Ron sat at the nearby table to read some Wizarding Novels nearby to pass the time till dinner. "But Harry." Laura began as she looked to Harry. "If you really want to know your brother then you need to know all of him even the darker secrets that he protects the world from." Laura said before she began to walk away leaving a confused Harry.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape the greasy haired Potions master, and Lucius Malfoy the platinum Blond Malfoy Patriarch and supporter of Voldemort were gathered in a private study. No normally Bellatrix would be here but this particular topic was to be kept far from either Bellatrix or Narcissa's ears. The reason for this was simple, their two newest recruits and the gifts they came bearing. Voldemort was granted a ring by his daughter that would allow him command of these 'Horrors,' dark creatures whose loyalty is only to their own desires which was to feed upon humans. The ring kept them under the control of the one who wears thus perfectly served Voldemort's purpose.

"I don't understand my lord, why is it only us to meet here," Severus asked as he wonder why Voldemort would call such a private meeting as he answer, "I am afraid it just to this to so few ear to hear as I am in a state of conflict right now with my two offspring's."

"Has something happen my lord?" Lucius asked as Voldemort said to him, "If you be silent… I will tell."

As both he and Severus nodded as Voldemort went on saying, "I did not wish for Bellatrix to hear this, nor of your wife Lucius. As I am grateful for my children to seek me out and grant me these gifts… but their loyalty is what bother me, and they found all of my anchors with ease and what more, they choose to serve me of their free will, unlike Bellatrix I cannot feel the same from them."

"Then why have you let them join us then my lord?" Severus asked as Voldemort smile as he said, "As there an old saying goes that the muggles uses, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. As if they do something that is against me, then it would be simple of removing them completely but to know what they have plan, I need someone to get close to them and watch their every move."

"And who do so my lord?" Severus ask his dark lord with Voldemort looks at them and said, "To the people within this room."

AT that moment both male wizard felt a heavy pressure on them, as being assigned to watch over the dark lords children and if they are plotting something against them as Voldemort look to Severus, and said, "I want you to watch over my daughter while she goes to Hogwarts Severus while you watch over Draco progress of killing that old fool."

Severus nodded to this with Lucius is glad he not going to be the one to watch over that girl, but something tells him he won't like he would be assign to watch over the dark knight child, but Voldemort wasn't done just yet as he went on saying, "But If Draco ever fail to kill Dumbledore as well, do what Ophiuchus said to do… and kill him."

Lucius eyes widen to this as the dark lord was pretty much sentence his son to death as he knew his son well enough as Draco didn't have the guts to kill a person let alone torture no matter how much they annoy him and would just cast charms at them and laugh, even if Draco is resorts to dirty tricks such as make it look like an accident or poison him there no garneted it would succeed.

Also he knew why he didn't let his wife this plan as it basically killing his son if he fails to do what he is told, his wife would most likely be murder before she could say a word out, as no matter she would disagree with the idea and would be dead on the spot.

Soon Voldemort turn to Lucius with a slight look of fear in his eyes as the dark lord said to him, "And you Lucius, will be watching over my son Lupus, but do not say a word to ether to your wife or Bellatrix, the last thing I need is dissension among the followers and ranks, as I have come too far to let it all slip away, do you understand me?"

"Of course my lord, I understand. I won't say a word to ether of them, nor to anyone else as well," Lucius said as Voldemort is pleased by this as Voldemort smile to this and said, "Then we all in agreement?"

Zooming upon Voldemort ring, while looking keep within it as seals would be seen within the groves that had a slight glow to it showing something was active on it.

(Elsewhere)

Lupus and Ophiuchus were sitting together enjoying their cup of tea and listening to their father's plans for them as they know their own father didn't trust them, but that is to be expected dealing with a coward like Voldemort.

They look to a cup of water that had a needle sticking out of it as it causing ripples while Voldemort voice came through on it while saying, "Any sign at all, anything that seem they would betrayed me, I expect no mercy upon them."

"We understand my lord" Severus said as his voice was heard before Ophiuchus pull the needle out of the cup and drop it on the table as Lupus soon said, "Just as plan, as father has his little spies watch us, the horrors will carry out the task we have ask of them to do for us."

"Of course he believes he holds all the cards when in fact we do." Lupus said as they had been planning this for some time now. After all the ritual they intend to implore required a Dark Lord or something akin to one. Voldemort fit the bill as for the twins he was but a sacrifice for the endgame.

"Obviously." Ophiuchus said as this was her plan after all. "While he has his spies focused on us we can let the Sins cause, the Death Eaters infighting for us... isn't that right Pride?" Ophiuchus said as Pride appeared from the shadows and bowed to her.

"Of course with our existence Voldemort was given no choice but to reveal the Horcruxes to the Death Eaters. This in turn shows them that Snape, Lucius, and Bellatrix was entrusted with the key to his life his power for their loyalty. With the Diary destroyed that that loyalty has come to question." Pride said as he then reached his hand out.

Ophiuchus then put the recording in Prides hand and smirked a bit. "Make sure my mother has a chance to hear this. Despite her love for Voldemort this will cause her to be split between her two most cherished loves. The love for her lord and the love for her children whom she thought lost." Ophiuchus said with a small smirk and enjoyed her tea. "It's a gamble but one we can take advantage of win or lose." She added at the end as Lupus nodded to her.

"But are you sure it's wise to go to Hogwarts?" Lupus asked as Ophiuchus smiled to her brother and his concern.

"Do not worry... I had planned ahead why do you think we had dressed like that when the Makai Order acquired images of us?" Ophiuchus asked as Lupus then saw an old image and smirked to his sister.

"Clever the classic Clark Kent Superman disguise." Lupus said as the disguise in its simplicity would focus only on the acting from his sister.

"Yes a wonder what you can learn from the mundane... a pity my father and his followers refused to learn this all knowing fact." Ophiuchus said as she smirked while flipping the Resurrection Stone between her fingers. "Though my job is to keep tabs on Draco and his progress I know now Snape will keep tabs on me." Ophiuchus said as she then had an idea most brilliant. "But let's try to increase our number with the Paragon of the Light Harry." Ophiuchus said as Lupus looked to her with confusion.

"Why?" Lupus asked as he looked to his sister.

"Simple... I find him interesting plus he's not that bad on the eyes either. In fact I'd find him yummy if his tools meet to my needs yummy enough to keep around to help me create our new world." Ophiuchus smirked as Lupus then rolled his eyes in response to his sister's antics but sighed when it came to their shared ambition. This world... it's beyond redemption its high time they start from scratch with this putrid cesspool called humanity.

"If he is what you desire so be it." Lupus said as honestly he didn't care so long as he got his own desire. A worthy adversary to truly put his strength to the test. The Makai Order tried to make them into the ultimate weapons against Horrors but instead they made monsters in human skin. He doubt Harry would provide that... no he needed to find a Knight who could match his strength blow to blow because in the end Lupus only desires a warrior's death. But for now he shall wait and let things happen as they must as all things do.

(TBC)

ESKK: End of the chapter folks hope you all enjoyed it and until next time leave a review and as always I say ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Hey it's me sorry for this random update just trying to split up Chapter 2 which is longer than it should be allowed for a 2 Chapter story. So this is my attempt to spread it out a bit so you're not spending all day reading it. Anyway hope you enjoy this again and leave a review. Reviews make me happy.

(Start Morning at the Burrow)

Harry woke up early Saturday Morning to an odd sound from outside. He didn't know where it came from as he got up and grabbed his glasses. It was quiet early and no doubt Hermione was already up herself. As Harry got up he saw Ron snoozing away no doubt tired himself out after ranting about Simon for Merlin knows how long. But as Harry got up he noted the sound was from outside and it sounded like metal clashing against metal. He then made his way over to the window and saw Simon and Lance sword fighting outside with actual swords.

Harry of course was curious as he was concerned as he saw the way the two moved was that of trained experts with years of training and experience under their belt. Harry got up and went to investigate as he was curious as to what was going on.

(Later outside)

Harry walked out to see Laura was there as two motorcycles were seen nearby. The bikes made him think of Sirius to which he turned away and back to Laura. Sitting with Laura was Hermione as it seems the bookworm was still the early bird amongst them. Laura was wearing something akin to the Hogwarts School Uniform save for the robe over it. The Robe was substituted for a duster of red as Harry saw her observing but not interfering. Nearby she had a hat of sorts lying next to her as she and Hermione watched he two go at it.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked as Laura and Hermione both heard and saw the boy who lived.

"Training." Laura said as she simply watched. "They need to keep their strength up and keep themselves from getting rusty." Laura said as Lance swung his larger sword at Simon who side stepped from the oncoming attacks with a cocky smirk on his face.

Simon then jumped back and spun at Lance who blocked and thus Simon spun and slashed at him forcing Lance to ease away from the onslaught. "But why are they training why do then need to keep their strength up?" Harry asked to which Laura just ignored him for now before she spoke.

"You best ask Lance yourself." Laura said as she then looked to Harry. "If you really want to know him then you must see the world in which he lives." Laura explained as Hermione then stood up.

"Come on now it won't be long till the rest of the house wakes up. We'll have breakfast and then head to Daigon Alley to acquire our supplies." Hermione said as Harry then stayed behind for a moment longer. He then went after Hermione knowing she would pester him until he agreed to follow after her.

Unaware to either of them Lance and Simon were both aware of Harry and Hermione being there as were their Madou Tool partner. But for now they just left them be seeing as they were busy with their training that morning.

(Scene Break later that Day Daigon Alley)

After they used the Floo to enter the Alley to which Harry noted Lance and Simon looking a bit green and Laura laughing at them before looking green herself. They were mainly here to get there supplies and the like as Harry noted his brother was a bit stressed. Not to the point that he is aloof to most things but more like he has some baggage behind him and has the lone wolf type mentality. Hermione commented how it's normally those lone wolf types that tend to surprise people the most.

Simon of course treated that passed spat with Ron as if it didn't happen as Hermione then spoke up. "Ok so where should we start first?" Hermione asked as Harry followed up with that.

"Gringotts of course." Harry said as he looked to the bank.

"Are you sure its ok for me to borrow money from you, I know my parents are well off and all but we don't tend to leave the states often." Laura said as she played the role as best she could knowing full well Harry questioned it a bit.

"Well you're new so it's only fair." Harry said as he then looked to Lance. "Plus... your Lance's friend so I'm ok with helping you as best I can." Harry said as Lanced looked to them.

"Alright then we'll wait outside the bank to get things sorted out and then get the supplies." Molly said as Lance rolled his eyes and walked away to the bank.

"Come on." Lance said as Simon walked after him.

"Sorry." Simon said as he followed after his friend.

"Well Simon is a royal dumbass and Lance a royal pain in the ass." Laura said as she followed after the two boys.

(Later at Gringotts)

Lance, Simon, and Laura were walking up to the bank as they climbed the steps leading to it. Lance noted the place was pretty quiet seeing as Harry mentioned it as well. "Lance heads up." Zaruba began as he looked to his partner from behind the group. "The Goblins have a great respect for Garo regardless of what form he takes. They always know who the current wielder is once they enter a Goblin owned location. Furthermore on a small note the Goblins are Warriors at heart despite being bankers now." Zaruba explained but he had more. "On a final piece the Goblins have been attempting to do business with Garo hoping to make the Golden Knight there biggest client yet and Gringotts is one of the few organization in the world aware of the Makai Order to the point of providing it funding." Zaruba said as Lance heard of the last bit.

"Guess that's why we don't let them make our weapons." Lance commented to himself knowing the Goblins had their own rules and traditions.

"Just be careful they have a tendency to welcome Warriors who have earned their respect like returning conquering heroes." Zaruba said as Lance sighed and knew there was no avoiding it thus opting to go in anyway.

"Might as well rip off that Band-Aid now." Lance said as he knew there was no avoiding it.

But as Lance walked to the door Harry stepped aside and let someone through as it was female in origin. Lance began to walk by the blond haired young woman around his age with blond hair and emerald green eyes... the same eye color he had seen only in dreams of the past. As the two passed by each other there gazed lingered for a moment before they were facing their backs to the other.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked as Lance closed his eyes and looked up.

But Lance remained quiet causing the girl to scoff and walk away. But just then Lance spoke up catching her attention. "Your eyes..." Lance began as he looked to the sky. "They remind of eyes I can never see again." Lance said as he then looked to the girl. "Are you by chance on any paintings because for a moment I thought you looked familiar?" Lance asked as the girl looked confused but caught the subtle meaning to his words.

"Eyes... no I don't think I am on any but I may... one day." She said before looking away again. "Those eyes... who did they belong to?" She asked but Lance then began to walk away.

"Memories of the past." Lance said as he walked away leaving the girl there for but a moment before Lance entered the Bank.

(Nearby)

Lust saw the entire exchange from a nearby ice cream parlor taking the form of and knock turn alley whore as she smirked to this. "Interesting." Lust said as she began to walk away only to find a bag of money before her. She then smirked and grabbed the Wizard by the collar and smiled to him. "It's your lucky day... I'm Horney right now so I'll do you for free." She said dragging the shocked Wizard away to give him a taste of heaven... before sending him to Hell tonight.

(Inside the Bank)

Once Lance stepped in many Goblins stood up surprising Harry and Hermione as the Goblins looked to the group or Lance in this case. "All Hail Golden Knight Garo, Knight of Light, and Slayer of the dark!" All the goblins in the lobby of Gringott's Wizarding Bank intoned at once as they stood and saluted when Lance had entered the building with this group.

Needless to say Hermione, Ron, and Harry were shocked at the welcoming Lance had received upon his arrival. In fact even Laura and Simon were caught off guard by this. "Well that was... random." Simon said as Laura rolled her eyes to this.

"So which one of these guys do we talk to?" Laura asked as she looked over to the group.

"I supposed whichever bank teller is available." Harry offered as Simon nodded.

"Oh so just like a regular bank got it." Simon said as he got the gist of it.

"Let's go." Lance said as Harry was at a lost for these three.

"Um Harry..." Ron began as he and Hermione gathered with Harry.

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he looked to this.

"Is it just me or am I getting an odd sense of dejavu?" Ron asked as Hermione then spoke up.

"You're not the only one Ron oddly enough it's like looking at a mirror." Hermione confirmed as this was an odd scene for them to look at. The golden Trio then followed after Harry when they saw him go after the Makai trio who made a bee-line to the first available teller.

(With the Makai Trio)

"Hey." Lance greeted as he walked to the Goblin.

"May I help you?" The Goblin asked as he saw Zaruba resting on Lance's left middle finger.

"Yes you in fact." Lance said as he then produced a card of sorts and slid it over to the Goblin. "See my friend here needs some money for an assignment at a school and we know the Goblins are close allies to the 'saviors in the dark,' so who do we need to talk to about this?" Lance asked as the Goblin knew the trio were of the Order and then saw the Golden Trio behind them.

"Are those three also 'saviors in the dark,' like yourselves?" The Goblin asked as Lance saw them and then looked to the Goblin in question.

"No but there with us and aiding us." Lance said as Laura then spoke up.

"If anything happens we'll take responsibility." Laura added to which the Goblin agreed for the time being.

"Very well." He said as soon the group were being led to another part of the bank.

(Later down in the Vaults)

The group of six were accompanied by a Goblin as they arrived at a large set of doors much like the one that held Harry's trust fund. As the group walked up to it the Goblin was holding the lamp as he then looked to the Makai Trio. "Select a guest." The Goblin said as Lance knew this must be procedure here.

"Fine." Lance said as he then looked to Harry. "Stay close." Lance said as Harry none the less agreed.

"I'll get freckles." Simon said gesturing to Ron.

"Hey!" Ron called out as it seems Simon has a nickname for everyone he meets.

"Guess that leaves us then." Hermione said as she walked over to Laura.

"Seems that way." Laura said as the trio then walked over to the door.

Lance then presented Zaruba to the door as Simon proceeded to present Silva. As the duo did so Laura pulled out a box and put something hidden in it on her left middle finger and allowed the door to do what must be done. The Golden Trio stayed close to their escort as the Door revealed a crystal eye of sorts that proceeded to scan the presented items.

Soon once the scan was done the eye opened up further to reveal a lock of sorts that began to undue itself. Gears turned and locks came undone as the door began to split open to reveal what was hidden behind it. Needless to say Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked at what they saw as inside was the largest bin of Gold, artifacts, and jewels that any of them had ever seen. Hermione would dare say she could compare it to the cartoon she watched as a child called Ducktales with Scrooge McDuck's money bin.

"Don't touch anything." Lance warned them as he began to walk in with his friends. "Some of this stuff was locked away here for a reason." Lance said as the warning was clear don't look at anything don't touch anything and don't listen to anything that may be something that is best left locked away.

As the group follow softly down the line within the vault, as Hermione looked at everyone as so many strange and mysterious things, Harry is surprise to see this much gold in his life and wonder how his brother had this much gold in the first place as he can guess this wasn't a part of his family trust fund or even a part of the Potter's family vault, with Ron looking a bit envy of Lance as his family try very hard to earn money for 6 son and one daughter with all the money in the vault seem to last 100 wizard families a life time give or take.

"This is so incredible, I never thought to see so many things," Hermione said as she keep looking around the whole vault items that surrounds her, even some that stood on a pedestal by itself away from anything else and spread feet apart from other things too, even come up to what seem like a harmless orb thing that was floating above a rod of sort as she said, "I don't know why this seem dangerous, this one looks harmless mostly."

"Maybe it is and this is just for display as a trophy," Ron said as he reach out to grab it as lance look to the two witch and wizard duo as they were supposed to stand by their selected partners in the vault as he saw Ron reach out to the orb as he try to say, "Don't touch- !

Before he could finish and by Lance suddenly shout to them as Ron looked away and touch the orb at the same time which cause the orb to go flying off its stand at high speed and crash into piles of gold before it started to bounce off walls and other artifact that were protected by some sort of invisible barrier.

"Duck!" Laura said as the golden trio did as the ball flew over their heads quickly, with it soon bounce back at the other, as Lance pull out his sword and swing it, hitting the ball away like he was in baseball as Lance quickly Said, "Laura! Find the tool that meant for that thing!"

As Laura quickly went over to the pedestal and try looking for something as the group duck again as Harry looked at Ron as he asked, "Why did you touch it?"

"It's not my fault!" Ron said as suddenly the ball bounce on a frame of a huge ring of sort before it bounce out and flew towards the group, with the goblin that was leaning the group turn to see the ball coming at him, but no time to get out of the way as it hit the goblin over his head as he fell back hurt now, with the ball hitting into another pile of gold which flew and hit Ron mostly over his head as it seem karma was hitting him a bit before he said, "Okay not fully my fault."

"It's is fully your fault Ron!" Hermione said as the ball hit into something breaking something as Ron look at her and said, "Well you were the one standing by it!"

"That didn't mean I was going to touch it!" Hermione said as Lance said, "Can we worry about who's to blame later!?"

As the ball came back around once more as Laura stood in front of its path while holding up her hand that she wearing a metal glove of sort which seem to stop the ball in place while pushing Laura back from the force of it as she cringing a bit by the pain as she saw while looking at it as she said, "This is the chaos orb that cause the 'New York' black out in 1977, as it was original meant for a mass crowd control, but someone else turn it into something else."

Meaning it was a weapon for a nest of horrors as she meant, not wanting to tell anymore secret than they should already had, with Laura stick the ball back over the rod as its held it in place as thing gotten back to normal mostly as she took off the glove, "A practical joke by a "wizard" who was kicked out of the training as he thought it was funny as well until some people died."

Taking off the glove and clinch it a bit as there was a bruise over her hand as she look over to Ron and said, "It was put here for safe keeping, away from harming anyone while preventing anyone from touching it."

Everyone looked at Ron at that point as he said, "How would I known that?"

"It's on the sign, human" The goblin that was esc said as he pointed to the brass sigh that was on the pedestal as at the bottom as it reads, "Caused 1977 New York blackout."

DO NOT TOUCH!"

Ron rub the back of his head as he looked a bit guilty by that as everyone soon ignore that as Lance said, "Any damage that thing cause, put it in my name I'll pay for any damages, including any medical treatment for you as well."

"Thank you kindly golden knight, I didn't want to burden you with such a thing, but thank you," the goblin said as it's held its head where the ball hit him at.

Soon enough the group took what they needed, and given to what owe to the goblin of all the damages that was done with everyone leaving safely and hands in pocket, mostly just Ron, as they left the vault and went to pick up their school supplies.

(Time skip)

Down on Daigon Alley as everyone gotten their school supplies now with Laura gotten everything she needed, including her own pet which is a magical Falcon like bird that she named Blue by the color mostly on it, a bit pricy as it being a mix breed of sort, but none the less she felt a real connection to her new pet, everyone seem to be heading to a shop that was at the near the end of the street as the figure on top was moving pulling off its hat to show a bunny under it before putting it back up and off again to show the bunny was gone.

Inside the shop Laura was looking around as many students for Hogwarts were checking out all the joke items the two Weasley's had been making and selling. In one of the displays was, a tiny Hungarian Thorn Tail spewing fire as it seemed to create eggs of sorts no doubt holding a prize nearby. In one bubbly display were, love potions no doubt made for jokes making it legal as students tried out many items. Clearly despite the doom and gloom outside joy could still be found inside here.

"This place is awesome!" Simon called out as he cheered in response as Lance rolled his eyes. This wasn't really his thing but he had to expect such things when dealing with Simon.

Lance had opted to stay off to the side as he watched the people having fun around here. Besides after the fiasco Ron had caused at the bank Lance rather keep Simon and Ron both on a short leash. "Good for you." Lance said as Laura then came in holding a few purchases.

"Just imagine the Tools I can make with some of this stuff." Laura said before looking over to Lance. "Are you sure these two wacko's aren't with the Makai Order because they should be." Laura said as Lance chuckled a bit and left it be.

"We can offer but I doubt they'd agree." Lance said before Laura saw something.

"Dibs!" Laura called out as she went to the next set of items as Lance found it funny.

"Oy mate why all doom and gloom here?" Fred asked as he and George walked up to lance as he saw the two older boys.

"Yeah try something have some fun." George continued before Fred spoke up.

"Otherwise we may have to demonstrate some items." Fred added as Lance then looked away in response.

"Sorry not my kind of thing." Lance said as Fred and George heard this.

"Mighty odd to see twins not like us ay Freddy?" George asked as Fred nodded.

"That's right, that's right; that's right George my boy." Fred said as George nodded to this.

"Must be a Yankee thing." George added as the two left Lance be for now.

Lance then rolled his eyes and began to walk away to do a little exploring around the shop himself. He passed by Laura and Harry who were looking over something called instant Darkness Powder, walked under some toad like toy woman on a unicycle calling out how she 'will have order,' in this joyful and jolly chaos. He even saw some kid walking up the walls due to sticky shoes as he noted Simon near the love potions. Luckily Simon will be place in the town near the school seeing as he wasn't a magical and would be sticking out like a sore thumb in the mentioned school.

Lance passed by some random girl, Lavender Brown if he's not mistaken as she smiled at him but Lance ignored her causing many more girls to look to him. Clearly the lone bad boy from America was popular to these British Girls. "You should interact with them you know." Zaruba offered as Lance heard the Madou Ring. "Get to know the people whom you must protect." Zaruba said as Lance wasn't so sure.

"I would but am I truly fit to protect them?" Lance asked as Zaruba sighed a bit.

"That is not a question you should ask me but a question for your blade." Zaruba said meaning the Garoken as the ancient weapon of the Golden Knight answered to Lance but clearly Lance carries his own angst and baggage.

Lance then made his way to the nearest item that caught his interest and saw it was some sort of Horn. No doubt Laura was spending money to use these joke items to make Madou Tools... but perhaps he can try some of them himself. "So this item." Lance began holding an item to Fred and George. "It can be used to pass notes without being spotted?" Lance asked as Fred smiled.

"That it does that it does." Fred said as Lance nodded to this.

"How much?" He asked as George smiled to this.

"5 Galleons." He offered as Lance then nodded and put the 5 Galleons in the twins hands and got his purchased bagged.

"Hey Lance." Laura said as she walked up to him. "Come on we're leaving." Laura said to which Lance nodded and went after them.

"Better hurry before Simon says or does something stupid." Lance said before slap was heard and a yelp from Simon to which Lance sighed in frustration. "Too late." Lance said as he went to drag his friend out of the shop.

(Later outside)

As the Golden Trio and Makai Trio walk down the familiar street as it seem many store were close down early or close down for good as Hermione soon asked as she saw almost all the store down the street were close other than Fred and George Joke shop as she said, "How Fred and George do it? All the alley is close down."

"Fredric said a lot of people needs a laugh these days," Ron said as harry nodded as he said, "I reckon he's right."

As everyone look at all the store that were shut down for good, even one that stood out the most as the store was left in ruin as Hermione said, "Oh no. Not Ollivanders, everybody got their first wands from here."

As the trio walk up to the old wand shop now destroyed it seems as it seem was attack with spell marks shows even the glass windows were shattered, as they walk up and open the door walk inside to take a look and wonder what could have happen.

With all the destruction around, even remaining of wands incomplete and broken all litter the grounds as Hermione looked all around as Hermione asked, "What happen to this place?"

Lance walked up to it and moved his hand across the outside layer and then looked inside. "Looks like a two or three pronged attack." Lance said as he looked to the destroyed shop. "First one was to make sure any mundane cannot purchase their wands here and the second part was to acquire someone or something." Lance said as he looked to the ruined shop.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked as Laura smiled to him.

"Well it's a Wand shop and this is the best place to get them yes or no?" Laura offered as Ron's aw she had a point.

"But why take Ollivander?" Harry asked as Lance had an idea.

"Your wand Harry." Lance responded as Harry heard this. "Taking into account how your wand and snake boys wand seem to be of the same phoenix core... it stands to reason the wands can't hurt each other." Lance explained as he had seen such things before. "It would suggest that Voldemort's wand would answer to you the same way yours would answer to him." Lance theorized as Ron shivered when Lances aid Tom's name.

"But where will everyone get there wands now?" Hermione asked as Lance then stood up.

"We make do." Laura said in turn as she knew that was what happens in most wars the people on both sides learn to make do in such times.

"I suppose so." Harry said as he was surprised at Lance's investigation skills but it was simply hunch with strategic sound to it. Harry left it be before he began looking around and wonder why Voldemort taken Mr. Ollivander? It could be as what Lance suggested to force Ollivander to make Voldemort a wand capable of killing Harry. As Hermione keep looking around until Ron said something as he saw a familiar face outside, "Harry? Is it me or does it look like Draco and his mummy look like they don't want to be followed?"

"Draco that blond tool you talked about?" Simon asked as he looked to Ron and Harry.

"The same." Hermione confirmed as the six looked to see what was happening.

Harry and Hermione soon walk to the window with Lance and Laura taking a different one and look outside as they saw Draco outside with his mother as they look around for anyone that could be following them. Luckily they were inside the store where it was dark enough to hide them as Draco turn his head toward the shop then down a different alleyway where Harry is sort of familiar with as he accidently went there in his 2nd year.

(A little later)

As the Six look down the alleyway they saw Draco go down. The group in turn head down and followed after Draco and his mother trying to figure out there destination. The group followed after them in secret seeing as the Golden trio who knew of Draco knew full well whatever it was that brought them here couldn't be good. The group soon arrived at the shop Harry found himself in in his second year as the group hiding behind a wall saw the mother son duo enter the shop.

From there the group quickly saw a light turn on opting Lance to point upward which Laura knew what he meant. She then took out a wire gun from her though and once loaded fired it and dragged everyone upward after a few trips.

(Later on the roof)

The group once they were on the roof saw men in black cloaks walking in as one of them looked to be a Knockturn Alley harlot that Harry and Lance both recognized as that shapeshifter Lust. "Wow it's the gathering of the sins." Simon said as Laura looked to them.

"No there is only five of them... where are Sloth and Pride?" Laura asked as Hermione heard this as did Ron.

"Sins?" Ron asked as Laura looked to them.

"Named after the seven deadly sins of mankind I've been hearing Voldemort acquired them recently." Laura said as she was banking that it was the rogues who gave him access.

"What is he doing?" Lance asked as he the group saw Draco looking over a cabinet as Laura took a quick picture of it for reference.

"Let's find out." Harry said as he tried to climb over. Lance was then wide eyed as he then pushed his friends down as Fenrir Grayback came into view. The werewolf looked out the window with a glare. The group hid when they saw this as Zaruba of course had a counter argument.

But as Greyback took his leave of the window Ophiuchus and Lupus walked to the window and saw something amiss. Lupus was then seen with his sister while wearing a demonic wolf masquerade type mask as the group began to climb again while Ophiuchus looked away. "Who is she?" Ron asked as they saw Ophiuchus was wearing a snake like mask over her eyes.

"No clue." Lance said as just then Harry hissed in pain as his scar began to hurt.

"Harry are you... is it hurting again?" Hermione asked as Lance heard this as well.

"Yes but we need to move now." Harry said as he knew the scar only hurt when Voldemort was around or was about to act.

"He is right I sense a Horror." Zaruba said but just then a new voice was heard.

"Hey... what you lot doing?" Came a new voice as the six went wide eyed and then found a very wrathful looking man standing over them. "Hi." He greeted before al chaos broke out.

"Move!" Lance called out and in turn he and his friends got the Golden Trio out of the way the Horrors fist attack on them. The strike broke through the roof as the group scattered from the attack. The chaos of course got the attention of the Death Eaters who heard the smash from outside and saw what was going on.

"We have spies!" Ophiuchus called out as she was actually anticipating this happening.

"Run!" Lance called out as the Horror heard this.

"Like hell!" He roared out and kicked foot torts a large chimney launching it at the group forcing them to scatter to avoid it.

(Alley)

The group landed as Lance saw the Horror roaring at him in fury as his arms and shoulders began to be covered by furious flames. "Come on." Lance called out as they had to make a break for it.

The Horror roared out and charged after them to give chase no doubt he despised when his pray ran. The group of six ran through the pathways of Knockturn Alley as they needed to think of a plan of attack to get this Horror as fast as possible. They passed by a pathway and were in turn blindsided when the Horror still in human form blasted through the wall and glared at them in fury.

"As you Yankees would say don't run or it's going to be worse." The Horror said as cracked his neck with an audible sound showing he was going to enjoy this.

"I got this." Simon said as he took out his short swords and gave them a small spin in his hands.

"Simon." Lance began but Simon cut him off.

"Don't worry if I need help you guys are free to jump in." Simon said showing he was cool with it.

"Fine then." Laura said as this surprised the group.

"Careful Zero." Silva began as she looked to Simon. "This is Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins." Silva spoke as she provided information on Wrath. "His strength is derived from pure rage thus the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes." Silva spoke as she wasn't done just yet. "But his rage also makes the flames he produces far more powerful and when he charges you must stop him from getting momentum if he does so then get out of the way." Silva warned to which Simon got the gist of it.

"Ok Silva you got it." Simon said as he got ready to rumble with Wrath.

"You stand no chance against me Makai knight," Wrath said as he held his fist as flame surrounds them as Simon held his swords up in a reverse grip as he said in a Britain accent, "Well then, let see about that then. Bring it on Wanker."

Wrath roar out as he gotten on four again and charged at Simon as he quickly ran at the horror with Hermione asking, "Why is he doing this alone? Isn't he a muggle?"

"He prefer No-mag, and also I would not worry as much as Simon isn't the kind to be taken down that easy," Laura said as Harry asked, "How are you sure?"

Simon leap up over wrath before kicking the horror head down, making him eat dirt as he slid across the ground as Lance said, "Because he's trained to fight these creature without the use of magic and proven to be one of the best too."

Wrath gotten up spitting out the gravel and dirt of the road he gotten in his mouth as he turn around and face Simon with a look of pure rage on his face as the duel sword Makai knight said in a bad Britain accent mocking him, "Come one old chap. You lost your steam already?"

"I will devour your soul!" wrath said as Simon said to him in his normal tone, "Seriously dude, going "Evil Dead" here or something?"

Wrath was cover in flames as he charged at Simon as he swing his arms around, smashing, cracking, breaking the road and walls around with Simon keep moving and dodging his attack while countering with his own as he slash across the horror's side and hit some of his strike away before kicking him in the face.

Wrath stumble back a bit before he shake his head of that kick as he look to Simon before he yell out that turn into a loud roar as his whole body change from the normal to a dark red with strong flame pouring out from his being as Simon said, "I know you said the anger he get the stronger his flames but you didn't say anything about him going Kaio-ken."

"I warn how he get strong, not what he looks like when he does," Silva said as Simon smile and said, "Well I guess I should step up my game a bit."

Simon take notice of some bucket with rain water in them as he didn't want to do something weird but in this case he will need it as wrath came at Simon as he gotten a bit faster as Simon quickly dodge the horror as the guy rush into a wall, breaking through while causing a small explosion behind it.

"Hey mate, be careful will ya!" Ron said as Lance said, "Him being careful will be the last thing he'll do."

"True," Laura said as wrath came out from the wall he destroy as the flame around him causing him to catch the road on fire with every step he took as Simon felt the heat coming off of him saying, "I hate to this, but it better than nothing."

Simon quickly kick a bucket of rainwater on him as the murky water flew up before Simon rush towards the stream of water as it came down like a small water fall splashing all over him, soaking him as he gotten close to the horror as they soon fight again as Harry asked, "Why did he splash himself with water?"

"To combat against the heat and flames so he doesn't burn, pretty smart for him to do really as I most likely do the same," Laura said as Hermione nodded and said, "That great an all but will it be enough?"

"It will have too," Lance said as no matter what he will let Simon fight this battle as he keep himself back from joining the fight as he trust Simon to do what he knows what he should do as he sees his friend go at the horror with steam coming off his body now, as he was slowly losing his protection.

Simon dodge out of the way from a flaming fist as he back away from the horror as the water on his body was almost gone and he was heating up quickly as Silva said, "Zero, you need to aim for his limb, slow him down and stop his attacks!"

"Thanks Silva," Simon said as he rush out to the horror as he duck under a fist swinging at him as he swing his short sword across the horrors legs deep before turning around quickly to dodge around swing with a flaming fist as Simon quickly slash at the horror's arm as he cut off the hand as it soon vanish in a black mist with wrath cry out in pain as the flames on his body died down a bit.

"Oh sorry, was that your good hand?" Simon asked as Wrath looked at Simon with a look of pure hatred as the horror gotten himself steady before he roar out again and about to summon forth more flames and almost about to revile his true form until someone gotten in the middle of the two.

"Wrath stop this foolishness, and calm down," Pride said as wrath stop yelling and his flame soon died down more as he said, "But he cut off my hand!"

"Which will grow back in time, but for not, stand down, by order of the master and mistress, you are to return back," Pride said as wrath didn't like this but he cannot go against those two as he knew they have a major plan for the horrors, and last thing they need is someone crossing them as he turn his attention to Simon and said, "This isn't over Makai knight, I will gain my revenge on you, I swear to it."

Before anyone could ask or say anything Wrath soon vanish in a pillar of fire with Pride being near it, seem to take it easy unlike the others as they cover their eyes and turn away from the heat as Simon look at Pride and said, "So what, here to take wrath place and try to kill me too?"

"As what you American would say, "I wish so" but my mission isn't going after you lots. I'm more of a balancer to my siblings of desire," Pride said as he look over at Lance, looking him straight in the eyes as he said to him, "And I also came with a warning, to warn you all of your doom."

"What do you mean, what are you saying?" Hermione asked with Pride smile before turn around a bit before he said, "Heed my words as I speak truth, the Seven Desires of mankind shall overshadows the light, with Death shall rise and wash away the world to ash. Pray to your gods humans for a merciful ending as will not give it."

Pride said before Simon went after him, with his sword raise high enough to lop someone head off, until Pride duck under and put a hand at his chest as he sent Simon back with the force of a palm strike, flying into some boxes that were out any about as Lance and Laura were about to join him with their weapon drawn out but Pride look to him and said, "Good luck golden knight, you will need it."

Before anyone could try attacking pride, the sin vanish in a shadow that pass overhead in a blink of an eye as everyone were surprise by this, even more surprising of a bird that seem to appears out of nowhere soon fly off over their heads as Simon cough a bit and said, "Ow."

"He got away." Zaruba said as it seems these Sins don't want to be cut down just yet. Peculiar in that regard seeing as clearly someone else is the mastermind here and Voldemort seems to be a pawn in all of this.

"Yeah I can see." Laura said as she knew they had to deal with these Sins somehow.

Harry wondered why the Sins look like Tom Riddle in certain regards but before he could question it Lance spoke up. "Come on." Lance said as they had to get out of here as he knew the commotion in the small pathways of a place like Diagon Alley was bound to draw attention even more so with places like Knockturn Alley.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

"Explain to me again why not only were you followed by Potter but had allowed them to escape!" Voldemort roared out as Lupus, Ophiuchus, and Draco stood before Voldemort not looking at him with Narcissa and Lucius nearby while Bellatrix and the sins stood closest to Voldemort. IT appeared that Bellatrix was willing to jump in at any moment possibly out of maternal instinct long thought to be destroyed within her.

"I can explain." Pride said but Voldemort held the ring to him.

"You will be silent!" Voldemort ordered as Pride smiled and raised his hands before backing away. The Ring did allow one control over Horrors but not in a way Voldemort had hoped.

"I... didn't know they were there." Draco said as Ophiuchus scoffed in response.

"Then you should have been aware of your surroundings with so few people in Diagon Alley you and my aunt would have been like a sore thumb." Ophiuchus said as Draco looked away from his cousin knowing she would not hesitate to end him. "I had sent Wrath out to deal with him until Pride stepped in and broke up the fight." Ophiuchus said as Pride then spoke up.

"Yes this was my doing milord I believe it would be most prudent to keep Potter from learning anything about us. After all a weapon would be best used when your foe does not know about it." Pride said as Voldemort saw the logic in Pride's theory.

"Might I suggest we try and keep them hidden till the right moment particularly when Dumbledore falls." Lupus added as Voldemort looked to them with a calculative stare. No doubt trying to pierce into their mind somehow until Pride spoke.

"My lord I also have one more advantage over them." Pride said as he smiled to the group.

"Then speak." Voldemort said as he knew the Sins were his Seven Desires pushed to the extreme.

"I have someone on the inside and spy who does not know she is a spy." Pride said as Ophiuchus then showed a Madou Tool with similarity to a Pensive. "I have a mental link directly to them allowing me access to their thoughts to anticipate their movement." Pride said as Voldemort then saw how Pride put his hands on the Madou Tool showing a First Person Perspective of someone leaving the Floo and meeting with the Weasley Clan as they heard the conversation.

"Ah I see... but why won't you take full control of her, have her wipe them out in their sleep?" Voldemort suggested as Pride sighed.

"Alas the link is still in need of some fine tuning I cannot push it that far until I'm sure it can be done without detection from those wise to the art of Legitemency." Pride said but the twins knew Pride was lying through his teeth on this subject. "But I assure you once it is done the only way to properly sever it is for her life to be forfeit." Pride said as destroying Pride would only allow him to have a vessel to jump into to save himself.

"Very well." Voldemort said as let it be for now. But one should not mistake Voldemort would not allow anyone to overthrow him even if they are his own blood. His daughter relies on enchanted Muggle items to do battle and despite some of these creations if she had not had access to these Horrors he would have arranged her dead. Lupus is nothing more than an empty vessel himself sacrificing his own magic to his sister to acquire power only fit for a savage mudblood. He will not deny the results but his ambition will cleans this world of impure blood and filthy squibs... regardless if they came from his loins.

"But do not worry." Pride began as he caught his 'lords,' attention once more. "I have it under knowledge that a Horror had appeared near the Burrow and I have already worked up a deal to keep things... interesting." Pride said as Voldemort saw the tone he used as the Horror would no doubt keep their foes occupied for the time being while he worked on creating a backdoor into his spies mind. Voldemort smirked in response almost excited to see the result of it.

But clearly Voldemort was either unaware he was a pawn in all of this or if he was he hoped to take it and use it to his advantage in the end. After all he was Lord Voldemort and no one was allowed to live forever other than himself or to be more powerful than himself. He was the one who would cleanse this world of its impure blood and no one not even his own offspring would stand in his way or even attempt to overthrow his rule.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4 Zero

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Well here we are the fourth Chapter hope you all enjoyed this major update and leave a review since reviews help me in the long run. Now then let's begin.

(Start St. Owlery at Night)

A nun was seen walking down the street at night holding a winter coat around her shoulders as she walked. It was a peaceful town in London as street lights shined the way for her. She was calm and yet looking to be bored as her aura suggested she wasn't fond of her life. As she walked through she heard something and looked to investigate. She saw to her shock a woman completely naked as she laid on the ground unmoving.

"My God." The woman said before she ran over to the maiden and looked her over. "She's breathing." The nun said checking for a pulse. "God must have delivered a blessing to you." The nun said as she looked around.

"Are you ok?" She asked as the woman then looked up to the nun who gave her aid. "Are you not able to move?" The nun asked as she knew she had to get this woman somewhere warm. The Nun then sighed and picked the woman up before carrying her off to safety. Unaware of the horrors about to erupt this night. She in turn began to carry her to the Church in which she called home to the public but prison in her most private of thoughts.

(Later that evening Church)

The Nun had placed the mysterious nude woman on a sofa with a blanket covering her modesty as best she could. The nun was nowhere to be seen as around the room were marine animals with a few mice here and there.

Just then the door opened and the nun walked carrying a dress of sorts as she walked over to the nude woman. She carefully sniffed the dress in question lovingly and almost with desire as she made her way to her unusual guest. "I do hope this is to your liking. It was all we had around here." The nun said but her guest was still unresponsive.

"Um… my name is Maria the same name as the Virgin Maria. Might I ask your name?" Maria asked as she looked to her unusual yet silent guest. But once more Maria was met with silence before she sighed in response. "Might I ask why you were lying out there like that? Did someone perhaps hurt you?" Maria asked as she looked to the quiet woman. "You need not answer if you do not wish to." Maria offered as clearly she wanted to help her strange guest.

"Um… if you want I can talk to my father he's the father who runs this church to let you stay for as long as you need." Maria said as she then began to walk to the sink nearby and grabbed a wash cloth. "My father would never do anything to hurt you." The nun said as she rolled down her sleeves quickly to hide the apparent bruising there.

Maria soon went back to the woman in question and held the cloth at the ready. "I'm going to wash you now, ok." Maria said as she looked to her guest. Maria then carefully removed the offered clothing and began to do as she said she would. But at the same time Maria gulped as she could not help but admire her guests form. The sinful desires that entered her mind was the exact reason she became part of this church.

When Maria got the clothing out of the way she tried to keep these desires in check and pray to her God for strength before picking up the strange woman. She stood the nude woman up and began to use the cloth to wash her body. The woman in question did nothing to object as Maria felt her lips go dry from this action.

She continued to do so allowing the cloth to travel across her guest's body as she was making sure she was squeaky clean. Quiet soon Maria was done as she allowed the cloth to travel up from her folds to her guest's breasts. From there the two locked eyes on each other as Maria felt those desires she had long since buried resurface. Maria found herself blushing before gulping down the saliva in her mouth before looking away.

"I shall poor you a glass of water." Maria said before walking away to get the water. But as Maria walked away she soon heard a loud splash of water and looked to the source. She saw one of her fishes was missing and in turn heard chewing sounds. She looked and saw that her guest was eating her pets raw not caring for the blood of it on her mouth. AS she ate Maria was amazed at seeing color return to her form from the meal she ate.

This in turn caused Maria to smile in response as it had been some time since she last saw such an act of magic… magic her father frowned upon as the work of Satan himself.

(Scene Break Burrow that same evening)

The group had returned via the floo and the Makai Trio were given some beverages after explaining to Molly how they were attacked. Of course Laura omitted the Horror with Simon confirming it was a 'dark creature,' he managed to piss off which was explained as getting extremely crossed in American Terms. Simon was adjusting to some of these British Terms while Laura was trying to work on a replacement car seeing as the one she had was left in America due to how it was built.

So the group was gathered alone in the living room as Lance stayed out of the group by leaning on the wall. "So You-Know-Who has some new henchmen." Ron offered but Hermione corrected him.

"No you heard what Pride said they serve a master and mistress." Hermione said but Harry then cut him off.

"Yeah perhaps Riddle and Bellatrix." Harry said but Laura scoffed to them.

"Doubt it those two wouldn't know how to deal with a Horror even with one pointing a gun at their head." Laura said as like Lance said nothing is never as it appears with these sort of things.

"So is it possible that You-Know-Who is just a means to an end?" Ron asked as Simon then rolled his eyes to this.

"No I'm saying we need to look at this from all angles we can." Laura responded as she wasn't going to leave this to chance.

Just then a bell sound went off and not one from around the house but one unknown to them as the trio of the Makai Order looked and saw a letter was left behind. "Huh what do you know?" Simon said as he picked up the letter and saw that it was a red envelope with a wax seal with a coat of arms unknown to many.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked before Simon pulled out a lighter.

"I got a hunch." Simon said as he lit an azure blue flame on the lighter and in turn burned the letter.

"Wait stop!" Hermione called out afraid Simon was about to burn the house down. But instead to her shock not only did the letter burn in an instant but the resulting ashes warped and moved around to reveal a message in a language she knew not.

"A shadow has appeared at St. Ottery Catchpole seek it out in the house of God where it denies itself truth and cut away its sin." Simon read aloud as he then smirked to the group. "Finally some action." Simon said as he grabbed his duster from a coat rack.

"Um what?" Hermione asked as Simon almost forgot these guys weren't aware of the Horrors.

"Sorry Knight business you kids stay home ok." Simon joked as he got ready to move out.

"I'll handle it." Lance said as he got up and began making his way to the door only to be stopped by Simon.

"Nope I call dibs besides daddy needs to go express some rage after those last two Horrors got away." Simon said as Pride got away again and took Wrath with him.

"I might as well go along then." Laura said as she got up a bit. "After all my new car is still being worked on and I got nothing better to do." Laura said as it was clear she was coming along.

"Wait but should the." Ron began but Laura put a finger before his lips.

"Shush now this is just another Monday for us." Laura said as Ron glared but shut up.

"If you're that worried then by all means come along but keep your distance and if you can't keep up go home." Simon said as Lance glared to his friend.

"Simon." Lance began but Simon waved him off.

"Hey don't worry I figured these guys may need to know what we do all things considered." Simon said signaling to Harry as Lance in turn sighed to his friend.

"Fine but this goes south it's on you all on you." Lance said as he walked by while pointing at Simon.

"Just roll with it." Simon responded as he made his way to the door.

"But what do we tell Mrs. Weasley." Hermione asked as she was against such a plan.

"Tell her we went for a drive." Simon said as he smirked as Ron saw he was going to be left behind. Harry sighed as he went after Lance as Hermione was forced to stay behind with Ron worrying to her wits end if they would make it back in one piece.

(Scene Break St. Ottery Catchpole that same evening)

The group arrived at the town as Laura was made to ride with Simon while Lance ended up riding with Harry as his passenger. "So it's hiding in a church right?" Simon asked as they arrived at a parking spot for their bikes as day had turned into night not too long ago.

"Should be and if the Horror doesn't even realize it's a Horror that makes thing difficult for you guys." Laura said as she then smirked to this. "Hence why I came along." Laura said as she can force a Horror to awaken its memories that its human host unknowingly sealed away. A Horror of false life is known for doing such a thing as it feeds without realizing it was a monster believing it is doing its humans hosts day to day activities.

"So we go by each Church and hope we find a lead." Lance said as he looked to Zaruba.

"That would be the best course of action for now." Zaruba confirmed as Laura sighed a bit.

"I'll look around the local news see what I can dig up." Laura said as she knew a Horror wouldn't go unnoticed by the people around these parts or at least the Horrors' leftovers from its meals.

"Got it." Simon said as he let Laura off.

"Go with her Harry." Lance said as Harry was surprised by this.

"Ok." Harry said as he got off and followed after Laura who went to ask around about the Horrors left overs. Lance and Simon then nodded to each other before they drove off to zoom by the Churches in the area to locate a trail leading to the Horror in question.

(Back with Maria)

Maria was seen grabbing some of the firefly eggs she had buried and brought it over to her guest. She held it before her mouth and smiled when she saw her guest eat it without question or argument. "Truly to eat what is given without complaint you had lived a hard life to appreciate such things." The nun said as she smiled at the woman before her. "But how can you eat these but not foods I eat?" The nun asked curious as she was curious how her mysterious guest could do such things.

The woman did not respond and in turn Maria was wide eyed when she found her hands roaming up the nude woman's thighs. Maria began to let any second guessing on such an action go to the wind as she had much baggage to get off her chest. "I envy you miss." Maria confessed as she looked to her guest with some envy and desire. "You don't have to hide or live a lie… unlike me… forced to do so since childhood." Maria said before she hugged her guest to whom she desired.

Maria then gasped a bit and let the woman go as she was surprised by this. "You are cold. I shall get you warm." Maria said as she helped her guest to her feet again. In doing so she proceeded to hug the mysterious woman close to help warm her up. Maria smiled as she sniffed her neck taking in her guests scent. "You smell nice." Maria confessed as she savored the scent.

"I wish you were mine." Maria confessed showing she was not truly living as a nun should showing how much she hated her life.

Just then the woman's eyes went black as night as Maria then gasped in shock when she heard and saw the woman's back splitting open. The woman fell to her hands and knees as she began to breathe a husky sensual breath. She felt both pain and pleasure from it as her back split open revealing a new form underneath. Maria knew she should be afraid or that she should get help but instead she found herself rooted to the ground attracted and aroused by such an image.

From there the girl began to take a new form while freeing herself from the old shell she inhabited. Once she was free Maria ran over to her and looked her over in shock and wonder at what she saw. The woman then smiled as it was as if God had delivered this woman to her for her suffering and to free her from the lie she was forced to live.

(Later with Harry and Laura)

Laura had talk with a few people that lived in the area, give a few lies and truth while asking a few question as Harry observed her wondering how this would help of whatever hunt they are doing as Laura write down a few things on a small note pad with a pencil as she said to the passing people, "Thank you I'll make sure these are listed down in the reports."

They soon walk off as Laura walk away as well with harry following beside her as he soon asked her, "Why are you doing this for anyways? If it is a magical problem their memories would be erase."

"Maybe but if the ministry of magic had gotten involved in some of these cases, then it's only the memories of anything magical, what we're doing is searching for more out of the ordinary or not of certain death and murders, patterns horrors would follow, like humans there always a trail to follow that seem non-magical related and there are places to look up the best information around," Laura said as they came up to a news stand as Laura look for a few things as harry asked, "Like what?"

"The Hot Pages," Laura said found what she was looking for as she grab a few magazine and stuff as she handed to him and said, "like these."

"These are the hot pages?" Harry question as Laura nodded and said, "Best investigators are usually the local news, and you can look at daily prophet and Britain news as they get lucky, thank you sir."

The stand guy nodded as he took the money as Harry soon said, "How would we look for any information about anything in the tabloids?" Sure Luna's father from what he heard ran a similar Tabloid called the Quibbler one in which Harry found himself reading more than the Prophet at times but the fact still remained.

"Not looking," Laura said as she came across something and throw it up top of a car hood showing a drawn picture of a woman screaming out to an image of a skeleton like creature with horn with the title on it reads, 'Demon out of HELL!' with Laura said, "Found."

Harry was a bit surprise but not fully understand with Laura as she look at a newspaper she picked up and said, "And like I said, the news does get lucky once in a while."

Putting the newspaper next to the magazine as the front page says-

"Serial Rapist and murderer still on the loose!"

Harry was still trying to make the connection as Laura said to him, "The area these are taking place in, if you haven't notice, the same place."

As she took her pencil and circle the street name and area as Harry eyes widen as he sees it as Harry noting a similar theme for this. "Wait the area it seems focused around this church." Harry said pointing go the church in question as Laura saw it as well.

"Then we may have our target then," Laura said as she smile knowing Harry is knowledgeable to know where to go as now she has to get in touch with the boys.

(Meanwhile over with Simon and Lance)

Lance and Simon were in the area Maria had discovered the woman as they looked around for any signs of the Horror. "So this is where the gate opened right?" Simon asked as he looked around for a lead to their quarry.

"Yes Zero." Silva confirmed as she looked to her partner.

"So where is it?" Simon asked trying to find the missing Horror.

"Lance." Zaruba called out as he sensed something nearby. "Look." Zaruba said as Lance made his way to the spot in question. Lance then placed his left hand on the ground and with Zaruba began to sense around.

"Is it the gate?" Simon asked but Lance focused.

"No emotional residue." Lance said as Simon was intrigued now.

"The Horrors victim?" Simon asked but Zaruba spoke up.

"No. This wasn't a Horror." Zaruba confirmed as he knew what was going on around here.

(Back at the Church)

Maria was taking pictures of her new lover as she realized they were moving quiet fast. Though she cared little for it. She used a Polaroid to take the picture and smiled as she saw her lover all but posing for it like a Mona Lisa. Maria then took the image and added it to a board of sorts with similar images smiling to it.

Maria then returned to her love and caressed her hair as it was like she found herself again. She was once more made whole and she cared little for how it went against everything she had been taught or had shoved down her throat her whole life. Her guest then made a small sound as Maria knew instantly what it was as the way she moved made it clear.

"Oh you're hungry again?" Maria said as she then made her way to her remaining pets. "You are such a glutton sometimes sweetie." Maria said as she grabbed the nearest food and got it ready. "I envy you." Maria said as she made sure the food was nice and tender for her possible lover. "My whole life my parents had forced me into a mindset of their belief. I… I have magic but was forced to hide it and when my father found out about it with my mother…" Maria began holding back the tears. "They beat me trying to free Satan's grip from me as they said." Maria said rolling up her sleeves to reveal the bruises scattered across it.

"So in private was the only time I could use my magic at least until the letters arrived. My father would not have me going to a school of Satanic worshipers and thus we were forced to move constantly until they shipped me off to a catholic school… there my life was made worse. My father learned of my true sinful self and sent me to that school to cure me." Maria confessed as she kissed the side of the woman's head.

"So from then until now… I had lived a lie this form you see was just a mask… but you let me be myself… I thank you for that." Maria said hugging her lover until she heard movement from outside. Maria was wide eyed when she heard this and quickly got her lover to a hiding spot.

Then in just the nick of time the door opened and in came the man who controlled most of her life. Her father dressed as he always has a pastor. He walked in and began to inspect the area as he swore there was someone else in here when he arrived.

The pastor walked in as he looked around noticed the room despite being kept was a bit off. He then began to search around to make sure nothing was off about it. But then he heard movement and saw Maria walked out as she looked to the father shyly. "Good evening Father what brings you here." Maria greeted with a small bow while trying to act natural.

"Ah Maria you startled me a bit." The man said as he didn't realize Maria was here.

"Doing your rounds and inspection?" Maria asked as the man nodded.

"Of course… after all we can't have any." He trailed off as the next words that left his mouth was clearly insulting. "Unsavory sorts making its way here." The man said with venom to his tone as he looked around while Maria hoped he wouldn't look inside her closet of secrets.

"Of course." Maria agreed though not truly meaning her agreement.

"Well then." He began before he noticed something that clearly didn't belong in the room. He walked over to it and picked it up noticing it was a pair of panties. A pair he knew his daughter would never wear less she suffer the consequences for wearing such slovenly wear. "Where did this come from?" He asked as Maria was wide eyed in fear to this. When Maria didn't answer he got angry and began to raise his voice. "I said… WHERE DID THIS COME FRO?!" He demanded this time as Maria had to fix this fast.

"It's not mine." Maria tried to defend as the pastor glared at his daughter for this.

"If not then whose?!" He demanded intent on weeding out her lies if it killed her. Just then both heard the closet door creek as Maria was wide eyed when she saw it. The man realized what was going on and quickly went for the Closet Door to find out the truth. But as he opened the door he was wide eyed at what he saw in fear until the girl Maria had brought in jumped the man and pinned him to the ground.

She once more unleashed her Xenomorph tongue and dug it into the pastor's head. The man cried out in both shock and horror as he was consumed by the Horror his daughter brought in. When the Horror was done she began to reel back as Maria caught her in her arms. The Horror was soon being covered by a shell casing as Maria was shock by this. But just then the doors was heard slamming open causing Maria to panic and with her lover run as the result.

(Meanwhile Lance and Simon at the same time)

The duo arrived at the Church as they had received the message from Laura via a Madou Tool. They of course had picked up the trail as they arrived at the front steps of it and looked around. "Zaruba is this the place?" Lance asked as he looked to Zaruba.

"Yes I sense the Inga but the Horror is keeping itself well hidden." Lance said as he and Simon began to make their way inside the church.

"Well we aren't getting any younger." Simon said as he walked in to locate there quarry.

"Be careful Zero no telling what's inside." Silva said as she didn't need her partner getting offed for being stupid.

"Don't worry Silva I got this." Simon said as he looked around for their perp.

Once inside Simon began to walk about as Lance stayed close before Simon spread his arms out. "Oh bless me father for I have sinned!" Simon called out as it was clear the goofball was trying to make a badass quote and failing miserably.

"Looks like no one is home." Lance said as he picked up a random bible and skimmed through the pages.

"Oh..." Simon said as he looked around for a second. "Well if I faced the Horror and it was a priest that would be totally worth it." Simon smirked as Lance in turn rolled his eyes to this but then stopped.

"Wait." Lance said as he noted something was very wrong here.

"Wait the Horror Lance!" Zaruba called out just before a scream of terror was heard. The group ran off to locate the source and in turn found the priest here with a hole through his head as near a window a shadow was seen carrying a limp form. The duo went for the attack but the shadow got away leaving a door open.

Just then Simon grabbed his nose as he smelled something rancid. "Jesus what came here and died?" Simon asked only for Lance to walk over to the source and threw the door in question open. The duo were in turn wide eyed at what they saw as inside was something out of a Horror movie involving a deranged serial Killer.

"This isn't right." Lance said as he then looked to the priest and noted that the Horror was not what it seems.

Just then the two had weapons drawn when movement was heard and in turn Harry and Laura had walked in. "Good you saw my HOLY SHIT!?" Laura called out as she saw what was inside the room in question.

"Oh God." Harry said as he saw it also as he honestly wanted to vomit. No human could ever do such things like this.

"Come on we need to move." Lance said as Zaruba agreed.

"Yes we must move before the Horror leaves town." Zaruba said as they had to move ASAP.

(Scene Break Nun)

Maria was seen holding her hands to her chest as she looked down with a saddened look. She looked to her lover with longing as the cocoon her love had chosen to hide in was still and hard. "It's not fair." She began as she removed the veil from her head revealing her lovely black hair. "My father never gave me a choice neither him nor my mother gave me a choice." she said as she then laid down next to the cocoon. "I'm tired of living this lie. I want to be a monster like you I want to stop having to hide because my father says what I do is the work of the devil." Maria said as she laid down next to the cocoon and moved her hands to its form where she knew the hip was.

"Let's... let's be together for ever you can devour me and we can be as one for all time." She said with a smile as she was clearly suffering from Stockholm syndrome... or so it would appear.

But before any more actions could be taken the cocoon began to crack open and reveal the beauty inside. The woman began to rise up from it as she stood tall causing Maria to smile at her magnificence as if God finally saw fit to grant her the reward she deserved for her suffering. The woman began to stand tall as bare as the day she was born as Maria stood tall as well as she smiled to her love.

"Beautiful." Maria said as she smiled and allowed herself to grow close to the woman. "I want... pleasure before you devour me." Maria said as she moved her hand across her cheek. "Grant me the pleasure of being true to myself before I die and go to hell." She said and in turn she began to make love with the woman whom had stolen her heart.

As she continued to do this she was clearly unaware of the truth but before it could go any further the Garoken was seen as the girl was pulled away from the nun where she ended up landing in the arms of Laura who came out of the cloak of invisibility with Harry. Laura hovered her hand over the girl and then sighed sadly as she gently closed her eyes showing much to Harry's shock the girl was dead.

The Nun was wide eyed as she cried out and charged torts Lance grabbing his coat. "Kill me! Please kill me too!" She begged as she honestly wanted to die. "Please." She begged as she desired death above all others.

"Of course we will." Simon said as he looked to the girl from behind getting her attention on him. "It's our job to cut down Horrors." Simon said as he glared down the girl who was shocked by this. He then walked over to the girl and then lit his Madou Lighter and surprisingly enough when the azure blue flame was lit her eyes responded by showing the mark of a Horror. "Geez why does it have to be the cute ones who are the Horrors." Simon said scratching his head a bit in response. "Hey guys mind if I handle this one." Simon asked as he looked to them. "Still a bit ticked I didn't take down Wrath before so I want a second go." Lance said as the two shrugged in response.

The nun by instinct alone began to panic and run for her life. "Help!" She cried out only to run into Laura's hand which she charged her magic into. In turn they watched as the Horror Nun's memories returned to her.

(Flashback)

The Nun was in her outfit as she was seen taking advantage of her first victim the first girl the Horror had taken the form of. She sighed in pure bliss and pleasure caring little for what her victim was feeling. She then drew a sacrificial dagger of sorts and in turn stabbed the girl through the chest between her breasts and in turn her pleasure increased revealing her sick desire of necrophilia.

The Result as Maria was seen fixing herself up she looked behind her in time to see the Horror's possession of her.

(Flashback end)

Maria was wide eyed as the memories returned to her full force of what she had done because that girl wasn't her first victim but she was her last victim as a human.

(Flashback continue)

The scene showed her home as she was covering another girl in sheets whom had the unfortunate fate of being her most recent victim before switching to another one as at first it appeared she was cleaning her off but was in fact eating her. It was proven further as she ate what was assumed to be either her organ or heaven forbid a limb.

(Flashback End)

Maria was wide eyed when it came back to her realizing what she had been doing and those events before were her own delusions.

(Flashback continue)

Maria was once more in the church area but a regular visitor walked in exploring a bit until Maria appeared behind her and turned her around. She then opened her mouth and sent a xenomorph like tongue through her forehead which was noticeable later when the nun was taking pictures of the dead nude girl who now had a hole in her forehead.

It later showed Maria's father walking in and going wide eyed in horror as to what he found in Maria's closet before Maria grabbed him, pinned him down, and proceeded to exact her vengeance upon him by consuming him as a Horror. In the closet the scene was that of many dead woman all of which were Maria's victims whom she had taken great pleasure in ending for her own needs, desire, and food.

(End Flashback)

Maria cried out grabbing her head as Harry saw this for he dared not to think what a Horror with its memories back was like. "Well she remembers so I guess a second date is a no." Simon joked as he walked around looking down upon Maria. Maria began to get back up as she smirked and looked to the group gathered around her. "I remember." Maria said as she smirked to the group. "The flavor of terrified humans amuses me!" Maria said in a demonic voice as it was clear Maria a nun was both the murderer, rapist, and Horror. After all who would suspect a servant of God to do such things and most of all a woman of all people?

Maria began to look upon her hand inspecting it as she smirked a bit. "The wretched humans are now a part of my body. Those woman who were free to do and live as they pleased instead of locked away in some closet to pray to a God who would not listen to his suffering followers, and that man who became the source of that torment. None of them matter now!" Maria called out as Simon then drew his swords out.

"The Horror known as Lazarus." Silva began as she made herself known. "It mocks life but lies to itself to feed its dark desires." Silva spoke as she looked to her Makai Knight.

"Well then... time for a lesson." Simon said as he then looked to Harry. "Pay close attention Merlin the kid I'm about to show you what a Horror is." Simon said as he was now ready for battle. Simon slashed at the Horror before he grabbed the Horror in a head lock before showing it to Harry as it snapped and roared at him using a human guise. "This, is a Horror!" Simon began as the Horror snarled and hissed at Harry as it was angry. Harry of course stood his ground as Simon then let the Horror go but away from Harry as the Horror then charged at Simon again only for him to dodge its attack and used his sword to stab into its back avoiding any vital points. "Horror pretend to be humans... to attack people!" Simon called before releasing the Horror as it charged at Harry intent on devouring him before it was sealed. But before it could get Harry Simon appeared behind it and grabbed it. "...And Devour people!" Simon called as he was intended on showing Harry the kind of world they live in.

Simon kept attacking the Horror as it roared and hissed in pain as Simon wasn't giving it a chance to fly away until the lesson was done. "This is what a Horror is!" Simon called as he jumped and slashed down on it knocking it back.

"And the only ones who can defeat Horrors..." He began before he held both his short swords upward above his head. He then cut two energy circles that then merged into one portal that then released his armor. His body was covered in glowing silver armor until it stopped short of his head. He then began to swing around his two swords now as when he did it he made sure each attack hit the Horror dead on.

Just then he stood upward and allowed the wolf like helm to attack itself to his head as he glared at his foe. "Are Makai Knights!" He called out as he then took a battle stance that showed off his armor. This was the Silver Fanged Knight that Silva had known as her eternal alley... Zero.

The Horror attacked the American Makai Knight only for Zero to block the attack with ease as he slashed at the Horror knocking it back. The Horror got angry as it tried to attack again Zero then slashed at the Horror again with quick and precise attacks knocking it back.

The Horror then roared in fury as her eyes then blasted open to reveal antenna's before her head demonically twisted upside down that then resulted in her entire body exploding into the Horrors true form. In her place was an insect like Horror with spider like legs and bladed claw like appendages for arms. Where Maria's mouth used to be pincers and fangs were seen as around her skull were insect like eyes. The head in general still resembled a human head but the teeth of the skull formed into some sort of crown with sickly ebony hair flaying off the top as the entire appearance was frightening to Harry.

Zero then charged in and gave a powerful kick against the Horror but he wasn't done just yet. He then jumped forward and slashed at his foe before doing a flip and kicking the Horror upward. He then slashed at its waist with his two swords slashing her away with ease.

He then roared out charging in before she began her counter attack. She jumped to a nearby wall allowing her multiple legs to stick to it before firing off some sort of acid like weapon from her maw. Zero jumped out of the way as Laura formed a barrier around herself, Harry, and Lance. The Horror roared as Zero then flipped over and gave a downward kick. He then landed on his feet after knocking the Horror down before he kneed it in the face with ease.

"Come on is that all you got?!" Zero taunted as he looked with the Horror with a cocky tone to him. "Bring it on." Zero continued making a taunting gesture with his swords. The Horror roared in fury before charging at Zero who got ready for more. She began slashing at him with her pincer like claws and in turn Zero began to slash and deflect them away as he was showing why he was the Silver Fanged Knight here.

"Why won't you die?!" The Horror roared in fury as Zero then jumped back.

Zero then jumped forward and passed by the Horror and slashed at her face causing her great pain. "Makai Knight Bitch." Zero taunted further as the Horror roared in pure fury against this foreign Makai Knight.

The battle continued with the Horror trying desperately to kill Zero who dodged and parried her attacks with ease. He then saw her raise her massive claw and slammed it down on Zero. Zero jumped away in time as he landed on the wall with his bladed crossed over each other. He then roared out and charged in slashing through the Horror ending its terror once and for all.

The Horror let out a death roar before its body burst out and turned to dust before a ball of light was left. "I'm sorry." The voice of Maria was heard as she was weeping. "I couldn't take it anymore." She cried as Zero looked to her.

"You have my sympathy." Zero said as he knew how overly Christian households were. "You also have my forgiveness... but unfortunately your soul is dammed." Zero said as he then stabbed the ball of light causing it to vanish into oblivion.

Harry saw this as he never saw anything like this before Zero began to walk away before his armor vanished leaving Simon in his place. "Bloody Hell." Harry gasped as he had saw the whole thing.

"Yeap this is the life you brother lives hence why it's best to tread carefully or don't go after him in it at all." Laura said patting Harry's shoulder as Lance heard this.

"But." Harry began as this life was most dangerous and also if seen by the wrong people could paint Lance as the villain quiet easily. And Harry had experience being seen as the villain by corrupt officials.

"Come on lets head back before people start to wonder where we are." Lance said as he headed to the exit with Simon close behind.

"Right behind you." Simon called out chasing after his friends. Harry followed of course but even he saw that when it comes to his apparent brother he was left with more questions than answers.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

Ophiuchus and Lupus were once more gathered as the Seven were with them with Ophiuchus admiring her work on them. "Now then you all know your roles correct?" Ophiuchus as she had assigned to her creations a role to play in all of this.

"Of course mistress." Pride said with a courteous bow to his creator.

"Yes we each hold a role in Wizarding and if need be Mundane society until the time comes for the awakening." Lust said as Wrath grinned at this while Envy scowled to it.

"And when we do so control things until the desired awakening." Sloth said in a yawn as she looked ready to go to sleep now.

"While in our positions we manipulate as needed make it seem like we are aiding Voldemort but in truth we are serving you." Greed said as he flipped a coin in his hand with a greedy smile on his face.

"Good you each know your roles now go." Ophiuchus said as they all nodded and took their leave while in turn leaving Lupus and Ophiuchus alone save for Pride. "How goes your control over the girl?" Ophiuchus asked as Pride smiled.

"Splendidly I've created the backdoor through her mental defenses she won't be able to defy me so easily." Pride said as Ophiuchus nodded to this.

"Good keep me posted of the Order of the Phoenix activities and the movement of the Makai Orders lapdogs." Ophiuchus said as Pride nodded and in turn vanished in a flurry of shadows. "Now then..." Ophiuchus began as she then looked to her brother Lupus. "I best be getting packed after all the Hogwarts express awaits." Ophiuchus said as she smiled to Lupus.

"Of course but it may get boring without you here." Lupus said as he fond these inbred hillbilly wizards to be quiet annoying and weak.

"Oh you'll survive." Ophiuchus said as she then smirked. "Besides once the Awakening begins it won't matter anymore." Ophiuchus said as Lupus agreed for now. "So I'll go pack and you tell 'father and mother,' that we'll keep a close eye on Draco in case he does hesitate to kill Dumbledore." Ophiuchus said as Lupus nodded and left the room while Ophiuchus was packing her belongings in the trunk.

"I had strings but now I'm free." Ophiuchus sang to herself as she used her magic to pack her things with ease. "There are no strings on me." Ophiuchus sang to herself before humming the rest as she moved a particular item to her trunk a Madou Tool important to her plans.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I still need reviews to keep me going. So until Next Time I will say leave a review before leaving and as always folk's ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Hogwarts

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Well a new chapter hope you all enjoy it.

(Start Platform 9 1/3)

Today was the day the Students would return to Hogwarts for another school Year. Ophiuchus was dressed in Hogwarts Robes as from the sounds of it her story as a transfer was bought easily. It helped when the Wizarding society had nothing to counter Makai Magic. Lupus had remained behind with their parents at Malfoy Manor as Narcissia took both her niece and her son to the Platform. Narcissia knew Ophiuchus looked much like her mother but it seems the insanity of Bellatrix was mixed with the elegance and calculative air of a master schemer or a true snake.

For Narcissia family was everything and she would do everything she must to protect them. But when hearing how Ophiuchus promised to kill Draco if he so much as hesitates to kill Dumbledore under her watch she dare not think of what she must do to save her family. As she walked she made a mental checklist of everything in her belongings and her plans. She had brought with her the Madou tools she herself had constructed ranging from communication Tools to keep in touch with her brother and the sins, charms and wards for certain needs such as a private area to work in peace and remain undetected, and finally her link to her private research. Ophiuchus was a researcher before she went traitor and still was. Problem was she had a nasty habit of getting into things she had no business being in such as the truth of why she and her brother were taken in by the Makai Order.

She wondered how many Knights and Alchemist would react to learning that the Order in which they were such devotes to have such horrifying experiments under the pretense of using it to hunt Horrors. Makes one question who the true Horror was... the Horrors themselves or the Makai Order. The project was shut down when the Senate realized the error of such a method and save for Ophiuchus and Lupus had completely eradicated it and sealed away any Madou Tools from it. Alas though Ophiuchus had an acute memory and was able to restart it from where it left off in private.

She had made sure to construct a Madou Tool equivalent to a Port Key as to allow her instant access to her lab to continue this research. These forbidden Experiments were outlawed by the Makai Order especially ones upon children or infants after what had occurred during that time but Ophiuchus now was using it as part of her plans. Plus the failed experiments kept the Horrors fed and loyal to her so kill two birds with one stone. "This is where we part ways aunt Narcissia." Ophiuchus said as she noted that the doors were open.

"Yes." Narcissia said as Ophiuchus nodded in response.

"Come along cousin we must make haste." Ophiuchus said as Draco heard her and the silent meaning of her words.

"Of course." Draco said as the two began to enter the train. But as she boarded the train she caught a glimpse of Harry entering with his friends and both Lance and Laura. She then smirked in anticipation to this as she knew a Makai Alchemist other than herself with a pair of Makai Knights would be coming. She had a hunch to this in fact and had planned around it but made sure to double check when she saw the three with the Golden Trio the other evening.

Her plan was simple of course to try and slither her way into Harry's inner circle gain his trust and in turn show him the truth she was forced to see long ago. Dumbledore would have been a problem if he didn't have what she desired from him, the Elder Wand. She wanted Dumbledore to be aware she was up to no good she wanted him to be wary of her so that way when he tries to warn Harry about her Ophiuchus would have already been in Harry's circle as his 'eyes and ears amongst the Slytherin's,' to keep him informed of certain events. She had planned for every conceivable eventuality and not only factoring known variables of her opponents but also unknown variables in the event something akin to a dues ex machina happens. Plus for things she wasn't able to plan around she like many other Alchemists knew how to improvise.

She wanted Harry on her side because she felt a sort of connection with him. Perhaps they were both kindred spirits in the end but time would only tell if Ophiuchus would have Harry at her side in the new Eden she plans for the world. If that is the case she knew where to hurt him into bringing him to her side. After all there are many ways to turn a good man cruel in this world. And fortunately for her she knew a great many ways to do such a thing and turn a hero into Nemesis divine Retribution. After all what this world needs isn't a hero or a monster what it needs at times is a long awaited retribution to wake the world up to its folly and watch as they pray, beg, and despair to their gods who are fresh out of mercy.

(In Harry's cabin)

Lance was sitting by the window as he looked outside with Laura next to him. The group had boarded the train as Simon would be teleported directly to Hogsmeade via a Portkey or Apparation. In all likely hood they'll probably see him there after he figures out a way to sneak in. Simon always had a bad tendency to sneak into places he had no business in being in especially when people tell him not to go there. In the cabin with them was Harry, Hermione, and Ron as Ron was enjoying not having Simon around to bug him. Lance knew his motorcycle would already be there thanks to Dumbledore but he had to wait to get it seeing as the massive bike was as plain to see as an airplane in the daylight sky.

"So I'd reckon you're excited to go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked as Lance ignored him for that one. When Lance didn't answer Ron coughed into his hand to alleviate the tension a bit. "Um I don't suppose you have your own schooling to study up on do you?" Ron asked as Lance still ignored him for that one. Ron then leaned over to Harry as he saw Lance was purposely ignoring them. "Are you sure you two are related?" Ron asked only for Lance who was holding a tin foil ball to toss it at Ron hitting him in the head.

"Heard that." Lance said calmly as Ron Scowled a bit.

"Well you could at least try to socialize a bit." Ron offered as Laura then sighed a bit.

"Again sorry about him but your rushing to deep into it." Laura said as she sat there. "He'll come around in time." Laura defended as Harry heard this.

"Harry." Lance began as this surprised Harry when he heard him. "How long does the ride to Hogwarts normally take?" Lance asked as he looked to Harry.

"Not sure exactly but we should be arriving in time to get to the Great Hall for the feast." Harry said as Lance sighed in frustration a bit. "Great." Lance scowled as this was going to be a long ride he just knew it.

"Well get comfortable then." Laura said as she began to read a copy of the Quibbler that she acquired from Luna Earlier.

"Lance who or what was that thing that attacked us in Knockturn Alley?" Hermione asked causing all eyes to go on her. "Well someone had to ask." Hermione defended as she saw the eyes on her.

"That was a Horror pay attention next time." Lance said calmly as Laura heard this. "Or don't and forget about ever seeing this, we got some spells that can help." Lance offered to which Hermione huffed in response.

"But who were the two inside the ones in disguise with the Malfoy's and those other people?" Harry asked as he looked to his brother and Laura.

"No clue probably wizarding Society's unsavory folks." Lance replied calmly as it was clear he didn't keep in touch with his wizarding roots being without magic and all that.

"Regardless something was off, with the sinful horrors near them that is something to watch out for," Laura said as she knew those two would be trouble, as they could be their target they were looking for, but they can't really take action without proper proof of identity.

"But what was Draco doing with that weird-looking cabinet? Who were all those people? And why were those creatures were there? Don't you see? It was a ceremony. An initiation," Harry said as he believe what was happening as he knew those people inside of the shop was death eaters, and horrors no doubt Voldemort somehow gotten in his control with Hermione saying to him, "Stop it, Harry. I know where you're going with this."

"It happened. He's one of them," Harry said believing that Draco has join Voldemort side with Ron not getting the idea as he said, "One of who?"

"Harry's under the impression Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater," Hermione said to her redheaded friend as he took it as a laughing manner as he said in an almost laughing tone, "You're barking."

"What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?" Ron asked with harry counter with, "Oh, then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?"

"It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke," Ron pointed out as he remember it seeing the shop like with harry keep saying, "His father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense."

"Even if he is or isn't, you can't really go up to him and make him revile it, if it's true or not, things can be twisted around and it would only make you look like the bad guy," Laura said as she added in her two cent into as she, but she knew if there was a plot Draco doesn't seem the type of person to make it so and someone is hiding in the shadows watching over him and maybe cover anything up if a mistake has happen, as she, Lance, and Simon had their fair share against former branches of the Makai order that master at black ops and cover ups of certain horrors attacks.

"I know what I saw, and Besides, Hermione saw it with her own eyes," Harry said as he look towards her as the book worm girl said to him, "I told you, I don't know what I saw."

"Then leave it be then, if no one saw any clear view of what's really went on in there its best to drop it and focus of what could be, and if something happen and points to that white haired wizard we would investigate, but for now, drop it," Lance said as he getting tired of talking and just want to relax for a bit if not then he'll just walk around the train or something.

"But." Harry began before Lance cut him off.

"Look Harry stop for a moment and consider other possibilities. Because clearly your biased torts him with the past few years knowing him." Lance said as he wanted this conversation to end fast. "So what if it was a Ceremony does Malfoy seem the kind of guy able to do some of the shit the other Death Eaters do without pissing all over himself." Lance said as Laura saw what Lance meant.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked as Lance sighed and stood up.

"Look at the bigger picture and not the narrow view. There are key factors you're missing here." Lance said as he then made his way to the door way. "I'm going out." Lance said as he took his leave of the group.

"Wait Lance!" Harry called out but Lance was already gone.

"What a rude fellow." Hermione said as Laura sighed in response to her comment.

"Not rude... sad." Laura said as she knew why Lance is this way.

"Sad?" Hermione asked as Laura then sighed.

"Not my story to tell." Laura said as she knew it was Lance story and his alone. After all some hurts never go away something that Laura knew both Harry and Lance have in common with each other.

(With Lance)

Lance was roaming the train as he knew the cover story was that being the brother of Harry Potter who was hidden away during the last war he was a prime target and thus was brought to Hogwarts for his own protection. Lance could protect himself just fine as far as he saw it was better to keep people away from him. _**"You know."**_ Zaruba began as Lance stopped for a moment. _**"Pushing people away like that doesn't help protect them even those who genuinely want to help you."**_ Zaruba spoke as Lance then kept walking.

"It's, better this way a lot of people who seem to get involved with me have a bad habit of dying or getting hurt." Lance said as he kept walking.

_**"I think your master would have disagreed if he was still around."**_ Zaruba said as Lance stopped for a moment. _**"Even now you still yearn to connect with others if that last girl we met was any indication."**_ Zaruba said as Lance then kept walking.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Lance said as he kept on his path to locate something anything of interest.

_**"Be that as it may I stay wary something around here doesn't feel right."**_ Zaruba said as he felt something off but whatever it was it blended in well with all the tension in the air. _**"Proceed with caution."**_ Zaruba urged as Lance agreed for now as he knew if it came down to it his motorcycle was in the cargo cart.

(With Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was in more civilian garb as she explored the train. Despite going in for her sixth year she needed to ensure that her story does not caused harm. She made it clear to Draco to keep his emotions in check knowing he was the weakest Link. Regardless if he hesitates she will kill him and if let's say Snape does the kill to the old man then Draco's life will be forfeit. Blood or no blood Draco was a loose end and loose ends need to be tied up. Furthermore Ophiuchus needed the Elder Wand to answer to her as that was a key factor in the ritual she intended to employ. But to do this she also needs the Cloak of Invisibility which was in Harry's possession hence the need to enter his inner circle.

Right now she had the Resurrection stone and no doubt Dumbledore had failed to locate the Gaunt Ring. She didn't mind him being suspicious but Ophiuchus intended to show Dumbledore true despair as she warps his little weapon into her views of the world not her father or the old man but hers. As she walked though she easily squeezed through the crowd and passed by her intended target and smirked when she saw Harry pass by holding the Cloak of Invisibility.

Harry must have excused himself from his friends earlier and thus like a wolf to a herd her pray strayed from the herd. Now was the waiting game she would approach Harry when Draco uses a spell on him and attempts to hide him on the train under the cloak to send him back to London. Ophiuchus would not allow that and she knew Snape would be observing her. All she had to do was simply claim it was recon work on her father's nemesis which should appease all parties involved. Now all she had to do was wait for the right time to move in.

(Harry)

Harry was making his way to the prefect's cabin as Lance had gone the opposite direction earlier. His plan was simple hide under his cloak and find evidence of Draco being a Death Eater. He luckily had purchased that dark cloud item from the twins shop with his discount for providing funding for it (and getting a small share of it) and thus his plan was formed. After all he didn't want to be seen putting the cloak on or be seen entering the prefects cabins up ahead.

Carefully coming up to the cabin doors, but quickly step to the side as the doors open, a pair of twins came walking out as harry tried to seem like he was minding his own business, and down the way he saw Draco taken care of his things as Harry took the steps to execute the plan as he waited for Draco to look away before he let loose the dark cloud.

Black smoke filled the cabin, students cough and gag as people out loud-

"I need some air."

"What's going on?"

"What's that? What is it?"

"I don't know. What was that?"

"Relax, boys. It's probably just a phantom messing around. Come, Draco. Sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon" a girl named Pansy called out to Draco as he was standing in the middle of the walk way.

He turn towards her and came over sitting across from her and another Slytherin student as Draco started to say, "Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I pitched myself off the astronomy tab I thought I had to continue for another 2 years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked as she didn't understand Draco was saying to her as he went on saying to her, "Let's just say I don't think I see me wasting my time in Charms class next year."

There was a laugh as Draco heard coming over his friend side as he called out, "Amused, Blaise? Let's see just who's laughing in the end."

Draco suddenly looked up for a moment and he saw something shift with a bag with nothing seeming to touch it or shake it as the train was steady enough with no vibration making it so as he grew wary of something that the others doesn't know as he keep it to himself.

(Lance)

Lance was checking over his motorcycle, making sure nothing was touch or out of place, even checking other things to it as the last thing he need was someone messing with it as he would most likely need it during a hunt that no doubt be coming to Hogwarts.

"Everything is in order at least," Lance said with Zaruba said to him, _**"Not many wizard would mess with another person property without reason, but I don't think hiding out in here would make things go faster."**_

"If the wizarding world would adapted to the present times with this train and everything else, time would be less of an issue," Lance said as he kind of sees the wizarding world kind of stupide as they keep to the old way still, and the train he is riding on its barely something but he would prefer bullet trains as it would take half the time than this train would take to reach their destination.

Suddenly a door open to the train cabin he is in as he look and saw that same blonde hair girl from before, the one he meet at the bank as she saw him as well and said, "You again, this is a surprise."

Lance put away the tools that was near him as he close it up and grab a cloth to wipe his hands to clean up any oil and soot that gotten on his hands, as he said, "No student should be back here."

"Would that include you as well?" She asked with Lance throw the cloth down by his motorcycle and said, "What are you doing back here?"

She notice he avoided her question but let it slide for now as she said, "Getting away from those moron in the upper cabins, they always boast about things I enjoy hearing less of it than more of it, for I just wish they would just shut up."

"Amen to that" Lance said as fellow knights in training, he had meet around the times he was still in training himself, boast about how they would be the strongest knights around, he was lucky with Simon when he was partner up with him during those times as Simon maybe an idiot at times but he knows when to be cocky and when to be not so cocky, but annoying at times but he gotten use to that.

The girl look over to Lance motorcycle and said, "It's strange, I never seen anything like this before. Is this some sort of muggles riding machine?"

"A motorcycle, but yes it is," he said as he reach over to a cover and pull it over it to cover it as the girls said, "Its amazing people gotten such thing to be use in our world from the muggles, but I find no use for such things, always loud and hard to use."

"And flying wooden magical brooms that people can fall off as easily, or could split apart in midair while is being ridden is any better?" Lance counter as the girl thought to that and he was right and said to him, "You have a point I suppose."

"Though the question remains what is it doing here?" The Girl asked as Lance got back up.

"It's mine obviously and where I go it goes." Lance defended as the girl looked at it.

"Seems like a loud nuisance." She added as Lance rolled his eyes a bit.

"So is the girl who designed it." Lance said as he knew Laura was the one who made his bike after all.

"I had not gotten your name and you don't seem to be a student here." The girl said as she looked to Lance.

"Ladies first." Lance countered as he leaned on a stack of suit cases tied down to prevent them from falling over.

"Cheeky." The girl said but regardless told her name. "My name is Daphne Greengrass, heiress apparent to the most ancient house of Greengrass." She introduced revealing herself as pureblood as Lance heard her.

"Lance." Lance introduced calmly as Daphne looked to him questionably with how he simply told his first name. "Sorry I grew up in the States and not many of us over there go for giving out our last names." Lance said as he rather keep himself separated from Harry. He honestly had nothing against his twin but Lance lived the life of a protector who would one day either die in battle against the Horrors or of either old age or sickness. He didn't want Harry to get to close to him only for one of them to die by a Horrors hand.

"You're an American?" Daphne asked as she heard this.

"What expected me to have a cowboy accent?" Lance asked as he looked to Daphne who chuckled a bit.

"Perhaps." She joked causing Lance to roll his eyes in response to her quip.

"Anyway why are you here anyway?" Lance asked as Daphne looked to him.

"I... just needed to make sure of something and grab something for my friend Tracy Davis." Daphne said as Lance saw the way she looked away and averted eye contact not enough to be noticed but just enough to get her mental tick for it out. For Lance he knew it was a sign she was lying and clearly she was raised to keep her emotions and such movement in check. But certain things especially involving those close to you can cause the natural response to show itself somehow.

"I see." Lance said as he would let it be for now. "Well I need to go so I won't keep you." Lance said taking his leave making a mental note to keep a close eye on her just in case she's up to something unsavory for a Horror or not. After all Zaruba would have mentioned if she was a Horror or not by now.

Once Daphne was sure she was alone she went to the luggage to find what she was looking for unaware of Lance opting to keep a close eye on her.

(Scene break that evening Prefects Cart)

The train had come to a halt as everyone had already taken there leave. Draco was left alone as he saw his two friends leaving only for Pansy to look to him. "You two go on. I wanna check something." Draco said as he had something or in this case someone to deal with.

(Back with the group)

Ron, Hermione, Laura, and Lance exited their cabin as they noted Harry wasn't back. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry was a no show.

"He's probably already on the platform." Ron assumed as he saw Harry was a no show.

"Maybe." Lance said as somehow he didn't buy it just a feeling.

"Come on I have to get sorted to one of the four tribes of pig pimples prep." Laura said making a joke as the four left the train.

(Back at the Prefects Car)

Once everyone left Draco began closing the doors and shutting the blinds around him. After all he didn't need someone seeing what he was about to do especially his cousin. "Didn't your mummy ever tell you it's not nice to eavesdrop?" Draco ask as he took out his wand. "Petrificus totalus!" Draco invoked firing off his spell at where his luggage was before.

The result was the sound of something falling to the ground for once the sound stopped Draco walked over to it. He then proceeded to tear the cloak on invincibility off revealing it to be none other than Harry Potter under it. "Oh yeah she was dead before you can wipe the drool off your chin." Draco said with a scoff as he glared down upon Harry. He then kicked Harry before he glared down closer upon him. "That was for my father." Draco said before he went and grabbed Harry's cloak of invisibility. "Enjoy your ride back to London." Draco said before covering Harry in his own cloak again and left him there.

He then took his leave of the train unaware of Ophiuchus seeing the whole thing and smirking.

(Back on the platform)

As Hermione, Ron, and Lance parted ways from Laura who was made to ride with the other first years Lance stopped while they made their way to the Thestral pulled carriages. But then Lance stopped as he felt the feeling return as he needed to check it out. "Lance?" Hermione asked noting Lance had stopped.

"Go on ahead... I need to check my bike out." Lance said as he went back to the train make sure it was taken care of.

"Wait Lance!" Hermione called but Lance ignored her.

(With Ophiuchus and Harry)

Ophiuchus was seen walking over to Harry before she in turn tripped over him acting like she didn't see him. "Bloody Hell who left there..." She began but saw nothing there. "Huh?" She wondered before she began to feel around with her hands. "What the heck is this?" Ophiuchus asked as she felt a cloth of sorts. She then yanked it off revealing Harry there.

"Oh my Merlin!?" She cried out in false shock when she saw Harry there. Ophiuchus had the cloak in her hands it would be so easy to take it but she needed to be patient that way she can get both the wand and the cloak in one fell swoop.

"Finnite!" Ophiuchus called out as she used her wand to undue the spell.

"Thank you." Harry said as he began to get back up as Ophiuchus nodded while mentally snickering in the back of her mind.

"How did you end up like that?" Ophiuchus asked as he saw the state Harry was in.

"It's... a complicated story." Harry said as Ophiuchus nodded to Harry.

"Well I'm Ophiuchus Gaunt a pleasure to meet you." Ophiuchus said as she went to shake Harry's hand.

"I'm Harry... Harry Potter." Harry introduced as Ophiuchus heard what he said.

"The Chosen One?" Ophiuchus asked as she was quiet curious about it.

Harry sighed as he heard this and had his reply. "Yes." He said as Ophiuchus nodded to this.

"Well a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." Ophiuchus said as Harry was caught off guard when she didn't act star struck just then.

But before the conversation could proceed Luna and Lance walked in and saw him there with Ophiuchus. "Harry." Lance said as he saw Harry there.

"Oh Lance." Harry said as he saw Lance walk in.

"You ok?" Lance asked as he looked to Harry with his aloof nature.

"Oh um yes." Harry responded as Luna then walked in as well but as she looked to Ophiuchus with her odd glasses her glasses noted something extremely off about Ophiuchus.

Zaruba sensed it as well as he saw the girl but she wasn't a Horror and from the looks of her it was like she was there but not there. "Well I'm glad you're ok Harry you seem to have a lot of Wrakspurt between the both of you." Luna said noting to both Harry and Lance.

Lance and Zaruba both noted how she said that as Ophiuchus looked very confused. But mentally she made sure to keep a close eye on Luna. "I don't think I ever seen you here before." Luna said to Ophiuchus and saw her uniforms crest was the one First Years had.

"Of course I'm a first year I've spent most of life homeschooled until this year. Mum and dad felt it was better to send me to Hogwarts for my own protection with this war going on." Ophiuchus said before scowling a bit at this. "Though I don't get why no one has managed to get into our house without us knowing the Wards wouldn't allow it." Ophiuchus ranted a bit as Harry envied her for that one.

"I'm sure they had their reasons." Lance said as he then stood up a bit. "Come on we need to get to the castle and I doubt you want to miss the boats." Lance said as he looked to the transfer.

"No of course not." Ophiuchus said as she went after the group so she can get to the boats before they all depart.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manner)

Lupus was seen as he was currently dining with his mother who had returned from another successful raid with himself. Lupus had his role to play in his sister's plan and he knew it. They both knew their father wanted them under close watch and seeing as his mother constantly requested he joins their raids with Malfoy tagging along the path he took was a slippery one. Bellatrix had hoped to try and get Lupus to use magic but Lupus made it clear any magic he had was removed and given to his sister.

Their relationship as of late has been shaky which Lupus won't lie. On the raids he normally sits back and watches from the rear. His excuse none of their victims gave him a worthy fight so he saw no reason to waste his time with them. Bellatrix of course took it as a sign her son had nobility to his blood. Why waste energy on mudbloods when he can have servants do it. Of course they did prove to be valuable Horror food in that regard. But she was concerned as well Lupus showed evident of his magic being removed and it may lay credence of the ritual he and his sister had used.

Lupus must have made himself into Ophiuchus shield of sorts in the exchange while his sister gained powerful magic from him. IT made Bellatrix proud of them in a sense being as siblings should be. The thought of it made Bellatrix excited and hopeful to adding another little one to their marry brood. As Lupus finished his meal he stood up as the House Elves took the plate.

"Lupus why not stay and enjoy the benefits of your heritage?" Bellatrix offered as Lupus stopped and glared to her.

"I have things to do." Lupus said as he then took his leave of his mother. Bellatrix of course was concerned and after agreeing she had enough to eat had proceeded to follow after her son to see what he would be up to. As she left though she made sure to cast a quick notice me not charm to keep under her beloved child's radar.

(Lupus)

Lupus was walking through the halls as he passed by a few Death Eaters that the Ministry was hunting down as escaped Azkaban prisoners. As Lupus walked though he passed by a group laughing and boasting of their recent kill. At least until they saw him as some of the females approached him. "There he is the Prince of Darkness arrives." The woman flirted as Lupus had a Pureblood witch at either side of him by the arms.

"Oh what strong arms he has." The other boasted as she traced up the arm to his chest.

Lupus glared at him noting how the Death Eaters they were speaking with earlier had vanished. "What is it you want?" Lupus asked as he hated fangirls to an extent.

"Oh come now Sir Lupus you have been gone from our society for years forced to be amongst those mudblood animals fighting your way back to us." She said unaware of Bellatrix observing nearby.

"We just want to show you some pleasures of your blood statues despite your sacrifice to your sister." The second one said before the both began to guide Lupus to where some of the captured mudbloods were kept as for the Death Eaters Pleasure and vices.

As Lupus arrived at the room in question he noted it was oddly silent as the girls guided him in. "Let us prepare and freshen up." The first one said with a lustful smile on her face.

"And while we do that why not enjoy the cattle." The second one said as Lupus saw the broken girls and noted how they seemed to have been healed recently but there eyes spoke how they were emotionally, mentally, and spiritually dead. Little more than Horror snacks at this point in time. As Lupus explored a bit he began to note other Death Eaters in here all in masks looking like they had just returned from a raid in victory. He also noted how Wands were being drawn as the girls must have lead him into a failed trap and had set up silencing charms outside.

More and more began to come in not enough to be notice but just enough that when things go down Lupus would be outnumbered. Bellatrix noted this as well and looked ready to jump in until Lupus finally spoke his next words. "Before we begin does anyone wish to leave?" Lupus asked giving them all the chance to escape. Voldemort would understand of course after all he had a witness to the Death Eaters Actions. In turn Lupus drew his sword in time to slice off the hand of a Death Eater who had a wand at him. The Death Eater cried out in pain as his blood splattered across the ground from the wound.

Lupus didn't end it there as he dodged a Cruiciatus curse and allowed the torture curse to hit another Death Eater. Lupus then grabbed the victim and ran him through before using him as both shield to stab the initial spell user. Lupus didn't end it there as once his blade was free he dodged another curse a killing Curse if he was not mistaken as no doubt the wizards were avoiding some of the more destructive spells here. Lupus had to give them credit for being smart enough to use the unforgivable on him. Didn't help that they were stupid enough to attack someone who can slaughter them in his sleep.

Lupus then ran another one threw and had the Killing Curse hit the poor fool before Lupus took out his Madou Lighter. He tossed the dead Death Eater aside before lighting his sword on fire. HE then slashed downward and set another Death Eater on fire as he cried and yelled in pure agony as the fire burned him to ash. Lupus didn't end it there as he quickly dodged a few more spells and curses sent at him before he stabbed the attack through the neck and decapitated him before he could gurgle his last breath.

He then grabbed the head of another and slammed it into the ground with ease. IT didn't take long for Lupus to realize he was surrounded as he then smirked and took off his amulet at the same time. He blew on it as the Death Eaters got there killing curse ready. There was no way Lupus could dodge them at this angle. He could try going downward but that would leave him vulnerable to attack once they let the curses fly past them.

Lupus then got ready as the spells then fired just after he cut open a portal with the amulet in question. The portal opened forth and from it something came out. The spells hit causing an explosion of sorts that destroyed the area and any poor victim still alive muggle victims included. Bellatrix was about to jump in when the smoke cleared and in her shock Lupus was alive and now endowed in a suit of armor. The armor was pitch black with an x of bones on the belt area. His gauntlets had two fang like spots on it as they were both claws at the finger tips. In his hand was a broad sword as there seemed to be an axe blade attached to the left side of his armor at the shoulder blade. It didn't end there as the grill of the armor made it seem like a duster as the rib cage had what appeared to be a bone like design to it. There was red markings on the armor as well as two bladed extension on the back with chains engraved with red Makai Runes and spikes. He raised his head revealing the wolf helm was open to reveal a bone like face under it as the soulless black eyes saw them all.

"Is that all you got?" Lupus asked as he glared at the shocked and horrified Death Eaters here.

Before any of them could run Lupus charged in as he stabbed one straight down the middle causing his blood to spew out in a blood soaked mess as his innards and organs fell out at his feet. Lupus wasn't done as he then jumped over to the nearest Death Eater and to the remaining three's shock tore out his beating heart with his clawed hands. He proceeded to crush it in his cold unfeeling grip. He saw how the heart still beat for but a moment before he crushed the heart with ease causing whatever blood was inside to spew about.

Lupus didn't end it there as he saw the last three now scared as he approached them. Lupus didn't even give them time to beg as he grabbed one of them before he stabbed his gut. He then roared out and jumped to the ceiling before slicing him in two. Horrifyingly enough he fell to the chandelier and ended up hanging by his intestines on it. Once Lupus was on the ground he pinned another Death Eater upon landing with his sword before taking out the axe weapon and turning it into a halberd in which he then threw it to the ceiling chandelier. The result was the chandelier falling and the Death Eater in question saw his ally's dead face as the last thing he saw before dying himself. The Last one as left alive as he went for the door trying to unlock it in a desperate move to escape. Lupus was soon upon him before stabbing him in the gut so he can bleed to death for his attack. He removed his sword and allowed him to fall over and try to crawl away.

"No! No Mercy! Mercy!" The Death Eater cried out as he tried to crawl away as Lupus saw it was his mother's husband Rodulphus Lestrange. "Lupus please! The Dark Lord he spoke to me in private I can lead you to him, I can help you overthrow him! Please grant me mercy!" He begged for his life like a quivering child before his undertaker.

Soon the man saw his reflection in the blade of Lupus halberd. "Mercy? Sorry never heard that word before." Lupus said before lifting the axe up like an executioner upon the one on death row. He cried out in horror before it was silence by the blade cutting off his head. The end result was the entire room looking more like a gore pit as Bellatrix saw this and was awestricken by her child's brutality.

He then swiped his weapons to the side flicking the blood off of them both. Once he did so he calmly disengaged his armor as he cracked his neck in response. "Come out I know your there." Lupus said as in turn Bellatrix was revealed as she saw her son was aware from the beginning. "I suppose you saw and heard all of that did you not?" Lupus asked but he already knew the answers.

"Impossible." Bellatrix said as she did in fact hear and see everything. "He would never." Bellatrix said before she went wide eyed in realization. She knew Voldemort better than most and she knew he would in fact have such a thing done. Be it to test Lupus or to kill him she wasn't sure but she needed to face a certain fact about this... her child as formidable and if he ever turned his blade on his father the Sins may not be enough seeing as both twins granted control of them to their father... it would imply they could easily just take it away.

Just the movement was heard as Lupus saw the last Death Eater alive as it was the one who's had he had cut off. Bellatrix said him and acted with wand raised. "Imperio!" Bellatrix roared out at the Death Eater and saw it was her brother-in-law. "Answer me did our lord order this yes or no?" Bellatrix demanded as she glared at him.

"Y-yes he did." He responded as Bellatrix glared at him.

"Why!?" She roared as the now widowed Lestrange wanted answers now.

"Worried they would overthrow him the two bastards. Brother was more than happy to end the boy at least simply for not being of his loins and keep the girl around for pleasure." He said as she then glared only for Lupus to stab him through his head and slice it open allowing his brain to fall out.

"Huh bigger than I thought." Lupus said as he saw the surprise existence of brain matter insider his step-uncle. "So mother." Lupus began as he looked to his mother. "What shall it be loyalty to your Lord who would kill even his own offspring? Or loyalty to blood in which you carried for 9 months, breast fed, and gave life to?" Lupus asked as he looked to Voldemort's #1 Zealot to give her the ultimatum. Her Lord or her children, her loyalty to their cause or her loyalty to her family to her children. Bellatrix had thought she would be unable to have children until Lupus and Ophiuchus came into the picture. So right now she was in a dead lock with herself.

"Think it over." Lupus said as he began to walk away. "I'll go get a house elf to clean up this mess and explain to my father how I was attacked by his jealous followers." Lupus said as Bellatrix saw this... and opted to look the other way and comment how traitors attacked Voldemort's own son to get to him. It would give her ample time to judge and learn the truth before making her decision on loyalties.

(Meanwhile Back with Lance, Luna, and Harry)

Harry, Luna, and Lance saw the gate in site as Harry said to both Lance and Luna, "Sorry I made you two miss the carriages."

"That's alright, it was like being with a friend," Luna said as Lance sighed to this as he didn't want to understand what is going on inside of her head with Zaruba felt the same, with Harry looking at her as he said to her, "Well, I am your friend, Luna."

"That's nice. I guess this would it like to walk with a sibling as well?" Luna said as Lance twitch a bit as he look to the blonde witch as he knew he didn't say anything, and neither did harry as he looked stun himself as well, with Zaruba said to himself, "She must be from a line of Seers."

"Ah what?" Harry said with Luna look at him and said, "You two seem alike if it wasn't for the clothes, the hair, and the look in his eyes I would say you two are real brothers."

Lance didn't say anything for a bit as they walk by the gates as a very small professor was waiting by from them as he said, "Ah, about time. I've been looking all over for you two. And you must be the boy Dumbledore told me to watch out for. Right names?"

Harry looked confused by this as he said to him, "Professor Flitwick, you've known me for 5 years."

"No exceptions, Potter. Now names," the professor said again as Lance decided go first as he said, "Lance, from America."

"Ah, I see you, but you didn't say your last name, but I let it slide for now do to the time schedule we have," The professor said as he as Luna look over to where luggage was at with Draco was standing next to as Filch look over his items he is carrying, but she saw some extra people that didn't seem to be professors and asked, "Who are those people?"

The professor turn where Luna was looking and saw the two men staring down at the scene and said, "Auroras security."

They seem to be doing their jobs well enough as they watch Filch pull out a stick as he said, "What this cane here, then?"

"It's not a cane you cretin, it's a walking stick," Draco said as the professor suddenly close the gate behind the trio, with Professor Flitwick saw a fly about to fly in until it hit the barrier and it burn up when it touch the barrier.

Draco still argue with Filch as the trio watch with suddenly Professor Snape came up and said, "It's alright, Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy."

Draco took his walking stick back from Mr. Filch before looking to the professor as he was looking over toward the Trio with Draco doing the same, as he look towards where harry is standing and smile at the work he did on him as he said, "Nice face Potter."

Lance can only guess that Arrogant prick, he sees with the professor, he was the guy who broke Harry's nose with blood still dripping from it as he turn to him and said, "I bet it would be a good look for you as well, if you want to match it."

He keep smiling at lance thinking it's a joke, until Lance move his coat to the side showing the handle of his sword as he slowly reach for it, as that made Draco stop smiling and didn't say a word afterword's as he just turn around and walk off towards the school fast pace too.

Professor Snape did look over towards Lance for a moment and saw the look in his eyes, one that didn't say Arrogant Potter brat to him, but something more… battle born, as he quickly turned around breaking off eye contacted as he felt a shiver run down his spine and didn't know why.

Lance rolled his eyes a bit and turned back torts his brother and his friend to return to them. Lance knew Luna was not a Horror otherwise Zaruba would have mentioned it but she was strange and not in the loony Luna way either. As Lance walked to them he gave each of them a look showing he wasn't planning on staying longer then he needed to. "Are we done here?" Lance asked as Harry nodded in response.

"Um yes." Harry said as Lance nodded to him.

"Good I'll head on ahead I need to meet with the Professors to talk about my arrangements here." Lance said as he took his leave waving the two off as he walked away with hands in his pocket.

"He seems sad." Luna finally said as Harry heard her.

"Sad?" Harry asked as everyone called him every anti-social term thus far but ever sad.

"He lost someone close that someone died in his arms." Luna said as she saw Lance walk off which made Harry wonder.

Everyone reacted to death differently some bottle it up, or others grieve with friends. But then there are those who push others away for what reason depends on the person doing the pushing. It made Harry wonder if the reason his brother doesn't make friends was because he was sad and afraid.

(Meanwhile with Laura)

Laura was asked to remain in the back of the arriving first years with Ophiuchus as the two sat waiting to be sorted to their Hogwarts houses. Laura kept a close eye on Ophiuchus while Laura herself felt like she was being watched. Of course she had all her gear ready in case it was a Horror or something akin to it. As Laura waited the group had entered the Great Halls while Laura opted to ignore the hats song while she got her thoughts in order.

Simon was made to stay with Dumbledore's brother in Hogsmeade thus he can acquire them a base of operations while he's there. Lance would no doubt be expected to study up on his own schooling from the non-magical schools which had some merit of truth to it. Lance had managed to acquire his armor a year early when it is commonly given around 17 or 18. 15 is considered the bare minimum because despite what many would like no child can utilize a Makai Armor safely because a child is innocent and pure but also naïve and quick to anger. Laura agreed on the sentiment to keep the armors away from children until they were ready. As of now though she noted how the group of first years was getting smaller and smaller by the moment as she wondered how much longer till it was her turn.

But it was then she noted that they were through the entire alphabet as each student was sorted leaving Laura and this other girl Ophiuchus left. No doubt Dumbledore would make an announcement of two of Hogwarts first ever transfers and Laura knew it couldn't be helped. After all many would question why two students weren't sorted and why they were older then the regular first years.

It wasn't long until it was just Ophiuchus and Laura left as Laura kept her demeanor up to play her role as a transfer from Illvermorny in America. Once the first years were all sorted Dumbledore stood up and began speaking. "Before we all tuck-in to our delicious feast, we have two more sorting's tonight. For the first time in many years we have not one but two transfer students. Laura Luis and Ophiuchus Gaunt will both be entering their 6th year." Dumbledore began as the whispers already started as Lance easily snuck into the Great Hall and stayed to the back. "Young Laura comes to us from Illvermorny in the United States while our lovely Ms. Gaunt has spent her life home schooled. Please make them both feel welcomed." Dumbledore said as he then nodded to Minerva.

"Ms. Gaunt." Minerva acknowledge as seeing as G came first Ophiuchus was the first to go.

As Ophiuchus walked forth her vision was soon obscured by the Hat as it would be some time before she was sorted.

(Ophiuchus)

As Ophiuchus found her mind being pierced by the Sorting Hat she tapped her finger on her lap keeping time of how long it was taking. "My word it has been some time since I had sat upon the head of a Riddle even more so to one as disturbed as you are." The Hat spoke to Ophiuchus head. It was noted the Hat may be able to sing and such but whatever it discusses with students would always be private even from the headmaster.

"Disturbed try again you didn't look properly." Ophiuchus said as she let the hat have a go at her mind.

"Ah I see then." He said as he saw the battle and foes Ophiuchus had faced off against. Each battle seemed to shave off a bit of her own humanity breaking her bit by bit. "Why would an order dedicated to defending humanity use their methods to enhance you and your brother I do wonder?" The hat said as Ophiuchus scowled in response.

"Simple... they wanted weapons against the Horrors to bad it blew up in their faces." Ophiuchus said as she let the hat sort her. "As far as I see the Horror are just the symptoms mankind is beyond saving so it would be best to start from scratch." Ophiuchus said as the Hat then chuckled in response.

"No my dear give humanity some credit where it is do. After all humans have done incredible things to equal the cruelties they commit." The Hat said as Ophiuchus scoffed in response.

"Just sort me before questions are asked." Ophiuchus said as she kept time still.

"Very well no need to rush." The Hat said as he began to do his job. "Well I must say you had such loyalty to your brother and your comrades long ago. But that loyalty has been warped to your brother alone so Hufflepuff is not for you." He said knowing Hufflepuff would not suit Ophiuchus one bit. "Knowledge seems to be your greatest strength as well and if it were not used for the evils you commit since you were pushed to the edge I'd say Ravenclaw would be home but now it may be able to heal though I digress." The hat said taking Ravenclaw into consideration. "Cunning you are and to plan ahead shows great ambition I dare say you would be right at home in your father's house." The Hat said as it came to the next possible house. "Great courage you have to face those Horrors but now the courage you once had has been changed to something cruel." The hat said as Ophiuchus went through it. "As it stands Ravenclaw and Slytherin are your best options but shall it be the house of ravens or the house of your blood that you go to Ms. Riddle." The Sorting Hat said as Ophiuchus already knew her decision.

After all she needed to be in Slytherin for her plan to come to fruition. "Give me the house of serpents." Ophiuchus said as this way she can keep an eye on Draco properly.

"Very well then history repeats as you work forth in... SLYTHERINE!" The Sorting Hat called out as applause were heard as Ophiuchus robe turned from the Hogwarts crest to Slytherin Green as she made her way to the Slytherin House. She saw Harry had yet to arrive while she tempered her emotions.

"Now then Ms. Luis." Minerva said as Laura made her way to the hat and soon found her eyes covered by it.

(Laura)

"Ah you are no student from the looks of it." The Sorting hat said into Laura's mind.

"Yeah a Makai Priestess that I am." Laura said as the Hat chuckled.

"Are you sure about that? That Madou Ring and Soul Metal you hide would disagree." The Sorting Hat said as Laura was wide eyed at this that the Hat knew of that. "Do not worry I am known to keep secrets safe where they belong." The Hat said as Laura calmed herself a bit.

"Just hurry up." Laura said as the Sorting hat already understood.

"Well then I see you have benefits to fit into all houses, courage to face the Horror scourge, loyalty to our close friends and allies, a desire to seek knowledge the best the Horrors, and a thirst a desire to prove yourself as a Makai Priestess more than a Makai Knight." The Sorting Hat said as it looked into Laura's thoughts. "I must say you are going to be a difficult one to sort I dare say you are much like Potter when he first arrived here." The Hat said as Laura smirked in response.

"Which one?" Laura asked jokingly as the Hat chuckled to her quip.

"Regardless where shall I put you I wonder?" The Hat said as Laura thought about it.

"Why not Gryffindor." Laura said the Hat heard this.

"Gryffindor you say? Well I suppose there isn't much wrong with that considering who your friend is." The Hat said as he knew why Laura was doing this. Lance couldn't be with his brother growing up, he couldn't attend Hogwarts with said brother growing up. In a way Laura was trying to do this for Lance sake because sometimes the world doesn't give you what you want. "Very well then protect your housemates while you progress through GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat called out the last part aloud as soon Laura was freed from the hat and joined her new house as her robes went to Gryffindor Red sitting close to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Now then since we are all properly sorted let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called out and thus the food appeared and everyone began to eat.

Everyone had gotten sorted as the feast had begun with Hermione and Ron sitting in Gryffindor Table. Ginny was oddly quiet as she was calmly eating her food almost in a sort of daze as Ron figured Ginny was just nervous as Hermione was unable to eat. She then glanced over to Ron and saw he was eating and in turn proceeded to hit him with her book as Ginny glared at this. "Would you stop eating!? Your best friend is missing." Hermione scolded as she glared at Ron.

"No way turn around you lunatic." Ron offered as Hermione looked and smiled when he saw Harry walking in with Luna both in full robes now.

"Hey he's bleeding." Laura noted as she saw the blood on him.

"What do you recon happened to him?" Ron asked as he looked to Laura.

"I don't know... but I'm guessing Harry and Lance knows." Laura said as she then gave an inquisitive look to Luna.

"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron said as he saw Harry's blood as soon he sat down.

"Where have you been? What happened to our face?" Hermione asked as she saw the state Harry's face was in.

"Later." Harry offered but Laura looked to it intently. The Bruising suggested he was kicked in the face and the only one capable of such a well-placed move is Laura, Lance, and Simon. Simon wasn't here, Lance wouldn't do it without reason, and Laura was here the whole time. So it must have been a wizard or witch who stun him and kicked him while he was down. She didn't have much evidence to support or deny it but she knew one thing... she had another Makai Priestess in Hogwarts.

"Well you missed the sorting and the Sorting Hat commented how we need to be brave and strong during these troubled times. Easy for him to say he's a hat." Ron said as Laura heard this and elbowed him.

"Hey don't be rude there are other sentient objects and artifacts in the world who would take great offense to that." Laura scolded as Ron scowled a bit.

Soon Dumbledore walked over to his podium as the Owl on said podium spread its wings in response to this. On the Gryffindor Table Ginny was eating ever so calmly as it seems she had some form of change go on to her as she almost acted like Daphne Greengrass with the elegance. Ron saw this as Ginny then stopped as she noticed something and looked over to the front as did the Golden Trio, Laura, and Lance.

"Very best of evenings to, you all." Dumbledore began as this got everyone attention as Zaruba saw this as well. "First off let me introduce the newest member of our staff Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore began as he gestured to the new teacher as Harry recognized him while applauds were heard as Slughorn sat up and waved to everyone. "Professor Slughorn to say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master. Meanwhile the position of Defense against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." Dumbledore said as applauds were heard from Slytherin House.

"Well if Snape is as good at teaching Potions and being biased as he is in DADA then we won't be learning much of anything." Ginny said before she sighed a bit. "Perhaps we need to start up our defense club again." Ginny said as she knew this was going to be the start of another troublesome year. Harry heard this and couldn't help but agree as he was unaware of something amiss with Ginny.

"As you know, each and every one of you has been search upon your arrival here tonight, and you have the right to know why," Dumbledore said as everyone paid close attention wanting to know why. "Once there was a young man, like you sat in this very hall, walk this castle corridors, set under its roof, he seemed to all the world, a student like any other, his name Tom Riddle," Dumbledore spoken as everyone started to chatter and wonder what this once student of Hogwarts had to do with anything that was going on as one person had felt a pure sickening feeling from hearing that name as if felt an almost taboo feeling to it as Dumbledore went on saying, "Today of course he's known all over the world by another name, which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact, every day, every hour, this very minute, man dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. In the end their greatest weapon is you."

Dumbledore look over at Slytherin table as he look upon the blonde boy known as Draco, but he wasn't paying attention to him and none of the student seem to figure out what he is meaning as Dumbledore soon look back to everyone as he said, "There's something to think about, now off to bed."

AS every student was still confuse about that speech that Dumbledore gave as they gotten up from their table and headed off to bed as Ron said over the table in a sarcasm tone, "That was cheerful."

"He's not wrong though." Laura said as she knew enough about evil and how it could affect the lives of children. All in all the Feast progressed as normal for the evening.

(Later Nearby Town)

A man was walking about the town as he yawned a bit. He was heading to the nearby Cab Station to head home. Strange things had been occurring around London as of late as he walked around a bit. Bridges and such being victims of accidents and a few other things. As he walked though he noted something amiss. He walked over to it and saw it was a large house that was never here before. Inside he saw what looked like a family running and laughing despite the dark times going on.

"Where did that come from?" The Wizard asked as he saw ok it. The family inside looked happy as the children's ages ranged between infancy to age 10. They seemed quite happy as they laughed as the young man with a dead end job saw all of this. It was then that he was noticed as one of the children ran over to the one he assumed was the grandfather. "Oy why are you standing out there in the cold chap? Come on in!" The old man beckoned as the unknown salary man looked around before awkwardly pointed at himself. "Is there anyone else out there?" He asked as it didn't take long for the man to see it was him and him alone.

He proceeded to walk over at the offer as the way he moved suggested he was going through some things and seeing such joy was bringing a bit of life back into him. Believe or not he was contemplating ending it all seeing as his life wasn't going anywhere... plus he could use a bit of food in him. "Come in come in no need to be in the cold in September after all." The old man said as he greeted his guest welcoming him inside the warm family home.

From what he could see it was a family of 6 made up of the parents who were the grandparents, the mother of the three children as he saw the infant in the woman's arms. "Um thank you but I don't wish to impose." The man said as he looked to the group.

"Nonsense we have more than enough to share." The old man said as he welcomed the guest inside. "Speaking off how goes dinner dear?" The old man asked as he looked to the old woman by the large crock pot.

She pulled the lid off and inspected it intently. "It's almost done darling. Just a tad bit longer and it will be dinner time." The old woman said as the man saw this.

"Well then you arrived just in time." The old man said as the salary man saw the food and could already tell by the smell alone it would be truly divine.

(Later Inside)

The group was gathered around the dining room table as the elderly woman brought the crockpot into the dining room. The Children ran in laughing after washing up no doubt as the man saw this was clearly a happy family. He wondered how they were this fortunate to have such joy in their life with each other. Clearly he didn't have to wait long though as the father also joined it showing a complete family set as they gathered around the table. "Come, come dig in we have plenty to go around." The old man said as the father joined his wife and gave a soft kiss to the babe no doubt just coming home from work.

"Hey foods ready come eat!" Came the mother as the two kids was heard as they ran in.

"Hope you two washed up first." The father said as the two nodded.

The man saw the beauty in this and began to tear up a bit as the father saw this and looked worried. "Hey are you ok?" The man asked as he noted the tears.

"Oh yes I'm fine it's just... seeing you all get along so well... happy and warm despite how distasteful life can be... its heart warming." The man said as he then looked down a bit. "I was actually on my way home when I was starting to consider ending it all... but seeing you all made me reconsider." The man said as he saw the happy family here as the old man smiled to this.

"Now don't say such things." HE said as he smiled to the man. "Instead try smiling more." The old man said as the man smiled a bit before doing just that.

His smile was the awkward sort of smile and regardless it brought a smile to the families face in response as well as a few laughs. The man started laughing as well as this was truly a heartwarming sight... but such sights can only last so long. "Well then... time to eat." The old man said after everyone had calmed down before he removed the crockpots lid surprising the man as where there was once food... it was now empty.

"W-what?" The salary man asked as he saw the now empty crockpot. "There's nothing in there?" The man asked as he saw the empty pot.

"Humans are best when they are smiling." The woman said as this got the man scared a bit at the way she said human like they were food.

"After all they make the best meal." The old man said before to his shock their eyes changed color to a demonic form and in turn they all jumped at him. Before the salary man could escape the father and mother managed to grab him before they brought him to the crock pot. In turn the horror truly began as all that was heard was the sound of the man's screams mixed with the grotesque noise of flesh tearing, bones snapping, limps ripping, and blood spewing. Truly the man met an end and it was not a peaceful or honorable one.

(Outside)

As the screams died down the house rumbled before it vanished into thin air as the result showing it was never a part of this neighborhood to begin with.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Lance)

Lance woke up as his eyes focused for a moment before he began to sit up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes while slipping out of the bed. He was given a private room seeing as Voldemort was targeting him despite being a Squib. As Lance got up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Zaruba saw this.

"Those dreams again?" Zaruba asked as he knew the dreams that haunt Lance particularly on Halloween.

"Yeah." Lance said as he began to get ready for the day as he passed by the mirror and saw his reflect and with it a red arm band he had on. "I promised I'd life out both of our lives." Lance said sadly before he began to walk away. "Easy to make that kind of promise." Lance said showing he had some issues of his own to deal with.

(Scene Break Laura Potions)

Laura was currently in Potions with Slughorn as she stood next to Hermione. Dressed in the Gryffindor robes she listened to the Teacher talk about the Potions to his NEWT's students. 'Heard it, heard it, and seen it.' Laura thought as she stood next to Hermione while they watched the class progress. So far most of her other classes here have been a cake walk seeing as she didn't even need them in the long run. But cover demands it besides it's that Slytherin girl that has her attention. IT was clear she wasn't exactly normal but Laura knew not to shoot accusations without sufficient evidence first. She didn't want to go after the wrong person and falsely accuse them without proper proof.

Right now before them was a set of potions as Hermione saw them all lined up as Ron and Harry had a free period right now considering how the passed their O.W.L. despite Umbridge trying to sabotage the school last year. Hermione had already read well in advance as it seems everything she had read Laura had read and memorized easily.

Ophiuchus paid close attention to all of this as she knew Slughorn was once her father's Professor thus she also knew the former head of Slytherin was one who she needed to get close to. Being the head of the Slug club that pointed her torts opportunities would be of help furthermore it would help with her own side project with his knowledge on the Horcrux. As the class continued the door soon opened as from it Hermione, Laura, Ophiuchus, and in turn Professor Slughorn, who looked over to the door,' saw Ron and Harry walk in as Slughorn went on to greet them. "Ah, Harry my boy I was beginning to worry." Slughorn greeted as he saw Harry and Ron there. "And you brought someone with us I see." Slughorn said as he noticed Ron here as well.

"Ron Weasley sir." Ron introduced as he saw the former Slytherin there.

"I did awful in potions so I'd better just..." Ron began while trying to escape only for Harry to stop him.

"Nonsense you're more than welcomed here any friends of Harry is a friend of mine. Get your books out." Slughorn said as Harry then realized something important.

"Actually sir I don't exactly have my book yet nor does Ron." Harry confessed as the two were ordered to come here by Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He asked as he indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Harry raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it as Hermione took notice of this as did one Slytherin Girl in the class.

Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her as he saw she was the first to raise her hand. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," Hermione said as she had read on it after last year seeing as Umbridge had used it to try and interrogate everyone by slipping it into their teas.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily until Ophiuchus raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Gaunt." He said to Ophiuchus.

"Sir as I know the potion is a powerful one with truth I heard there are ways to counter it and build up an immunity to it." Ophiuchus said as Slughorn nodded to her.

"Yes there have been studies of such but it's a very rare ability to possess and a difficult one to acquire." Slughorn said as Laura heard this and agreed.

'You have no idea.' Laura said as she was trained to handle such potions before the teacher continued with the class.

"Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-?" He began but Hermione's hand was fastest once more as one Daphne Greengrass was mere moments to late as she saw this as well.

"That's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said as she still remembered the infamous cat girl incident in second year.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one her... yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly surprised when it was Ophiuchus who raised her hand in response.

"It's Amortentia the most powerful love potion in the world. Its use regrettably has ranging views of control on it when such a potion should at least be considered illegal, and even then it doesn't promote true love just intense desire... extreme lust as it were." Ophiuchus explained as everyone heard what she said. "I personally consider it to be one of the vilest forms of potions out there due to me families... history with it." Ophiuchus confessed as she remembered how her grandmother conceived her father by influencing her paternal grandfather with it.

"Ah a nasty history with it. Apologies if I brought up any unsavory memories." Slughorn said as Ophiuchus nodded to him.

"If I may." Laura cut in as she raised her hand. "The potion can be identified for its pearl sheen and the steam rising in characteristic spirals." Laura said as she then went into the explanations. "What makes it so powerful is that it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us." Laura said as she noticed how the other girls were being drawn in save for Ophiuchus who stood calm. "But there are those who possess a rare trait to be resistant to it but like I said it's rare." Laura said as Ophiuchus then cleared her throat.

"Sir if you could, can you put the lid on again." Ophiuchus said acting as if the potions scent was bringing up some unsavory memories.

"Why of course." Slughorn said admonishing himself for that blunder. "Ms. Gaunt and Ms. Luis if I may ask do you perhaps possess an immunity to such a potion." Slughorn asked as Ophiuchus nodded.

"Yes I believe it's due to my family's history with it." Ophiuchus said as Laura shrugged.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Laura said as Slughorn nodded.

"Well then, it is time for us to start work." Slughorn said as it was time to get moving to today's assignment.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one." Ernie Macmillan said while pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," Slughorn said again to which Harry and the two Makai Priestesses were all sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it." He began, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp as eyes were on her. "That you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck. It makes you lucky!" Hermione said excitedly as she realized what this meant. In fact the whole class knew what this meant as they seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Harry could see of Malfoy was the back of his sleek blond head, because he was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis." Slughorn said but he was not done just yet... "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed, at least until the effects wear off." He explained as this potion seemed to be a huge prize here.

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot asked eagerly as he wanted to have lucky days his whole life.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence." Slughorn explained as there was risks to taking said potion. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..." He began as Daphne heard this as did Laura and Ophiuchus while Laura grinned at the easy win.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Michael Corner asked with great interest as he wanted to hear how it helped someone else.

"Twice in my life. Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonful's taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He explained as the prize was set as even Laura wanted some of that. He gazed dreamily into the distance. Whether he was playacting or not, thought Harry, the effect was good.

"And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." Slughorn said as Laura smirked at what she would win.

'Easy win.' Laura thought as she knew how to brew the potions and do it correctly.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis." Slughorn said, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it off of its perch and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt." He said but then came the warning of its use. "Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competition... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!" He said as the class wanted some of that potion.

"So, how are you to win this fabulous prize?" Slughorn asked suddenly as he looked to his class. "Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!" He said as the contest for the potion was on as everyone wanted that lucky potion.

Soon enough as everyone gotten to their potion stations and open their books for Ron as he gotten the newer looking book from the potion cupboards found a nasty looking surprise in his book as he groin to this and tread carefully with it not to run into any more surprises.

Harry's book however he saw something interesting when eh open the book to the cover of the book and saw something someone has written in it as it says-

"This Book is the Property of the Half Blood Prince."

Harry didn't know what he would be getting himself into as he turn the pages and saw more pages were written in and how they were written even marking out certain things in it showing that did it seem was a professional potion maker as Harry decided to put the written notes in the book to the test.

A little in and everyone was trying to chop a hard jumping bean like seed as some tried many ways but make the seed go flying around or dance around the table as, with one seed went flying in the air, professor Slughorn caught it with ease as he looked a bit worry that someone could lose an eye.

Laura saw the students failing to cut their seed, as she knew what the problem was, the text book given wasn't well written as she can tell a few key thing were off, and the seed everyone is trying to cut has a hard shell that can't be cut with the knives they have or any knife for that matter as the best thing to do is crush it as she gotten to it

Ophiuchus had the same idea as she did the same without hesitating as she gotten the juices from the bean and add it to her mix as she may look at her book for a bit for reference she wasn't going to follow the direction on it fully.

Hermione seem to be having a lot of trouble with the potion as she turn to Harry and saw him crush the seed thing as red like juices came forth from it as everyone else was still trying to cut, chop, or stab at it, harry crush it without having to do the same as Hermione asked, "How did you do that?"

"You crush it," Harry said as Hermione still wanted to follow the book instructions refusing to even humor a book being wrong win her over as she said, "No the instruction specifically says to cut."

"No, really," Harry said as he was already on the right path with his potion as Hermione saw Harry potion is working out as Hermione look back at her book as she saw Laura had done the same as she said, "How did you do it?"

"I crush the bean sense it has a hard shell on it, it would be impossible to cut through it, as a rule of vice, don't always follow what the book may say, it would most likely lead you astray," Laura said as she toss the bean away after extracting all of its juices out of it as she could with Hermione look back at her part as she a bit hesitate, she took the blunt end of her knife and crush the seed instead and add it to her pot.

(Time skip)

Everyone was working hard brewing their "Draught of Living Death" potion as someone from Slytherin pull out their turning spoon only to find it warp beyond repair unless they were good with magic.

Seamus Finnigan was adding something to his potion was hovering his face over it, but once the things he throw into his cauldron the thing blow up in his face leaving his face in a darken by the smoke and whatever else that cause it to blow up in his face.

Harry was looking calm and cool brewing his potion without a sweat on his brow as he added in a few herbs than a handful, with Laura was looking clam herself as she did the same, even helping Hermione out with a few thing but let her make the potion her way as she wants, with Ophiuchus seem very relax during the hour of potion making, she just smile and look over at her potion book to make it seem she reading the instructions but only to throw other people off to mess with them mostly.

With a couple of girls as they stir their potions, with one girls pot, a slime came out and landed on a piece of paper, while others were looking a bit of a mess but calm themselves about it as some people were eyeing Laura and Ophiuchus seeing how well they were doing their work.

Harry put in one more bean in the pot as the book says 12 while being scratch out for 13, as Hermione counting the beans a well before throwing them into the pot and stir the pot well with Ophiuchus and Laura doing the same as well as it seem those were neck to neck as it seem came down to the last few minutes as they finish up their potions.

(Time skip)

Soon enough almost an hour has past and everyone call it as professor was testing everyone's potion a he drop a harmless leaf in it and soon saw the leaf dissolved in harry pot as he smile as he said, "Merlin's beard, this is perfect! So perfect I say one drop would kill us all."

The man sound happy about that as Laura smile at this as it seem Lance little brother is as smart as he seems, but she wasn't going to let that stop her as she call out to the professor as she said, "Professor Slughorn, I finish my potion as well if you want to check."

"Same here professor," Ophiuchus said as well as Laura look over to the girl and eye her, as she could guess the girl might have rush through of making her potion, lucky it didn't explode in her face or turn to goo like others student's potions did.

"Alright then, I'll be there in a moment you two," the professor said as he read into his pocket and pull out another leaf that was similar to the first as he walk over to Laura's pot and drop the leaf as he saw the leaf soon dissolved like Harry's as he said, "My goodness, it's just as perfect as Mr. Potter's, well done Miss Luis."

Laura bow her head a bit with respect, as Professor Slughorn went over to Ophiuchus's pot and drop the leaf and to his surprise it dissolved just like the first two as he soon said, "My goodness this one is also perfect. Never in all my years of teaching had I have three student succeed a test like this. Well done to you as well Miss Gaunt."

"Thank you professor," Ophiuchus said as Laura looked at her surprise, as she wonder how a girl like her, who just barely join the school was able to make a perfect potion like her and Harry, something didn't quite add up in her own head by this, but it seem she can't do a thing right now and hope that ether her and harry would get the lucky potion first as she didn't know what the girl could do with it.

After a bit when professor check everyone else's Potion… needless to say he didn't see any more perfect results as now it down to him to choose the student that will receive the Felix Felicis potion, but in his eyes he already make a decision as he eye someone seeing great promise as he grab the potion off the small holder it and present it to the lucky person.

Harry, Laura, and Ophiuchus stood at the head of the class as Professor Slughorn said, "Here we are, as promises, one vial of Felix Felicis for not only brewing the potion just right but in record time too, use it well."

Professor handed harry the potion as everyone saw this and felt a bit jealous as soon enough the Professor turns to Laura and Ophiuchus said, "I'm sorry to say that you two didn't get the potion yourselves, but that doesn't mean you won't leave without a prize yourself, as I have a few that just as good."

The professor went to a cupboard as he unlock it and pull out a small box, then he came back to the girls and said, "I had a made some rare potion I had made in the past, some you may be familiar with, some you might not, but they are just as useful if used right, now you may choose which potion but the labels are cover will be a surprise, so whichever you pick will be yours, but I will say there are no take back on which one you pick."

"Sounds interesting, pick a random potion at random, sound fun," Laura said as it did sound fun for her to try as she always had a luck to her on thing, she just hope she gets a good one. With Ophiuchus didn't say a word, she give a nod as well as the professor open the box and inside were four different potion waiting inside with their labels cover in a wrap.

A Laura took a silver looking liquid potion while Ophiuchus took a bronze color potion and remove the wrap to see the name of their potion.

Laura looked it over and smiled as she saw it. "Huh neat." She said after removing the wrap as she pocketed the potion for later.

"Thank you Professor." Ophiuchus said with a small nod but inside she made a sinister grin at her acquisition.

(Later after class)

"Laura how did you pull that off?" Hermione asked as she, Harry, and Ron walked with Laura.

"Not my first rodeo besides nothing ventured nothing gained." Laura said as Hermione was trying to wrap around the fact she failed at that potion.

"Um excuse me." Came Ophiuchus as she got the attention of the group.

"Yes can I help you Gaunt?" Hermione asked as she looked to Ophiuchus.

"Yes... actually I wanted to see if you can help me with something." Ophiuchus said as Ron then spoke up.

"And why should we help a slimy snake?" Ron asked as Laura then slapped Ron upside the head.

"Don't be rude Simon." Laura said as she then went wide eyed to this. "Sorry force of habit shut up Ron." Laura said as she was so used to Simon saying rude or stupid things she compared Ron and Simon.

"Well depends on what you need help with." Hermione said ignoring Ron.

"See I was home schooled most of my life so I'm not sure what most of the professors have taught already so if I may trouble you for a study session to compare and contrast it would be very much helpful for me to keep up." Ophiuchus said as Harry saw her.

"We're not actually." Ron began only for Laura to sigh to this.

"Ron that way corner now." Laura said pushing Ron away as she didn't need him scaring people off. "Sorry about him still trying to train him." Laura said as Ophiuchus nodded.

"It's no trouble I've had met similar people." Ophiuchus said as Hermione agreed there.

"Well then if you have a free period I can meet you at the library to get you up to par with everyone else." Hermione said more than happy to help students in need of aid.

"Thank you Granger." Ophiuchus said as she then began to share her schedule with Hermione as they planned their study event. But unaware to them Ophiuchus was patient as she began to slither her way into their inner circle.

"Heh I wonder how Simon is doing." Laura mused as she remembered the Silver Fanged Knight.

(Meanwhile with Simon)

"So bored." Simon complained as he sat in a booth at the Hogshead. He was grateful for the old man for setting him up for the time being but he was absolutely bored out of his mind with no action to handle.

"Oi get off your lazy duff and clean something!" Aberforth Dumbledore called out as Simon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I get it I ain't going to stay for free old timer." Simon growled as he sighed a bit. Just then he saw the doors opened and smiled when he saw two gorgeous witches walk in. "And now boredom is gone." Simon said a she proceeded to approach the group in question to help them out.

(Laura)

"Meh probably something stupid." Laura shrugged because Simon will either A terrorizing the town outside supervision or B be locked in a room to keep him out of trouble while still finding a way to get into it. Minor details to be hashed out at a later date.

(Scene Break that evening)

Lance and Laura were walking about exploring a bit as the first day of classes had come and gone. It was close to curfew as Lance was heading to the guest chambers in the castle. "I'm telling you these classes I can pass them with my eyes shut and hands tied." Laura said as Lance kept quiet about this.

"Well considering our version of classes are these ones on steroids I wouldn't be surprised." Lance commented as Laura smirked.

"By now Simon would have made a jab at a prank he has planned, we try to stop him, and by the end of it now only do we get dragged in we're saving the school from a Horror." Laura said as Lance smirked a bit remembering those fond memories.

"Yeah." He agreed as they kept walking to their intended destinations.

"Well this is my stop." Lance said as he looked to the path.

"Yeah it is and I'm going this way." Laura said as she began to walk the opposite direction.

"Yeah..." Lance said as he saw Laura walk away before he decided to go investigate something. When he was sure Laura was gone he began to walk away to the opposite direction. There was something he had to see and the only way he could see it was in Dumbledore's office for it was located there. He figured the guy meant well but something about him rubbed him the wrong way.

Consider him paranoid but Lance never trusts a pacifist who led a war without killing the opposing side. Mind you he doesn't kill simply because of the Makai Order's laws but even he knew that in wars people die and Dumbledore's belief that the Death Eaters were misguided was stupid because they chose that path. Duress or mind control had nothing to do with it so he wanted to get some dirt on Dumbledore.

As Lance traveled the halls he made sure to avoid Peeves and the janitor of this place. "I do hope you know what you're doing Lance." Zaruba said as Lance heard the Madou Ring.

"Yeah well he's part of the reason why my birth parents are dead." Lance said as Zaruba listened. "At the very least I'll get some closure." Lance said as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. Hopefully he was asleep so he could sneak his way into the office in question. He soon arrived at the Phoenix looking statue that lead to his office as he needed to figure out the password for it. "Ok so the guy uses sweets as his password... hopefully I can guess the right one." Lance said as he stood at the stature. "Ok the guy likes Lemon drops so by process of elimination and ranging it to old style candies..." Lance said before he got a good enough answer. "Sherbet Lemon." Lance said as he then smirked when the statue began to rise up in turn.

"Clever." Zaruba commented as the statue began to rise upward to Dumbledore's office. "Still be careful remember you are not that silent friend of yours." Zaruba said as Lance knew who he was talking about.

"Crow?" Lance asked as he then smirked a bit. "Our resident ninja." Lance said as Crow was in fact a Ninja when it comes to his training. They guy was a mute hence why Orva did the talking for him. Soon the platform arrived at the top as Lance began to silently squeeze his way into the office but stopped at the door as he heard voices inside said office. "Shit." Lance silent cursed as he knew this job was about to get harder for him.

He began to listen in while making extra sure his mind was guarded and his senses were aware of his surroundings. As he listened he heard them talking as for Lance he saw the conversation was a serious one. "So it is true the girl she's his." Dumbledore asked as Lance paid attention.

"Yes from the same group the Lost Potter brat and his friends are a part of." Snape was heard as Lance met the guy on the first day in passing. "She was the one who managed to acquire the ring before you could take it." Snape added as Lance listened in on them.

"And of the boy young Lancelot your thoughts on him." Dumbledore asked as this sounded like something important.

"The boy has no remarkable magical ability due to be a Squib yet somehow I cannot see into his mind with the subtle of Legitmency." Snape said as Lance hear this.

'I knew it.' Lance silently growled as he heard this go on.

"But the boy shows none of the arrogance of his reached father. All I had to do was look into his eyes and it was not a boy I saw there but a battle hardened soldier." Snape said as Lance heard it as well. "But I saw none of Lily in him, none of her at all in him." Snape sneered as it was clear he did not like Lance.

"Does his eyes not resonate to yours?" Dumbledore asked as he then heard Snape making his way to the door. Lance was about to hide when Dumbledore stopped him. "Don't ignore me Severus you and I both know the Dark Lord has ordered his offspring to kill him should he fail in murdering me and unlike the assassin I fear she will not hesitate." Dumbledore said as he wasn't done just yet. "If the other Potter Boy and his allies are from the same group that begot those two we must do our part to separate this group from those three." Dumbledore said as Lance heard this and clenched his fists in response.

'Typical a zealot of the light believing himself always right.' Lance thought as he paid attention.

"And what role does bringing the boy here serve he cannot cast magic like that friend of his so what role would he play?" Snape asked as Dumbledore made a saddened sigh.

"Severus my death cannot be avoided you and I both know this and the role you play for the boy cannot be avoided... the one the other boy plays that young Lancelot would play would be one of great importance especially as the last Potter." Dumbledore said as Lance scowled to this.

"Yes I know a piece of Voldemort lives inside the boy and you have been fattening him up like a pig to the slaughter all these years." Snape said as Lance heard this and was wide eyed in response. "What use would a squib with a sword can do that James Potter's favorite cant?" Snape asked as he then began to piece it together. "Unless you intend to use him if not to finish off Voldemort himself then to ensure that the Potter's still live." Snape said as that tears it.

"Yes the Potters have always been allies to the light, so for the greater good we must get the boy to detach himself from this Brotherhood of Knights he has bonded himself to." Dumbledore said as it was clear Lance was a new pawn brought into play.

"The boy would refuse he is stubborn and wont submit to potions so easily." Snape said as Lance heard this. His body, du to training as a Makai Knight, had built up an immunity to most potions so it didn't affect him as much. No doubt Snape had learned of this somehow making Lance question Harry's loyalty to Dumbledore and if it was real or not.

"If Potions fail then we have one more alternative." Dumbledore said as Snape heard this.

"Using the imperious curse and memory charm on him?!" Snape nearly yelled as he realized where this was going. Just before Snape could start ranting he paused as Lance noted this. "The Dark Lord is summoning me I must make haste to not be late." Snape said as Lance heard this.

"Very well and tread carefully we need more information on his children if possible." Albus said as Lance hid behind the wall. Once he did so the door opened and as Snape went to the stairs Lance snuck into the room to avoid detection.

(Lance)

Lance made sure to hide behind furniture so Dumbledore would not notice him as he stuck close to the shadows to help with this plan. He needed to find information on Dumbledore and if what he heard in the conversation was truth he was the sort of guy who trapped in his old ways felt he was always right and knew the proper way. "I can't let it happen again." Lance said silently to himself as he explored the office little by little hoping for the headmaster to go to sleep already. Once Lance was sure all was silent he got out of his hiding spot and began to look around the office. He knew this was wrong to most people but he didn't like going somewhere and not having all the answers to it. Dumbledore seemed the type to keep all his cards close to his chest. He didn't trust the guy and clearly they knew more than they were revealing. As Lance looked around he saw how Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes followed his every move but made no attempt to stop him.

Lance figured it was either ignoring him or waiting for him to do something to get caught but he looked none the less. He soon opened a container and inside saw what he was looking for. Memories in vials for a Pensieve and if he was right judging by the missing spot he had already used one. Lance none the less made his way to the memory and began to look at it. "Well Zaruba?" Lance asked as he looked to the Pensieve.

"It's active but I detect no mind altering charms or potions in it." Zaruba stated as Lance looked to the potion in question. "Be careful." Zaruba urged as Lance peered upon it.

(Pensieve Memory)

Once he began to dive his head in he was then drawn into a memory inside it as he needed to know what he was dealing with. Lance found himself falling as he was calm about this as he easily flipped to his feet and landed himself on a seat of sorts.

Lance looked around and found himself in an orphanage as it was an old abandoned one. As Lance walked around he soon saw Dumbledore or his most recent past self-inspecting the place. "Zaruba?" Lance asked as Zaruba was here.

"Yes I'm here and this memory it's one of Dumbledore's." Zaruba confirmed as Lance then saw something.

He walked over to it and saw a familiar symbol engraved here as he inspected it. "A Makai controlled Orphanage where they pick up new recruits who had been victimized by the Horrors becoming orphans." Zaruba said as Lance read this. "But something is off about this place but I can properly detect it in a memory." Zaruba confirmed as Lance nodded to this.

"Any suggestions?" Lance asked as Zaruba looked things over.

"We won't find much here this is Dumbledore's memory and that's assuming it wasn't tampered with already the Makai Order would make a clean sweep of this location." Zaruba said as it was there best bet to go to this location in the real world or bring it up with the Watchdog.

Just then the memory ended with Dumbledore finding nothing of value and thus Lance was drawn back to his office. Once he was back in Dumbledore's office he quickly worked on closing the door to it and the memories before making a swift exit to keep out of Dumbledore's notice. He clearly didn't trust the old man and thus opted to keep his distance for the time being and start checking his belongings of being bugged somehow.

(Meanwhile with Lust Brothel Del Lilith)

Lust was on top of a clearly wealthy man as she was riding his rod for all its worthy. She made sure to be careful so she doesn't crush his pelvis not that she cared in all honesty but orders were orders. Each visit from her customers with the help of Sloth and her telepathic abilities she learns more about them and thus would be able to aid Greed in acquiring much needed funds.

Just then the unknown wealthy man climaxed inside Lust as she was one of the few prostitutes here who didn't care for protection not like she can conceive anyway. Though honestly she found it a bid disappointing with how quick he was to climax. "Blimey Lana your amazing." He said as Lust or Lana in this case smiled sensually and got off him.

"Of course mister." She began as she smiled to him as unlike others she had the best makeup on her powers of shape shifting. She can look as cheap or expensive as she wants and none of them were the wiser of it. The two were in the bedroom as she rolled off him smiling sensually to him. "I'm a; grade A whore after all." Lust said as she smiled showing she made prostitution her career because she clearly loved sex. Then again she was Lust so of course she would enjoy sex above all else. "But your special order isn't done yet and I'd hate for you not to get the weight of pounds you paid for." Lust said being sweet as she smiled to the geezer.

"But you drained me dry." The man said as Lust then had an idea.

"Oh I know what we can do." Lust said as she took the man's hand and guided him to the bathroom. "We can cool off as I help bath you Japanese Soap Girl style." Lust said with her breasts swaying a bit in response to the steps she took.

(Later in the bathroom)

The Shower head was running as Lust was covered in soap and Dried Seaweed as she rubbed her body against the old man getting him charged up again. He was satisfied but Lust made it clear she wasn't going to let him get away until she was satisfied. "Well mister seems you got hard again." Lust said as she smiled to him.

"Seems so Lana." The man said as Lust smiled to him while she got him on his back.

"Well then I think it's time for the finale." She said as she began to climb atop of him. "After all if I can't be satisfied maybe I can quench my hunger instead." Horror said as her eyes then changed color.

"You're what?" He asked only to moan out as she began to ride him cowgirl position.

"Don't worry this climax is to die for." Lust said as she then licked her lips. "In fact..." She began as she moved her face to his. "It's, better you die in pleasure then die in fear." Lust said and just then her mouth split open with a roar causing the old man to go wide eyed but before he could scream in pain and terror Lust was already upon him eating him as the water began to mix with the old man's blood going down the drain. She made sure to finish off the left overs as soon her face was covered in gore from the event. She licked it up and wiped it a bit before getting back up. He was dead as his former hard on was also disposed of.

(In the room)

Lust walked over to the man's clothing and began to rummage through them before pulling out his wallet and with it his cards. "Perfect." She said getting what she wanted.

"Lust." Pride was then heard as Lust looked and saw Pride standing there despite Lust being naked right now in her human form.

"What do you want Pride?" Lust said as she walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a drink.

"Well I came for an update but it seems the mission was a success again." Pride said as Lust laid back on the chair.

"Of course a simple matter to deal with their vice." Lust said taking a swing of her drink.

"Yes... well I have a new assignment for you." He said passing a file over to Lust who looked it over.

"You want me to turn into a toad!?" Lust accused as she glared at Pride.

"No on the contrary the Lord and mistress desire it." Pride said as he looked to Lust who glared at him. Clearly she had her objections considering her vanity.

"Like Hell I am about to turn myself into this thing?!" Lust yelled as she slammed the file down revealing Umbridge on the cover.

"You're the only one who can, Wrath and Envy are both busy getting the dark creatures in line with our Lord Kiba, Sloth has her duties as our eyes and ears, Greed is currently working on gaining control of the Criminal Underworld, Gluttony isn't exactly suited for the job beyond disposing of her, and I'm busy with keeping tabs on he who needs lotion while also fixing my connection to the spy girl." Pride explained as Lust sat on the table and pouted a bit. "Lust dear girl we all have our part to play and your powers are perfect for the role after all with Sloth as Lord Kiba and Mistress Ophiuchus's eyes and ears if you these orders you'd be punished severely." Pride said with a smirk as Lust glared at him.

"Give me the file and get the fuck out of here." Lust growled and in turn Pride nodded with a bow.

"Of course I do have an appointment to keep." Pride said as he in turn began to vanish into the darkness leaving Lust alone for the time being as she put on some panties and a fur coat.

"Asshole." Lust growled as they may all originated from Voldemort but it didn't mean they got along.

(Later with Pride)

Pride appeared before the same house as before as he walked in to see the Horror family had already finished their meal. "Well how is my favorite joyful Horrors?" Pride greeted as they saw him.

"Ah Pride what brings you here?" The old man asked as he looked to Pride.

"I have a new job for you if you're interested." Pride said holding an envelope with Makai Language on it.

"Oh let us see." The mother said as she looked over the file.

"Yes feel free to eat on the way as long as you get here I don't care how you do it." Pride said as the file showed Hogsmeade on it. "Your target... is Harry Potter." Pride said as this in turn got them all smiling in response.

(Scene Break Slytherin Common Room)

Ophiuchus was going over some data as she smiled to herself at what she found. Ever since she left she had been continuing the Makai Order's dark little pet project without worry of being discovered. She was currently dressed in only her bra and panties with a robe over it tired loosely around her. So far a few more subjects had undergone the augmentation but the results were as expected failure each of them but there were improvements which was good. This means she was on the right trail of getting the desired result. She made sure to keep tight lipped of her actions as only the Sins and her brother knew what she was doing.

But using her brother and her own DNA as a template was running into many kinks which resulted in her having to find another who was just like her. Regardless she knew what she needed to do until such a time and that was to continue her work and create what the Makai Order had rejected a perfect unstoppable hunter. But for the time being she will bide her time and wait seeing as she had all the time to wait as she already set the ground work so in turn she shall allow her plans to work itself to completion now.

"La vie est drole." Ophiuchus chuckled to herself as she looked out to the window to the black lake. "Life truly is amusing." Ophiuchus said with a sinister grin on her face in anticipation for her plans to be completed at long last.

(TBC)

ESKK: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review before leaving. So until next time folks I say Ja-Ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Yaiba

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: New chapter let's begin.

(Start Slytherin Common Room Girls Dorm)

Daphne woke up early in the morning as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. As she got up she began to think about Lance who was currently staying here as a guest with Voldemort targeting him for some reason. She didn't know why that was the case or what his purpose for doing so was but she was curious. Lance seemed to keep to himself even amongst the Golden Trio as the only person he openly interacts with was that new Gryffindor girl Laura.

Daphne was curious and wanted to unravel this mystery because despite never being in the front lines of it all she knew well enough that with a Potter at Hogwarts a normal School year was a hogwash concept. Thus once more she got up with the thought to figure out what made Lance tick even in these turbulent times.

(Scene Break Great Hall Breakfast)

Laura was currently sitting at the Gryffindor Table with many books in hand as she slid a piece of toast in her mouth. Her eyes read through the parchment of pages as she ate her breakfast showing she could easily multitask. But with her training it was to be expected she knew how to multi task. Just then the Golden Trio arrived with Lance who easily kept to himself while joining the table. "So what's going on?" Ron asked as Laura grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

"Studying." She said while taking notes as Hermione saw what she was doing.

"You're going to read all of these?" Harry asked as he saw the pile of books near her.

"Oh don't be stupid I've already read all of those." Laura said as he pointed to the pile as it was clear she was like the American Makai version of Hermione.

"Blimey." Ron said as he saw what this was.

"If you're going to gawk then go if you're going to eat then sit." Laura said as that was the reason they all came here thus they sat down for breakfast.

Lance of course kept his distance from Harry as he still recalled what he had learned the other night trying to put pieces together. He knew Harry had a great deal of respect for Dumbledore so convincing him Dumbledore shouldn't be trusted was a near impossible thing to do. Plus the old man had too much sway in the Magical World to be politically toppled so easily. Lance was sure he had reasons for setting his brother up as a sacrificial lamb but until he learns why he needed to find excuses to keep those two separated and to keep his own distance from Dumbledore.

As Lance sat though owls were soon heard as Ron saw this and smiled. "Mail's here." Ron said as Owls flew around the hall dropping parcels off with letters here and there but mainly care packages. Soon a letter dropped off to Ophiuchus who quickly opened it to see what was inside it. This in turn caused a gasp to be heard not long after as Ophiuchus made her exit as they all saw this.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked as he saw her leave the hall almost in a daze.

"I'll go find out." Harry said as he remembered when Hermione cried like that that led to a battle with a troll. As Harry took his leave for a moment to see what was bothering Ophiuchus another letter arrived for Laura as she saw it was red as opposed to parchment white.

"Hello." Laura said as she saw the letter in question.

"Oh great." Ron said as he did not want to deal with Horrors this early in the school year.

"I need to go." Laura said as she stood up to find a private location to read the letter in question.

(Meanwhile with Harry and Ophiuchus)

Harry chased after Ophiuchus as he saw her make a bee-line to the girls bathroom which was mostly empty right now. As he got there he put his ear to the door and heard the sound of weeping and crying inside it. "Ophiuchus?" Harry asked as he knocked on the door. "Are you ok?" Harry asked again as he hoped the girl was ok unaware she was playing him for a fool.

"Whose there?" She asked between tears as it was clear she wanted to talk but was also worried about this.

"It's me... Harry we met on the train." Harry said as he looked to the door.

At first it was silent as Harry expected she would turn him away due to the house rivalry... that was until the door opened and in it she saw Ophiuchus with red eyes showing she was crying. "What do you want?" Ophiuchus asked as she looked to Harry.

"I um saw you storm out when you got the mail... I wanted to see if you were ok." Harry said as Ophiuchus looked around before leaving the bathroom for a moment.

(In the hall)

"I... got a letter in the post." Ophiuchus said as she and Harry were in the courtyard talking. "There was a death eater attack and my parents..." She began calming, herself apparently. "My parents were the targets." Ophiuchus confessed as she got to the nitty gritty of it. "They didn't make." Ophiuchus said as she began to cry showing this was hitting her hard but in truth these tears were crocodile tears over people who didn't truly exist to get Harry to pity her via his saving people problem.

"I'm so sorry." Harry confessed as he looked concerned for the girl.

"I have no one now." She wept clearly milking it a bit but only to those with an extremely keen eye.

"Well if you want we can postpone our study session and if you need anyone to talk to I'm here, Merlin knows you need it." Harry said as Ophiuchus then backed up and wiped away any lingering tears.

"T... thank you." She stuttered as she then stood up. "But I need to study to make sure what I know matches up to what everyone else has been taught." Ophiuchus as Harry looked concerned for her. "I'll be ok." She said but with her tone she didn't want it to be brought up despite at this point the school gossip chain may have already started. She honestly didn't care it would only help in the long run to get into Harry's inner circle.

(Scene Break Gryffindor Common Room Laura)

Laura was alone in the common Room after leaving a Shiki at class in her place. She looked to the red letter before her and in turn lit a match causing a red flame to appear. She then lit the letter causing it to turn into ash before it formed into the message in question. "A Horror has made the Castle of Magic its hunting ground. Seek it out within the Forest of beasts and cut it down." Laura read aloud before the message vanished.

Laura then sighed as she now had to sneak out of the school, find the Horror, and Cut it down. She then went over to a sealed case and opened it revealing inside was a Madou brush attached to sickle by a chain. She knew what may be required of her but she knew she had a duty as one who protects be it as a Makai Alchemist... or a Makai Knight. For now she had to get ready for the next class and take her Shiki's place seeing as night would be upon them soon enough.

(Scene Break Library)

Harry, Hermione, and Ophiuchus were in the Library as Ophiuchus had gathered up books on things she already knew while Hermione had notes and books to compare and see what they may or may not need to work with. Harry was there also as he was trying to learn a few things on Tom Riddle knowing his lessons with Dumbledore mainly involved going through Tom Riddle's Memories as well as the memories of his mother's family the Gaunts.

"Incredible. I'm surprised you're so advanced." Hermione said as she saw that Ophiuchus was a bit ahead of the curve compared to her.

"Well I was home schooled before coming here." Ophiuchus said trying to downplay it as just another Monday. She knew Harry would be asking questions soon since she shared the last name of her grandmother's family but she already planned around that simply that she came from a squib line that carried on the name after being disowned. A simple fix and in turn she had her alibi steel clad with the false sob story.

"Well we still have much to go through just to be absolutely sure." Hermione said as she smiled to Ophiuchus.

"Of course can never be too sure after all." Ophiuchus said as it was to be expected after all.

Just then they heard the door open and from there they saw Lance walk in holding a book in his hand which he was dropping off. The Witch who acted as Librarian gave him an inquisitive glare as she looked the book over at the same time. No doubt to make sure it was in one piece before being satisfied and taking the book in question. Lance nodded and began to walk away as he made his way to a lone corner of the library no doubt opting to stay by his lonesome.

Hermione saw Harry's look to his brother as they had already started term and Harry had yet to make any major bounds with his brother who seems intent on pushing others way. "Go." Hermione said as Harry looked shocked to her and quickly got the message before making his way to Lance.

Once Harry was gone Ophiuchus then looked over to Hermione with a knowing gaze. "So how long have you two sweethearts been together?" Ophiuchus asked as Hermione heard this and blushed.

"It's not like that he's my closest friend." Hermione urged as Ophiuchus smirked to this.

"Friend or boyfriend?" Ophiuchus added as Hermione blushed deeper.

"It's not like that besides I have someone else in mind." Hermione said as she looked to Ron who was studying by himself to stay away from Ophiuchus.

Ophiuchus saw this and then back to Hermione as both her persona and her real thoughts could agree on something. "You're settling for him!?" She nearly yelled as she looked to Hermione with a scandalous look. "I may be new here but so far the rumor mill about him have yet to prove me wrong." Ophiuchus said as Hermione saw the insult there.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione asked in shock as Ophiuchus cut her off.

"No don't misunderstand he seems like a good fellow but come on you can't honestly be settling for him. I mean his friendship with Harry has been a Fair-weather one at best when you factor in the stuff I was told happened during your 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years." Ophiuchus said as she wasn't done just yet. "Bloody Hell you two argue more then you actually apologize to each other and you do it most of the time." Ophiuchus said but as Hermione was about to retort Ophiuchus continued on.

"Look stop me if I'm wrong, second year Ronald there was willing to jump boat when Harry could speak to snakes which was apparently a dark ability." Ophiuchus began as Hermione did not have a retort for that. "3rd year you and Ron were arguing because of some rat and your cat and even more so after some incident with the broom and before you ask your dorm mates heard the whole thing." Ophiuchus said as she wasn't done. "And from what I've seen with Harry it seems he valued Ron as his first friend hence why he took his side back then." Ophiuchus listed off as it was clear to Hermione Ophiuchus was getting somewhere with this.

"Then comes your 4th year where Ron basically jumped ship out of jealousy for Harry being in the blasted tournament." Ophiuchus continued on as Hermione saw where this was going. "You stood by Harry's side through it all regardless of the danger it meant for you, Bloody Hell you went above and beyond in 2nd and 4th years from what I've heard." Ophiuchus said showing to Hermione she had good information gathering skills. "Why would you settle for that guy?" Ophiuchus asked pointing her thumb to Ron who proved her point by ignoring the book when Lavender Brown walked in.

"Because... well I don't have much to offer Harry." Hermione confessed as Ophiuchus listened. "See in my second year I went to the ball with Victor Krumm to make Harry jealous but it didn't work like I wanted it to." Hermione confessed as Ophiuchus figured out what she was saying.

"So when that failed you gave up?" Ophiuchus asked as Hermione nodded.

"Yes but Ron isn't so bad." Hermione tried to defend but Ophiuchus sighed.

"Hermione luv there is a reason men don't understand woman. It's because their oblivious to it all." Ophiuchus said as she put the book down. "It's why we as woman need to take charge and walk right up to them, look them in the eye, and tell them how we feel about them." Ophiuchus said as Hermione listened to her. "I mean I find it hard that Harry doesn't fancy you after all you've been through together. If he does he's keeping quiet about it because he knows Ronald fancy's you and doesn't want to ruin his friendship with his first true friend in Hogwarts." Ophiuchus said before sighing a bit. "But in all honesty I'd drop him after the second major mistake and be done with him but that's just me." Ophiuchus confessed as she sat with Hermione.

Hermione then closed her book as she looked away from Ophiuchus who saw she was getting to the goal. "The worst he could say is no and even then you have to draw in that Gryffindor courage and tell him how you feel after all with a war going on you may not get a second chance." Ophiuchus said as she looked to Hermione.

"But... it may end up for nothing." Hermione tried to argue as it was clear she still fancied Harry after all this.

"Yeah it may be but at least you can be proud to say you tried none the less." Ophiuchus said as she looked to Hermione who mad a solemn smile. 'As much as it kills me to try and hook you two up I need to get Harry on my side and what better way to help them get together.' Ophiuchus thought as she thought of many ways to make sure this bushy haired bookworm had a terrible bloody accident occur.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she smiled to Ophiuchus as they in turn got back to studying with Hermione thinking of ways to tell Harry how she felt about him.

(With Harry and Lance)

Lance was reading over some Wizarding History to past the time as he had yet to be given any Horrors to hunt. He honestly didn't care about it despite it being his heritage here because living with the Makai Order in the mundane world he saw these people were backwards in many beliefs. Clearly they were so worried about their blood purity that they failed to realize the adverse effects such as genetic degradation from refusing to introduce new genes to the bloodline. Lance knew Voldemort wanted Harry dead and would do what he can to protect him seeing if reports held true Voldemort couldn't be counted as human anymore after what he had done to his own soul.

The Makai Order is within their right to cut him down like any other Horror once they figure out how he's stayed alive for so long. Regardless though as Lance kept reading he quickly saw his brother walking up to him. "Excuse me um Lance." Harry began as Lance kept reading merely glancing to him to let him know he was listening. "I was hoping we could talk since the moment you arrived we've hadn't much time to." Harry said as he looked to his brother.

"Then talk." Lance said as he didn't even give Harry much of a look. 'And make it quick it's better for you own sake not to be too close to me.' Lance mentally added as he was willing to hear Harry out.

"I... I wanted to know you I mean we are brothers and at the very least we should try to get to know each other to see if we can salvage any possible sibling bond." Harry said as Lance heard him.

"And you think it would be as simple as talking?" Lance asked as he closed the book and put it back where it goes.

"Well no but…" Harry began as Lance then sighed a bit.

"Harry listen I appreciate the sentiment but whatever bond that could have formed its left the port years ago." Lance said as he looked to his brother straight in the eye. "Whatever we could have had isn't there anymore so for your own sake it be better if you don't get heavily involved with me." Lance said as he began to walk away from Harry. 'After all people I care about tend to get hurt when they get to close.' Lance thought to himself as he rather protect Harry from that curse of his.

Harry in turn clenched his fist before grabbing Lance by the shoulder and pulling him torts him. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you anyway?!" Harry demanded as he has been trying for months to bond with Lance but it seems he is steel front on keeping others away from him. "I've been trying to bond trying to have some family left in this world after my... our godfather was killed by Bellatrix last year! At the very least you could try and show some equal effort!" Harry nearly yelled as Lance glared at him before freeing his shoulder from him.

"Sorry Harry but the last couple of times I bonded with people they had a nasty habit of dying around me." Lance said controlling himself but the cold tone in his voice spoke a million words. Lance then took his leave of Harry as he pushed open the doors while leaving. To Harry's shock he saw the way Lance said it and the look in his eyes. It was hard to guess at first but clearly Lance cold and aloof nature suggested that Luna's words held truth. Lance saw people he cared about die and in turn he tried to push others away to prevent them from sharing the same fate.

In turn Harry was only given more reason to seek out the truth and thus looked to where Lance had left from "What happened in your past Lance?" Harry wondered as he was worried for his brother whom he had been trying to connect with but had limited results in that regard.

(Later that day Dumbledore's office)

Dumbledore was in his office as he had summoned the young Ms. Gaunt to his office. From what Severus had told him Ophiuchus Gaunt or in this case Ophiuchus Riddle was Tom's daughter twin to a Lupus Gaunt. Furthermore as her namesake it seems she was a true snake as all her professors not in the know of her heritage had nothing but words of praise for her. Much like how Tom was during his Tenor as a Hogwarts Students Ophiuchus had quickly rose up the ranks and despite not being a prefect some whispers spoke of her being head girl.

Dumbledore had hoped he could save her from the path she now walks but it may be tricky. Snape had reported she had access to dark creatures whose every waking impulse was to feed off humans and to fulfil the desires of a host body in order to feed. Needless to say he knew to tread carefully with her less he risks begetting something or someone far worse than Voldemort. Soon a knock was heard at the door and in turn Dumbledore responded.

"Enter." Dumbledore said as in turn the door opened and from it Ophiuchus came in robes and all as she made her to the desk.

"You wish to see my Professor?" Ophiuchus asked as she looked to Dumbledore. She knew he was aware of her seeing as Snape was playing double agent for both sides. But in all honesty she didn't care seeing as from point A to Point B she was playing her game of chess with these fools. Her father was an important piece in her plans while Dumbledore was an obstacle to her goal which was the wand he wields. She had deduced his wand was the Elder Wand the infamous Death Stick of the Deathly Hollows. She needed that wand for her endgame but to do so she needed to either kill Dumbledore or disarm him.

By doing either of those the wand would in turn answer to her which she would then have to work around the clock to make sure her father doesn't learn this. She had no illusions that if she had more power Voldemort would kill her to take it or keep it from the hands of others but himself.

"Yes Ms. Gaunt please have a seat." Dumbledore offered as Ophiuchus took a seat. Ophiuchus already felt jabs to her mental defenses no doubt Dumbledore or Snape or even both trying to peer into her mind to figure out her though process. Luckily she had charms and training to prevent such mental invasions seeing as there existed Horrors who could use such mental abilities on both foes and their prey. So Ophiuchus wasn't surprised to feel such jabs and let him do so for now. "How have you been enjoying Hogwarts thus far?" He asked as Ophiuchus gave a thoughtful look on this.

"Well sir I must confess its quiet the magical experience but I'm afraid I may be a bit to advance for some of my classmates." Ophiuchus said Dumbledore nodded to her.

"Well from your OWL scores which you had taken via correspondence I can understand why." Dumbledore confessed as he did see those scores and met the ones who she took it with. So either Ophiuchus already had a power base to the point she had allies to say she did, she truly took those tests to help build her alibi, she had summoned more of those dark creatures to lie for her, or she had forged these scores so well even the Elder Wand was duped by it.

"Well I did have good teachers growing up. No offense to your staff of course." Ophiuchus said as Dumbledore chuckled to this.

"None taken my dear." Dumbledore said as he got down to the nitty gritty of it. "Lemon Drop?" He offered as Ophiuchus saw this and already planned ahead.

"No thank you sir I had some as a child and didn't like it." Ophiuchus said as Dumbledore nodded as Ophiuchus timed each jab to her mental defensed by that twinkle in his eye. She also knew her head of house and her leash holder was doing the same hidden away behind the doors. A two pronged mental attack as useless but she played their game.

"Now then... I find it curious you share the name of the Gaunt family whom was believed to have died out long ago." Dumbledore said as Ophiuchus heard this.

"Well my parents are... were from a squib line of them." Ophiuchus falsely corrected herself to make it appear she was still reeling from their untimely deaths.

"Ah I see my apologies for bring it up so soon." Dumbledore said as he knew something was amiss when Ophiuchus parents suddenly were murdered by Death Eaters.

"All is well Professor." Ophiuchus said as Dumbledore nodded to her before she sighed all of a sudden as her innocent façade began to real back a bit. "Though sir might I ask that you cease the mental probing on my thoughts." Ophiuchus said as this caught Dumbledore by surprised. "It is quiet annoying and irritating." Ophiuchus said as Dumbledore was reeling back from the fact she was aware of what he was doing.

"Ms. Gaunt I have no idea what." Dumbledore began as Ophiuchus was leaving bread crumbs for Dumbledore to follow.

"Sorry it's just my... my parents taught me the out of Occlumency at a young age before teaching me Legitimancy. They wanted me to be ready for the world after all." Ophiuchus said as Dumbledore knew something was amiss. "Anyway I was invited to join the Slug Club in school and further more I believe I may have made friends with Mr. Potter." Ophiuchus said as she looked to Dumbledore.

"That is well inter house friendships is an excellent spot of inter house unity." Dumbledore said as Ophiuchus smiled to this. "And it pleases me to see you have very little trouble with your classes." The Headmaster added as Ophiuchus nodded to him.

"Of course Professor." Ophiuchus said as she smiled to Dumbledore. "Sir it is almost time for my next class so may I be excused to return to my common room?" Ophiuchus asked as Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course my dear please." Dumbledore said before Ophiuchus nodded and got up. As she left though she silently tagged the door and wall as she took her leave while hiding a smirk under her bangs. When Ophiuchus was gone through Dumbledore spoke up to Snape who was no doubt waiting. "Severus." Dumbledore began as he saw Snape walk in.

"Yes milord I know." Snape said as he tried Legitemancy on Ophiuchus but she not only detected her but also kept her mental defenses impossible powerful without fail. "I shall keep a close eye on her." Snape said as he knew Ophiuchus was an unknown in this game of chess. But unaware to the duo here Ophiuchus was the true chess master of the game in the end.

(Scene Break Laura)

Laura was seen suiting up as she got ready to hunt her a Horror. If the Horror is not offed ASAP the bastard will just vanish and go to another place to hunt. It was this reason why Laura was getting ready as fast as possible.

She open up her chest that was at her bed, keeping things quite as she could as she lift the lid up as inside it seem like normal clothing and school stuff, but not all is as it seems as thanks to magic she modified her chest to hold more than it should as she hit a hidden switch on the box and everything started shifting as the school items vanish and in their place a metal casket rise up before it opens reviling what's inside.

-Gear up montage-

An outfit and many pairs of boots, and all sort of madou tools and gadgets as Laura grab her outfit first as she throw it over her body before clipping on an ammo belt, a pair of finger-less gloves, then a pair of steel toe boot she zips up.

She soon grab few pairs of hands guns as she throw them in her coat, string shooter she put in a holster on the side, a modified rifle with a telescopic barrel and lens that folded down with an adjustable stock, and a madou brush she place on a leg holster for it.

-End montage-

Laura soon look to something she recently put in, as behind where her outfit once stood lay the sickle she had stored with the gear she has set up, hearing the sound of blade slicing the air before ringing out somehow it was calling out to her and below it a small black box that lay below it.

Laura soon reach out to the items as she looked at the sickle weapon for a moment before she give a sigh and place it behind her under the coat before looking at the small black box in her hands as she said, "I don't plan on using you, but just in case I will need you."

Laura was focus on speaking to the small box in her hand, she didn't notice someone that was up as they turn their heads towards her, as Laura put the box in her pocket before hitting another switch that close up the metal casket as it sank back into her bed chest as everyone return to normal before closing up the chest then she headed out the door with the unknown person getting out of their bed and soon following her.

(The boy's side)

Every boy in Gryffindor was sound asleep, as some was snoring, and some was muttering words of the sort, 'But I don't wanna wear a dress robe.'

Soon as the door to the boys side of Gryffindor Common dorm rooms open as a ray of light shine from it before it was close when a shadow walked by it and the doors were silently shut.

Moving over to Harry's bed area as Laura soon walk over to their before opening his chest without permission and went through his stuff as she was looking for something before she found what she was looking for as she lift it up and show a folded parchment paper no doubt it's the marauders map, as she pull out her brush and wave over it as a soft green light came over it and soon words appear on it as Laura smile as she said quietly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, how cleaver."

She put it away in her pocket before closing up the chest, as she soon exit the boys dorm room area as she open and close the door fast and silent as she walk on out without anyone being the wiser of what just happen.

(Common Room)

Laura soon walk to the door leading out of the Gryffindor Common room before she stops for a moment as she looked around the room, as she though she saw something in the corner of her eye, as she stood there for a moment and saw nothing out of the ordinary as she soon went on her way leaving the Common room.

As the door open and close behind Laura, from behind a banner cloth, Hermione steps out and knew Laura was now gone as she look to the boys dorm room as she soon asked herself, "What is she doing?"

Hermione looking over to the doors and saw no one was coming back in as she look back to the boys dorm room doors and rush over to it quickly.

(Laura)

Laura was looking around the halls as she used a wand she acquired at Daigon Alley to better read the Marauders Map. She knew Harry had something like this after asking around and snooping about. So needless to say Laura was keeping a close eye on teacher, staff, and prefect rounds.

As she walked she quickly hid behind a wall when she saw a familiar red eyed cat. She growled before tossing a can over that rolled to Mrs. Norris. As Mrs. Norris saw it the can began to beep before releasing a gas causing Mrs. Norris eyes to dilate and in turn go loopy. She then began to mess with the can as it was clear she was under the influence of catnip causing her to go high.

Laura smirked and ran pass Mrs. Norris as she smiled to the cat. "Enjoy." Laura said as she ran past the high cat.

As Laura went through the halls she made sure to keep an eye on the map for any hidden passages that would take her straight to town. But as she walked she paused and rolled her eyes as she saw something on the map tailing her. She should have figured as much as she then pulled out her wire gun and fired it off behind her. The result was a yelp as the wires wrapped around something and reeled it in.

Laura proceeded to grab the unknown figure and removed the hood revealing it to be Hermione who looked panicked a bit. Laura then lit a red Madou flame from a lighter staring intently at Hermione's eyes. Once she saw no reaction she sighed before cutting the fire. "What are you doing up?" Laura asked as she wanted answers.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Hermione asked the American Witch and Makai Priestess.

"Well I." Laura began until she heard footsteps causing her to cover Hermione's mouth. She then pushed Hermione into the loo and quickly had the two hide in a stall for added protection.

"Bloody hell what is this?!" Hermione nearly shrilled before Laura covered her mouth.

"Quiet or I'm gagging you next." Laura threatened as she listened out the door for any unsavory surprises. Once she was sure it was clear she gave Hermione a scolding look. "Why were you following me?" Laura asked as she wanted answers here.

"I saw you sneak out and the weapons you keep hidden. Laura I know your line of work is reckless but this is a school it's not a place for weapons." Hermione tried to reason causing Laura to roll her eyes.

'It's already too late to take her back and if I don't hurry the Horror could get away.' Laura thought to herself knowing full well she was in a tough position here. 'Plus she knows the area better so she can point out any inconsistencies around here.' Laura pondered as Hermione saw how silent Laura was being.

"Um Laura?" Hermione began only for Laura to open the stall.

Once she made sure it was ear she gesture for Hermione to follow before both hid under the cloak invisibility. "Come in." Laura ordered as they then took their leave of the bathroom.

(In the halls)

Laura and Hermione were once more in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts as bow they were both under the cloak of Invincibility using the Marauders map to guide their path. "Ok you want an explanation here it is, I'm hunting a Horror one that changes hunting grounds at a consistent basis and the Order tracked it to the nearby town." Laura began before stopping and allowing Filtch to pass by carrying the style high Mrs. Norris no doubt finding him via the map.

Once he passed by Laura continued what she was saying. "If I don't start hunting now it will get away again and then keep eating whatever poor sap who finds it." Laura said as she kept guiding Hermione through the halls.

"But you stole from Harry and snuck out." Hermione said as Laura gave her a look of scolding much like Hermione's own.

"And what's your excuse for stealing his cloak." Laura accused as Hermione had a retort that stopped dead in her lips. "That's what I thought." Laura said while keeping a keen eye on the Marauders Map. "Right now I don't have time to argue so you're coming with me because this isn't something a simple adult could handle without the proper training and the reason we keep the Horrors a secret." Laura said before she stopped to look back to Hermione. "I mean that's what you've been asking since our tussle with Wrath and Pride as well as the hunt Lance, Simon and I went on." Laura said as Hermione heard this and knew Laura was right.

She had been wondering why there hasn't been any mentions of the Horrors or the Golden Knight Garo. The closest there was to it were lore and legends but the Horrors were referred to as demons and dark creatures while the Golden Knight was referred to as a summoned servant or a monster of dark origins of Merlina Emyrs granddaughter of Merlin Emyrs himself by means of ancient contracts and how together with three Wizards sealed a powerful dark monster away before the golden knight took Merlina as part of the contract where it is said the monster took her as his dark bride.

Nothing pertaining to Garo or the Horrors beyond rumors and speculations from both parties. The mundane referred to Garo as a hero clad in armor of gold while the magical refer to Garo as a monster born in the time of the witch hunts that begot the statues of secrecy. This may be against her better judgment but this was the only chance she had to acquire firsthand information on the Horrors and possibly Garo.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

Lupus and Bellatrix were standing before Voldemort as the Dark Lord glared down upon the two. After the incident that cost him many of his followers the story was blood zealots seeking to end Lupus hoping to gain favor. Needless to say Voldemort found no evidence of the two knowing his followers true intentions. But Voldemort couldn't be so certain on that matter.

"So the story holds truth, Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked as he glared down upon Bellatrix.

Bellatrix paused for but a moment as he expected an answer from her. She gave Lupus an inquisitive glare before she continued speaking. "...yes." Bellatrix said as she looked to her Lord.

"I see." Voldemort said as he then walked away. "Lupus the time has come to prove your worth, go to the muggle settlement nearby with a small band of my death eaters." Voldemort ordered as he glared at Lupus with glowing red eyes. "Slaughter then all." Voldemort ordered to which Lupus nodded.

"Understood." Lupus said as he then took his leave to meet with his posy of death eaters.

(Scene Break Laura and Hermione Hogsmeade)

It was late into the evening when the duo arrived at Hogsmeade leaving the safety of the Cloak of Invisibility e open cool air. As they walked and explored a bit Laura took charge being the most familiar with the ways to hunt Horrors.

"Ok Hermione from here on out you follow my instructions. I know Simon is around here somewhere but this is my hunt ok." Laura explained as Hermione paid attention.

"Um is there something we should know about it?" Hermione asked as she was concerned a bit.

"It attracts it's pray with false happiness. Long story short it shows them something of pure happiness and once it lures them in... Chow time." Laura said as Hermione understood as much. "So if you see something that looks to pure too good to be real avoid it and run away to find me." Laura said as she knew the bookworm would listen at least.

"Ok." Hermione agreed as she was still skeptical after all.

"Good stay close." Laura said to which Hermione followed after Laura.

(Later)

A young Witch was making her way home as she checked the time carefully. With a war going on and Voldemort having returned she knew she had to be home quick. She had met with one of her friends to help them with their work but instead of hanging out like the good old days she was already off to cook at home. She had recently married thus the young woman was a bit envious of her friend on this.

She looked to Hogwarts in the distance and smiled to it ever so sadly as she remembered those bygone days of her youth roaming those halls. "Nostalgic." She confessed as she saw the school but also envied it. She opted to keep her blood status a secret and considering she had money left over to leave the country if the need ever arrived she was well equipped for it.

But as she began to walk away she all of a sudden stopped when she noticed something that wasn't there before. "Huh?" She asked as she heard the sound of children playing around inside the rural home. "What is that?" She wondered while making her way to the house in question as it was never there before now.

As she made her way closer she saw three children there two boys and one girl with the mentioned boys running around. The children's mother was holding an infant in her arms while those she assumed were the mothers parents were enjoying tea with the father laying on the floor relaxing a bit. As she made her way closer the family began to take note of her arrival.

"Hey ma'am wanna play?" One of the boys asked as he looked to the witch who arrived.

"Hey why are you standing out there?" The patriarch of the family asked as the father of the children began to get up. "Come in play with the children." He called out becoming her to come closer.

"Ok." The Witch said smiling as no doubt the Horror was going to claim another victim for its unquenchable hunger.

(Back with Laura and Hermione)

The two were running through the night as Laura made it clear the Horror could very well be leaving at any moment once it finds its next meal. "So you and Ronald correct?" Laura asked as she looked to Hermione who was caught off guard.

"Um well." Hermione began as Laura smiled.

"Don't worry he reminds me a lot on Simon but with a few key differences." Laura said as Hermione looked to him. "Unlike Ron he wouldn't abandon us out of jealousy, rumors, or that we don't agree with him." Laura said as Hermione heard this.

"Wait Ron isn't." Hermione began but Laura cut him off.

"Perhaps I know he comes from a family with less to go around but I just can't see that as a healthy friendship between you, Harry, and Ron." Laura said as she looked to Hermione. "I can already tell Ron wants someone like Lavender Brown someone who would love him for himself. No offense but you two argue too much to have a stable relationship." Laura said as they made the way through the village.

"How would you know?" Hermione asked as Laura smiled a bit.

"Because Simon and I were the same... but when we saw it wouldn't work out we just stayed friends." Laura said as Hermione saw this. "I'm not telling you who to date but maybe the reason Harry wants to see you as a sibling is because he hasn't had a proper role model with love." Laura offered as Hermione was confused. "Save for the eyes young Ginny is a dead ringer to his mom after all at least that's what Lance commented in passing." Laura smirked as Hermione stopped for a minute and realized she had a point.

If anything unless Harry was into taboo like that Ginny could easily pass off as a child of Lily Potter. With that train of thought it left a bad taste in her mouth at the result before it lead her to a big truth. She had a chance to be with him... but the only thing holding her back is fear of destroying their friendship. "Just saying Hermione... he's been through a lot and you give him every bit of support you can maybe it's time your support should be mutual." Laura offered as it was clear Laura was trying to help Hermione with her romance problems. "I mean that is why you followed after me when I stole the map." Laura said to which Hermione honestly wanted to run up and hug Laura for her advice.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled to which Laura returned it with the same smile.

"Come on we have a Horror to slay." Laura said before they once more dashed through the night knowing full well they both had a job to do in a sense. And that job was to slay a Horror and send it back to whence it came from.

(Back with the Horror)

The Witch from before was enjoying herself as she smiled and laughed with what she thought was a family. As she smiled the Godfather calmed his laughter before he sighed a bit. "Well I suppose it's time we eat." The grandfather said as it was clear the Horrors were about to show their true colors. "Why don't you join us?" He offered as the grandmother began to move in as well.

"Yes join us can't send a guest off hungry now can we." The grandmother said as she went to remove the lid of the crockpot. Just then the parents of the young children reacted and grabbed the witch's arms much to her surprise seeing as it was quiet roughly that they did that. Just then the familiar form of Laura appeared as she put a hand on the parents shoulder.

"Hi there." Laura greeted surprising the Horrors as they could smell the Soul Metal on her. "Mind if I join your meal?" She asked giving the group a friendly smile as Hermione was behind her looking surprised by this.

"Who are you?!" The Oldman demanded as he glared at Laura.

"Sorry the food just smelled so good and when I heard you folks like to treat hungry neighbors I couldn't resist." Laura taunted while taking a seat at the table with the family.

"Um Laura I thought we were hunting Horrors." Hermione whispered to which Laura raised her hand to silence Hermione in a way to tell her to let her do her work here.

"Get out! We didn't invite you inside bloody American." The old man said as Laura smirked a bit.

"Jeez is that any way to treat a guest, ever heard of Southern hospitality?" Laura taunted further before going on. "But if you insister I'll go..." She began with a smirk. "After I cut you down." She said putting her Madou Guns on the table surprising the group.

Hermione knew what a firearm can do and knew that in the face of a guns barrel all were equal no matter how much a Wizard wanted otherwise. What made it worse was the chained sickle she placed on the table as well as to the Witch here she felt it gave off a similar feel to Silver. What very few people know now a days was in the past silver was used to not only hunt vampires or werewolves but also witches and wizards because its unknown properties made it a very versatile and powerful magical conduits hence its used in many rituals and why many crosses were made from the stuff.

"I'm scared." one of the kids said as Laura heard him.

"Save us grandpa." One of the children continued as Laura saw this.

"Don't worry I've got things handled here." The Oldman said before looking to Laura before taking a begging stance. "Please don't harm my grandkids!" He begged as the family mimicked his movement.

"Laura I think we should go." Hermione said as it was clear that she thought Laura may be cracked. In fact she looked ready to call the Aurors to stop Laura from doing something she shouldn't do.

"Jeez making me look like the bad guy here." Laura said looking around for something to prove what she was saying. Just then Laura heard a ring and felt the box on her person hum.

_**'Go for the pot... gun slinger girl.'**_ A lazy voice said inside Laura's mind as she knew that voice and smirked.

Laura then sighed before standing up and grabbing the pot before proceeding to remove the lid. Laura tossed the lid as the unknown Witch was shocked to find it empty inside. "Where's the food?" The witch asked as Hermione heard this.

'There was food in there?' Hermione asked becoming concerned.

"When the lid is raised, there's nothing inside." Laura said as she glared at the pot while standing tall. "The smell, stream, and even this happy family are all an illusion." Laura said with all eyes directed at her. The Horror was of course wide eyed when he saw Laura figure it out and in turn knew the jig was up. The Little girl then freed herself from the Witch's grip and glared down upon her figuring she might as well get one bite in before the Horror had to scram.

"Die." The little girl said and in turn to Hermione's shock the little girl began to strangle the Witch.

But before anything could be damage Laura took out the chain sickle and swung it at the girl allowing the chain to wrap around her ankle. She then yanked and swung the girl back to the Horrors where she landed safely once freed of the chain. The Witch began to hack and cough before Laura sent a tag to the Witch in question where it attacked to her head and vanished dulling the Witch's eyes.

"Hermione take her and run." Laura ordered to which Hermione understood what to do and grabbed the Witch.

"This way." Hermione assured while guiding the unknown Witch to safety.

Once Laura was alone she glared down upon the Horror family ready to get down to business. "Now... that the guest is gone... how about dropping the act?" Laura asked glaring down at the family of Horrors.

"Act?" The Grandfather asked as he looked to Laura. "My dear you have it wrong." He said as he began to stand up looking to Laura. "You know why humans enter this house?" The old man asked as the gamily and Laura began to circle around the table sizing each other up. "It's because they are but lonely sad souls who seek warmth." The Horror said while looking to Laura. "I show them a little kindness and they see me as salvation." The Horror said as Laura glared at him.

"Doesn't give you the right to kill them." Laura glared as she hated Horrors like this.

"We turn them into delicious stew and eat them. Then we're all together and happy!" The Horror defended as he glared at Laura. "Is that such a terrible thing in such a dark world?" The Horror asked to which Laura glared at him.

"That's total bullshit." Laura said as she glared at the Horrors. "We may not want to admit it but pain and sadness play a key role in what makes us humans. They're proof that we're alive." Laura growled while glaring at the Horrors. "You Pricks don't have the right to take that away." Laura said drawing her guns and pointing them at her foes.

The grandfather growled as he glared at Laura who was read to do battle. "Kill her!" He roared out and in turn the family all drew an assortment of household weapons. "Put her in the stew and eat her!" The Horror roared out and in turn all the doors were closed and locked as if by some sort of dark magic.

(Outside with Hermione)

"You're safe now." Hermione said to which the Witch looked confused.

"I will... go home and forget what I just saw." The woman said as she walked away with a blank look on her face surprising Hermione.

Hermione of course knew she had to let it be for now and in turn directed her attention to the house. "Now to help Laura." Hermione said but just as she said that she yelped in shock when she heard from inside the house the sound of fighting as well as gunfire. It was then followed up by shots akin to an Uzi. "What is she doing in there?" Hermione asked ready to jump back in. But just then she yelped again when the windows shattered from the gun fire in question.

(Back with Laura)

Laura dropped her Uzi's back into where she keeps them in her coat after running out of ammo while walking out into the hall. The dining room was torn apart as the Horrors were exhausted and beaten from what Laura did to them. As she walked away she then looked to the side and saw the Horror grandfather there waiting for her. She was then surrounded by the Horror family who looked ready to kill.

Laura rolled her eyes and in turn busted out her shotgun and began firing it off just as the Horrors attacked. She shot a shell and quickly reloaded before firing it off again. She repeated this process as each Horror came at her spinning the shotgun as she reloaded to fire it off again. She then used the weapon to block and attack and in turn pulled out a dagger from her sleeve which she used to slice the side of another Horror.

It wasn't long until it was down to Laura and the grandfather who smirked. "Was that all... I didn't even have to bring my big toys." Laura said with a smirk as she had bigger guns if it came down to it. The Horror then roared out and charged at Laura only for the young woman to fire off her shotgun one last time at point blank range blasting him back with her shot.

In turn the Horror Kids ran over to their fallen grandfather in a panic. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" They cried desperately as Laura glared at them. Then then glared at Laura with weapons drawn and went for the attack on her to which Laura pulled out her Chain Sickle once more. It was shown the weapon had a Madou Brush where the mace weapon should be as she used the weapon with expert ease. She slashed and bashed her foes using her magic taught to her by the Makai Order using spells unknown to Witches and Wizards to this very day.

As Laura did this she decided to end it fast as she then had the chain retract into both sickle and brush. Once the two parts were together she then pulled them apart revealing a shaft between them and in turn having a full scythe in her hands. Then with a powerful swing she manage to bash two of the Horror kids away and used the blade to get the third one. The result was the Horror children being tossed over to the family who began to regroup.

"Damn you." The grandfather growled as he glared at Laura.

"Well your angry what you gonna do about it?" Laura taunted as in turn the Grandfather nodded to his family who got the memo.

In turn the family began to convulse and spasm out before to the horror of any regular person began to break down into a slime like substance of gore. Bones, flesh, and even organs mixed together to which Laura knew what was happening. She then felt the entire house rumble which was a red flag for Laura to run for it.

(Back outside)

Hermione saw the house undergoing some sort of transformation as it rumbled with the sound of wood shifting violently. Just then one of the windows shattered revealing Laura jumping through it with a scythe held firmly in her grip. As Laura rolled on the ground she glared at the house as it continued to change shape. A blood like substance oozed from its form as it began to produce legs at the bottom. With it the windows shifted to reveal organic eyes inside it with a bloodshot maddening look to it. The door began to shift into a maw that revealed a row of razor sharp teeth. The horrific sight didn't end there as just then a large pair of organic arms shot out of either side of its form with claws and to Hermione's horror the arms were either skinned, rotting, or had bones sticking out of it.

"My god." Hermione gasped at what she saw as the entire visage of this monster erupted nightmares to all who saw it for the first time.

**"Now you see."** The Horror spoke in an amalgamation of its true form and the voice of the Family who acted as bait for the Horror to feet. **"See how truly weak you are no Makai Priestess can stand to my might!" **The Horror boasted as Laura glared at it but showed no signs of being nervous. **"Face it you have lost!"** The Horror roared out to which Laura then sighed.

"Oh dear... as a Makai Priestess without a Makai Knight to aid me I am truly doomed." Laura said taking out a small black box with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I suppose I will need to run away and get my friends off their asses to help me." Laura said while opining the box showing to Hermione what was inside.

A Madou Ring rested inside the box much like Zaruba but this one had a rose for a head and feminine mouth suggesting its gender. "Or maybe I need to cut loose instead." Laura said taking the ring out and slipping it onto her left middle finger.

The Madou Ring sensing the danger proceeded to yawn as if woken up from a nice sleep. "My, oh my; it's been some time hasn't it... Gunslinger Girl." The ring said in a female voice surprising Hermione as she spoke.

Laura then clenched her left fist and pointed it at the Horror with the Ring facing the Horror. "Madou Ring Eclipse!" Laura called out as the Madou Ring began to analyze the Horror.

_**"The Horror of False Joy Fortlosless it attracts pray a similar manner to how animals in the wild do via a trap. This Horror may prove to be a tad bit tiresome for you Gunslinger Girl seeing as you tent to avoid using your armor."**_ Eclipse spoke as she glared at the Horror.

"I see." Laura said as she got ready as her coat began to slip off. Laura then sliced wooden spikes the Horror sent at them while slipping her arms out of the sleeves of her coat. The result was the coat now looking more like a cape and in turn making Laura look something akin to an anime character who uses their coats as capes. "Hermione." Laura began as she stood back up. "Get to cover." She said while removing her coat to which Hermione took.

"R-right." Hermione stuttered before running over to cover.

(With Hermione)

When Hermione got to cover she quickly took note to the sound of chewing and then looked to her side to see Simon eating popcorn out of a bag. "Simon?!" Hermione gasped to which Simon shushed her.

"Shh don't ruin the show." Simon said as he watched the battle take place.

(Back with Laura)

Laura then roared out and charged in as she went the frontal assault on the Horror. She made her way closer dodging and deflecting the Horrors attacks with her scythe as the way she moved suggested she wasn't your average run of the mill Makai Priestess. Once she was upon the Horror she spun around her scythe using it to climb up its body before she was right in front of its eye. She stabbed the scythe into its body causing it to roar in pain at the familiar feeling of pain from a well-known material that was never seen with an Alchemist wielding it. Laura then stood on the shaft of her weapon in a crouching position before taking out her guns.

She then aimed them at the Horror's eye with a look of pure rage on her face. In turn she roared out in fury and began firing off her guns at point blank range at the Horrors eye. The result was the Horror losing its left eye and began making a grab for Laura. Laura was knocked off the Horror with her scythe where she rolled on the ground before hitting the side of an old house.

"Laura!" Hermione cried out in a panic when she saw the Horror toss her aside with ease.

Laura surprisingly enough began to get out of the rubble while grabbing her scythe with her free hand after holstering her guns. She crouched a bit glaring at the Horror with gritted teeth as her scarf blew in the wind caused by nature itself. "Don't this this is over you fucking son of a bitch." Laura growled as she glared at the Horror. In turn runes on her left arm began to glow and spread up to her shoulder area. She then swung her scythe before her creating an energy circle before spreading her arms out.

The Horror in turn charged at Laura intended on ending her life here and now. "You've just entered a whole new world." Laura said just as the Horror was upon her. Laura responded by charging through the portal just as it opened and passing by the horror as flash of crimson red. The Horror roared in pain as soon before the shining moon a new figure stood there. The figure was none other than Laura as she turned to her foe with a sadistic grin belonging to that of a berserker etched onto her face ready to end her foe. "WELCOME TO HELL!" Laura roared out just before the helmet equipped onto her head starting with the jaw piece and then the rest of it.

Laura was now endowed with Crimson Red armor with silver fur or hair at the back of her helm, her scythe had transformed to be both larger and have a design akin to a draconic face of sorts. Her armor was crimson red with a blue diamond like crest at the belt area. The eyes matched the ones she had in civilian form but now more akin to beast like eyes of a wolf.

(Hermione and Simon)

"Incredible." Hermione said as she didn't expect Laura to have an armor of her own.

"Yeah the only known Female Makai Knight who studied the path of both knighthood and priesthood." Simon said as he smirked to this longtime friend. The Crimson Reaper, the Angel of death, the bane to all Horrors; The Makai Knight of the Blazing Fire... Yaiba." Simon introduced as Hermione saw this.

"Yaiba…" Hermione said as she saw Yaiba had arrived.

(Battle)

Yaiba roared out in fury as the horror roared back in fury. Yaiba then jumped up and passed by the moon's image while flipping in the air before going at the Horror. The Horror responded by firing off more spikes at Yaiba who sliced and blocked her way through those attacks. Once she got close she spun around and in turn made a downward slash to one of its arms. Yaiba managed to in turn slice the arm in question clean off as it fell limp to the ground. She wasn't done as once Yaiba landed she spun again and sliced at the Horror's leg causing it to roar in pain and fall to its side.

Yaiba's assault didn't end there as the Horror saw this and tried to swipe her away with its remaining arm. But Yaiba saw it coming and in turn blocked it with her scythe using hear arm to keep it steady. She then weaved her way under the arm and in turn spun her scythe around get said arm as well as its good leg with some of its main body to boot. Yaiba then saw the Horror was getting back up as she then charged in only for the Horror in question to blast her back with a maw beam.

Yaiba was of course blasted back from the attack but she managed to fic herself and land with her feet and hands digging into the ground to stop her flight. Once she stopped she dug her feet deeper and charged back into the fray and in turn began an assault all over its body with her scythe. The result left many gashes, scars, and the like across said body where she then landed its main form. She spun the scythe like a baton user between her hands, arms, and body intended to do something. If one had a keen eye and could catch it fast enough Yaiba was seen grinding her weapon across Eclipse creating sparks while doing it.

Yaiba then held her scythe in a horizontal position while holding Eclipse to it. She then grinded her Madou ring across it creating sparks while doing so before spinning the scythe and getting the other side of the shaft. Once she was done Yaiba gripped the weapon in both hands ready to end this fight once and for all. In turn the scythe was aflame starting from the blade going down the shaft. Once it got to her hands Yaiba's body was burning in a crimson flame as she roared in fury ready to end this fight.

The Horror tried its best to keep Yaiba at bay but it was to no avail. The Horror watched helplessly as Yaiba charged straight through the Horror and in turn blasted straight in to it's I mouth. From there Yaiba shot out from the back of its head area as a crimson fire ball and landed on the other side covered in the Horror's blood that quickly began to sizzle and vanish on her armor.

Yaiba turned around and glared at the Horror as it fell down limp and in turn began to turn to ebony black dust which was then absorbed into her weapon to be sealed away back into the Makai from whence it came from.

(Hermione and Simon)

"Hah I knew she'd pull through!" Simon called out with a grin on his face.

"You don't say..." Hermione trailed off as she was shocked at what she learned this night and amazed that Lance, Simon, and Laura hunt these Horrors almost every night. They truly were a trio of amazing people that received no praise or respect for what they did. A trio that was simply content with being as ghosts there one second gone the next.

(Scene Break the next morning Gryffindor Common Room)

Hermione was already up and was met with her housemates from the girl's dorm which was Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. "Oh looks like Lazy Laura is still asleep." Parvati said as she looked to see Laura still in bed snoozing away.

"Bloody hell who does she think she is to be allowed to sleep in?" Lavender asked as she glared at Laura.

"Just let her be." Hermione said surprising the two Gryffindor Girls. "She's still new here and even then we don't know what her life is like exactly." Hermione said calmly surprising the duo to no end. "If she's still asleep by the end of breakfast I'll come wake her." Hermione said to which the girls agreed for now knowing if anyone can do the deed then it would be Hermione.

But as the girls left Hermione smiled over to Laura who opened one eye at her showing she heard everything and smiling a bit. Hermione then looked to the bedside table and saw Eclipse on a perch next to Laura's bed before taking her leave of the Makai Knight and Makai Priestess combo. When she did Laura returned to her sleep knowing she wouldn't be missing much in class.

(Scene Break Lance)

Lance was leaning on the wall outside his guest dorm as he waited for Laura to show up with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Doing this he had attracted the attention of the lock sick teens that make up Hogwarts but continued to ignore them like they weren't even there. But as he did so he then heard grunting sound and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron approaching him with Hermione dragging the two with her. "What do you want?" Lance asked once they were close enough.

"I want you to tell us everything you know about Horrors and why they must be kept secret." Hermione all but demanded as she looked Lance straight in the eye wanting answers. His gaze drifted to his brother and to the carrot top friend before sighing in response.

He then stood up and looked to the trio knowing they deserved some sort of explanation seeing as Voldemort was using Horrors in his forces now. "Where should I begin?" Lance asked deciding to tell them what he can on Horrors so to hopefully sedate their curiosity.

What none of them knew was in doing this their destinies would be eternally linked to each other but in what ways very few can confirm but one thing was certain... the war was changing but the question remained who was the true puppet master of this war? Who was truly manipulating events to fit their vision of a new world? Who was playing chess master in the lives of all who live in Wizarding Britain and possibly beyond the borders of their hidden magical nation? Only time could answer that big question.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter is done and boy it took us some time. Anyway I hope you all leave a review before leaving and remember folk's until next we meet I will again say to everyone in here ja-ne.


	7. Chapter 7 Hogsmead

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: A New chapter let's begin.

(Start London Night)

The night was calm as the city was awake despite this. People moved and went about their day to day lives unaware of the wars hidden right under their noses. Diners ran late, theaters played their movies or plays, and clubs flashed neon lights with the beet of the music heard even outside. But unaware to anyone save for those who roam as hunters of the night a beast roams feeding upon humans.

In the back alleys the make up the gutter of London a man was seen running away in a panic. His arm was clearly injured with gashes and stab wound around his body. He was clearly trying to get away from some unknown assailant as he kept looking back frantically hoping he wasn't there. As he kept running he seemed exhausted before taking another turn to an alley and hid inside a narrow path. He looked outside the path and made sure he wasn't followed hoping praying to god his attacker was gone.

As he looked he saw no one there before sighing in relief seeing he was in the clear. But just then a Kunai Knife was thrown at him and stabbed into his arm and sides causing him to cry out in pain while leaving the path. He looked around for the source and in turn saw no one there before he roared out. With his roar his mouth split open showing he was in fact a Horror who was escaping his hunter.

Then from above throwing stars were spinning at him from behind causing the Horror to roar in further fury and in turn looked up. Up above the Horror saw a figure wearing a skin tight black shirt that left no skin showing as it even covered his hands in the clearly flexible fabric, baggy black jeans commonly seen in the military but modified for stealth as it came with a pair of kneepads and a pair of combat boots to help make it less baggy. His bags on his belt and the seen pockets all carried in them an assortment of tools designed for tasks related to hunting Horrors with a few made for tasks such as lock picking and range surveillance. On his chest was a brooch that seemed to have a face mixed in while sheathed and strapped across his back was a ninjato type weapon comprised of Soul Metal. On his belt buckle was a crest clearly of Japanese origins no doubt belonging to some sort of clan from the land of the rising sun.

The way he stood before the moon gave only one kind of vibe for this sort of person. He was clearly a Shinobi in terms of skill sets and more importantly one affiliated with the Makai Order. Who he was one could not tell because even his head was covered by the same black fabric save for his eyes that were within a visor akin to shades. Clearly whoever he was under it his outfit and his style made it so he was impossible to track down a living shadow as it were.

The Horror roared out at him and in turn attacked the nameless Shinobi of the Makai Order. The Horror's human skin then burst apart revealing a basic Horror who had its wings spread and charged at the man. The Warrior didn't even give the Horror time as he was already drawing his sword. Before long with a flash of light the Shinobi had his Ninjato drawn glistening in the moonlight before he flicked the Horrors Blood off watching how it vanished to smoke. He then proceeded to sheath his weapon of choice ever so elegantly while the Horror stood at the building top unmoving and still. When the hilt met the scabbard the Horror let out a death roar before vanishing in a burst of black smoke sealed away into his Makai-Ken.

Just then a bell was heard and in turn the Shinobi looked to see what appeared to be a Falcon with a bell around its neck and a letter of crimson red held in its claw. The man took the letter and gave it a look over before showing it to the brooch. _**"It's from the Makai Order Crow."**_ The Brooch spoke and in turn the silent Shinobi reached into his person and pulled out a lighter.

He lit an azure blue flame and proceeded to light the letter into flames. From there the ashes formed into a message in the language of the Makai. "Phantom Knight Crow you are to make your way to Hogwarts and provide assistance to the Knights and Priestess stationed there." The letter translated (Not aloud mind you) before it vanished. The Shinobi nodded to the falcon who ruffled its feathers before flying off to find a place to rest. It was not a nocturnal hunter after all so it would have need for rest.

_**"We best go Crow less we be late."**_ The Brooch said to which the Shinobi now named Crow nodded to the brooch before taking his leave via the rooftops. As he headed off the marks on his shoulders were seen under the moonlight the shoulders showed a Kanji on both sides that would mean something larger when together. Both of the mentioned Kanji were colored in a shade of crimson red. In turn he vanished into the night to begin making his way to Hogwarts to meet with those he was to greet there.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Lance)

Lance was once more working on his Motorcycle at Hagrid's hut. Doing this kept Lance mind clear and allowed him time to himself. Next to him was a tool box while he performed maintenance on his cycle. He honestly didn't find anything wrong with Zaruba here but getting a regular clean like this didn't make the Madou Ring complain about it. No normally he would be doing this alone but lately it seems he's had a bit of a, stow away following him around like a lost puppy.

Said follower was Daphne Greengrass who was sitting on a log reading a book quietly. Lance sighed to this as he opted to ignore her and get back to what he was doing before she had arrived but the way she sat... one leg crossed over the other the way she made stray glances to see what he was up to, it was like she was trying to solve a puzzle that was rumored to be impossible. Lance opted to ignore her for that and kept at what he was doing before reaching for another part. But as he felt around he noted it was missing and then took a look and saw it was in fact gone.

"Are you by chance looking for this?" Daphne asked as she looked to Lance catching him off guard.

"How did... when did you." Lance began to which Daphne closed her book and walked over to him.

"I was inspecting your tools as you were focused on working on your... vehicle... trying to deduce how they work." Daphne said to which Lance sighed and took the tool back from her.

"It's not that hard to know how they work it's harder to know how to use them for the job at hand." Lance said returning to what he was doing as Daphne saw he was a cold one. Judging by the way he acts and moves he's seen things thing's that would break any normal man to the core. Whatever this secret he is hiding Daphne was no fool to believe it was not the reason for his cold exterior. It's clearly a defense mechanism to keep others away to avoid suffering a similar pain he had in the past.

"Lance was it... I never did get your name." Daphne began as she looked to Lance. "Would you mind sharing it?" Daphne asked as she wanted a straight answer.

"I told you already its Lance." Lance said to which Daphne wasn't convinced.

"Lance what?" She asked showing that she wanted a straight answer here.

Lanced looked to her before looking away again as he figured if it got her to leave him alone faster he might as well. "Evans." Lance began to which she got Daphne's attention. "Lance Evans." He introduced seeing as he was aware that the only other Evan's who was ever at Hogwarts was Lily Evan who married and became Lily Potter. Lance figured by taking his mother's maiden name it may put some distance between him and Harry. It was better that he kept his distance from Harry after all less he becomes dragged into the world of darkness that is the path her walks as a protector.

"I see... then it is a pleasure to meet you proper Lance Evans." Daphne said as Lance looked to the offered hand and knew what she wanted.

"I'm not kissing it." Lance said and got back to work to which Daphne pursed her lips but let it be for now.

"I see." Daphne said accepting that Lance despite being related to who she felt he was related to be raised on British Soil or in a proper Wizarding Family... then again an enigma that was Lance seems to draw her in.

"Anyway I'm all finished here." Lance said as he looked ready to draw a rag.

"Wait here use this." Daphne said as she offered a handkerchief to Lance who calmly took it. "A token... for a meeting proper." Daphne said as Lance then proceeded to clean his hands and head of the black marks.

"Thank you." Lance said as he was about to hand it back to Daphne but then stopped to look at it. "I'll get this cleaned up before returning it." Lance said to which Daphne accepted that for now.

"Very well." Daphne said before she took her leave to leave Lance to his lonesome.

Once Daphne was gone Zaruba made himself known. "Well seems you two are drawn to each other." Zaruba said to which Lance ignored him.

"Leave it be Zaruba." Lance said as he began to walk away once he finished his work here.

"Very well but don't count this out so soon, Lance." Zaruba said as Lance took his leave of the area. After all they needed to inform the Golden Trio about the existence of the Horrors to know the stakes were made higher when Voldemort gained their aid. This upcoming Hogsmeade weekend was the only time they can explain it seeing as they would meet with Simon at Hogsmeade.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

Voldemort was in a meeting with Pride who sat across from him. The Horror Horcrux had been offered a drink but he declined explaining as he was human food wouldn't sustain him... unless it was from a society of cannibals. Nearby Lupus stood watch acting as an enforcer if needed as Pride was holding a glass of human blood. "So you wish to know more about the sins correct?" Pride asked as Voldemort looked to him.

"Drop the formalities and get to it." Voldemort ordered to which Pride sighed.

"Tell me my lord why is seven considered a powerful number?" Pride asked as he looked to Voldemort.

"I assume you have an answer to this." Voldemort said as Pride nodded.

"Of course it doesn't relate to magic in fact it relates to the individual their Seven Desires." Pride explained as he sat there. "Some call these the seven evils of mankind, others the seven deadly sins, and those are just the few names they have." Pride explained as he looked to Voldemort. "It is said any one of the seven taken to the extreme could destroy a man hence why all seven exist within humans to keep themselves in check." Pride explained as he looked to Voldemort. "Since we were forged from you soul fragments we each ended up modeled after one of your seven desires." Pride explained with a smirk that he leaned back.

"Lust is the aspect of you from your allure provide when you were Tom Riddle but with it comes vanity and the form she takes well I shall say it's not her true form tough she won't admit it." Pride said before going to Wrath. "Wrath your ill-tempered aspect representing your rage at everything you deem in the wrong as well as rage against those whom had wronged you." Pride explained before going to Greed. "Greed your aspect desiring het richest that was denied from you being a 'half-blood,' as well as the greed to horde Salazar Slytherin's secrets to yourself wherever they may be." Pride explained as Pride was a huge aid with their finances for this war.

"Then comes Envy your aspect who represents your past for all that you've been denied. Rejected by all and jealous of those who have what you cannot." Pride explained going over Envy. "Sloth the aspect that represents the dreams of grandeur and ambitions for power in which you use your pawns to do the work for you." Pride explained as Voldemort paid close attention. "Then there is Gluttony innocent little Gluttony a child in mentality feeding the emptiness inside he represents the child who lost the mother and who in turns consumes all in some way to fill that emptiness." Pride explained as Voldemort knew Gluttony well enough.

The overgrown child was always found playing with his toys or eating with Lust not too far away always babying him like he was her own child. HE would have scolded them and demanded results until he had saw something about Gluttony. Let's just say that there are very few things crueler and more destructive than a child.

"And you where do you fall into this?" Voldemort asked as Pride went on explaining how the six out of the seven were modeled after certain aspects of Voldemort yet did not mention Pride himself.

"That." Pride began with a smirk on his face while looking at Voldemort. "Is a surprise." Pride said as he placed a chess piece down causing Voldemort to glare at him. "In all honesty I'm the best of the seven and that isn't even vanity and so long as you have that ring we are subservient to you." Pride said while shrugging a bit as Voldemort glared.

All in all this meeting was a silent one as Voldemort needed to make sure he wasn't wearing some sort of booby trap or the Sins are truly as loyal as they claim to be. But he knew their minds worked differently if they have ulterior motives this creature hides it well behind memories of what he assumes were passed victims as well as what he figured was his innate simple desire to feed. But regardless he will exploit these creatures for however long is needed and when he is done the whole world will be as he deems it, magic only to those pure of blood.

(Scene Break Simon)

Simon was walking outside the pub with a mug of coffee in his hand. The British call it cuppa but for him it's coffee as he took a nice sip of it and sighed. "Jeez it's been boring as of late." Simon mused as he stood there.

"Well you could have joined in that other hunt if you weren't previously preoccupied." Silva said as Simon rolled his eyes to this.

"Meh minor details." Simon said as he then saw a few witches pass by giving him an eye. Simon smirked and gave them a suave look and made a kissing gesture to them. The Witches blushed and giggled like school girls before storming off making Simon smirk to this. "Still go it." Simon said boasting about his prowess with the farer gender.

Silva sighed wondering how she ended up with such an annoying Makai Knight as her partner. Just then Silva made a hum as following it up Simon yelped when a kunai stabbed into the doorframe next to his head. Luckily he had the needed skill to keep himself from spilling his Joe but didn't stop him from being caught off guard. He looked at the knife and saw the Soul Metal it was comprised off and saw the scroll attached to it. He took the scroll and uncurled it before reading its context and smirked.

"Crow." Simon smirked as he was wondering when their old ninja friend would show up.

(Meanwhile back at Hogwarts)

Ginny was in class when her name was called. She blinked for a moment as she heard her name called with a bit of force in her Transfiguration class. "Ms. Weasley!" Came Minerva as she looked to Ginny.

"Oh um yes Professor?" Ginny asked as she wondered why Professor McGonagall would call for her that loudly.

"I was calling your name for the past five minutes are you paying attention." Minerva said as Ginny heard this and looked to the clock.

"Sorry Professor my mind must have been elsewhere." Ginny said as she looked to the Teacher.

"I see... I know these are trying times but do try to focus on the class." Minerva said as she knew with Voldemort's return many students began to worry about their future in this world.

"Of course Professor." Ginny said as she then looked down to her notes but wasn't paying attention. 'I lost focus for five whole minutes." Ginny said mentally as she looked to the paper. 'It can't be... no just a coincidence is all.' Ginny thought as she remembered her First Year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened when... Tom possessed her to do such horrific acts. But no one had turned up dead and she always made sure any items she received via her parents or the store was curse free.

"It's not the first time that happened." Colin said next to her catching her attention. "Last month you were roaming the Common Room in the middle of the Night, I Just assumed you were restless at the time." Colin said as Ginny was wide eyed to this.

"Um ok why tell me this?" Ginny asked as she began to get nervous.

"Well it's not very often you do it so I just ignored it." Colin said as Ginny nodded as her hands began to shake a bit having no recollection of such an event happening.

(Later after class)

Ginny was in a slight panic trying to calm her nerves as to what happened in class. "It's just stress nothing is happening everything is ok." Ginny calmed herself as she didn't want what happened in the past to happen again. After all she didn't want another Chamber of Secrets Incident but if it was happening gain why now she checked everything she owned to make sure it didn't have some piece of Voldemort inside it.

Unknown to Ginny though a cursed item wasn't needed this time seeing as a certain Horror has been fine tuning this link for years and is close to perfecting it.

(Scene Break Lance)

Lance was roaming the halls heading to the library with his 'school books,' as he had to keep appearances up after all. He was to meet with Laura so they can discuss their Hogsmeade plans to reveal to Harry, Ron, and Hermione what horrors were and what parts to omit and what parts to be frank about.

But just then speak of the devil as Laura slammed the wizarding books on the table and smirked at Lance pretending to study for his classes in the US. "Hey Lance I have some good news." Laura said as Lance kept reading.

"You figured out how to not tell Harry and friends about the Horrors?" He whispered to which Laura rolled her eyes.

"Nope I know where we're going to tell them about the Horrors." Laura said before she put a Kunai on the table making sure it wasn't seen.

Lance saw it and was wide eyed at the result as he knew exactly who the kunai belonged to. "Crow's here." Lance said as he hadn't seen the mute in almost a year.

"Yeah apparently he's been doing a bit of espionage on the Sins trying to figure out what he can." Laura said as she smiled to Lance. "He's probably going to meet us at Hogsmeade to help with explaining the Horrors since they are directly involved with this." Laura said as she smirked to Lance.

"I still say they shouldn't even be a part of this." Lance said as he kept reading.

"Why because their kids?" Laura asked before Lance sighed and put the book down and stood up.

"No... Because they shouldn't be fixing the mistakes of others." Lance said before he walked away keeping to himself knowing how Snape and Dumbledore had been using magic to try and fail to get into his mind.

(Later Potions Classroom)

Lance arrived at the Potions Classroom and began to do a bit of exploring with it while looking over the items. He wouldn't say he felt at home here but he was in the dungeons simply exploring while also trying to find any dirt he could on Snape. As he walked he looked around the room and picked up an empty beaker giving it a once over before Zaruba spoke.

"Feeling at home here Lance?" Zaruba asked getting Lance's attention.

"A little bit." Lance admitted as he looked over the items.

"Well... fancy making a potion?" Zaruba asked in a joking manner to which Lance rolled his eyes and began to take his leave of the classroom. But as he got to the door knob he stopped for a moment and looked back into the classroom knowing Slughorn had to have been somewhere seeing as the class was empty. Perhaps he forgot to lock the door prior but that was up for debate. Lance then sighed and walked away from the door back into the classroom.

After all his birth mother was well on her way to becoming a potions mistress if rumor holds truth and seeing as potions don't require active magic to do he figured he might as well give it a try. He light a heat base up and grabbed a random textbook before he began to work. He opened to the first potion recipe that caught his eye that he'd more than likely be able to use later but was easy enough to make. Polyjuice takes time to brew and he wasn't fancying stealing the potions out of this guy's office anytime soon but none the less began the brewing.

He read through the book he was using following the instructions exactly but also making small notes to the side from what Laura told him before. Drought of Living Death was his intended creation right now as he followed the notes he made to remind himself this book isn't accurate on its creation. Sure the Garoken can probably cut through the beans but that was a bit of overkill in his opinion.

As he worked he was so focused that he failed to notice someone walking in and took note of what Lance was doing. IF the person was worried or bothered he had yet to show it but silently observed Lance work. Lance continued his work as he oddly enough felt at place doing this like it was just right for him. Needless to say he chalked it up as his Wizarding Heritage coming to fore when potion brewing. As Lance worked he soon began to stir it much like how Harry did and kept the work up. He knew that when used on humans its effects were deadly but when used on a Horror it can give the user an edge by disorienting the Horror. The Drought of Living Death was basically the equivalent to a Tranquilizer when used on a Horror. Use enough of it and the Horror will be out like a light giving one plenty of time to cut it down or even capture it for study or sealing later.

As Lance did the work time ticked away as his visitor still hadn't been noticed by Lance but Zaruba noted him instantly but did not act as he felt no hostile intentions from the man. AS Lance did this it was almost akin to how Harry did the potion in his class. After what had felt like a good hour and a half later Lance sighed at his finished work with some pride.

"Happy to get that out of my system." Lance said as he stretched a bit and began to get ready to bottle the potion up and put it in the cabinet with a note of apology. He used this guy's ingredients without permission after all so he at least deserve to keep the potion. But as Lance was getting ready to start cooking he saw a leaf of sorts dropped into the potion and dissolved into nothingness. Lance was wide eyed and looked ready to attack only to see Slughorn was here and not some assailant out to get him.

"Oh my apologies did I startle you?" Slughorn asked as Lance dropped his guard a bit.

"A little bit yeah." Lance said as he hated being snuck up on like that.

"Well I must confess your potion even if it were a spur of the moment is quiet a remarkable feat, I dare say if one of us were to drink it we'd both be dead." Slughorn praised as Lance looked to the side not really caring for the praise.

"It was just a spur of the moment sir won't happen again considering my lack of magical ability." Lance said as Slughorn nodded in understanding.

"Yes most unfortunate that one with such skills in potions wasn't granted the gift of magic." Slughorn said to which Lance left it be. "Oh but I meant no disrespect Mr. Evans... I simply meant Squibs despite not having magic would have gifts in other venues such as Rune, Herbology, or of course even Potions." Slughorn said as Lance accepted the praise.

"Thank you sir..." Lance began as he looked back to Slughorn. "I don't know how proper social talks work but I need to head back already wasted enough time with the potion I have books to study after all." Slughorn said to which Lance began to walk away.

"But before you go." Slughorn began stopping Lance and in turn making him, let out a silent sigh of frustration. "Might you be interested in participating in the Slug Club, I'm sure Mr. Potter would very much like to see you there Mr. Evans." Slughorn said to which Lance gave Slughorn a thoughtful look.

"I'll... have to think on it." Lance said to which Slughorn took it in stride.

"Well then I look forward to your response." Slughorn said as Lance nodded and took his leave of the Potion Masters classroom.

(Scene Break Pride That evening)

Pride was whistling to the tune of 'Oh he's a Jolly Good Fellow,' as he walked down the quiet neighborhood street where children tend to play and run around during the day. In his hand he held a briefcase knowing full well he needed to be incognito while roaming about. As he walked he took out a book called IT by Stephen King with his free hand and began reading. What no one knew was that Stephen King was a retired member of the Makai Order and when he had retired wrote about his experiences with Horrors as a work of Fiction.

One of his most iconic was the living House that was modified in 'The Shining,' and of course the subject of his jaunt Pennywise. He soon noted a trail of blood from some poor child who no doubt tried to escape only to fail and be turned into this Horrors dinner. "Ah there you are." Pride said as he began to head to the Sewer grate and shined a flashlight down it. "Come now old friend I know you're in there." HE said as he looked but got no answer. "I have a job for you that involves your favorite meal source." Pride offered before a jump scare moment appeared when a clown appeared in the grate.

If Pride was not a Horror he may have actually been caught by surprise. "What is this I hear about food?" He asked as Pride smirked to the Horror.

"Ah still using the Clown form I see." Pride said as he saw his associate here.

"If it's not broke don't fix it." He said to which Pride shrugged. "Now then what is this about a job?" The Horror asked to which Pride smirked.

"Yes a job where you can eat an all you can eat buffet of your favorite food source... children." Pride said to which the Horror heard this and glared at him.

"I'm listening." He said to which Pride smirked to this old Horror.

(Scene Break Hogwarts September 5th)

Students were gathering at the carriages for the long awaited Hogsmeade weekend as the Golden Trio plus Laura made their way through. They were all promised the explanation on Horrors and Laura knew this needed to stay a private matter for everyone. Laura had felt probes into her mental defenses and was hesitant like Lance to let these three in on the big secret involving the Horrors. Of course Laura had counter measures in the event they have their minds probes and in turn would make it so to the mind reader the memory does not exist. As they walked she looked around with Harry for Lance as Harry wondered if Lance would ride the carriages with them or take his motorbike to Hogsmeade.

As of the beginning of the school year though Harry had been taking private lessons with Dumbledore to prepare him for his destiny. Though Harry didn't really learn much on magic spells more about learning Voldemort's past as Tom Riddle. He had told his friends about it and with them Laura who made an offhand comment how that could possibly be training. Sure knowing ones enemy is a good strategy but so is having an arsenal of skills and spells to fall back on when it comes down to it. Of course Hermione took a bit of offense when Laura made a particular comment about Dumbledore and Harry being ever loyal to him agreed.

But the Golden Trio at the time couldn't help but note that the entire Makai Trio were in agreement on Dumbledore. Ron thought them barmy on it but then again they, Hunt demons on a nightly basis which Hermione had borne witness the other evening. "So we all take one of those wagons and hit the town right?" Laura asked as she looked to the Golden Trio.

"Exactly." Hermione said but Harry noticed something.

"Has anyone seen Lance?" Harry asked to which the trio with him shrugged.

But then they were met with a loud noise of a Motorcycle engine which was no doubt Zaruba's. The assumption proved true as everyone jumped out of the way in shock or ducked and cover when they saw Lance on his Madou Cycle driving off and much to Hermione's surprise easily weave through the carriages showing that despite the motorcycles size it was quiet nimble. As they saw the bike drive off Laura gave it a glare.

"Show off!" Laura called out as Lance drove away to Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure you two are related?" Ron asked as he was of course caught off guard by that situation.

(Meanwhile with Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was entering a carriage with Draco and Pansy as she gave her cousin a cold look warning him to stick to the plan. The trio sat in the carriage as Ophiuchus then gave a small look to Susan Bones and Cho Chang. The two were seen entering their own carriages with their housemates from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. Her eyes then went to another Slytherin one Daphne Greengrass causing the Fallen Priestess to smirk a dark smirk before sitting next to Draco. Ophiuchus saw the targets to bait the group torts the Horror she had Pride recruit and in turn began to get ready to play her role in this.

After all with all Three Hollows in Hogwarts she had plenty of time to maneuver herself to get all three for her endgame goal. After all soon Hogwarts will be just a forgotten relic of the past.

(Scene Break Hogsmeade)

Laura, Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived in front of the Hogs Head pub as they saw Lance motorcycle parked in front of it. "I reckon this is the place." Ron said as he looked to it.

"Yes I suppose it is." Hermione agreed as she saw the Wizarding pub.

"About time." Simon said as he walked in surprising the trio. "What the fuck took you bozos so long?" Simon asked as he looked to the trio.

"Hey we got held up in traffic jackass." Laura defended in a playful way as the two hugged each other.

_**"Seems someone is out in the open again, Zero**_." Silva said taking note of Eclipse.

_**"Yes I am."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as she looked to Silva. _**"Though honestly I wish I was not at the moment."**_ Eclipse confessed as she was clearly the lazy sort of Madou Ring amongst the oddities of this group.

"Well come on dickwads Lance and Crow are already waiting inside." Simon said as Hermione glared at him.

"What Crow is here?!" Laura asked with a grin as she hadn't seen Crow in ages.

Yeap that Ninja is here." Simon said but despite the joy Hermione was still on what Simon called her.

"Excuse me what did you call me?" She asked clearly offended before Simon raised his hand.

"Hey hold your tits curly top I wasn't insulting you... yet." Simon joked which only served to anger Hermione further. Hermione was about to go off on Simon for his vulgar language only for Laura to place a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ignore him he's just a dumbass among idiots." Laura countered as she walked past Hermione.

"Hey!" Simon countered clearly offended by Laura.

"Well they seem animated." Harry said to Ron as he saw then.

"More like blooming mad if you ask me." Ron said before they all entered the pub.

(Later inside the Pub)

The group of five walked in with Simon leading them. "I got us hooked up with a private table all for us." Simon said as he led the group inside. "Come on best seats in the house." Simon said only for them all to stop when Ron made a squeak of fear.

The group turned around and saw the young man in black with a Ninjato at Ron' neck. "Ron!" Harry cried out as the man the ring a bell. The bell was demonic looking but it resonated about causing the two wizard and one witch to tense up for a moment. But when nothing happened to their eyes Crow pulled back and sheathed the Ninjato back into its scabbard.

He then did a traditional bow with his left fist in his right open palm. "Crow don't make carrot top piss himself ok." Simon said as the Golden Trio looked surprised.

"You know him?" Harry asked as Lance nodded.

"Yeah an old friend he joined the phantom Corp. Of the Makai Order years ago." Lance said as Crow nodded to this.

"Phantom Knights?" Harry asked with some curiosity to his voice.

"Yes the Phantom Knights are the Makai Orders Black Ops Unit. They take care of the dirty jobs that require a more subtle approach." Laura said as she went to explain it in depth. "A certain brand of dirty jobs that no regular Knight or Alchemist would handle prime example dealing with Rogue Watchdogs or Knights who became Horrors." Laura said as only the Phantom Corp. are permitted to assassinate humans under certain circumstances and even then that's a rarity in itself. "He's the Phantom Knight Crow." Laura added as she looked to Harry and Crow.

"Nice to you I suppose." Harry greeted as he offered his hand. "Have an actual name Crow?" Harry asked to which Crow turned his head as a no.

"What too good to talk?" Ron asked oy for Lance to slap Ron upside then head. "Ow what was that for?" Ron asked as Simon laughed.

"It's funny when it happens to others." Simon said only to tell when Laura slapped him next. "Ok I had that coming." Simon agreed as he looked to Laura.

"It's not that he won't it's that he can't." Lance explained as he looked to Ron.

"So he's a mute?" Hermione asked as she figured it out.

_**"Yes Crow got sliced in the neck years ago lost his voice for it."**_ The voice of Orva said as all eyes went to his brooch. _**"Hello I am Orva the alley to the Phantom Knight Crow and due to his mute nature I speak in his place."**_ Orva said as Simon snuck about a bit.

"Pardon me if it's rude but are you by chance some sort of Shinobi?" Hermione asked to which Crow nodded to her.

"Yes Crow was raised and trained by the Arashikage* Clan who's head had wielded Crow before him." Orva explained as she chuckled. "It was only after the Feudal Era of Japan that the Arashikage became part of the Makai Order." Orva explained as Ron and Harry were both curious.

"What happened?" Ron asked but it was Zaruba who explained.

"_**Allow me."**_ Zaruba began getting all attention on him. _**"During the Feudal Era of Japan before it was Westernized Wizards and Witches were seen as Monku and Miko or Monks and Priestesses."**_ Zaruba began as he looked to the group. _**"They were in service to the Feudal Lords at the time but were in a war themselves against the Shinobi and Kunoichi who had also served the Feudal Lords from the Shadows. It was a bitter rivalry the Shinobi and Kunoichi knew how to bypass the wards and charms that protected the Magic users and their lords while the Ninja Clans learned to use their own brand of Magic to fight their foes head to head. Magic users were open while Ninjitsu Practitioners stayed to the shadows."**_ Zaruba explained as Hermione took notes on a parchment she took from Laura. _**"It's hard to tell who won in the end truly since both sides suffered great loses during and after the war when Wizards and Witches began to be hunted down when accused of contracting with Demons which we now know were Horrors."**_ Zaruba explained as Hermione was all shiny eyes at such historical information. **"Though modern pureblooded wizards and witches would never admit to this to hold onto the power they possess."** Zaruba finished explaining as Hermione finished the notes while Simon had vanished somehow.

Just then a Gong was heard and from it Simon was there. "Well since our meet and greet has come to an end I'd like to call the first annual meeting of the losers club to order." Simon said with a smirk on his face.

(Later during the meal)

Glasses were soon tapped to each other as the group of six turned seven were enjoying a hearty meal with a small cheer. Hermione and Harry both knew these folks were trying to butter them up and Ron was ok with it since free food. Simon had his glass in his mouth as it was a double shot glass. He then lowered his head dropping it from his mouth where it landed with ease on its bottom.

"So back up your being flirted with a hot ice Queen Lance and you say no!?" Simon asked as they all heard this. "Jeez buddy you got girls clawing at your arms and you're like the stone in a sea of girls." Simon laughed as they all had a bit of a laugh even Ron.

"Wait are you talking about Daphne Greengrass?" Harry asked as Hermione knew who that was the infamous Slytherin Ice Queen.

"I say he made the right call can't trust a slimy snake." Ron said to which Lance rolled his eyes to this and focused to his drink.

"Won't bring her into my world that's it." Lance said wanting to change the subject right now.

"Why because your gay?" Simon asked only for Lance to glare at him.

"Fuck you." Lance said pointing a fork at Simon for that old insult/joke.

"HAHA Fuck you!" Simon retorted with a grin while Lance returned to his food.

"Oh come on Trash Mouth how about you spill any cute girls on your radar?" Laura asked as she smirked to Simon.

"Doubt it with how he talks he's probably been slapped more times than he knows how to count." Hermione added as Simon smirked to this.

"No I'm dating a girl." Simon said smirking to Ron.

"No way." Lance said he dived in there while Crow stayed quiet and enjoyed his food.

"I don't believe it." Laura added before Ron jumped in.

"I don't think anyone believes it." Ron said to which Simon smirked.

"What you haven't heard Ron?" Simon asked as Crow and Lance knew where this joke was going.

"Wait your dating someone I know when?" Ron asked as he got the pieces together before Lance and Crow could stop him.

"How can you not know I'm dating Ron? Your mom and I are very happy together." Simon joked and thus Laura did a spit take into her drink as Ron was blushing red.

"You walked into that one." Lance said as Simon wasn't done with making the joke at Ron's expense. In fact the entire table was grinning and laughing while Crow only made a laughing gesture with his recently exposed mouth to eat and drink.

"Piss off." Ron countered as he glared at Simon.

"Oh you know how she is, sometimes she likes to put her arm around me and say." Simon began before he made Jabba the Hutt Sounds that no one really understood leaving Ron lost but everyone else dying.

"Ok I admit it's terrible but that's an accurate Jabba the Hutt." Hermione laughed as Harry had to agree with her there.

"Jabba the, who?" Ron asked to which Laura whispered it into his ear making him go beet red in embarrassment and some anger. "Oh you all are Right Gits!" Ron yelled as he was turned into the butt of the joke here.

"Hey better you then me." Simon added as he was just happy not to be made the guy who everyone likes to hate on. Sure he made like one bad decision a year for their friendship and gets labeled for life.

"What is Simon like your Ronald?" Hermione joked as Laura smirked to her.

"Oh you have no idea." Laura added as Simon heard this.

"Hey I'm not like carrot top whose stuffing his face" Simon said pointing to Ron who was doing just that.

"Shut up Simon don't be Ron." Lance joked a bit as he missed this to which Ron heard.

"Oy when did my name became an insult?" Ron demanded causing Simon to laugh only for Harry to add on.

"Ron be quiet don't be a Simon." Harry added to which Simon's laughter ended and in turn Ron smirked at the Silver Fanged Knight.

"Ok enough joking can we acknowledge the Hippogriffs in the room." Ron said as he looked to the Makai Quartet here.

"Yeah we've had our fill of food and such at the very least can you tell us what these 'Horrors,' are exactly. I haven't found a single reference to them in any book that isn't a piece of fiction." Hermione said as Harry had more to add.

"So something that doesn't involve the Half-Blood Prince." Harry said to which the brown bushy haired girl rolled her eyes.

Lance then sighed as they had a full table but went with it anyway. "I'll start." Simon began as he then grabbed a vine of grapes and held it to his friends. "Ok so imagine this vine of grapes here as the planet." Lance said as held the grapes in his hand before pulling one out. "It's big and has a lot of minor worlds in it countries, idiots, morons, and ass wipes with egos inverted size to their dicks." Simon explained before pulling out a grape. "Now imagine this grape as the Wizarding world as a whole." Simon said showing the grape before he began to play with it. "It's small and isolated because some porn addicted dicks with incest fetishes in power are more concerned with getting off on their incest fantasies made real and banging their moms, sisters, or whatever." Lance said before he ate the grape in question.

"Now take this grape here." Simon began as he then pulled off another grape. "That is the world me and my buddies here reside kept secret and hidden in the shadows to combat monsters bend on feeding off humans as their primary meal source." Lance said as he then ate the grape. "The world of the Makai Order." Lance finished before he grabbed an apple and held it up. "Now what we hunt resides in another world called Makai home of the Horrors." Simon said as he then took a bite out of the apple with the grape still in his mouth.

"Horrors like to come into our world and feed on their primary food source human kind." Simon explained as he looked to the group here. "That is where we come in in our hidden world of protectors." Simon said as he then swallowed the food in his mouth finished with his analogy.

"Horrors appear through our world through objects of Inga called Gates. Normally Gates are objects with a dark history of some kind." Lance cut in as he went into his explanation. "They attracts possible hosts with words to get them to agree, mimicking the voices of the recently departed, or simply offering them power to fulfill their desires." Lance explained as he looked to the group.

"A host body?" Hermione asked as she needed more details on this new information.

"Yes Horrors are nocturnal hunters and being in the sunlight in their true forms would cause them harm." Laura explained as she looked to the Golden Trio. "It's how the blend in to hunt and how they attract pray at times." Laura went on as they paid attention to her.

"When you say host body you mean?" Harry began to which Lance nodded.

"Yes humans who accept them into themselves. The Horrors consume the human and in turn the two meld together as one irreversibly so in fact." Lance explained as he took a bite out of his food.

"But can't you exorcise them or purge them of the Horrors?" Hermione asked with concern only for Laura to scoff.

"Hermione we've been at this for centuries if not millennia if there was another way someone would have figured it out by now." Laura said as Lance then sighed a bit.

"We are warriors who hunt Horrors and to cut down a Horror is to ensure mankind can live blissfully unaware of the Horrors in this world of light.

"But why keep this a secret?" Harry ended up asking to which Lance sighed to him.

"How would the world respond to the existence of demons?" Lance asked as he looked to the trio. "Wizards and Witches went into hiding during the Witch Hunts from a similar question so how would both sides of the world respond to these monsters that roam the night?" Lance asked as he looked to the group. "No one will be able to sleep and being afraid of the night when they think about Horrors coming after them." Lance said as he took an apple and looked it over. "They would suspect their neighbors, even a random person on the street as being a Horror and since mythology portrayed Witch's and Wizards as contractors to Demons and the like." Lance trailed off to which Hermione got the picture as did Harry and Ron.

"Total mass panic." Ron said as he was the one who said it.

"An understatement carrot top." Simon said as Lance nodded to this.

"More like people will be killing people out of fear and in turn be attracting Horrors like mad many in the order already figured out the worst case scenario of such a reveal, first a new Witch Hunts of the like that made the old one pale in comparison, when every Wizard and Witch is wiped out as well as any magical creatures the mundane will turn on each other when Horrors start to feed suspecting each other of being a Horror." Lance said as he got to the end. "They'll keep killing each other while Horrors are feeding until…" Lance trailed off to which Hermione spoke with a gulp.

"Mass extinction." Hermione said as it was easy to figure out since it made sense in the long run.

"Exactly." Laura said as she knew that mankind was prone to such actions when faced with what they thought to be horrifyingly impossible to the world.

"Hence why we need to keep their existence a secret." Lance said as the table turned quiet from this revelation.

All was quiet until Simon decided to drop in his own two cents here. "Well… this shit got dark fast." Simon said as none of the Golden Trio could really argue with the Makai Knight.

Just then Crow shot up as he looked around almost like he felt or sensed something amiss. "What is it Crow?" Laura asked as Crow looked to her.

"_**A Horror is nearby."**_ Orva said as Zaruba confirmed it.

"_**Yes it's near."**_ Zaruba confirmed for he too sensed the Horror about.

Just then then table shook as the Golden Trio jumped back from it as the cookies at the center of it seemed off right now. "Um that was not part of the meal." Simon said as everyone got ready for the worse.

"_**And for good reason I don't think this is your run of the mill Horror."**_ Silva said as she had a hunch and if her hunch was right… she hoped anyone with major phobia's were wearing their brown pants today because this Horror could very well be like the Boggarts but juiced up with every possible nightmare known and unknown to mankind.

Just then the cookies began to shake as Laura, Lance, Simon, and Crow began to reach for their weapons while carefully moving to cover Ron, Hermione, and Harry from an attack. Just then one of the cookies shot out of the bowl and remained completely still. Everyone looked to it with a skeptical look waiting for something to set things off.

Just then the cookie began to crack before the bowl of them began to rumble once more launching a few more out of the bowl. The new cookies began to rumble and crack as well as the group was ready for anything that may pop out of them and attack. In turn the first one shattered completely to reveal an eyeball inside it that began to look at the now shocked and mortified Harry.

"Bloody Hell!?" Ron cried out as they all saw it. Just then the other cookies began to crack and shatter to reveal other grotesque items inside. Some were baby headed insect like creatures, others much to Ron's horror was a demonic spider. As they began to move about they were all then hit by kunai's and throwing stars causing all of them to turn to black dust.

Following it up was a Ninjato to the bowl which revealed a demonic eye instead which also turned to dust. Crow was the one who did the deed as he sheathed his weapon with trained ease. Crow pulled the bowls remains out and began to look it over rubbing his fingers across it before he noted something. He then rubbed his index and middle fingers with his thumb causing a dust to fall off and a smear to appear on his fingertips.

"What is it?" Lance asked after that brief jump scare to which Orva spoke for Crow.

"_**Its soil commonly found around these parts reminiscent to tunnels underground."**_ Orva explained for Crow who did not make any mental speech or gesture to stop her.

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked as he gulped a bit.

"The Horror is underground." Hermione said as Simon heard this.

"Well who wants to get dirty?" Simon joked as he looked to his gathered misfit friends here.

"If this turns into Stephen King I will be walking home." Hermione said as Laura laughed a bit.

"Funny you should say that." Laura said as Stephen King was a famous Makai Alchemist after all even if he has retired to becoming a famous writer.

"Don't." Hermione warned as she rather not know that fact. But right now they had a job to do and that was to find the Horror before someone could get hurt or worse. As of right now the hunt was on but the question was… who was the hunter around here and who was by chance the pray. We can only wait and see.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go a new chapter over and done with. Originally this chapter ended up with over 21 words in the word count so I had to cut this particular chapter in two. Now than before leaving be sure to leave behind a review and once more ja-ne.


	8. Chapter 8 Crow

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Well a new chapter I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review for me at the end.

(Start in Hogsmeade with Daphne)

Daphne Greengrass was once more currently seen exploring the town Hogsmeade once again. She was to meet up with Astoria at the candy shop for a small snack. But as she walked she was deep in thought that she didn't become aware she was being hunted judging from the eyes in the ground. As she walked her mind wandered over to Lance and the enigma that he was. He shows up seemingly out of the blue when disappearances have started to become frequent. That and his strange entourage of friends such as Laura the American Witch, Simon the new employ at the Hogshead, and the new Slytherin girl Ophiuchus Gaunt.

Many times Daphne had been asking question with little to no answers given. She knew somehow deep down it was all related but she simply lacked the tools to find the truth. As she walked she failed to pay attention to her surroundings causing a collision between three houses from Hogwarts specifically Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

Daphne in turn yelped in shock as she, Cho Chang, and Susan Bones collided into each other. "Ow." Daphne hissed as she then looked to who she had collided in to.

"Oy watch where you're going Greengrass." Cho said as she glared at Daphne.

"Sorry I was deep in thought." Daphne apologized being civil with these two as best as she could.

"Obviously." Cho said as she saw Daphne was drawn deep into her thoughts right now.

"What are you doing here anyhow?" Susan Bones asked as Daphne noted why most in her year found Susan attractive. Obviously because she had a well-rounded body when it comes to her three sizes. The Slytherin's knew her aunt was the head of the DMLE so that meant they could get political connections if they went that route after Graduation.

"I was on my why to Honey Dukes to see Astoria." Daphne said as Cho sighed to control her frustration a bit.

"Seems we're all going the same direction." Cho said as she looked to Daphne who figured as much.

"We have no need to travel together." Daphne said as she began to walk away.

"Yeah we don't but doesn't make sense for us to go separately either." Susan added as she and Cho went with Daphne to Honey Dukes.

But as they walked the eyes from the holes in the ground vanished as it decided on what to do here. So they continued to move Daphne accepting Susan and Cho was coming with her to Honey Dukes unaware that they were all being hunted. Just then they heard a rock drop which made Daphne looked to it worried as to what had happened. "Did you two just hear that?" Cho asked as Susan and Daphne looked to the source.

"Hard to say I didn't." Daphne said as she was a bit worried as to what it could be.

"Maybe it's nothing. I mean Death Eaters wouldn't attack this close to Hogwarts… would they?" Susan asked clearly a tad worried.

"If they are then we're in trouble." Daphne said as she was ready for anything that may appear before them. Just then much to their shock the ground beneath them shook and in turn the trio of girls tried to hold their footing.

"Earthquake in Scotland?!" Cho asked shocked that it was happening right now.

"No that's impossible." Daphne said as they tried to move to safety or at least move to some stable ground. But then much to their horror the ground began to break beneath them and in turn they were each shown a hole that showed the ground was hollow beneath them.

But before they could move out of the way Daphne cried out as she fell in followed by Susan. Cho scared tried to move out of the way before she was dragged under as well. But she was not fast enough as she got a few feet in only to be dragged under none the less into the tunnels bellow. But as they fell they were all met with a bright flash of light of unknown origin to them that blinded them for but a moment as they fell from the hole into the tunnel bellow.

(In the Tunnels down below)

The three girls began to cough as they got back on their feet trying to get the dust out of their lungs. "Is everyone ok?" Daphne asked as Cho and Susan got up.

"I'm ok." Susan said as she got up.

"Same here." Cho agreed as they had to get out of this tunnel fast.

"So how do we get out?" Susan asked as she looked up and saw the hole was above them but the ground wasn't stable for them to climb up properly.

"We could Apparate." Cho offered as she looked up above as that may be the best idea they got here.

"Daphne…" Came a new voice causing Daphne to go wide eyed as she knew that particular voice well. "Daphne." It called again causing Daphne to turn and look for the source of the young voice.

"Astoria?" Daphne asked as she honestly hoped her younger sister wasn't down here as well.

"Daphne… help me." Astoria said as she was in a rain coat of sorts covered in blood making Daphne go wide eyed in fear.

"Astoria!" Daphne cried out as she charged in to help her sister.

"Wait Daphne don't!" Cho began but Astoria went deeper into the shadows making Susan and Cho chase after her trying to figure out what was wrong.

Following it up was another creature as Susan saw it and fell on her rump from it. "No." Susan gasped as the towering creature glared down at her and grinned. "No Stay back!" Susan cried out as she tried to keep the Death Eater from her. "Cho run it's a Death Eater!?" Susan cried out as the Death Eater to her mind was a nightmare in itself a demonic parody of what a Death Eater truly was.

"Susan what?" Cho began trying to make sense only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Cho…" Came a voice familiar to Cho as she looked over to it and was met with something from her nightmares alone. "Why did you abandon me? WHY!?" Came the rotting grotesque face of Cedric Diggory making Cho yell in fear to the creature.

While the three girls experienced their nightmares a chuckle was heard as the trio was dragged into via tentacles of sorts. The Tentacles were organic in origin, demonic in their appearance, and had glowing orbs on them showing them their greatest of fears right now. The Horror dressed as a clown laughed to this as he was enjoying their delicious fear while setting them up as bait for its targets.

(Back with the group above)

The Golden Trio and Makai Quartet were walking through town as the sun was sailing across the sky with the progress of the day. "Ok so the Horror is under our feet it's still a dark hunter but just uses tunnels and sewers to do the deed." Simon said as he walking with the group.

"Any ideas how to track it down?" Lance asked as Laura thought her plans over.

"We find the hole it made when it got here and go after it." Laura said as she glared a bit. "The longer it's allowed to roam the more it will feed upon the innocent." Laura urged which they were all in agreement.

"But first we need to track it to one of these holes." Lance said as he looked to the group when he stopped.

"That may be hard." Harry finally spoke up before Lance looked to him.

"Then maybe you three should head back." Lance began as he looked to the trio. "You wanted to know what Horrors were and you got it you don't need to be part of this more then you already are." Lance said to which Harry glared at his brother.

"I don't get why you want to keep me out of your life or in the dark on this, but Voldemort has access to the Horrors through someone he betrayed your faction." Harry began as he glared at his brother on this. "As far as I see I'm too deep into this." Harry defended to which Hermione and Ron stood by his side on this train of thought.

"It's not that kid you guys will just be dead weight." Simon said as he looked to Harry and his friends.

"Dead Weight?!" Ron yelled accusingly as he glared at Simon for this.

Lance was about to intervene until Crow put a hand on Lance's shoulder and in turn nodded his head. "Alright." Lance said as he then returned his view to the group here. "You guys can come along but word of warning you do as we say because one wrong move will no doubt get you consumed by the Horror." Lance warned as he glared at the group.

"Alright." Harry said as they were all in agreement here.

"Excuse me." A new voice was heard as the group saw a 5th Year Slytherin girl looking worried torts them. "Sorry to bother you but have you by chance seen Daphne?" The girl asked as she was none other than Astoria Greengrass Daphne's younger sister.

Before Ron could open his big mouth to scare her off Hermione spoke up instead. "No I'm afraid not. Why is something the matter?" Hermione asked as Astoria looked to the side a bit.

"She was supposed to meet me at Honey Dukes but she never showed up." Astoria confessed as it was quiet evident she was worried for her elder Sister.

"Astoria right?" Lance spoke up as he walked up to her. "Was there anyone else who was noted to have been missing?" Lance asked as he stood before her with evident concern shown.

"Well I'm not sure if it's true but I've heard Cho Chang from Ravenclaw and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff had vanished as well." Astoria confessed as she looked to Makai Knight.

Lance nodded in understanding before he put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright then we'll go find her you best wait at Honey Dukes for her." Lance said to which Astoria was concerned but nodded none the less.

Once Astoria was gone the group looked to each other as they knew one thing was for certain. "The Horror got them didn't it?" Simon asked to which Laura nodded a bit.

"Most likely." Laura said and in turn they had to move out to find the Horror and cut it down before the girls were consumed by the demonic Monster.

"Where do we start looking?" Harry asked to which Lance shrugged.

"Any ideas… Crow?" Lance trailed off and saw that Crow had upped and vanished.

"Jeez I almost forgot how much I hated when he does that." Simon said as he remembered how Crow would vanish on them at random. He did it mostly during the middle of an important conversation pertaining to a Horror.

"_**Looks like Crow knows where to go."**_ Zaruba said as he knew with Crow's form of training he could tract Horrors without relying upon his Madou Tool partner.

"Let's go catch up with him." Laura said and in turn the group began to follow what was to assume to be the direction where Crow had gone off to find the Horror. The Direction where the carriages had parked to transport the students between the school and the town of Hogsmeade.

(Meanwhile with Crow)

Crow rubbed his hands against the hole that Daphne, Susan and Cho had fallen through as he inspected it intently. He then looked down to Orva who felt her partner's question. _**"Yes Crow they had clearly fell down here, we are dealing with a Horror that feeds off fear using its prey's greatest nightmares to tenderize them similar to a sauce." **_Orva explained to which Crow nodded in understanding knowing to find the missing girls they had to go down.

"Crow!" Simon called out as they arrived and found Crow at the hole.

"_**The girls were taken by a Horror down here. If we want to save them we have to go down."**_ Orva said as Crow pointed to the hole below.

"Ok let's go then." Lance said as the Golden Trio were shocked by this.

"You're joking." Ron said as he did not want to go near a Horror without a fifty foot stick between them.

"Well you can stay up here if you want… and explain to passerby's why there are holes here and why you sitting next to them without looking suspicious." Laura taunted as Ron saw she had a point there.

"Bullocks fine." Ron said as he knew he had to go down there.

But before they could Crow stopped them and turned his head. _**"Crow's right it's too dangerous for you all, the minute you enter it will make you fair game."**_ Orva explained for the mute.

"But we." Harry began only to be stopped by Lance.

"This isn't your fight right now yeah I get it Voldemort has Horrors at his disposal but you have no means or skills to fight them." Lance said as he looked to Harry. "So leave it to us we'll be back one way or another." Lance said to which Harry nodded and in turn the Golden Trio opted to stay top side as they asked.

"Well come on we got a Horror to off and the damsels in distress to save." Simon said before he jumped in followed by Crow.

"Time to hunt." Laura said jumping in after them with Lance before she put seals on the hole to keep anyone from investigating the holes.

"Well it's up to them then." Hermione said as she was still worried so all she could do was wait for the outcome of this.

(Down in the Tunnel)

The group landed on the ground and looked around noticing the area was dark. In turn Simon pulled out a flashlight and shined it through the tunnel before looking around it. "Wow looks like someone did some home making." Simon said as he looked around the tunnel in question.

"No kidding." Laura said as this may take them a while by the looks of things here.

"Well come on we aint getting any younger." Simon said as he began to walk about.

"_**Let's hope your wearing your brown pants, Zero."**_ Silva said as Simon glared at his Madou Partner.

"Hey!" Simon retorted as he glared at the Madou Amulet which of course caused Silva to chuckle in response to that retort.

"Stay alert, If you see anything, call it out," Lance said as prepared for the horror as he tighten his gloves and make sure the handle to his sword is at his side as everyone else with Simon shining the flashlight down the tunnel as the group advance.

Walking down the underground tunnel as they hear echo of water dripping, dust of dirt came down above as no doubt students and adults are walking above them, even if they are at least 15 yards below ground level, thankfully the tunnel were stable enough it won't collapse on them, but it seem to be the least of their worries.

Soon enough the gain came to a sort of a split in the tunnels, two paths to take as Simon soon asked, "Alright, what now?"

"Zaruba, can you track the horror and tell which tunnel it's in?" Lance asked his madou partner, but it seem Zaruba seem a bit… confused as he said, _**"I can't tell, these tunnel were ether made recently, or the horror has been around this area multiple times area, its covering its track so it can't be tracked."**_

"Seem like we need to split up from here then," Laura said as Crow nodded to this as Orva said, _**"We'll take the right tunnel, Lance and Simon can take the left, covering our basic."**_

Meaning they were the best pair to keep together in a fight as the same can be said for them as well as Lance said, "If you find the horror, give out a message to us with Orva or Eclipse so we can come and find you."

"Same with you two," Laura said as soon enough the group split into two, with Simon and Lance going down the left tunnel while Crow and Laura take the right tunnel to find the missing girls and cut down the horror.

(Daphne)

A little groggy and light headed, Daphne woke up after her ordeal of what she saw before she was drag into the darkness, as she open her eyes, little light was seen, as Daphne saw she was tied to a chair, that was in the middle of a cave of sort surrounded by puddles of water.

Daphne blink a bit while shaking her head to wake up and focus as she look at herself to see the position she is in as bad to say, she was tied tightly to the chair, she cannot move her arms, or her legs, her hands were also tied, and what she can tell she didn't have her wand, not like she could use it as she is.

Rocking a bit to somehow break free from the ropes, but they did not budge a bit as suddenly there was a splashing down in the water around, as Daphne stop for a moment to see what made that sound as she look up from her spot and to her surprise she saw a familiar yellow rain coat appearing from the darkness and the face of her little sister came into view as she saw her appear.

"Astoria... thank goodness you're ok." Daphne said as she saw her sister but she felt something was off about her how still she truly was and when did she own a yellow raincoat like that. What was more her younger sister was quiet hauntingly so which put Daphne very much on edge. "Tori?" Daphne asked using her younger sister's nickname but once more she got no response save for Astoria shivering as if she was cold... or scared.

"It's coming for us." She said which made Daphne worried as to what it was. "It's coming to kill us... it said I can live if I bring it food." Astoria said as she made Daphne shock as to what she said.

"Astoria then untie me quickly and we can get out." Daphne said hoping they had time to escape.

"I can't if I do he'll kill me." Astoria said as Daphne saw something truly horrified Astoria to no end.

"Then we need to hurry you have to act fast before." Daphne tried only for Astoria to approach as footsteps were heard.

"It's here... it's here, it's here its here." Astoria repeated as Daphne saw something big appear.

"Oh little Tori what did I say about trying to help the food?" Came a demonic voice as Daphne was shocked as the form she saw.

"No wait I wasn't please." Astoria began only for Daphne to cry out in horror when Astoria cried out in pain when the monster came about and literally bit her arm off.

"Astoria!" Daphne cried out as she struggled to get loose.

"Oh don't worry you'll be joining her soon." The creature said as Daphne looked and saw a sight she had only heard of in ghost stories to frighten little witches and wizards about the muggles. She found herself surrounded by flammable wood and hay as the monster chuckled at Daphne. "What did they say in the past... oh I know... burn the witch." He said snapping his fingers causing Daphne to go wide eyed as the flames began to burn making her panic at what she saw.

To Daphne she saw her little sister bleeding out and her body beginning to burn from the fire... to an outside prospective Daphne was panicking and crying for nothing as there was no fire or much of anything to burn save for the large ball the Horror was using to keep her under with the light from it.

Daphne's point of view though showed she was burning as she couldn't escape before she was nothing but ash. "No please don't do this." Daphne begged as she tried to get free but to no avail. "No... No. NO!" She begged trying to get free as the Horror laughed taking a sick twisted pleasure from Daphne's suffering.

(With Lance and Simon)

The duo were walking through the tunnels as Lance looked around making sure Simon stabbed the wall every few feet to track their progress. Just then the duo heard a scream from down the tunnel as it was one of fear and horror causing the duo to perk up. "That was Greengrass!" Lance called out as he knew they had to move fast.

"Oh already know the sound of her screams, got the home run already and found out she's a screamer?" Simon joked as he tended to crack jokes when in a stressful situation.

Lance of course rolled his eyes and focus on the situation at hand. "Come on." Lance ordered before the duo began running down the tunnel to try and find Daphne.

(With Crow and Laura)

"You heard that too Crow?" Laura asked as she looked to Crow who nodded in response. "Come on we need to hurry." Laura said before she and Crow began to run down the tunnel hoping to find the source of it.

(With Cho)

Cho quickly came to when she heard screaming but she knew not where it came from. She looked around and found herself in an empty room trying to figure out where she was. But as she got up she noticed another thing in the room with her. She was nervous and worried but it looked to be a person of sorts so she opted to walk torts it to figure out who or what it was. When she got to it she turned it over and gasped in surprise when she saw Cedric laying there.

"Cedric?" She asked when she saw her old fire there.

But when she was about to check his pulse his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist surprising her. "WHY?" He asked as Cho yelped in both shock and pain with him squeezing her wrist so tight. "Why did you let me die?!" He demanded as began to get up making Cho go wide eyed in pure shock.

To the horror Cho is seeing Cedric dead body seem was risen from the grave with his skin rotting with bugs and worm crawling on his face, under the skin poking out, sickening it was too much to see as Cho wanted to turn away but the undead Cedric would not let her as he went on saying, "Look at what happen to me. I thought you loved me."

"I-I do. I d-did," Cho barely spoken up with the fear and the pain she felt as Cedric slowly pull her in as he said, "If you did, why did you let me go?"

"I didn't," Cho said as she keep trying to back away and pull out from his grip, but his grip did not loosen, as she felt the cold and sticky feeling of his skin on hers, it was becoming too much as Cedric pull her closer and yell out, "LIAR!"

Cho cry to this as was pull closer to his face unable to turn away as she look straight into his pure white dead eyes of his as he said, "You encourage me to take the trials, lead me to that goblet of fire where I put my name into it."

"I-I didn't t-think you would have been in d-danger," Cho said as Cedric lean in closer, Cho could smell his breath, the smell of rotten flesh, almost choking her as he spoken while saying, "I almost gotten burn from a dragon, and nearly drown saving you from black lake, but that maze… what waited for me at the end of it, did you know what it was?"

Cedric lean in closer to Cho's ear as he spoken while she felt a chill ran down her entire body as she hear his voice so closely as he said, "Death awaited me."

Cho heard of the stories but she didn't want to believe them, but the truth was shown, as the Dark lord Voldemort had come back from the dead and he was the one that killed Cedric with Harry being the one to bring back his dead body.

"When I was drag away with Potter, ended up in that graveyard, and I was dead before I knew it. I thought I blame Potter for my death, but he at least he tried to save me, unlike you who did nothing when my name was picked, when I face against dragons, mermaids, and a maze that was out to get me," Cedric said as the surrounding suddenly change, now looking like the maze from the 3rd task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Cho tried again to break Cedric grasp on her as his hand was still holding her, as he said, "So you will suffer a worst fate than I have suffer in those task and you will be begging for death!"

"NO!" Cho said as did something she didn't think she would do, as he smack Cedric across his face, releasing his grip upon her as he stumble back and Cho backed away fast from him, as then she was breathing heavily and felt something on her hand, as she look down to the hand that strike Cedric, she saw a strip of flesh on her, as she scream out to this as she wave her hand greatly, shaking off the torn flesh before it turn into a pile of maggots.

Looking over to Cedric and saw something that shaken her to her core, as Cedric stood up and revile his face showing missing flesh from his face as underneath it all, a blacken leathery skin, with a set of teeth that was beyond anything human, as more of his rotten flesh soon started to fall off as Cedric spoken to her in a demonic tone as he said, "You… will… pay."

Cho back away from the creature before her as it came closer to her with its teeth wide open as it seem he was about to devour Cho, she scream out and close her eyes as she could not watch of her own death coming near, but before the creature could come any closer-

*Slash-slugg!

The sound of a blade meeting flesh as Cho open her eyes and saw before her, a mysterious person with a sword in his hand had protected her from the creature that she can no longer call Cedric.

The fake Cedric cry out in a monstrous way, as its arms were cut off and were on the ground while they face away to a black smoke, as then the stranger raise his sword and cut across the ground, destroying a seal of sort as which destroy the illusion that surrounded Cho as the maze was turn back to the cave area she found herself in before.

Even the creature that looked like Cedric now revile him to be a some sort of demon of sort made of black flesh as it scream out in pain until a bullet was fire into its chest area which made it fall out while emitting a black smoke as it slowly fade to like its arms did, as Cho jump to the sound of the Gun shot as she turn and saw Laura standing off to the side with a handgun in her hands as she said, "That thing looked gross, but it wasn't the horror."

"It seem to be a part of the horror itself, no doubt this horror might be bigger than we could ever thought," an strange voice came forth from the stranger as Cho look towards them, and saw he was a male, but to her, she thought she heard a female voice as Laura said, "If it was, then no doubt the other two might be facing against something similar. We need to meet up with them and find the real horror and get it to revile its true form."

The flesh body twitch a bit as Laura fire again and 5 more shots into it, killing it for good as it soon vanish into darkness. "I know I know always double tap." Laura said when Crow gave her a look. "You know I almost forgotten how much I hated that scolding look." Laura said to which the mute make a smirking shrug in response to her forcing Laura to roll her eyes.

"Luis?" Cho asked as Laura looked and saw the Ravenclaw there.

"Wait you're that Quiddich girl... Cho Chang?" Laura asked as Cho nodded in response. "Oh boy." Laura sighed with a face palm. "We can't erase her memories right now and we need to find the others ASAP." Laura said but just then Crow put a hand on her shoulder and nodded to her. "Ok Cho it's a long story but right now you have to trust us, stay close and do as we say." Laura ordered as she looked to Cho who nodded.

"Obviously you clearly know what that... thing was." Cho said as she looked to Laura.

"It's a true dark creature not like those everyone labeled as dark." Laura said as she looked to where the Horror once was.

_**"We best start moving before more of it shows up."**_ Orva spoke up catching Cho by surprised again.

Crow then took point and gestured for them to follow before he began to move out. "Wait up!" Laura called out as she chased after her old Ninja Friend.

(With Lance and Simon)

The duo arrived at another chamber and found Daphne there panicked as she tried to put out an invisible fire with a large orb of swirling energy showing her what she feared. "No I don't wanna burn I'm not evil!" Daphne panicked as she began to hyperventilate in her panic.

"Come on!" Lance called out drawing the Garoken by the handle and allowing the blade to extend to its full length. He then slashed through the ball slicing it off the rest of the body which retracted into the shadows. Lance caught Daphne who then blinked for a bit before shaking her head.

"W-what?" Daphne asked as she saw she was in Lance's arms and was not burning.

"Are you ok?" Lance asked as he looked to Daphne.

"Astoria... where is she?!" Daphne asked worried for her sister only for Lance to put a calming hand on Daphne.

"Don't worry she's at the surface she asked us to come find you." Lance said as he looked to Daphne.

"Yeah small girl, long blond hair, and wearing Snake Green." Simon added surprising Daphne.

"But I just saw it looked." Daphne began only for Zaruba to speak up.

_**"It was an illusion conjured up by the Horror, its one who likes to tenderize its food with fear before devouring them."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Daphne who despite seeing a talking ring understood what it meant. _**"Lance Simon Crow and Laura have located a Cho Chang."**_ Zaruba spoke as Daphne heard this.

"Wait what about Susan Bones?" Daphne asked as she looked to Lance.

"We haven't found her yet." Simon said before Silva spoke up.

_**"But I do sense another presence it must be her."**_ Silva said as she looked to the group catching Simon's attention.

"Which way?" Simon asked as she looked to Silva.

_**"Down that path at a right closes to this chamber." **_Silva said to which the group nodded.

"Daphne stay close and don't lose sight of us understood." Lance said as he looked to the Pureblood Slytherin girl.

"Ok." Daphne said with a nod before the five (counting Silva and Zaruba) began to make their way down the hall to where Susan was no doubt located at.

(Meanwhile with Susan)

Susan was up against a corner as her clothing was disheveled like she was trying to fight off some attacker. As Susan tried to back away to her sight was a Death Eater prepping to ravage her against her will as her greatest fears was the Death Eaters victory and finding her to finish the job they did to her parents before her Aunt Amelia Bones took her in.

"What a sweet tart you are, able to cook I'm sure you'll make a wonderful bride." He said licking his lips wanting to take advantage of her.

"No stay back I'm warning you!" Susan cried out as he had a rock in her hand as her wand was knocked to the side thanks to this creature.

But the image to the outside perspective was different the same ball that was messing with Daphne was opening up to release tentacles of sorts to simulate a true rape event for Susan who was scared out of her wits at the thought of being defiled in such a horrific way. As the Horrors tendrils got closer to Susan a roar was heard and in turn Simon jumped in spinning about and sliced through the tendrils causing the Horror to roar in pain. Simon wasn't done as he then jumped off the wall and sliced the main part causing the orb to fall off from being sliced through. "Ok buddy you have been watching way to much Japanese Porn." Simon said as he glared at the Horror with an accusing glare.

The base of the orb reeled back as the orb itself turned to black dust especially after Lance came in and sliced it in two with the Garoken. He then retracted the blade and put the handle back on its holster before looking to Susan. Daphne ran in and saw the situation and could already tell Susan was coming to from her illusion. "Damn she is thick." Simon said causing Lance to roll his eyes while Daphne resisted the urge to face palm herself.

"W-what?" Susan asked as she rubbed her eyes trying to make sense of all of this.

"Oh right." Simon said realizing they had to focus. "Are you ok?" Simon asked as Susan covered herself up a bit seeing her clothing in the state they were in.

"Y-yes... where is... what happened to the Death Eater?" Susan asked as Daphne then sighed.

"There never was a Death Eater a monster of some sort was playing a trick on you getting you right scared before eating you." Daphne explained just before Simon spoke up.

"Yeah me and chick magnet here are hunting it down with two of our other friends." Simon said as Susan understood as much. "Oh which reminds me." Simon said before taking off his duster and passing it over to Susan. "Cover up will you I'd rather see those massive orbs after the second date." Simon joked to which Lance sighed to this.

"Ignore him for he is an idiot." Lance said to which Simon glared at his friend.

"Hey!" Simon called out accusingly while glaring at Lance.

"Come on we need to get you two out of here before we even think about going after the Horror." Lance said as he looked to the two.

"That I can agree on." Simon said and thus Susan began to stick close to Simon while Daphne stuck close to Lance. But as they walked for but a moment the ground once more began to shake. Seeing as they were in a cavern it felt like the entire cavern itself was shaking around them. The four tried to hold on to something as Lance knew the Horror was on the move now.

In turn the ground beneath them broke apart and in turn the four began sliding down another tunnel of sorts. As they tried to hold on Susan and Daphne screamed in panic while Simon laughed simply enjoying himself. Lance was quiet through it as he knew this was no time to be trying to have fun. It wasn't long until they came to a light at the end of the tunnel that they knew they were reaching an exit.

Soon the four slid out of another cave and into a large cavern area. Lance rolled to a stop before he caught Daphne in his arms. Simon slid on his front crash landing from the fall with a yelp of pain. Just then he cried out even more when Susan landed on his back no doubt having broken her fall like a human safety net. "Ow." Simon cursed in pain as he laid there for a second.

"Is everyone ok?" Lance asked as he looked about.

"No." Simon answered but none the less everyone here was ok.

Daphne got out of Lance's arms after he put her down while Susan stood up with Lance follow behind her. But Simon was the last one to stand as he cracked his back a bit before Susan said to him, "Sorry I landed on you."

"It's fine, I don't mind being a landing pad as much, even better when it's a pretty girl does it," Simon said flirting with Susan as she just give a blush to his flirts as Lance said, "Simon focus at the task at hand right now."

"Where are we? Daphne question as everyone to see they were in a dark area that seem to be filled with junk around their feet, with little to no light shining as Lance pull out his lighter and lit it with a small green fire ball floated into the air shining a light on their surrounding as they saw what could only makes the girls gasp in fright as they saw a piles of toys and clothing, no doubt the horror collection Item that belong to the children and teenagers the horror has devour over the years it been alive.

"It the horror's nest, no doubt about it," Lance said as Simon looked at the junk around and he said, "Weird, some of this stuff you can't find in here, England, or the U.S."

Simon pick up a Hello Kitty backpack with Japanese words on it as he throw it back into the pile as he said, "It might have moved here."

"And maybe recently too," Lance said as everyone wonder what he meant as they look and saw something as he look over a different item as they saw some clothing with a huge red stain on it, with old yet still wet blood on it, as lance knee down to it and touch it with a finger, as he rub it between his index and thumb before smelling it a bit as he said, "It's a day old, maybe two at the latest."

Pull out a cloth to wipe the blood off his fingers before a draft seem to come out of nowhere, and the sound of items were shifting, moving as everyone look to the center pile of junk as it was moving around as the green flame was suddenly blown up and came popping out from the pile was three orbs of light and a scary ass clown as it flew into the air and landed before the 4 teens as Simon said, "Oh shit, its Pennywise."

**"Not quite, but close enough."** Pennywise said as he pop his neck and looked at them with girl give a small scream as they backed away. Simon began drawing out his twin swords as they pop out from there handles. Lance then followed up where he swing the handle of his weapon with his huge sword popping out as Lance said, "You two get out of site, he will try to use your fear to grow stronger."

**"As they should, you Makai knights ruin my meals, they were supposed to be my next breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but now I have kill you 3 knights and that priestess a little earlier than planned and eat those two and that 3rd girl,"** Pennywise said as Lance caught on what the horror said as he asked it, "So Pride had sent for you to kill us?"

**"Of course, and he promise me I can eat all of those children within that school if I did as he asked. Seeing as I found some of those children already perfect to eat, fearing this so called dark lord, it's just perfect for me to scare them to near death for a more favorable taste,"** Pennywise said while licking his lips to the thought of eating a child fill with so much fear he was near salivating to it. This of course disturbed the girls who would have been his next victims before Lance said, **"You had your last meal horror, now it's time to go back where you belong."**

**"I'm not going anywhere, I like it here, and you cannot hope you kill me, as I been waiting and feeding for many years where no one can withstand my power,"** Pennywise said as he smile revealing his teeth that turn into huge fangs that could rip apart anyone with Simon throw out to him, "Yea, until 6 kids and one man was able to beat you, if the stories he wrote are true, then I'm guessing you ran away like a little bitch, and kept running so the Makai Order couldn't catch you."

Pennywise growl out to that memory as he remember those 6 children beaten him as they didn't fear him when they first did. The fact he was nearing his hibernation time and was weaken during his fight before helped them when he had to retreat that time. Plus he didn't get a final meal so he was in a bit of a weakened state, so he waited many years when they grew up and scare them with the things that they didn't even know that they feared.

He did manage to kill one of them, but even then when he was at his strongest, he was still beaten and with that same man that fought him before as he remembered. Steven King help those kids out to beat him again, and that was one humiliation to him that he would never come to forget as he said, "I would have devour those brats if it wasn't for that man, they were supposed to be easy prey but they saw my weakness, as after that I had to go into hiding again and again so I would not be found again and during so I build up my strength again and grow as well, even if no one fears me now, I am still powerful than you!"

Pennywise said as he stretch out his arms to strike the two knights as they dodge them fast as they try to counter by cutting off Pennywises arms as he cry out while giving a monstrous roar and retreat back the stumps of his arms, yelling in pain as Lance said, "You may be stronger than you were before, but you still vulnerable to our swords."

Pennywise held the stump of his arms closely as he keep yelling in pain, until he suddenly stop and give a laugh, looking up at the two Makai knights as he said, "Those sword could kill me, but as of now, they are nothing but annoyance."

Pennywise pull out his arm and show they heal up with a pair of new hands, as with the old ones as lance look down and saw they were still there as they suddenly grow out rapidly into balls of flesh and form into basic horrors.

"I really hate that fucking clown." Simon said as he took a battle stance with Lance.

Lance agreed with Simon on this but was currently focusing on the task at hand. "Come on!" Lance ordered and in turn the two charged into combat.

The two Horrors came at the duo and in turn the two Makai Knights blocked them with their swords. Simon smirked at his foe before he proceeded to kick him after pushing him back. Once he did that Simon threw one of his swords at it and while it spun in the air it glistened in the darkness before stabbing the Horror in the head. Simon then charged in and grabbed the blade before spinning around the Horror and decapitating it. Once he did that he used his remaining dagger to stab it through the mouth smirking at it turned to black dust.

"Piece of cake." Simon said as Lance came in next.

Lance held the Garoken in both hands as to Simon he swore a lot of times Lance fought like he was Cloud Strife and their stances did match a lot. Lance dodge rolled from a Horrors attack and when he slid to a halt he began to hack and slash at it with the Garoken. Being as they were basic Inga Horrors Lance proceeded to make quick work of them. Once he did this he and Simon glared at the Horror who saw them both. The duo then went for the attack with a roar torts their foe.

Pennywise saw the two and in turn spread his arms out into two large pincers and slashed at the two Knights with them. When they did this Pennywise manage to push them back and in turn went for Simon. He pinned down Simon and began trying to maul at him but Simon was keeping him at bay with his swords. "Geez dude there's an invention called mouthwash ever heard of it?" Simon quipped while he tried to keep Pennywise at bay and hope he didn't try to use his own fear because Simon likes to keep most of his major fears at bay.

Just then with a mighty roar Lance came in and swung the Garoken at Pennywise getting a blow in on him. Pennywise was forced off of Simon who jumped back on his feet and smiled at Lance. "Thanks partner." Simon said with a smirk on his face.

"We need to be careful we have fears it can exploit our best option is to block them out and power on through." Lance said as he glared at the Horror before him.

"Yeah I figured as much but one thing we should also factor in." Simon said as Lanced looked to him. "Doing that we beat fear with courage the ability to face an obstacle regardless if we're afraid." Simon said to which Lance then smirked a bit.

"I guess we're in trouble then I'll have to carry your weight." Lance joked causing Simon to glare at him before smirking.

"Wise ass." Simon said as they got ready for Pennywise next attack.

Pennywise then jumped back in and in turn his jaw began to unhinge making the two go wide eyed. "Move!" Lance called out and in turn the two parted ways knowing Pennywise can only get ONE of them with the Deadlights. In the book the Deadlights were supposed to be akin to the eldritch knowledge that make one's mind unable to comprehend it and in turn forced them to be in a stupor like state. The truth of this was that the Clown shows you how he intends to kill you disguising it as eldritch knowledge which is in itself still a horrifying way to die when one considers the Eldritch knowledge found in Lovecraftian lore.

But back to the battle at hand the two Knights ran torts either side to avoid the Deadlights because eve as Makai Knights if they are exposed to it then they will be left vulnerable to the Horror's attack. As they ran they hid behind a rocks for cover as Lance and Simon kept cover.

(Simon)

Simon peeked from his spot a bit before going back as he knew Pennywise was looking for them. "Shit." Simon cursed as he hid behind cover trying to avoid the Dead Lights. "The one time we need Laura she's not here." Simon complained as he remained behind his cover.

**"Come out, come out Makai Knights."** Pennywise began as he scurried around for his opponents. **"I still want to play."** He said while looking around for them.

"Alright just don't start dancing that little number is scary by itself without your crazy powers involved!" Simon quipped as he had an idea. "I mean where did, you learn to dance because you seriously have no coordination for it." Simon joked

(Lance)

Lance looked from his spot when he heard Simon speaking his smart ass comments. He saw Pennywise moving in on Simon's location the more he talked. "Simon you idiot don't." Lance whispered from his hiding spot while watching things play out.

_**"A risky move he's trying to draw its attention we have a short window to act."**_ Zaruba said as Lance understood that much.

(Daphne and Susan)

The two girls got a good vantage point as they saw what was going on. "What is he doing?" Daphne asked as she saw Pennywise making his way torts Simon.

"He's trying to draw its attention torts him." Susan said as she saw this play out.

(Battle)

"I mean seriously any other powers you got besides making fear ghosts and trying to scare me with what Ron's moms vagina looks like on Halloween?" Simon taunted as he had his swords ready to do some stabbing. "I mean then again from what I hear about Dudley that fat shit would probably be leaking fucking happy meals by now." Simon said as he tapped his finger on his swords handle as he held it.

**"Keep talking Trash mouth."** Pennywise said as he came at them.

"Hey its truth talking is a gift of mine you sloppy bitch." Simon said as he got ready to move in. "But speaking of dancing how about you and I go a few rounds!" Simon yelled as he jumped out and threw one of his swords at Pennywise stabbing him in the head causing him to roar in pain from it. Simon then jumped over and took his sword back making sure to use the other one to slice at his face. "To quote my favorite Christmas movie Die Hard!" Simon began as he then got ready to go all out. "YIPPIE KI YAY MOTHER FU-!" Simon began while charging at the Horror before Silva spoke up.

_**"ZERO!"**_ Silva cried out and in turn Simon found himself going limp as he rolled on the ground his vision drawn into Pennywise mouth which had distended and unhinged as it revealed a blight. Being a trained Makai Knight he could resist it for a bit but he knew it was difficult even with Silva's help.

Just then Lance was heard roaring out and in turn Pennywise roared in pain forcing Simon to fall to the ground. Lanced then jumped torts Simon and in turn the two got out of the way. "Asshole." Simon cursed as Lance glared at him.

"Reckless dumbass." Lance retorted but Simon pushed Lance off while getting back up.

"Not you that asshole." Simon said pointing to the Horror as it reeled back from Lance's attack. "He didn't let me finish the mother fucker." Simon said as Lance sometimes wondered how Simon even became a Makai Knight.

**"You fucking bastards!"** Pennywise roared getting ready to kill them only to have rocks thrown at them. All eyes looked and saw Daphne with her wand in on hand and a rock in the other glaring at Pennywise. With her Susan stood holding Simon's duster close around her body as she glared at the Horror. **"Oh there you are."** Pennywise said as he began to make his way torts the girls.

"No run!" Lance called out as he looked to them.

"Get away from us you blood clown." Daphne growled as she glared at Pennywise.

"Otherwise... we can't promise you safety." Susan said as Pennywise laughed at them.

**"And what will you two do hmmm?"** Pennywise said before he noticed a red dot go up his body and to his head.

"We tried to warn you." Daphne taunted before gun fire went off as all eyes looked to its source. They looked and saw Laura with a Sniper Rifle in hand as she pulled back and smirked.

"Laura about goddamn time!" Lance called out seeing their best female friend's arrival.

"Cho!" Susan called out as she saw Cho Chang standing with Laura.

Just then Lance noted that someone important was missing. "Wait where did, Crow go?" Lance asked as he saw Crow wasn't there when he remembered him going with Laura when they split.

Pennywise was about to attack again only for multiple Kunai's to fly through the air and stab into the Horrors body. The Kunai's had tags on them with Makai based kanji on it before they all began to shine and explode sending Pennywise flying back. From the Shadows Crow appeared as he arrived on the ground with a three point landing. He glared at Pennywise from behind his visor as he knew how to deal with this foe.

Lance, Simon, and Laura regrouped with him as did Daphne, Susan, and Cho. "Alright the Fearsome Four are back together again!" Simon cheered as he looked ready to kick ass. "Now let's send this Mother Fucker back to Makai." Simon said only to be stopped by Crow. Crow looked to the group and gestured to the girls with his hand. "What but?!" Simon began only for Laura to stop him.

"Come on Crow is the best guy to deal with a fear based Horror." Laura said as she looked to Simon. "Let's focus on keeping these three safe." Laura said as Simon sighed to this.

"Fine but if you need help yell." Simon said causing Crow to make an 'are you kidding me,' sort of movement with his head. He was mute how the hell was he supposed to yell if he needed help even if he didn't need it. That one was just in poor tastes and they all knew it when Lance and Laura both made an annoyed groan to it.

**"Oh you're going to fight me on your own?"** Pennywise began as he walked torts Crow. **"How are you going to do that I can smell all the fear in you?"** Pennywise taunted before Crow did something odd. He spread his arms to either side of himself before moving them in a graceful movement. **"What?"** Pennywise asked as he was confused. Crow's left hand was in a fist with his right hand forming a hand sign and in turn he began to focus. Crow under his mask had his eyes closed as he focused on his emotions clearing his mind and removing distractions from it.

**"Wait something is off."** Pennywise said as Crow focused his thoughts. This was a skill he had learned from the clan that took him in years ago. A skill to seal away emotions that could hinder them. It's a useful skill as it makes way for clarity in one's mind and thus Crow was using it to clear his own mind and to take away the power Pennywise would have. After all how can you feed off your opponents fear when his fear is sealed away? **"If your plan is to stand there and die then I can get behind that!"** Pennywise roared and charged in to attack.

Crow was calm before his head moved up showing his eyes were open under the mask. Once Pennywise was upon Crow with a pincer Crow redirected the attack and push Pennywise behind him. Once he did so he jumped back and threw Shuriken's at Pennywise. Pennywise was hit by a few noted they were made of soul metal with a roar of pain. He then dodged and deflected the others but it seems Crow saw it coming.

Not to long after Pennywise found a chain whipped at him and saw Crow had busted out a chain weapon. He spun it around before he sent it at Pennywise again and saw how it wrapped around his feet. Crow then pulled hard causing Pennywise to lose his footing. Crow wasn't done as the Shinobi like Makai Knight then jumped skyward ready to draw his Ninjato. Pennywise got back up only to have a barrage of shuriken's and kunai's thrown at him. The result was Pennywise being stabbed all over his body from the barrage. Crow then drew his Ninjato and held it in a reverse grip and slashed through the Horror.

The Horror cried out in pain when this happened as it began to realize what Crow had done. **"Y-you... you're not afraid?!"** Pennywise asked now getting worried.

_**"Hardly."**_ Orva spoke getting the Horror's attention. _**"He's very much afraid but he has sealed his fear and channeled what he can of it into courage."**_ Orva spoke as she looked to Pennywise. Crow make a smirking gesture as he held his Ninjato in a reverse grip. _**"And without fear of your opponent or victims you lose power isn't that right?" **_Orva taunted as they all heard this from Orva.

**"You... little... b-bastard!"** Pennywise roared out and in turn his body began to change form once more. His mouth unhinged as his eyes shot out of his head with the top of his head split open with his roar. His body began to shift forms as it began to grow larger. His arms became large pincers as two more grew from his arms tearing through his outfit. His legs elongated as they began to split in two and become more akin to that of spiders. His outfit began to morph and meld with his body become more akin to rotting skin. His clown like face became a demonic parody of it while his eyes turned completely to the topaz color of his evil.

Soon the same lights appeared at his chest as his arms fell loos like noodles before he rose his head up. He then roared out causing the cave to shake around them from it. "Holy crap he is pissed off folks!" Simon called out like an announcer as Daphne saw this while Cho paid close attention.

Crow glared at the Horror before he flipped his Ninjato changing his grip on it. He then swung it to the side and when he did the Ninjato became a full on sword with a Ninjato like shape to it. The Horror attacked and in turn Crow took the time to slash the Horror back as he took a battle stance with his left hand held at the pommel of the weapon as the blade pointed at Pennywise. Pennywise began to get back up glaring unholy hatred at Crow who knew he had to end this soon. He then cut open an energy circle over himself with his left middle and index finger pointed torts it. Then with both his hand sign and sword he lowered the circle as it opened and released something from it.

The Horror came at Crow only to be blocked by an armored hand and in turn all eyes fell to Crow as he pushed his attacker back. In his place was a man in Midnight blue armor with the common seen wolf motif to it. But the ears of it seem moveable for some reason while his weapon had become an ornate version of itself matching his armors shade.

(Group)

"My word." Cho said as she never seen anything like that before. "What happened to him?" Cho asked as Laura smirked to her.

"Crow summoned his armor of course." Laura said to the Hogwarts Student. "His name isn't his real name for it is the name of his armor... whomever is able to don it in turn inherits the title of the Phantom Knight Crow." Laura explained as she looked to the battle.

"Watch and be amazed." Simon added as Lance simply nodded to this.

(Battle)

Crow waited for his foe to make the first move for right now he had exited the shadows and entered the light. Pennywise attacked and in turn Crow swung his sword deflecting his attack away. He tried again only for Crow to dodged it and counter attack with his sword in a reverse grip. Pennywise roared in fury and attacked only for Crow to jumped upward and slash through the Horrors side. But when Crow landed he was forced to block another attack which then sent him away from the Horror. Crow rolled on the ground before he dug his left arm into the ground stopping himself with his feet on the wall. Crow then clenched up before jumping off going straight at the Horror. Crow sent punches, kicks, and slashes at his foe with successive fury before jumping back. The Horror began swinging and slashing at him with even more pincers and blades but Crow dodged and avoided them all with ease.

He then jumped off a few of them before he was high enough in the room to do what he planned to do. The ears of Crows helm lowered into a visor changing the wolf motif of his helm to that of a bird of sorts. When this happened his arms began to shift at the upper part of his back. From there two large wings shot out from his back showing that unlike other Makai Armors his had the ability of flight. But Crow knew the draw back was training a whole 20 second off his activation time for his armor. Thus he opted to make as quick of work of this Horror as he could.

Crow began to fly around the Horror attacking at every point he could get to. As he did this Pennywise began his counter attack on Crow who dodged and avoided the attacks with ease. As Crow flew around Pennywise tried once more to use the Deadlights on his pray. The lights reflected off of Crow's eyes but did nothing to deter him from his chosen path.

Crow then charged head on torts Pennywise before he began to fly around and pass him at high speed slashing up his body from this. AS Crow did this he took it a step further and began slicing off the pincers as he flew past them. Pennywise cried out in pain from this but Crow was not deter as he kept a close eye on the timer. Pennywise began to notice he was not going to win this fight and knew he had to escape as soon as possible. Thus He began going for his escape hole while fighting off Crow.

But alas Laura saw this and acted as she threw sealing tags at the cave to keep Pennywise from escaping. He was then blasted back by the barrier leaving him a rat in a cage right now. "Crow!" Lance called out as he charged in and in turn summoned forth the energy circle for his own armor. Crow saw this and in turn Garo jumped forth to provide aid.

"Lance!" Laura called out and in turn she summoned forth her scythe and held it out tors Garo. Garo then grabbed the scythe and with the momentum Laura threw Garo upward torts Crow. Crow seeing this grabbed Garo by his hand who then swung upward and landed on Crows back.

"No fair!" Simon called out as he wanted in on the action.

Garo proceeded to growl out while grinding the Garoken through Zaruba's teeth before entering his Madou Flame Burst. Crow then flew torts Pennywise who saw the two Makai Knights coming at him before Garo jumped forth. He then sliced through Pennywise causing him major harm from it as he roared in pain and agony from it. Then the last thing he saw was Crow coming at him which filled him with terror before the mute Makai Knight sliced through Pennywise causing him to give off a death glare when he sliced through where his 'heart,' would be if he was human. But the damage was done and Crow finished off the Horror with ease.

It then went off in a burst of black smoke being sealed away as Crow walked torts the girls and Simon with Laura and Lance. Once they did Garo and Crow retracted their armors returning to their normal forms as they looked to the group. "Show offs." Simon pouted before the then smiled happy to see their group of four back together again. "Jesus motherfucking Christ I missed all of us being together." Simon said with a big smile on his face.

Just then the entire cave shook around them as they all felt this.

"What's happening?" Cho asked worried for what was to come.

"The cavern is caving in we need to go now!" Lance said and in turn the group of seven began to run for it to make their escape.

(Scene Break Surface)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for their friends and the three abducted students. Just then they felt the ground shake as Ron felt it. "What is that?" Ron asked as he tried to make sense of it.

"They must have beaten the Horror." Hermione theorized as they looked hoping no one felt that.

"They need to hurry." Harry said as he was tempted to jump in there if Laura had not put those blasted wards up. But it seems it was for naught as in turn the hole let out a burst of dust as Harry shielded himself from it as did the others. "Lance!" Harry cried out in a panic.

Just then coughing was heard as the dust settled to show Lance climbing out while he helped Daphne out of the hole. Following him up was Simon who was carrying Susan on his back while she was still wearing his duster. Next up was Crow as he and Laura helped Cho out of the hole. "Mates you're ok!" Ron called out happy to see this.

"I know I'm just that amazing." Simon boasted causing Susan to giggle a bit while Simon let her down.

"I'm happy to see you are all ok." Harry said smiling to the group here.

"Yeah..." Lance said as he smiled to Harry a bit.

"I... think I need an explanation as to what just happened and if we need to get the DA back up." Cho said as she was standing near Crow.

"Yes I would like to know as well." Susan said as she wanted some answers.

"It's... a long story." Laura confessed as she looked to the girls knowing he had to erase their memories if they think about blabbing.

Crow then walked over to Harry and looked to him before Orva Spoke. _**"Once everyone is cleaned up we need to talk."**_ Orva said as it was all in agreement here.

(Later)

The Golden Tri was alone with Crow outside town where no one can hear them. Laura, Lance, and Simon were helping ease the girls down as to what they saw so to cover more ground. Crow then took out a scroll and unrolled it before Orva spoke its context. _**"By order of the local Watchdog sight Harry James Potter Last Heir to the Household of Potter has been noted as a possible means to locate the Sins thus the Phantom Knight Crow has been assigned as your bodyguard till we learn the full lengths of this power."**_ Orva spoke before Crow closed the scroll and put it away.

"Wait what?" Harry asked to which Hermione spoke.

"In other words Harry you have a bloody ninja protecting you." Hermione said as she looked to Harry who was shocked to this.

"Oh great." Ron said as he felt like he was being shoved off the stage here.

(Scene Break A few days later)

A few days had passed as Daphne was walking to where Lance was currently at. She was grateful that her sister was well while she herself was grateful for both her sister wellbeing and her saviors. Laura made a warning that if they ever speak of this she was going to use her group's version of the Obliviation spell to remove the memory. Daphne understood as much but she wanted to see Lance again. She had no idea what drew her to him but whenever she looked in his eyes she swore he had seen many things in his time... it made her curious as to what it was. She then arrived to fine Lance sitting on a log drinking a beverage no doubt provided by a House Elf. As he took a swig of it he didn't show to have noticed Daphne's arrival.

But as she walked in she soon found a handkerchief thrown in her face. She took it and saw it was the one she had given to Lance before and it was clean now. "Your welcome." Lance said as he then took a swig of his drink again.

"Evans... I." Daphne began only for Lance to cut her off.

"Lance." He began cutting her off. "Call me Lance." He said as Daphne saw she made some headway as it seems Lance was starting to let her through his defenses a bit.

(Meanwhile with Simon)

"Bored..." Simon said dealing with a slow day. "Bored." He repeated as he was messing with a rubber ball. "And Bored." Simon said before he saw the door open. "Finally something." Simon said but was instead met with the image of Susan Bones in robes covering her body.

"Oh there you are Simon." Susan greeted surprising Simon before he looked and saw the smirking image of Laura there.

"Hey Susan, right, what brings you here?" Simon asked as she then smiled to Simon.

"Well I never got to properly thank you for saving my life the other day... so I made and brought you this." Susan said as she put the box down for a moment.

"Huh cool but what is it?" Simon asked to which Susan smiled while blushing.

"Well." Susan began removing the outer robe to reveal herself wearing a baking outfit that was struggling to keep her breasts in. "It's this." Susan said opening the package revealing it to be a pastry.

"Am I dreaming?" Simon asked as he had a few theories how this was possible.

"No." She said and in turn she held the plate torts him.

"Mind feeding me a bite I wanna see what it is." Simon requested and in turn Susan took a utensil. "I get it right you do this more often I get it wrong I give you my duster." Simon said and in turn Susan smiled playfully to him.

"Open wide." She offered and in turn Simon opened his mouth with his eyes closed.

Susan then took a spoon full of the desert and put it into Simon's waiting mouth. In turn he bit down and smiled at what he was tasting right now. "I used a simple recipe my auntie taught me its, a sweet filling that is a common favorite and its outer layer is a raspberry cake." Susan described as she held the plate.

"I'm going to say... it's a chocolate filling." Simon said and in turn Susan gasped to this.

"That's absolutely right." Susan said surprised Simon figured it out before she put the plate back before Simon. "You really are full of surprises." Susan said as Simon smiled to her as he noticed a bit of the pink whip cream on her breast.

"Yeah... well I do that sometimes... by the way you have a bit of a sweet something there." Simon said gesturing to her chest. Susan looked before she blushed and grabbed a napkin.

"Oh dear sorry." Susan said as Simon swore this girl was going to make a man very happy one day.

"Nah I was looking so I'm sorry." Simon said making Susan smiled to this. "Well then I best be off before people start asking where I am." Susan said as she began to take her leave.

"Ok see ya." Simon said as she left the pastry and in turn Simon helped himself to it.

(Meanwhile with Cho)

Cho was at the Quiddich pitch looking out to the field as she saw birds flying by. As she looked she noticed something fall from above as she looked to it and saw it was a Crows feather. She looked to it and was in turn reminded of that mute and in turn smiled wondering what his real name was and what he really looked like. As she stood there no one was aware of the evil that was making its move.

(Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was in the Room of Requirements as she saw Draco finishing up his work on mending the Vanishing Cabinet. As he worked she glared at him before walking over and glaring at him. "Draco." Ophiuchus said as she glared at her cousin.

"Oh um Ophiuchus I was working on the." Draco began but Ophiuchus stopped him.

"Draco let me ask you which is superior a Snake or a Cobra?" Ophiuchus asked her rhetorical question. "Trick question the Cobra is cunning and patient it waits in the shadows sharpening its fangs and when the time comes it bites injecting a powerful poison into the system." Ophiuchus said as she walked by her cousin. "Why I bring this up you ask because in mythology the Cobra is considered to some to be what the House of Slytherin is meant describe but more so for those who wish to rule." Ophiuchus said as she knew the tales of the Cobra and the King Cobra.

"My point is I will be gone for Christmas and I expect you to have made major progress with this project." Ophiuchus said as she glared at Draco.

"Yes... of... of course." Draco said knowing it was his life on the line right now.

"Good... after all I'd hate to send my brother to clean up your last mess or heaven forbid I have to have the Sins deal with you." Ophiuchus said as she then began to walk away. "Remember... I'm always watching." Ophiuchus said and in turn Draco nodded with a gulp. "Good." She said before taking her leave. She had plans to deal with and one of them was trying to get the Cloak of Invisibility from Harry without arousing suspicion.

And soon her plans for Eden will be made real she just needs to buy some time before it can begin and this war was the perfect way to get it. For her all it was now was a waiting game for herself and her brother. When that times the old will burn and from the ashes the new will rise in its place it was only a simple matter of time for the fallen Priestess of the Makai Order.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well got this chapter done at long last thank goodness at long last. Grateful for those small miracles and big ones when I came to realized that some of my chapters are long enough to be split in two. Now that we have this out of the way be sure to leave behind a review and as always ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 9 Tales

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Let's start the fics new chapter my friends.

(Start Ginny)

Ginny woke up with a shock as she looked around her dorm expecting something to be different. So far nothing as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around and saw a Journal there one she did not recognize. She gulped almost fearing it while she reached out torts it and took it. As she did this she opened it up to the first page before sighing in relief seeing just notes inside it.

"Calm down it's in the past never happening again." Ginny assured herself before getting out of bed to get ready for the day. Unaware to her feathers were seen near her bed feathers belonging to the same type of bird the chickens whose blood in which Ginny under Tom's influence had wrote that message with during her first year. No doubt something was wrong with her and she kept trying to deny it somehow hoping that it was not what was happening in the past again.

(Scene Break Laura)

Laura was walking around the school with her SDAT on while whistling to the tune of it. As she walked people looked at her as the mundane wondered how she got a SDAT to work around here while the purebloods looked at the Yankee and scoffed at her. She made her way to the Library and saw Hermione there alone and in turn decided to mess with her a bit.

Hermione never saw Laura coming till it was too late when Laura slammed her hands next to her causing Hermione to yelp. "Hey there." Laura greeted pulling up a chair and sitting next to Hermione.

"Laura you scared me." Hermione said as Laura smiled to her.

"What afraid of a Horror now?" Laura asked causing Hermione to roll her eyes to her antics. "So what you doing?" Laura asked as she looked to Hermione.

"Researching the Half-Blood Prince trying to figure out who he or she was." Hermione said as Laura then looked to the book and snatched it. "Hey give that back!" Hermione ordered only for Laura to play keep away.

"Well if you're going to research then you have to look deeper, the book was the assigned text for Slughorns class so that would imply the Half-Blood Prince would have to have been one of his students." Laura said as she kept the book away from Hermione who stopped to listen.

"Yes I can see that." Hermione said as she already deduced as much.

"Plus theirs a spell in it that was clearly invented by the Prince so that would narrow down your search to the time this spell circulated or was first used properly." Laura said to which Hermione didn't think of that.

"So he was a student who invented that spell, we narrow down our search and in turn we find who he was by who used the spell first after it was invented." Hermione deduced and saw where Laura was going.

"There I just saved your months of research." Laura smirked to which Hermione smiled to the Makai Priestess/Knight combo. "So I heard Ronny boy has the hots for Lavender Brown." Laura said as Hermione heard this.

"Probably to get me jealous." Hermione deduced as she sat back down on her table.

"Yeah and how does that make you feel huh?" Laura asked as she looked to Hermione.

"Honestly... I thought I would be crossed or even hurt... but I don't feel any of that. I suppose I honestly feel bad for him." Hermione said to which Laura smiled to her new friend here.

"Hmm so that means my words held truth right?" Laura said as Hermione nodded to her.

"Yes I suppose it does." Hermione said as she began to accept her feelings and factoring in Harry's lack of a proper understanding of what love was.

"Anyway Lance got invited to the Slug Club apparently Slughorn saw him make a Drought of Living Death in a spur of the moment thing." Laura said as Hermione heard this.

"Honestly?! Good for him." Hermione gasped surprised to hear that Lance did that and was rewarded for it.

"Yeah just happy Greasy hair didn't catch him." Laura added to which this got a giggle to share between the two at Laura's quip.

"So... who you plan on bringing to Slughorns little Halloween party coming up?" Laura asked causing Hermione to roll her eyes but smiled none the less as she had a few ideas. But her plan also factored in the fact Halloween was a touchy subject for her intended date since it was the day he lost his parents and was left orphaned.

Unaware to either of them Ophiuchus was eavesdropping on the conversation from behind a wall of books. She looked to be reading it but when she lowered the book and raised her head up she had a cold glare over hearing the conversation. She wanted Harry and had only helped Hermione so she may get into Harry's inner circle. That girl cannot and will not have Harry in either this world or her new Eden. She may have to eliminate her later but for now Ophiuchus had a role to play and she was not going to jeopardize it so easily.

(Meanwhile with Lance)

Lance was once more making his way to Dumbledore's office this time without sneaking in. Dumbledore had hoped to talk to Lance in which Lance was ready for it. He had Crow scurry through Dumbledore's office when the man was not there but it was difficult seeing as Dumbledore was there a lot. Lance knew this guy had a lot of secrets and some of those secrets needed to be known to those who deserve it. Plus considering the Pensieve he saw let's just say Dumbledore isn't exactly his most favorite Wizard around here.

So far Crow had managed to find some information but nothing major mind you. Dumbledore was as healthy as a horse that much was for certain and he always seemed to be contemplating something. This of course made Lance question the man and ask the questions no one else would. Simon, Lance, and Laura had asked around of course and noted that none of the parents of the Wizards and Witches here were aware of the dangers that had gone on in Hogwarts.

If anything during Chamber of Secrets fiasco the attacked Students parents were told that their child had a small accident and got hurt in the letters. None of the parents were aware of the fact their child was petrified and it seems only Hermione's parents had a clue as to what was going on. In turn Lance knew Dumbledore was not an alley you want to have nor did you want him as an enemy with his political power. The Makai Order had sent orders to himself, Laura, and Simon informing them of Harry's odd ability to sense the Sins. His scar hurt from it and Laura had detected a dark presence from it when they first met. Laura had also made sure to check her food for any drugs or the like and kept her drinks covered.

Hogwarts was said to be the safest place on the planet but Lance can name a few safer places other than Hogwarts. Mainly because from what they had all learned from the students who attended for the past 5 years here Hogwarts was anything but safe. Lance soon arrived at the Gargoyle and glared at it knowing it needed the password. "Liquorish." Lance invoked and thus the Gargoyle began to spin revealing stairs. Lance stepped on the platform and climbed the steps to meet with Dumbledore.

As Lance did this Zaruba knew Lance was uneasy right now and knew exactly why. **"Lance... when meeting with Dumbledore keep a steep trap on your mind, furthermore be careful of what he says or does. He may have good intentions but that doesn't mean that they justify some of not all of his actions."** Zaruba said as Lance agreed with the Madou Ring.

"Noted." Lance said knowing he had to exercise caution when meeting with Dumbledore.

Once the platform arrived to the door Lance walked over to it and opted to play it safe this time by knocking. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened up revealing the room inside to Lance. Lance began to make his way in and found Fawkes on his perch like last time. Lance walked over to him and smiled petting the bird's head a bit figuring Dumbledore wouldn't mind him petting the Phoenix. "Well, aren't you just gorgeous?" Lance said as he gave Fawkes a good scratching under its chin. An instant later, the bird burst into flame catching Lance off guard. "Shit!" Lance cried out while stepping back from the Phoenix. "Should have seen that coming." Lance said as Zaruba chuckled a bit.

_**"You should have."**_ Zaruba said as he knew Phoenix's burn to ash every so often and are reborn from said ashes.

"Ah, Mister Evans." Dumbledore greeted as he walked in soon after.

"Crap ok Headmaster I didn't kill your bird he just spontaneously combusted." Lance defended as he knew what happened to the Phoenix but he didn't want to give too much away to Dumbledore if anything. "Then again now that I say it out loud it sounds idiotic." Lance said as he knew how crazy that would sound to a normal person.

Dumbledore of course chuckled in response to Lance antics. "Worry not, my boy. Fawkes is a Phoenix, which means he has a variety of magical abilities. Healing tears, magical songs, and the ability to be reborn from the ashes of his death." Dumbledore explained as Lance already knew this but just played along.

The ash shifted around for a moment before a little head of red feathers poked its way out of it. "Huh." Lance said as he saw the Phoenix Chick coming out of the ashes. But Lance noticed how Dumbledore gave Lance a knowing look so either he was already aware of what Lance does or he was aware that Lance knew more then he let on. Lance knew Dumbledore was aware that he, Simon, and Laura were members of the Makai Order but all he believes is that it's a Knight like brotherhood. No doubt factoring in old prejudice of it but the truth was they protected the world from things that go bump in the night as it were. "So what did you want to talk about?" Lance asked as he looked torts Dumbledore with a small glare while sitting at his desk.

"Ah yes I simply wanted to inquire a few things to you my boy." Dumbledore said as Lance kept the Garoken's handle hidden under his jacket.

"Then ask away." Lance retorted ready for whatever Dumbledore had planned right now.

"For starters I hope you have kept up with your studied after all you have one of those tests coming up do you not?" Dumbledore asked as he looked to Lance.

"Yeah I do and have kept up with them." Lance asked as he was on edge. "Why do you ask?" Lance asked as he looked to Dumbledore.

"Well Professor Slughorn had informed me recently that you are quiet gifted with potions and had successfully brewed a Drought of Living Death. I simply wanted to make sure you weren't shirking your other responsibilities." Dumbledore said as Lance saw what Dumbledore was playing at.

"It was a spur of the moment I made sure to pay him back for the ingredients I used." Lance said as Dumbledore chuckled to him.

"A spur of the moment yet you successfully brewed a Drought of Living Death with no prior training with it." Dumbledore said as Lance paid attention to this. "I makes one wonder if you had inherited more of your mothers gifts then just her fiery spirit." Dumbledore said as Lance knew where this conversation was heading. "Makes one wonder if you may by chance be gifted with Herbology and Runes as well." Dumbledore offered only for Lance to speak up.

"Sir we can beat around the bush for as long as you want but I'm sure your busy running a school and helping to run your Government so can we cut to the chase here." Lance said as he wanted to get to the point now.

_**'Well played move.'**_ Zaruba offered as he already knew Dumbledore was trying to delve into Lance's mind but luckily both he and Lance made sure Garo stood stalwart guard over it.

"Lance, my boy-" Dumbledore began as Lance had to restrain himself from attacking Dumbledore. The 'My Boy' thing was cute at first, but now it hit way too close to home in more ways than one. "I'm worried that you don't know what you have gotten yourself into by joining this Knighthood where you received your armor." Dumbledore said referring to Garo. "Some of the tools and abilities they use I had noted some use Soul Magic. It is considered dangerous magic, dark magic." Dumbledore said as Lance knew the old man wanted him to detach from the Makai Order. "It would probably be good for you and your brother if you detached yourself and your friends from them." Dumbledore spoke only for Lance to shoot up and slam his hands onto the table.

"With all due respect you don't know shit of what you're talking about." Lance said as he glared at the Headmaster. "Yes we use magic that some would consider dark but it's not the magic it's the person." Lance said as he glared at Dumbledore. "Dark Magic as you would call it is dark because it hides secrets that would destroy a man and break him so it demands respect because if one studies it without giving the proper respect then they risk losing everything even their own humanity." Lance explained as he glared at Dumbledore.

"Furthermore the Order we defend people like you from the things that hunt through the night, demons some would call them monsters that only live to consume mankind to sedate there hunger. My group and I fight them for all those unable to lift their blade and fight themselves... for all those with no power to call their own." Lance said as he glared at Dumbledore. "So if you're going to make me and my friends cut ourselves off from the Order... then you better expect us to be kicking and screaming through it." Lance said before all was silent in the room.

The tension in the room grew to uncomfortable levels, yet neither would back down on their stance. Lance really wanted to punch this old man and his belief that only he knew best in the face but Lance wouldn't be able to get away with it. In the end Lance sighed and pulled back knowing they both played their hands here and from the looks of things it was a draw. But Lance had one more card to play to get Dumbledore to back off. "We all have a reason to fight, me... I made a promise to someone long ago." Lance said before he opted to end the conversation. "Is that all you needed, Professor?" Lance asked as he looked to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked in retrospective on this subject and Lance's words but none the less knew there was no point for now. "Yes, you may go now." Dumbledore said allowing Lance to leave.

"Goodbye, Professor." Lance bid farewell before taking his leave for the time being.

Once Dumbledore was left alone he began to contemplate to himself wondering what Lance had endured to make him so aloof and cold to those save for those trusted few. Dumbledore honestly wanted to save Harry's life but with the Prophesy and the Horcrux Dumbledore feared the worst. Furthermore from what Snape informed him Ophiuchus Voldemort's newest ally his daughter had somehow managed to break into both Gringotts and Hogwarts and stole the Horcruxes from both the Lestrange Vault and the Room of Requirements to create the Seven Sins. It was made ever more difficult factoring in that the only things that can harm them was the weapons Lance and his friends used in combat.

Ophiuchus wanted the Deathly Hollows and Dumbledore had to make sure she didn't get them all. He would need to make the Elder Wand answer to someone else that way even if he does die the Elder Wand would still not answer to her. He knew about Crow's arrival as well he was a hard young man to find but had allowed it since Harry possesses one of the Deathly Hollows and isn't even aware of it. He has to also work under the assumption that Ophiuchus had already acquired the Resurrection Stone and thus she already has possession of one out of the three. It may not be powerful but no doubt she has means to use it to her advantage.

For now thought he had to wait and see what was to come.

(With Pride)

"Any updates?" Voldemort asked as Pride smirked to Voldemort.

"Well from what your daughter informs me milord the Malfoy boy has made some progress with mending the Vanishing Cabinet but she believes he needs to be a tad bit more... productive when bringing results." Pride said as Voldemort listened as both knew Draco was set up to die by Dumbledore's hands.

"I see and the others?" Voldemort asked to which Pride smiled.

"Lust has managed to infiltrate the Ministry with Sloth at but a moments order the Ministry will be yours, Greed has already gotten our financial backing secured via the Underworld Connections he acquired and will be able to fill the vaults with more riches then even an immortal knows what to do with, Wrath, Envy, and Gluttony have already worked with the raids and had begun recruiting members from the many dark creatures...after dealing with their leads when the reject us of course." Pride reported as Voldemort had to admit Ophiuchus and Lupus's Horrors seem to be productive and always bring results in.

"Anything else, Pride?" Voldemort asked as he looked to Pride.

"Yes Ophiuchus has begun working on backup plans in the event Draco fails with the Vanishing Cabinet." Pride said as Voldemort nodded as the way he saw it Ophiuchus didn't leave anything to chance. If anything she opted to plan for every possible contingency which also unnerved him. She was smart he can agree smarter than even Voldemort at times if the Sins are any proof of that. It was why he had Snape keep close tabs on her so he wouldn't have a threat of being usurped by his own blood.

"Good then be gone I wish not to be disturbed." Voldemort said and in turn Pride bowed and took his leave. But as Pride took his leave he smirked knowing Voldemort was performing just as the mistress had predicted of him. In turn he knew it was only a matter of time before her grand design comes to fruition.

(Scene Break Laura)

Laura was whistling to herself as she was exploring the Castle a bit. She had a study period right now and thus she opted to enjoy it while she can. The Classes here were very easy for her especially when she knew what she was doing unlike her classmates. She had done some research into the whole Half-Blood Prince ID mainly because she didn't have much else to do. Eclipse was resting on her left Middle Finger more often than naught and it gave some solace to have her old friend there when she needed her. Harry had discovered the spell inside the book and had already worked on mastering it to which Laura praised him for.

Hermione still hated the Half-Blood Prince book since it was a blow to her pride that someone beat her academically at something but it was tempered by the fact two other students did it as well. Those two were none other than Laura and Ophiuchus herself to which Hermione knew in Laura's case she didn't stand a chance and Ophiuchus was still an unknown but a friendly one at that. But as Laura walked she soon noticed Draco there and bumped into him by surprise.

"Watch where you're going Luis!" Draco yelled at the Makai Priestess disguised as a transfer student.

"You first I was walking here you damn Brit." Laura countered as she glared at Draco who then scoffed and began to walk off.

"Filthy mudblood." Draco said to which Laura smirked as she had something in her hand.

She then threw it hitting Draco in the head before he glared at her. Laura smirked and caught the small ball as it bounced back to her. "Wanna say it again?" Laura said as she smirked at Draco edging him on.

"You'll get yours soon enough." Draco said before he stormed off to head to wherever he was heading to.

Laura then quietly followed him to try and figure out what he was up to. She didn't have to wait long before they arrived at the seventh floor Corridor. She watched from a hidden spot as Draco pasted back and forth before the wall a couple time before the bricks began to move about. Laura waited for a moment for Draco to walk in and enter the room. Laura then sat down and waited as she knew Draco was up to something in there.

He seemed skittish even scared so it was no wonder he looked suspicious to her. As Laura waited for a little longer she began to wonder what was taking him so long when a whole hour had passed. In turn upon the first minute of the new hour the walls began to move once more revealing the same door from before as Laura then saw Draco walk out of it. Laura waited behind a pillar observing for a bit and waited a whole minute before she was sure he was gone. Laura headed to the wall and did a scan of it physically seeing no secret levers on it. In turn she took out her Madou Brush and scanned it and saw the ancient enchantment on it and knew what it was. She then performed another spell to see what the last thing the room turned into was and in turn when she saw it she nodded and took her leave of the area.

She had a few people to get into contact with to learn what had happened in that room.

(Later)

"You saw Draco where?" Harry asked as he, Hermione, and Lance followed her to the Room of Requirements.

"I saw him enter that Room of Requirements waited a good hour or two before he left and saw he was in some storage room." Laura said as Harry knew Draco was doing something he shouldn't.

"The bloody ferret must be up to something." Harry said as Lance then spoke up.

"Whatever it is we'll find out." Lance said as he rather not jump the gun till they knew what was going on.

"Here we are." Laura said as Harry and Hermione recognized the hall with the Room of Requirements.

Just then Harry nearly yelped with Crow jumped down from the roof as he looked to Harry ever so silently. "Bloody Hell you're going to give me a heart attack." Harry said to his apparent bodyguard.

_**"Sorry Crow sticks to the shadows so the fact he surprises you means he's doing a good job." **_Orva spoke as the Mute in turn nodded to Harry.

It wasn't long until the wall made way to the door and thus the group of five (Eight counting Zaruba, Eclipse, and Orva) made their way into the room of Requirements.

The doors opened to a large room full of what looked like abandoned things. Piles and piles of rubbish as far as the eyes could see, things like tables, chairs, books, glasses, goblet, chests, and all sorts of other lost items. Immediately in front of them, however, alone in the middle of a cleared out space, lay a cabinet. The junk that would have hidden it pushed away to make room for it, creating a large circle around it, allowing the ambient light from the open door to shine directly onto it like a spotlight. Harry and Hermione instinctively knew that this was what Harry had asked for.

"Is that it?" Harry asked, slightly disappointed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, more to herself than to Harry. Not that he could tell the difference by the way he shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? It just looks like a wardrobe." Harry responded as Laura already began investigating it.

But it was Zaruba himself who revealed what it was. _**"That is a Vanishing Cabinet."**_ Zaruba spoke up getting everyone's attention. _**"They tend to come in pairs of two door to door brother to brother."**_ Zaruba spoke as Laura looked over the Cabinet.

"The Ring is right look at these." Laura said as she pointed to the runes on the Cabinet to which Hermione looked it over.

"Runes carved along the side." Hermione said as she looked at the runes in question.

"But what's Malfoy been doing with it?" Harry asked to which Lanced looked it over.

"I don't know." Hermione said as her attention soon turned to the sides, where a large line ran up along the walls of the box. "It looks like it's been fixed recently. Maybe he's the one who fixed it. But whatever for?" She asked only for Lance to speak up.

"It's part of a pair of two so that means he's trying to bring something or someone into the school." Lance said as this got everyone's attention.

Harry took a step back, taking a good long look at it, closing the doors of the Room just in case. Just as the doors closed, they disappeared, revealing that they were far deeper into the room than Harry initially realized. He turned back to point this out to Hermione when he paused. Suddenly seeing the cabinet again, in the dingy, musty light of the rubbish reminded him of something. Something that happened to him a few years before.

In turn Harry's eyes widened as he finally connected the dots. "I've seen this cabinet before," he announced. Hermione's head popped around the corner almost comically, her face alight with curiosity while Laura and Lance heard this as well.

"What? When?" Hermione asked as Laura then spoke up.

"Yeah don't leave us in suspense Harry." Laura said as she wanted answers as well.

"Hermione do you remember back before second year?" Harry asked before he went on to specify the event. "When we met in Diagon Alley?" He asked as he knew Hermione had a photographic memory.

"Yes?" She responded with a nod.

"Early that morning, I accidentally flooed into the wrong fireplace. I ended up in Knockturn Alley. Specifically Borgin and Burkes. That's where I saw this cabinet." Harry said as Lance and Laura began to put the dots together.

"In Borgin and Burkes?" Hermione asked, to which Harry nodded. "But why would Dumbledore buy a cabinet from Borgin and Burkes?" Hermione asked as it didn't make sense to her.

"Who says Dumbledore bought it?" Harry asked as he looked to the group.

"Well, it would've been under his supervision," Hermione deduced, dusting off her hands on her skirt. "A student couldn't possibly sneak this in. Unless…" Hermione paused, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Harry did you get in it?" Hermione asked as Lance saw where this was going.

Harry looked at her confused as to what Hermione was asking. "In what?" He asked as he looked confused at such a question.

"The cabinet, in Borgin and Burkes?" Hermione clarified as she looked to Harry.

Harry thought back to that day, back to when he was but twelve years old, stuck in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by darkness and horrible things. "Yes," he remembered, "I think I did, to hide from Draco and his father." He answered and in turn Laura spoke up next.

"Did you close the door?" Laura asked as she looked to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked as Lance paid close attention to this.

"Harry did you or did you not close the door?" Laura asked to which Harry was lost but knew to answer.

"No, I didn't I kept it open, just a little, just so I could spy on Malfoy." Harry explained and in turn Laura had an idea.

"Lance grab me something from the room anything at all." Laura said and in turn it was Crow who grabbed a random cup and put it in the Wardrobe. "Thank you Crow." Laura said and in turn closed the door. She then waited for a few moments before she opened the door again and saw the old cup had vanished. "Oh shit." Laura cursed as she realized what this meant as Hermione gasped loudly.

"What is it?" he asked as Lance spoke up.

_**"A vanishing Cabinet is a two way door it's, how many Wizards and Witches had made quick escapes."**_ Zaruba explained as he looked to the cabinet. _**"The fact the Vanishing Cabinet made the cup disappear suggests Draco has been mending it and is close to fully repairing it."**_ Zaruba explained as everyone heard the Madou Ring Speak.

"So that means the one Harry found in the past is its twin and the Malfoy's were there purchasing it." Lance theorized which was spot on allowing them to connect the dots. "In turn it would allow him to bypass the castles wards and defenses and in turn allow Draco to get the Death Eaters here as well as get any Horrors Voldemort's ally would send in." Lance said and in turn Laura knew what had to be done.

"We need to break this thing." Laura said as she took out her Madou Brush. "It's not fully fixed yet because the cup vanished from existence we need to make sure Draco can't fully fix it now or ever." Laura said as they had to work fast.

"Agreed." Hermione said as she then looked to Harry. She presented her wands, waving it around, preparing it while Laura had her Madou Brush out. "Repeat after me, Harry," she instructed, demonstrating a slicing motion with her wand, cutting the air in a horizontal line. "'Finite Incantatem'. Ready?" Hermione asked after giving him a brief instruction to which Harry nodded.

"Finite Incantatem," he chanted at the same time as Hermione, slicing the air while Laura used her Makai Magic to make things go faster. A purple glow erupted from the ends of their wands before it was absorbed into Laura's brush. She then focused it and sent it torts the Cabinet which then shook, rattling from side to side so violent that Harry thought it was going to topple over before it fell deathly still.

Harry, gasped, suddenly feeling very tired as if he had just run a long, arduous race. Hermione buckled beside him, and he caught her just before she toppled to the ground. Hermione leaned on his shoulder, hugging his arm for support, as Harry rose to his feet. "You two ok?" Laura asked as he looked to them with Crow helping both Harry and Hermione.

"Y-yea." Hermione confirmed to which Laura then nodded to Lance. Lance in turn grabbed a pitcher and put it into the Cabinet before closing it. Once that happened he waited for a moment before opening it again and smiled when he saw the pitcher was still there.

"Good we removed the enchantments this thing is just a Cabinet now." Laura said with a smirk on her face as Lance looked to the door. "If you two didn't have me removing the enchantments of something this size would leave you both passed out." Laura boasted a bit as Lance glared at the Cabinet.

"But just to make sure." Lance said before he drew the Garoken and sliced the cabinet in two causing Harry and Hermione to jump in surprise to this. The Cabinet then fell now destroyed beyond repair as he smirked at the old wardrobe.

"Nice job." Laura said as Harry was surprised by this.

"Bloody Hell you could have warned us!" Harry yelled accusingly to which Lance ignored him.

"We need to inform Dumbledore about this now." Hermione said only for Lance to speak up.

"No." Lance said as he glared a bit.

"What but he has to know." Harry defended but Lance wouldn't have it.

"Sorry Harry... no on second thought I'm not sorry that man can't be trusted." Lance said as Harry glared at his brother.

"Of course he can be trusted he." Harry began only for Lance to cut in.

"I asked around about the past years at Hogwarts and almost none of the students parent or guardians were made aware of the dangers this school had going on." Lance said as Harry was surprised by this. "The victims of the petrifying crap going on all their parents were aware of is that their children got hurt in some accident tell that does not smell like cover up to you." Lance said as Harry glared at Lance clearly refusing to believe any badmouthing about him.

Lance scoffed and began to turn away. "Whatever do what you want and tell me how it turns out." Lance said as he began to walk away and out of the room. But meanwhile Hermione heard what Lance said and as much as she hated to say it... he may be on to something.

"Well this is awkward." Laura said as she knew she would have to go with Harry and Hermione to explain a bit how she came across the Cabinet.

(Later with Harry and Hermione)

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger; Ms. Luis." Professor Dumbledore called as he strode down the seventh-floor hallway a few minutes later, several paces behind the trio of Laura, Harry, and Hermione. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but please remember I am getting on a bit." He said as this in turn caused the trio pause. The then began to look slightly embarrassed as they allowed the old headmaster to catch up.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is urgent," Harry explained as he knew this had to be reported.

"He's right." Hermione chorused while Laura nodded a matter of fact nod.

"I don't doubt it." Dumbledore said as he nodded and continued at a more sedate pace.

The trio reached the empty wall, and Harry began pacing back and forth, whilst Dumbledore took a moment to admire the tapestry beside it. Specifically, the one that depicted Barnabas the Barmy attempting to instruct a group of eight mountain trolls in the art of ballet, each of the hulking beasts dressed in bright tutus, floundering in their attempts at plies.

"I always like this tapestry," Dumbledore remarked. "I grew up on stories of Barnabas. Do you know what happened to him after this?" Dumbledore asked as he looked to the duo as Laura had a clue on what happened.

"What happened, sir?" Hermione asked as Harry concentrated on opening the room.

"The trolls ate him," Dumbledore replied to which Laura spoke up.

"Ha I knew it." Laura said with a smirk knowing you can't teach Trolls how to dance like that.

"Yes Ms. Luis see and apparently, that was also how they discovered their taste for humans. A shame, really. He was an enthusiastic teacher if a little confused." Dumbledore said to which Laura shrugged to this not really caring for it. He then turned back to Hermione and Laura, with a glint of mischief in his eye. "If you're here to show me the Room of Requirement, I'm already very aware of its existence, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said as Laura gave him a skeptical look.

"I've been here for a few months and that oddly does not surprise me." Laura said as she looked to Dumbledore.

"Well it does surprise me how you found the Room of Requirements so quickly." Dumbledore said as Laura shrugged and relaxed by leaning on the wall as Harry focused his attention on the wall in question.

"I need to see what Draco has been doing." Harry spoke up getting everyone's attention on him.

In turn Dumbledore suddenly looked very tired to this before he began speaking. "Harry-." he attempted to placate, but Harry shook his head.

"Please, professor." he begged, just as the Room of Requirement opened once more. Harry gestured Dumbledore inwards and the old man walked inside, prompting Laura, Harry, and Hermione to follow.

(The Room of Requirements)

When they entered Dumbledore finally noticed the vanishing cabinet in the center of the cleared out space, surrounded by walls of furniture, he didn't seem surprised. No what surprised him was the fact it was sliced in two in a way that destroyed the runes on it. In fact, he looked at it with an air of recognition, one which Harry immediately noticed.

"You know what this thing is don't you?" Laura asked as she glared at Dumbledore as she trusted Lance and knew Dumbledore held to many secrets to be trusted.

"Indeed I do." Dumbledore confirmed as Laura was ready for anything that may occur here. "I'd been meaning to throw it away. Especially when its twin found its way into Mr. Borgin's possession." He said as Laura knew it was moot now since Lance destroyed it after they removed the enchantments on the wardrobe.

Of course this reveal caused Harry to go wide eyed at this in response. "You knew?" Harry accused as he glared at Dumbledore. "You knew about the one in Borgin's?" Harry growled as he realized Lance could be right about what he said about Dumbledore.

"I did." Dumbledore replied calmly as he looked to Harry. "However, I knew the threat it once posed had passed when Peeves broke it in your second year." Dumbledore said as he then went to the nitty gritty. "Though I must ask what sort of slicing curse had been used to cut it so cleanly like this to destroy it." Dumbledore said as he looked to the broken Wardrobe in question.

"We discovered Draco has been trying to fix the damn thing so Harry, Hermine, and I removed the damn charms on it and Lance finished the job by slicing it in two." Laura explained as she looked to Dumbledore. "Long story short school is saved for the time being and Draco is going to be in some deep shit." Laura summarized not knowing how right she really was.

"Well despite Ms. Luis crude language I must compliment you three and young Mr. Evans on initiative." Dumbledore said as he looked to the group here. "Now factoring this in what else do you all feel would be best to do?" Dumbledore asked as he wanted to see how his students would respond.

"I think we need to deal with Draco, sir," Harry offered as he looked to the Headmaster. "For good." Harry said knowing full well Draco may very well try to find another way to get the Death Eaters passed Hogwarts wards.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore hummed as Laura noticed what that tone was.

Harry glanced at him, his brow furrowing as he also noticed the tone he had used just now. "You don't think we should?" Harry asked as Laura glared at him.

The headmaster shook his head. "Mr. Malfoy is no longer a threat," Dumbledore explained as he felt the boy was just a pawn in a higher stakes game. "You three had made sure of that." Dumbledore said to which Laura glared at him.

"No offense Professor Dumbledore but that's a load of bullshit and you know it." Laura added as Hermione was surprised by the way Laura spoke. "I mean sure we took out plan A what's to stop him from using a Plan B or C?" Laura said as she glared at Dumbledore. "Sure Portkeys and Apparations don't work thanks to the Schools wards but there are OTHER ways to breathe them just need to know where to poke the needle." Laura said as she glared at Dumbledore. "What you plan to give him what may be the 5th or 10th chance to repent?" Laura asked as she was in turn met with silence from all parties involved.

It was then Laura realized she hit the nail on the head here. "Oh my God you do plan to give the fucker another chance." Laura gasped as she realized what this meant.

"Ms. Luis I must ask you to calm down and refrain from such foul language." Dumbledore said as Laura was livid about this.

"Sorry but isn't this how you nearly lost the war last time?" Laura asked to which Hermione gasped.

"Laura!?" Hermione gasped as she heard this.

"No I think we need to acknowledge the Elephant in the room, I don't kill but even I know people can only repent if they WANT to repent you can't just keep giving them chances to redeem themselves when they keep rejecting it." Laura said as she looked to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry but these Death Eaters are basically enemy soldiers and in wars both sides suffer casualties not because they like it but because the ones fighting have to do it." Laura said as she knew this well enough. Despite the Orders strict rules especially when it comes to human lives Laura knew well enough that even if they cannot interfere even the simplest of humans understands that letting murderer and rapists walk free will not change their ways.

"Professor." Harry began as attention moved on him. "I'm with Laura when it involves Malfoy he needs to be expelled before someone actually gets hurt." Harry said as he looked to the Professor.

"I will not be expelling Mr. Malfoy. That is my final decision." Dumbledore said as Harry in turn stared him down with Laura, both of them refusing to give in so easily.

"What are you not telling me about him?" Harry challenged, gauging the old man's face very carefully. "What are you keeping from me?" Harry asked as Laura was ready to get the information one way or another.

Dumbledore remained passive, drawing himself up to his full height before the three students. "Thank you, both, for bringing this to my attention," he calmly told them. "Twenty points to Gryffindor each for your initiative. Good afternoon." Dumbledore said as he took his leave.

"Hey wait a minute!" Laura began only to see Dumbledore already at the door out of the room which had reappeared. Thus in turn Dumbledore stepped through it, closing it behind him with a twitch of his finger.

Once he was gone, Hermione turned to him, her mouth agape. "Harry Laura you two shouldn't have been so rude!" Hermione scolded them as Laura scoffed to this.

"Hermione, you know he was hiding something." Harry bit back as Laura was surprised to hear Harry say that.

"Of course this guy has the poker face of Lance when he's on duty. If you ask me this guy's secrets has secrets." Laura said as she glared at the door Dumbledore departed through.

"Look I'm sure he has good reason for this why else would he not tell us?" Hermione asked as Laura then sighed to Hermione.

"Hermione I like you honest I do... but OPEN YOUR EYES!" Laura yelled as she glared at Hermione. "Harry apparently had a Prophesy about him and Mr. Flight from Death which he didn't tell Harry about or even bother to prepare him for." Laura said as Harry had a retort.

"Well he's been doing it now." Harry quipped only for Laura to glare at him.

"Oh yeah sure showing you memories of Tom fucking Riddle at what point did he show you spells to fight him with?" Laura asked surprising Harry.

"How did you?" Harry asked to which Laura glared.

"Crow's been following you so we can protect you properly so of course we've already gotten the office bugged with Madou Tools." Laura said as she glared at Harry. "And apparently we made the right call on this." Laura said as she glared at Harry. "I mean come on don't you find it strange that your parents were under that Fidelus Charm in London instead of leaving the Country which was already on a spiral to Hell." Laura said as she looked to Harry. "The time they've been in hiding they couldn't fight the war and neither could the Longbottom's sure your dad could do it but you guys should have been out of the country already doesn't ANY of this raise red flags for you!?" Laura demanded as Harry glared at him.

"Are you implying my parents are dead and Neville's parents were tortured into insanity because of Professor Dumbledore's actions?!" Harry accused to which Laura glared back.

"Hmmm I wonder?" Laura countered with sarcasm as Harry was tempted to hex her right now. "Sorry if I tend to be a bit skeptical of guys like him but from the looks of things both research and monitoring this guy has a lot of red flags on him." Laura said as she glared at Harry.

"Harry, Laura lets calm down a bit." Hermione began only for Laura to scoff.

"Yeah lets I'm out of here come find me when you wanna listen to reason." Laura said as she stormed out leaving Harry and Hermione behind in the room of Requirements. When she got to the door she pushed them open with a slam causing the bang to be heard from it before they were slammed shut leaving Harry and Hermione in the room.

"Well that was brilliant." Hermione sighed as she realized how south that conversation went.

(Malfoy Manor)

Envy was pasting back and forth as he growled and grit his teeth at that. It had been several day since they lost the Horrors Pride had recruited to take out the Makai Knights. "Bloody idiots the lot of them." Envy said as they had lost three Horrors to the Order thanks to Prides recruitment. What pissed him off was the fact they got to go when he could wipe them out easily. He was envious of those lesser Horrors for being allowed to do the deed and failing all the same.

Just then Pride walked in whistling his favorite tune before seeing Envy in his state. "Ah Envy what seems to crawl under your skin?" Pride asked pulling up a chair for himself.

"How come you got the bloody house and that fucking clown to fight the Makai Knights and not send one of us?!" Envy yelled as he glared at Pride.

"The Mistress's orders of course apparently Voldemort refused to send us out unless he has need of 'animals,' like us." Pride said making air quotations when he said animals.

"If we weren't under orders Wrath would have slaughtered him by now." Envy said as he sat on the couch and began pouting a bit.

"Well orders are orders but I must agree if you want something done right... then you must do it yourself." Pride said as Envy saw Pride move a letter torts him and saw it was from Lupus. "It seems Lupus wants to get a gauge of the Golden Knights power and you get to be our lucky fighter." Pride said with a smirk on his face as Envy looked to it.

"Wait its more than that... are you saying?" Envy began just as a new voice was heard.

"Yes... Ophiuchus has gotten information it seems our gateway was destroyed so she's sending orders Envy it's time to begin the count down." Lupus said as Envy then grinned a sadistic grin to this.

"Oh I've been waiting for this moment." Envy said cracking his neck as he knew the purpose of the Sins and was happy to be the first Sin to go out.

"Do give them hell brother." Pride said as Envy began to take his leave so he can get ready for the oncoming battle.

(Scene Break Room of Requirements that Evening)

The doors to the Room of Requirement slowly molded into shape. Light flooded into the dusty old chamber, and the silhouette of Draco Malfoy stepped inside. The door sunk away as quietly as it had materialized, and the teenager was alone. This old, un-kept room was perhaps Draco's most significant discovery, holding many treasures that he had only ever dreamed of. There were artefacts in this room that held secrets beyond even his understanding. Months of hiding in this space with his Blood Traitors and Mudbloods and Potter didn't know half of what the room was capable of. He had no idea what Draco was planning.

Draco knew that Potter was spying on him; the Gryffindor was hardly subtle, hardly the master of stealth and subterfuge that Draco was. It was but a small obstacle in his plans. Of course, he had plans on how to assassinate Dumbledore ready but thanks to his cousin the Vanishing Cabinet was being repaired ahead of schedule. Her magic as odd as it was made the job far easier for her then intended.

The cabinet was all Draco needed. It would suit his needs nicely. An entire year's worth of hard work and intensive maintenance, all coming together ever-so-nicely. Very soon, Hogwarts would be without its precious, muggle-loving Headmaster. Finally, Draco thought, he would take his place alongside his father in Voldemort's inner circle.

At long last, he would feel the pride of his family, of the most powerful families in the Wizarding World. They will all know what the name of Malfoy truly meant. And who knows if he played his cards right the Malfoy line will continue through Ophiuchus seeing as their blood must remain pure. Immediately, his eyes went past the piles of forgotten chairs, tables, parchments, drawers and countless other antiques, landing on the one item that mattered the most. At least until he saw the state it was in making him go wide eyed to this. He ran over to the destroyed Cabinet and in a panic saw it was cut in two by a sword a sharp one at that.

"No, no; no." Draco begged as he tried to fix it. Perhaps he can patch it up before his cousin arrived and make it seem like he kept it hidden. Then if he played it right he can suggest moving it as he feared that someone was following him and saw the room itself. But before he could even try wires shot out of the shadows and wrapped around his legs. Draco was wide eyed in horror before he was dragged into the shadows and hoisted upward.

When that happened his body began to be covered by wires before he found his mouth gagged by them. From the mountain of old junk Ophiuchus walked out with her now gloved hands behind her back with the wires originating from there. As she walked forward Draco was wide eyed as her eyes were glowing crimson red like her fathers as she moved her hands to reveal the wires originating from there. These wires were her weapon of choice since it required a keen eye and reflexes to properly utilize in combat.

"Draco... Malfoy." Ophiuchus growled as she was holding back her temper as she raised her hands a bit. "I so much as flic my hands... you'll be shredded to a bloody mess on the ground." Ophiuchus began as Draco understood she was pissed off right now. Soon the wires freed his mouth as Draco's lips were quivering while the blood rushed to his head.

"Do you have any idea what you have caused us... caused ME!" Ophiuchus yelled as she glared at Draco.

"Ophiuchus I can explain." Draco began only for the wires to tighten around his body causing him pain.

"I talk you listen." Ophiuchus ordered as she glared at Draco. "This cabinet was our best and possibly ONLY way to get our allies into the school." Ophiuchus threatened as she glared at Draco. "Not only has it been destroyed but the enchantments on it have been removed and runes are destroyed and for something like THIS we need the two cabinets to be exact copies of each other down to the last splinter but thanks to you we have lost that!" Ophiuchus yelled as she glared at Draco who was right terrified of her.

"Now I have to cover for you and come up with another way to get the others here and my father is quiet angry with you as well." Ophiuchus said as Draco gulped. "Because thanks to this blunder he has deployed one of the Sins who is on his way here AS WE SPEAK!" Ophiuchus yelled as she glared at Draco. "You are lucky you were ordered to assassinate Dumbledore because if it were up to me I would have killed you by now!" Ophiuchus yelled as she then slammed Draco to the ground hard enough to cause him pain.

She then flexed her hands a bit and made the Wires retracted before vanishing into her gloves and sleeves. "You are quiet lucky I have somewhere to be tonight otherwise I would have taken my time showing my displeasure with you." Laura said flexing her hands a bit before removing her gloves. "But I will leave you with a warning... you better not hesitate to kill Dumbledore because if you hesitate I can promise you..." She began before glaring at Draco directly in the eyes as he got back up. "I won't." She finished making her threat as clear as possible.

Soon enough she turn her back towards Draco as she walks away, with Draco, a bit of rage peek up from within him, and growing a pair for once as he stood up quickly as he said to Ophiuchus, "Funny, coming from you, but I bet the lord would be quite upset when he hears how close you are with Potter."

Ophiuchus stop in her tracks when she heard that as Draco is trying to blackmail her, and he didn't stop there it seem as he went on going as he said, "I wonder what he will do to you when the word reach his ear. I bet he would torture you until you beg him to stop or worst."

"Is that what you think?" Ophiuchus said in a sweet yet deadly tone which Draco hear well enough as before he knew it, she turn around quickly shooting out wires from her glove to wrap around Draco's body before swinging over towards her before stepping aside as he flew pass her and slam into a wall, making a pretty good dent in it as Draco cry out in pain.

She wasn't done with him yet as she jerk her hand a bit, reacting the wires while they drag Draco towards her, pulling him across the rough harden floors before he stop before the dark priestess as she look down at Draco and said, "That is another warning of a different reason, as if you so much try to hold something above me, I will make sure that this was just a fun ride compare of what I could do to you if you try that against me."

Draco just looked in fear at the daughter of Voldemort, as he can tell she means it, as he saw the look in her eyes was enough to say she was beyond anger with him as she soon kneel down to him and said, "And let me be clear on something cousin, I'm so close to Potter for a reason. Sure he has a nice personality but the relationship between me and him is a means to an end. I am just playing around him, being nice and all that just to earn his trust while breaking his trust with others so when there no one else to turn to, he will come to me but only to crush his hope to dust once he learn of who I serve."

For the most part, it was mostly true, other than a means to an end, as she had more idea between Harry and her even sharing Eden with him once the world become purge of those who are unworthy, and so fair with this Harry seem more worthy than someone that share her Black bloodline, like Draco.

She flick her wrist again as the wires retracted back into the glove while lifting Draco into the air before he reach the end of the line as he spin back down to the ground and landed with a heavy thud to show he landed on his back as he groin to that as Ophiuchus look down at him as she said, "Better start using that head and maybe read a muggles book on psychological warfare. It might help you in the near future that is if you ever get over that pride of yours."

She said before walking over him and headed out of the room of Requirement leaving Draco where he lays, as he try to recover what Ophiuchus did to him, and promise himself silently to never… ever… mess with Ophiuchus again or else he could wind up dead, directly or indirectly from her and keep the plan of her getting close to harry to himself.

(Scene break)

At the top of one of Hogwarts' castle roof as crow is seen, meditating as wind blew across a bit while he observe a party that was happening across through a window as a party was happening in Slughorn room.

(At the dinning party)

There were many student there with couple of guys from different houses, a pair of creepy looking twin, there was Ophiuchus also attending it along with Harry, Hermione, Laura, and surprisingly Lance as seem he accepted Slughorn's offer.

As everyone seem to be eating an ice cream like desert as Slughorn was talking to some of the student beside him asking how their family are and telling everyone about someone uncle who invented the Wolfsbane potion and ask if the uncle is working on something else, but got he and his uncle aren't that close and the only potion that matter to him is a hangover potion or something like that.

Getting off that topic as he turn to Hermione and ask her, "What about you miss Granger, what exactly does your family do in the muggle world?"

"My parents are dentists," Hermione said as thing got quite as the twins look towards Hermione as they wonder what Dentists are as she went on saying, "They attend to people's teeth."

"Fascinating, and is that consider a dangerous profession?" Slughorn ask as he not all well what dental work is it seems as Hermione responded to him saying, "No, although one boy did bite my father's finger once. He needed 10 stitches."

Giving a nervous laugh as it seem very awkward for her right now as everyone is now looking at her weirdly, other than harry, Ophiuchus, Laura, and Lance as some of them are just minding their own business.

Slughorn soon move on to Lance as he notice he was being the most quite of the bunch as he ask him, "So Mr. Evans, what do your parents do in the muggle world?"

Harry looked at his brother at that as he saw Lance stop in the middle of another spoon full of his meal as he given a moment to think before he said, "I wouldn't know, they pass away when I was a baby, I lived with my guardian until he pass away as well a few years ago."

Telling the truth as he and Harry's parents did die to Voldemort but he not going to tell people that or the fact he and harry are brothers as some of the student stop for a moment to look at him as Slughorn said, "My apology. I didn't know you don't have anyone to return to."

"Its fine, I accepted that a long time ago," Lance said as he took a bite out of his food, with Slughorn then ask him, "Then what do you do to support yourself then if you don't mind me asking."

Lance swallowed his food as he looked up at the professor and said, "I have two jobs in the muggle world, one being a mechanic at an Auto Shop where I work on and fix muggle vehicles, or transports to your perspective of what they are."

"Interesting, and what of the 2nd job you said you have?" Slughorn asked as Lance straight out said, "I work as a cook at a restaurant. I make 20 to 30 meals a day for many different people, and at time work as a waiter if staff was shorthanded of helpers."

"Must be hard work, for a squib," Someone said as that made everyone go silent as everyone look to lance at that insult other than Slughorn as Lance looked he didn't mind being called that but knew what it mean to be as he said, "It is, unlike some people are just born into wealth and just been given everything on a silver platter not knowing hardship that many people can be proud of."

Laura snickered a bit at that one as she as Nott just got burned there. "Burn." Laura joked as she got weird looks. "It's an American thing." She said enjoying the frozen treat.

"Well Ms. Luis I'm told your parents traveled from across the pond to help us in these trying times?" Slughorn asked as Laura nodded.

"Yeah apparently the British needed some back up when it comes to the Death Eater and Voldemort." She began causing the wizards here to go stiff before Laura sighed. "Sorry Mr. Flight from Death, acting as liaisons for the two sides to see if we need to get the ICW involved." Laura said as one of the Wizards looked confused.

"Flight from Death?" He asked to which Laura chuckled.

"It's what his name translates to Flight from Death with a name like that makes someone wonder if the guy is Thanatophobia which is a fear of death for those not aware." Laura joked as this got a few chuckles despite the morbid sort of humor it was.

"Well I can see the humor there." Ophiuchus said with a small smile on her face as it was surprising to many why such a sweet girl ended up in Slytherin. "My dad used to study ancient bloodlines seeing if there were any special traits like the Parseltongue out there. He was always obsessed with the past thinking it can make way for the future." Ophiuchus said with a smile before it turned sad. "Heh... he always did use to talk about what he discovered before..." Ophiuchus trailed off as the scene went silent fast no doubt they needed a chance in subject.

"So Lance you're a mechanic I suppose you do most of the work on that monster you call a motorcycle?" Hermione said to which Lance nodded.

"Yes you see." Lance began only for the door to open revealing Ginny Weasley.

Ophiuchus looked and saw Ginny and noticed she was off. She mentally smirked to what she saw knowing Pride had been improving his abilities as of late. She'd garner a guess that right now it's Pride who's in control just long enough to drop something off. "Ah Ms. Weasley come in, come in." Slughorn greeted as Ginny nodded and walked in as she was seen wearing a lovely black dress.

"Sorry I'm not normally late." Ginny said getting to the table and pulling a chair. But as she did this she made sure to discreetly pass a paper over to Ophiuchus who took it making sure to keep outside the views of the Makai Knight and Priestess here.

"Are you ok Ginny you look a tad bit tired." Ophiuchus asked as she feigned concerned for her.

Just then Ginny blinked as she sat down and looked around almost confused until Ophiuchus acted with her magic. She was subtle as she placed a tag on Ginny which quickly turned to ash downloading false memories to cover the blank spot. "Oh um yes sorry I've just been having a tad bit trouble sleeping it's my OWL's year after all." Ginny said lying to cover that she was under stress when she had blank spots in her memories as of late.

"Maybe you should give the books a break to let your mind rest and recharge." Lance offered as he ate his treat.

"Perhaps." Ginny agreed as Laura was skeptical of this as was Lance.

Something was wrong with her but he can't check here not with so many people here. OF course Laura was way ahead of them and as she took a scoop from her treat she made sure it tapped the glass. When the glass was tapped she rung a small bell on her person causing everyone save for Harry, Lance, and Hermione to tense up. Lance and Laura kept a good look on Ginny's eyes but saw no reaction from them suggesting she was not a Horror. But she was still someone they had to keep an eye on just in case looks were deceiving.

(Later after the Party)

Ophiuchus was left alone in the room with Slughorn after the supper party ended for them. Lance had gone on ahead with Laura while Harry remained behind to listen in on Slughorn. As Ophiuchus looked to Slughorn she made sure the entire scenario was set up to mimic the one she knew her father created for this. She also knew she had to word things carefully and thus began to move to the nitty gritty. She knew Harry was tasked by Dumbledore to discover the true memory of the Horocrux Slughorn had locked away. If he opted to use the potion he had won from before he would have had it already.

"Sir I have a question I've been meaning to ask for some time." Ophiuchus began as she looked to Slughorn. "See before my parents... before they passed... before they were murdered my father was researching something called... a Horocrux." Ophiuchus said as she did have an honest question about them. Of course her words surprised Slughorn and thus she had to continue. "In it he detailed how to create one which is essentially splitting the soul in half by performing an act of murder or rape a truly dark act." Ophiuchus said as Slughorn was concerned for her.

"Sir... by chance do you think, you-know-who made a Horocrux and my father was on the verge of discovering this if not already and that was why he was killed?" Ophiuchus asked as she looked to the window to hide her smirk. She knew Harry was listening in on this and knew she was giving him what he wanted on a golden platter.

"Ms. Gaunt my dear why ask such a thing?" Slughorn asked as he was worried the girl may try something foolish from the loss of her family.

"Because if this is the case then my father may have discovered a way to destroy him as well." Ophiuchus said as Slughorn knew he may be able to help but he hesitated for a moment.

"What can you tell me of his research?" Slughorn asked unaware that Ophiuchus was twisting the truth. Yes the research existed and yes her birth father had a role in the Horocruxs but the truth was that Ophiuchus was the one doing the research after a particular Alchemist of the Makai went MIA.

"Well he knew a Horocrux is almost always bound to objects like a ring or even an hourglass." Ophiuchus began as she walked to the side a bit taping the hourglass in the room. "I tends to leach off someone who finds it to revive its power, he even detailed some methods to destroy one... but then his research came across a way to track them down... a Horocrux can track an Horocrux so long as it came from the same creator." Ophiuchus said as Slughorn listened. "But the only sure method for such a means would be to create a magical item of sorts... or make a living being into a Horocrux... a human." Ophiuchus said as Slughorn was shocked by this. "My father never tested it out either his morals stood strong or he was afraid I know not but I do know that a Horocrux in a living being will have the ability and instinct to defend itself." Ophiuchus said as she then got to het main point.

"What I want to know is in theory is it possible to transfer a Horcrux soul fragment into a living vessel a Homonculi or even a chosen vessel and then bind the rest of the soul to it?" Ophiuchus said as Slughorn was surprised by this.

"My dear why would you be curious of such things?" Slughorn asked as Ophiuchus looked away clenching her fists.

"I... I want to avenge my parents and if Voldemort desires to be immortal I'll give him such a body just so he can be tortured and mutilated in it until he's all but begging me to end it." Ophiuchus lied through her teeth making it seem like she was trying to keep her rage and grief in check as best she could.

"Ms. Gaunt... in theory it may be possible... but such a thing had never been attempted or recorded so there is no possible way of knowing unless someone would be willing to test it." Slughorn said only for Ophiuchus to stop and look like she was about to break again.

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking, I... I need to go. Sorry for troubling you." Ophiuchus said taking her leave with crocodile tears making it seem like she had second thoughts.

"Wait Ms. Gaunt." Slughorn began but Ophiuchus was already gone.

As she left Harry was hiding behind the door and saw the way she moved... she looked confused lost and he couldn't blame her. Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed her parents. She's just trying to make sense of such a great loss.

(Later)

Ophiuchus headed to her dorm and once she was inside she wiped away the fake tears while heading to the girls dorm. "That set the bait up proper like." Ophiuchus said as she walked about a bit. "Dumbledore will no doubt summon me at some point to ask what I know once Harry tells him, then I move my pieces where they need to be." Ophiuchus said as she was an excellent actress after all. Perhaps she should have gone into show biz instead of her previous career path. But that was beside the point as Ophiuchus began to make her way into her dorm room making sure she was alone. She then opened up the letter Ginny had given her and began to read it to herself.

'Envy will be ready to strike at a moment's notice give the location.

-Lupus.'

"Ah my brother always can count on you." Ophiuchus said as she smirked at what she saw. "Now then beloved." Ophiuchus said as she pictured Harry for a moment. "What shall you do before the might of a Sin who is a Horcrux?" Ophiuchus asked as she could hardly wait for the outcome of this. But then her mind trailed to another problem of hers. 'Now I need to tread carefully Harry's new allies have become aware of the ploys to breach Hogwarts defenses but they know not who the mastermind of it is nor that it was her. She had back up plans to breach the defenses but she wanted to keep her cards till just the right moment.

She needed time to ponder but she had plenty of contingencies in play to make sure the dice rolls in her favor.

(Scene Break Harry)

Harry couldn't believe it as he walked out of Dumbledore's office. Ophiuchus had the information they needed even if not directly. He told Dumbledore what he had overheard and needless to say what Ophiuchus described would match up to Voldemort's MO spot on. They needed some method to acquire her father's research on the Horcruxes. A truly dark sort of magic and Ophiuchus deceased father was studying them. For what purpose is unclear but Ophiuchus may very well hold the key to defeating Voldemort.

Dumbledore would approach her on this matter but to think Harry made such a fine. But as he walked he soon heard footsteps torts Gryffindor Tower. He looked and in turn saw Ginny following him but the way she moved was off very much so. It was almost like she was in a trance of sorts but as he looked Harry hissed in pain as his scar began to act up. But as she walked Crow was hidden waiting to jump in if needed as Ginny got closer to Harry. "Ginny?" Harry began as he walked over to her. Just then Ginny collapsed into her arms causing him to panic. "GINNY!" Harry cried out as he saw Ginny wasn't ok as she collapsed out of nowhere.

He quickly began to move to get her to the Hospital Wing hoping Madam Pomfrey can help her. Harry never noticed the pain in his scar stopped when Ginny had collapsed. Crow saw the whole thing and knew this wasn't natural but she showed no signs of Horror possession so this was something else completely.

(Scene Break the Next Day Great Hall)

"Wait back up... Ginny what?" Laura asked as she heard this.

"She just collapsed out of nowhere and I had to carry her to the Hospital wing." Harry explained as the Golden Trio plus Lance and Laura had gathered together.

"But why would this happen to Ginny?" Hermione asked as Lance was curious as well.

"Maybe she was tired." Ron said as he heard this.

"Or maybe it's something else." Lance offered from his spot on the table.

"The best thing to do is keep a close eye on her if it happens again then we need to figure out what it is." Laura said as that was agreeable for now.

"Still..." Lance said as he knew something was amiss around here the question was what.

(Later with Cho)

Cho wasn't at breakfast with the others for she was at the Dark Lake. The fact here was that she had wanted to try and catch a glimpse of her savior again. She hadn't forgotten what he did for her and thus had opted to try and repay him somehow with gifts. She simply left them at a spot and not long after they were gone. Luckily she had did research on Japanese culture and knew Sake was considered a breakfast drink. So she left a saucer and bottle of it somewhere Crow would find it. With the Quiddich match coming up Ophiuchus knew the pitch would be getting set up for it.

Once she set it up she nodded and began to walk away from it. Just then she heard movement and looked to see Crow had arrived. She knew he didn't vanish as he took the bottle and saucer and investigated it. "Crow." Cho said as Crow looked to her. "They call you Crow right?" Cho asked to which Crow silently nodded.

_**"Well actually."**_ Orva began as Crow looked to her_**. "Crow is the title of his armor and like a Phantom he is without name."**_ Orva explained as she looked to Cho. _**"But I believe I speak for both myself and Crow when I ask you why you have left these for us?"**_ Orva asked as Cho looked to the side.

"I... just wanted to thank you for saving my life." Cho said as she then squeaked when Crow put a hand on her shoulder and turned his head.

_**"You owe us nothing Cho Chang it is our duty to fight for those who have no arms to bear themselves." **_Orva explained what Crow tried to convey without his voice.

"Still it just doesn't sit right by me." Cho said as Crow looked at the Sake and then offered to her a saucer. "Huh?" Cho asked as Orva saw this.

_**"Crow wishes for the debt to be repaid by sharing the breakfast you seem to set up for him."**_ Orva said to which Crow nodded.

In turn Cho smiled a bit and in turn her ritual like offering became a small picnic as Crow served Sake for both of them while removing some of his mask to show his mouth and his mouth alone. For Crow actions spoke louder than words and it made Cho wonder if she can ever understand what he tries to convey but is unable to without his lost voice.

(Scene Break Later that day with Lance)

Lance was once more working on his motorcycle away from the Quiddich Pitch this time. He wasn't much into Quiddich and honestly didn't know Ron that well to support him. So here he was once more this time with Daphne as she helped him as best she could. "Never pegged you for one to get your hands dirty." Lance said as Daphne looked to him.

"Like you with those... things or this?" Daphne asked as Lance focused and put his hand out for a tool to which Daphne handed it to him. "Why do you need to work on this constantly?" Daphne asked as Lance smirked a bit.

"Because you never know when something will be needed also I'm trying to boost up its speed burst and nitrous so when I use them I'll be faster and more agile." Lance said as he was performing upgrades.

"Perhaps but still." Daphne said as she then sighed and handed him another tool. "So what are your plans for the Christmas Holidays?" Daphne asked as she knew it was early but sometime Christmas comes by faster than they intend.

"Not sure probably train and ride." Lance said as he didn't do much for entertainment.

"Well I'll be heading home with my sister with these trying times I'd rather be close to my family." Daphne said as she looked to Lance.

"Yeah... family." Lance agreed as Daphne decided to drop the bomb as it were.

"You know you should spend time with your brother and attempt to bond with him." Daphne said causing Lance to look to her in shock but Daphne held her hand. "I did my research wasn't hard to figure out you were born Lancelot Avalon Potter." Daphne said as Lance then heard Zaruba chuckling. "Then again I may have had some help as well." Daphne smiled to which Lance glared at his Madou Ring.

"Traitor." Lance scolded while glaring at Zaruba who kept chuckling to this.

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone... after all I think Lance Evan's suits you better." Daphne confirmed as Lance smiled to this even if he was a bit skeptical about it. "Well I need to go no telling when the Quiddich Match will end." Daphne said as Lance understood after all. As he looked he then sighed and began to make his way to the pitch to meet with his friends.

(Meanwhile with Harry)

Loud chanting was heard as Ron was hoisted in the air with his housemates cheering him on. Lance knew he was not allowed in any of the House dorms if he wasn't sorted. Luckily Laura and Harry managed to divert them enough to be in the halls when they did this so needless to say when Lance rounded the corner he was met with the scene.

"What have I walked in on?" Lance asked as he walked torts Harry.

"Ron won the Quiddich Match thinking I gave him Liquid Luck." Harry summarized in which Lance figured out the rest.

"Truth was you didn't and this was just him believing in himself." Lance said as Harry nodded to him.

"Yeap." Harry said to which Lance smirked and crossed his arms.

"Cleaver." Lance said leaning his head torts Harry.

"I know and now they're about to party all night in Gryffindor Common Room." Harry said as Lance sighed to this.

"Well I know when I'm not invited so you'll let him dream a bit... until Laura comes by and squashes it." Lance said as Harry looked to him.

"Don't worry once the party is over I'll tell him." Harry said as just then Laura passed by with face paint of Gryffindor's colors while blowing a bullhorn with a Gryffindor foam finger.

_**"Well she looks to be getting into it."**_ Zaruba joked as he saw the state Laura was in.

"No kidding Hermione and I had to stop her from making cheer leaders with her magic." Harry said to which Lance nodded to him.

"Sounds like her trying to distract Ron into crashing." Lance joked to this as the twins saw this.

Lance began to walk away only to be stopped by Hermione who showed up during this. "Lance where are you going?" Hermione asked to which Lance looked.

"Gryffindor only I'm not invited as a Gryffindor so as far as I see I'm gone." Lance said to which Hermione smiled to him.

"Well I um managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let you in for the party will give you time to socialize and bond with others." Hermione said only for Harry to smile to this.

"Pass." Lance said as he began to walk away again.

"Oh no you don't mister cold brood!" Laura called out grabbing Lance. "You're joining the party and you're going to fucking like it." Laura scolded as she began to draw him to the party. "It will be good for you so come on!" Laura said as she then looked. "Just be glad Simon isn't here especially after what happened last time." Laura said before Eclipse yawned to this.

_**"She's not wrong." **_Eclipse said as she knew that story well. Won't go into detail but when you mix drugs, Alcohol, and Simon into a party well let's just say there goes the neighborhood.

Lance seeing now way out of this agreed knowing when the party ends he was going as well. "Fine." Lance said if for no other reason than to get them off his back about it.

(Later at the Gryffindor Common Room)

Needless to say Lance was impressed with how seriously these guys take Quiddich around here. From what he gathered it's like how most Americans back home take their Football hence why they tailgate a lot of times. The party was wild as he saw Laura being flirted with a lot of guys from the House of Lions. Needless to say Lance knew Laura was going to teas them till their balls are as blue as a Smurf before leaving them high and dry. As they were gathered Lance sighed and tried to keep to himself before he noted a group of girls giving him the goo-goo eyes giggling and smiling at the foreign lone wolf bad boy. Lance of course rolled his eyes in response to this as everyone was celebrating Ron's victory.

It wasn't long until Lance found Harry and Hermione before he stood next to them as he had to ask a certain question. "Any word from Ginny?" Lance asked to which Harry turned his eyes.

"Nothing, right now she's under observation and Madam Pomfrey has given her a few potions to hopefully speed things along." Hermione said as she then looked to Lance. "She thinks that she may have passed out from the Stress of her OWLs but that is just a theory seeing as it wouldn't be the first time this happened." Hermione said as she heard a few students having panic attacks stressing over their OWLs and their NEWTs.

"Oh so just like the SAT's back home." Lance said as Hermione nodded to this.

"Though Harry I still can't believe you helped Ron cheat by giving him the Liquid Luck." Hermione scolded to which Lance smirked a bit.

"Yeah a damn shame I mean you could have used it for yourself but you're such a good friend you made sure your friend won right." Lance said to which Harry saw it.

"That I did, that I did but I must ask what is the difference; between try outs and the actual match?" Harry asked as Hermione noted the way they were speaking was much like the twins had done before graduating last year.

"Try outs were difference using performance enhancers in an official match is against the law." Hermione said before Harry then pulled out the bottle of Liquid Luck.

"Good thing I didn't then." Harry said as Hermione was wide eyed to this.

"Looks like all he needed was to believe in himself... though we have to tell him it wasn't the potion soon." Lance said to which Harry agreed to this.

Just then the two saw Ron get approached by Lavender Brown before she began to kiss the hell out of him. In doing so Lance, Harry, and Hermione were surprised by this. Then the twin's eyes fell to Hermione who may have been surprised for a moment before she smiled happy her friend found someone. "Well now good for him." Hermione said as Lance saw this.

"Um Hermione I thought you would." Harry began but Hermione cut him off.

"Perhaps I would have... but I've had time to put my emotions and feelings to perspective." Hermione said as she then looked to Harry. "Let's just say I have two transfer students who don't know how to keep their noses out of other people's problems to thank for that one." Hermione said smiling to Harry who began to blush as well noticing something here.

Clearly Harry had thought Ron fancied Hermione and in turn opted to keep his distance of that. But clearly Hermione didn't share Ron's feelings as Harry first thought. In turn Lance spoke up to this with a sigh. "Looks like Ron wants to try and make her jealous from this unaware Hermione fancies someone else." Lance said before he began to walk away a bit. "You kids enjoy." Lance said waving them off as he began to walk away to the snack station for a refresher.

"Harry... do you mind if we talk in private?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"Oh um... sure." Harry said before he followed after Hermione to find somewhere private to talk.

(Later)

The duo were seen sitting on the stairs as it was a bit of an awkward silence now. Hermione had run through this scenario multiple times in her mind but now that she was here she was starting to lose her nerve. But alas she swallowed her Gryffindor Bravery and began to speak to Harry. "Harry do you remember back in 1st year when you save me from that Troll which ended up us becoming a Trio?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry who in turn nodded.

"Yes I remember that." Harry nodded as he got two lifelong friends from it.

"And after words did you ever noticed that through everything I was the one who stood in your corner." Hermione asked as Harry nodded to this.

"Yeah you got yourself petrified hoping to get information on the Basilisk to me." Harry nodded but Hermione wasn't done just yet.

"Yes and in third year I had your Firebolt confiscated because I was afraid it was sent by Sirius Black... I mean I was right but for the wrong reasons." Hermione said to which Harry looked down sadly to this before she continued. "Then came fourth year and I stood by you even as the school called you a cheater over the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Hermione said to which Harry could never forget that one.

"Then this past 5th year... when that Toad Umbridge was torturing you with a blood quill I told a Professor about it because I was worried for you." Hermione said and in turn Harry understood.

"That's what friends do." Harry agreed but Hermione disagreed.

"No its not." Hermione said as she then looked to Harry. "Harry I stood by you loyally through all of that any other person even friends would find their resolve to waver, even when you wanted me to step back I stood by you through the storm." Hermione said as she looked to Harry. "Harry no simple friend not even a best friend would do that unless there was something more both sides weren't seeing." Hermione said as she looked to Harry. "I... I just want to get this off my chest so I won't feel regret for it later." Hermione said to which Harry listened to her.

"During our fourth and fifth years I knew you fancies Cho Chang... it hurt but I opted to step aside putting your happiness before more. Furthermore when I was asked by Victor Krum to the Yule Ball I wanted to make someone jealous but it wasn't Ron I was aiming for at the time." Hermione said as she needed to get this off her chest now rather than later. "Even if it hurt I wanted to put your happiness before my own." Hermione said as Harry looked confused now.

"Why?" Harry asked as he was wondering if this was a confession of sorts.

"If you love something you let it go but I'm taking a risk that if it returns then it is yours." Hermione said as she then scooted closer to Harry wanting to say it now rather than later. "Harry what I'm trying to say... is that I'm in love with you." Hermione said as Harry was surprised to hear Hermione say this to him.

"What... for how long?" Harry asked as he didn't know how to take this while trying to wrap her mind around it.

"I'm not sure exactly I suppose these feelings start to stir when you saved me from that Troll." Hermione said as she looked to Harry who began to smile to himself a bit. "I know you fancy Ginny but... I just wanted to get these feelings off my chest so that way whoever you end up choosing I won't regret it." Hermione said as she had taken a leap of faith here.

"Hermione..." Harry began as this got Hermione's attention. "What... or who do you see me as." Harry asked as he wanted answers to this question.

"That's daft your Harry James Potter nothing more nothing less." Hermione said making Harry go wide eyed to this.

How could he forget that fact about Hermione? While everyone else saw him as the 'Boy-Who-Lived,' or the Chosen One, Hermione only saw Harry for Harry. How could he be stupid enough to forget the fact that it was Hermione who had stood by his side through everything not because of his supposed destiny but because he was Harry her best friend.

"I'm right daft." Harry said aloud as this confused Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked wondering why Harry would call himself that all of a sudden.

"I didn't see the thing I wanted most was right in front of me." Harry said as he looked to Hermione who then began smiled and tear up. In turn Hermione jumped into Harry's arms as it seems her risk was rewarded with what she desired. Harry smiled to this as he saw that maybe he shouldn't have worried about Ron's reaction because with Hermione here this close to him... he felt a warmth he never felt before. Ginny had only known about him through stories and thinking about it now... she may have only fancied him because of those stories.

Plus as Laura said Ginny looked too much like his mum to have a working relationship with. Kind of like dating his own sister adding the fact he was Ron's younger sister didn't help either. But despite this Harry didn't worry about it as right now this moment with Hermione... it was all he needed right now.

(Nearby)

Crow was at a lower roof when he saw the scene through some binoculars. As he saw this he knew Harry found someone to love and thus he let it be. Harry made the right choice in his mind as even Cho commented that those two were perfect for each other. After all love is a two way street as is a relationship. Ron was a tad bit lazy when it comes to work and Harry was willing to put fun on hold in favor of his studies when it counted. Plus Ron wouldn't be able to handle Hermione's bossy nature but from what Crow had seen Harry didn't mind it at all.

There may be a few who would argue about it but for the time being it was best to leave it be for the time being. But as he stood back up he then stopped as a strange wind blew. He looked to the distant forest for some reason feeling something had arrived something that shouldn't be near a school full of students. As Crow looked to the distance he had no idea just how right he really was.

(Forbidden Forest)

The sound of feeding was heard as a Unicorn was on the ground dead becoming the latest victim of a monster of true darkness. As the creature stood up it was none other than Envy as he wiped his mouth clean of the silver that was the Unicorns blood. "Yuck how can something so magically inclined have such a horrid taste?" He asked as he glared at the dead Unicorns Carcass. "Then again this bastard does do a good job for healing even if it's the equivalent to an addictive drug." Envy said before he grabbed the horn. "Though I doubt you need this anymore." He said before snapping the horn off and pocketing it for later.

"Now then..." Envy began as his eyes focused on Hogwarts in the distance surrounded by a barrier of magic. "Time to feed." Envy said as he was itching for a chance to binge and slaughter and Hogwarts was prime target for the Horror Sin Envy the Jealous.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well end of a chapter and yes this chapter is mainly a filler folks. Just trying to keep the Chapters from being too long. Now then please leave a review and as always ja-ne.


	10. Chapter 10 Jealousy

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Let's begin our newest chapter of this epic.

(Start Ginny)

Ginny woke up in a shock to find herself in the Hospital Wing. She looked around in a panic as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. She looked around trying to make sense of this before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How... when?" Ginny asked as she remembered going to the Slug Club Party and leaving said party after before blank.

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked in and noticed Ginny was awake. "Ah Ms. Weasley your awake I see." Madam Pomfrey greeted as she smiled to Ginny.

"Um yes... Sorry but why am I here ma'am?" Ginny asked as she looked to Madam Pomfrey.

"Well Mr. Potter had brought you in when you collapsed in the halls. I didn't find anything wrong so I assumed you may have had a sort of panic attack of sorts over your OWLs." Madam Pomfrey said yet somehow Ginny didn't think that was the case.

"Yes but I don't remember going into the Halls after Slughorns party." Ginny confessed to which Madam Pomfrey looked concerned.

"Hmm well maybe it's nothing but if you have any more of these gaps of memory I highly suggest you seek me out immediately." Pomfrey said to which Ginny nodded.

"Will do." Ginny said as her mind was elsewhere. 'I need to get rid of anything I received that could be cursed.' Ginny thought as she was now worried. She thought it was nothing but it was something it was happening again but this time without something like the Diary controlling her. She had to figure out what it was before it could get any worse.

(Meanwhile with Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was looking around the Quiddich Pitch as she had a Madou Tool Out. It was as she suspected the wards of the castle only reached as far out as Pitch. Of course no one knew this so she may have something of use but the plan would not to be modified to act as covert as possible. This could very well lead her to a hole in the defenses that she could exploit later. It did help her a tad when she had certain scaled allies helping her. Speaking of one of them popped from the ground and looked to her from the grass.

"Hello sorry I know your close to hibernating so I'll be quick did you find a tunnel we can use to get in?" She asked her tone coming out as slurs of a snake.

"Yes speaker." It began as it looked to Ophiuchus. "We discovered an old path the Basilisk had taken long ago... as a true speaker you should have access to it." It spoke and thus Ophiuchus nodded.

"Thank you now return to your nest winter is fast approaching." Ophiuchus said as the snake nodded and returned to the ground to hibernate in its nest. "Now then... seems I need to enter the old Chamber of Secrets next." Ophiuchus said while she walked away. But then all of a sudden she stopped and looked to the shadow area under the Slytherin stands and saw Envy there with his glowing red eyes. "Ah Envy good your here... I need a little something from you. I do hope you don't mind." Ophiuchus said as she smirked to Envy who nodded to her.

She needed to make her way into Harry's inner circle and what better way... then the damsel in distress. Who knows she may even be able to get rid of that Granger Girl as well. The girl was smart and though Ophiuchus appreciated brains she cannot allow her to have Harry. Then again Harry desired her so if she proves herself she may be able to join her Eden. A concubine if not a mistress for her beloved Harry. "When does house cleaning start?" Envy asked as Ophiuchus smirked to her Sin.

"Soon just be patient sweetie." Ophiuchus said as she smiled a bit oh and did my brother send my little pet over?" Ophiuchus asked as Envy nodded.

"Don't worry he'll be safer with you seeing as Voldemort has been trying to find a replacement for Nagini." Envy said as Ophiuchus smiled to her.

"To think there was a sub species of Basilisk no one knew about... until I found it." Ophiuchus said as she couldn't wait for her favorite pet to arrive. After all who else can say they found a Cobra equivalent to a Basilisk and tamed it? "Be sure brother delivers that other gift to our father after all loyalty also include presenting gifts after all and I'll have a pathway ready to the Chamber so my favorite pet can enjoy his new tank." Ophiuchus said as she smiled to Envy who nodded before vanishing.

She always did enjoy Cobra's more than average Snakes. After all a Cobra gets bigger than a Snake in most cases and well some would say she had been spoiled on American TV shows and comics as a guilty pleasure. In turn Ophiuchus took her leave of the Pitch with a plan a clear plan in mind. Halloween was approaching after all and she intends to have Envy strike during Halloween.

(Scene Break Great Hall Lunch)

"Wait what?!" Ron asked as he was given the news about Harry and Hermione's new relationship. The group was comprised of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Laura, and Lance as they sat together.

"Wow good for you!" Laura cheered as she was pocketing money from the side wagers she had joined in on.

"So you two are snogging then?" Ron asked only for Lance to elbow him for that.

"Well not that far but yes Hermione and I are together." Harry said as Ron looked absolutely defeated here.

"Bloody Hell I'm the third wheel now." Ron said as Lance looked to him.

"I'm surprised you know what that is." Lance said wagering Simon had a hand in that one.

"Just shut up." Ron said as he began to pout a bit.

"Seriously he's your best friend can't you be happy for him?" Laura asked as she looked to Ron.

"Of course I am it's just... I need to go." Ron said before walking off as it seemed jealousy was rising in him again.

But before Harry or Hermione could go after him Lance stopped them both. "Give him time to clear his head when he's ready he'll talk." Lance said as he sat there eating his food.

"Well then down to business Harry we need to see Simon sometime soon, the other night he sent to us a message saying that he got something for us in Hogsmeade and we need to check it out as soon as possible." Laura said as Harry gave her a skeptical look. "Crow even confirmed this for us so I was hoping you might be open to." Laura began before Harry cut off Laura before she could get out what she was trying to ask.

"No I won't loan you my map after you stole it the other night." Harry said to which Laura deflated before glaring at Hermione who basically snitched on her.

"Look a Hogsmeade Weekend is coming up and Simon and Crow have been dealing with most of the Horrors that pop up around here." Lance said as he sighed a bit. "Whatever it was Simon had found I trust him when he says it's important." Lance said as he ate his food ever so calmly. In turn the group opted to eat their food as they still had to finish their meal before heading on out to their classes. Or in Lance case to train in the Room of Requirements. Unaware to Harry though Luna heard everything from the Ravenclaw table.

(Scene Break Luna)

Luna happily skipped along the halls as she had a smile on her face. It seems she wasn't bothered by the darkness that had been going on in the world. But as she skipped she took a turn and stopped at the sound of a bell only she and select few could hear. Luna smiled and opened the door and inside saw a creature akin to a House Elf. The creature passed to Luna a red letter that she happily took.

"Thank you and please tell the Watchdog I will see her soon." Luna said as she smiled to the creature who nodded before vanishing with the bell sound resonating again. As Luna skipped off no one noticed hidden under her Hogwarts Ravenclaw uniform was a Madou Brush suggesting Luna was much more then she appeared to be. After all its, normally the outcasts that tend to surprise people out of left field.

(Scene Break that evening Lance)

Lance was walking around the halls with a set destination in mind. He had been hearing some things said about Snape and knew he had to investigate things up front. From what Lance had garnered Snape had tried protecting Harry in his first year but seems to have some motive to it. He honestly didn't care what it was but he needed to be sure if he was a threat or not.

Zaruba had commented how this guy reeked of Inga but showed no signs of being a Horror. After all during his tenor as teacher no one had mysteriously vanished and not carcasses had been found on the school grounds. If this guy wasn't a Horror then he was teetering torts it. Plus since he was helping Dumbledore try to direct his life Lance was in no mood to play games either. Crow was currently keeping watch of Harry but if he was needed Lance can easily get him involved.

Now if he was right teachers had planning periods even in the UK regardless if it was a boarding school. This would allow them both time to unwind and plan their classes. Seeing as Lance was not a student finding Snape's would be a simple matter. Lance also kept his mental defenses up but he was going to make it clear to Snape that he didn't take kindly to people trying to probe his mind. It wasn't long until he found Snape's Defense classroom and in turn knocked on the door. When he did this he waited for a drawl to enter to be heard as he had everything in order for himself.

"Enter." Snape drawled from inside no doubt not expecting anyone to arrive here.

Lance opened the door and made his way inside before walking over to Snape's desk where he was filling out some paperwork. "Evans what do you want?" He drawled when he saw Lance enter.

"Information." Lance said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it up. "Particularly your involvement with Dumbledore, Harry, and your Dark Lord Problem." Lance said as he glared at Snape while sitting down.

"And what gave you the impression I know anything?" Snape asked as he glared at Lance seeing a bit of Potters arrogance showing itself.

"I investigate and I learn. Like example that you were a known Death Eater yet you reported Death Eater information to Dumbledore a triple agent right?" Lance asked as Snape saw where this was going fast. "Or how about the fact you seem intended on saving Harry back during his first year only to later want him to partake in the Tri-Wizard tournament in which he could very well die." Lance continued on but he wasn't done just yet. "Or how about the fact you're hoping to use me to make sure the Potter line survived because of something Harry has in his scar." Lance said remembering that conversation he had spied on.

"Where did you learn such information?" Snape asked as he glared at Lance.

"I have a nasty habit of being hidden at the right place at the right time." Lance said as he glared at Snape. "So talk what is Harry's connection to Voldemort and what is he planning? Also why did he target the Potters so many years ago?" Lance asked as he glared at Snape who glared back.

"I suggest you leave my class boy." Snape countered to which Lance glared at him.

"I don't plan to until I get the information I need." Lance said as he glared at Snape intently.

"I can force you out if I must." Snape said as Lance had a feeling that would happen. Lance then stood up getting ready for his next trick as he began to take his leave. He knew Snape had magic at his disposal and it was his primary form of combat. But it did not escape Lance that Snape may very well have another weapon a dagger if he was right as it sounded like something a Wizard would carry.

"I heard Remus still calls you Snivelus at times, is that true... Snivelus?" Lance asked causing Snape to go wide eyed. But before he could return Lance threw a spoon at Snape causing him to go wide eyed. Lance saw him pull out his wand to stop it. But he in turn saw Lance charging in and got him off his desk. Lance didn't go for any major attacks but he knew another spell was coming as he had taken the spoon from lunch earlier for this event. "Not so great now huh Snivelus?" Lance asked and in turn Snape was on his feet again.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape invoked firing off a spell only for Lance to dodge it as he remembered that spell.

He then weaved to Snape and flipped him over taking his wand from his person. "Busted." Lance said as he glared at the wand in question. "You're the Half-Blood Prince aren't you?" Lance asked as Snape got back up. "That spell was in the text book and no one else knows that spell." Lance said as Snape glared at Lance who now had his wand. "I wonder hat Harry will say when he learns this?" Lance asked as Snape glared at him seeing Lance was blackmailing him now.

"What do you want?" Snape asked to which Lance glared at him.

Lance quickly walked to the table and pulled out his chair again fixing whatever part of the mess he could before sitting down. "A trade I'll swear on my armor and you swear on your magic to it I won't tell anyone of you being the Half-Blood Prince and in exchange you give me the information I'm asking for." Lance said as he glared at Snape.

"I will need my wand for that." Snape said as Lance glared at him knowing that was true.

"Fine by any funny business and you lose it." Lance said as he handed the wand back to Snape. Lance then pulled out the Garoken and after activating it he stabbed the blade into the ground next to him and held it firm by the handle to make that oath.

"I, Lance Evan, hear by solemnly swear on my armor and sword to keep the secret of the Half Blood true identity from my brother Harry Potter, if he so shares his knowledge that I seek, so let it be," Lance said of his oath as his sword give a small golden glow as it accepted his oath, as Snape raise his wand as he said in an angry tone as it seem he against the idea but having no other choice as he swear, "I, Severus Snape, swear on my magic that I will tell you of what you wish to know, so let it be."

The tip of Snape's wand glowed showing the oath is done as before he could cast any magic as Lance said, "You don't have to show magic to prove anything to me, other than tell me what I want to know."

"Very well," Professor Snape said as he put away his wand and asked, "What is it that you wish to know first?"

"Why did Voldemort go out of his way to attack the Potters, out of the many magical family on the side of light, in the world, as they didn't want to fight in the war? A dark lord isn't just going to randomly come to a family home and kill everyone for no reason," Lance said as Snape sighed to this as it is true as a dark lord isn't going to attack a random family because he feels like it and said, "There is a prophecy that spoken was dealing with him and a child who will defeat the dark lord that is born on the day when summer dies."

"The 31st of July… our birthday," Lance said as now understood the idea of why Voldemort attack the Potters, but something didn't add up as he then ask, "But how or where did he learn of this prophecy?"

Snape was now stuck as if he doesn't answer, he could lose his magic and Harry would learn who he is, include where the notes and spell in that old book of his came from, and even if he doesn't answer he afraid Lance will learn of it one way or another as he said, "What I was working for the dark lord, I overheard Sybil Trelawney, before she was the Professor of Divination, she have a strong seer ability to predict events that would happen in the future, but she cannot use her ability freely as some do but at time she would see something and would speak word she didn't realize she said. I overheard her when she was having her vision, and when I knew it was about the dark lord, I went to him and told him about it."

"So he search and learn that Harry's birth is on the day when summer dies," Lance said as Snape said, "That would have been the case if there wasn't the fact there were others, for you were just a squid when you were born and keep you a secret, they gave you to someone that no one else knows about, to hide you so you would not be found, and that Longbottom child was too born on the same day as well."

"So then it came down to a choice then?" Lance asked as Snape nodded as he said, "The dark lord did choice, but when he could not find the Potters he sent death eaters after the long bottoms and hunted the Potters down himself, and you may have learn already of the secret keeper of the Potter betrayed them and knew where to find them that same night he was told."

"So he found them and kill them… because you told him of this prophecy," Lance said calmly as he wasn't showing any form of anger which does surprise Snape, but with lance it doesn't explain Snape possession as he said, "But why become a double agent for Dumbledore then?"

"Because I didn't know who's child Voldemort was after before until I learn later, and hope I could have save them," Snape said as then Lance pointed out, "But you hated James, me and my brother, as you make that very clear plenty of times to both of us even when neither of us did anything to you."

"You understand so little," Snape said as Lance cutting him off saying, "Because you're not giving the reason why, as when it comes down to it… you hated James because whatever it was he did to you before, and so hated his off spring, but why bother to save him and harry when you hated them?"

"Because it wasn't James I was trying to save!" Snape said as he snap a bit but Lance did not flinch to it as he look dead in the professor's eye as Lance get the idea as it wasn't his birth father he was trying to save, nor was harry and the only person left that he didn't seem have any hatred for was… his birth mother as he said, "You were trying to save our mother then… you were in loved with her?"

"You… are as smart as her, and yes I did love her," Snape said as then Lance said, "Then you told Dumbledore in hoping he could help and save them, but instead he didn't and they ended up dying anyways by the hand of that… thing that I cannot call him human."

"Yes." Snape confirmed as Lance remembered how Harry had put herself in front of Harry that night invoking an ancient magic. The Makai had a similar magic where a priestess would bind her entire soul upon a single human to act as an eternal shield whose flames burned with their souls. But a spell and ritual like that would require time and planning. Of course his mother had no doubt plenty of that before but to enact it she would need to invoke it verbally somehow and he doubt Voldemort would have given her the chance to do it.

"You asked him to spare her didn't you yet now my brother or birth father." Lance said as he kept his composure. If Lance planned on raging... he was going to wait until the end if the need should arise. "Didn't you?" He asked looking at Snape dead in the eyes.

"I did." Snape confessed as Lance was finding more reasons to punch Snape's lights out with each answer. "If you were trying to protect him in honor of my mother... then why treat him with such animosity since he first started attending?" Lance asked to which Snape knew Lance was getting to a bit of personal question.

"Simply put he may have your mother's eyes but it sickens me to see those eyes on the face of James Potter." Snape said as Lance kept his cool as much as possible. "He may have her eyes and her blood but all there is inside him is that swine James Potter nothing of her beyond her eyes carried on to her. If she was still around she could have easily become a Potions Mistress if not a Runes Master." Snape said as Lance kept his composure as much as he could here.

"So the reason you made his time in Hogwarts difficult was because you hated my birth father." Lance accused wondering just how pathetic Snape truly was to do such a thing. "You didn't want him to be happy so you made it so it seemed Sirius confounded Harry, Ron, and Hermione to spout how he was innocent which benefited you more seeing as you hated the Marauders." Lance said more then asked which Snape caught it.

"Y-yes." Snape said as Lance needed more information before he had to get someone to pull him off Snape.

'All this for my birth mother yet also to spite a man who has been dead for so long.' Lance thought as he kept his composure as best he could. "Next question Dumbledore is hiding a secret about Harry, having him dive into Tom Riddles memories yet not teaching him magic for when that confrontation occurs." Lance said as he then went to ask the question. "What is he hiding what is he trying to prepare Harry for?" Lance asked to which Snape knew if he told he'd be putting himself in a bind of a huge risk. But Lance knew how to play this game clearly it was Lance who had inherited his mother's brains between himself and Harry.

Furthermore for but a moment his glare reminded him of Lily he had that same fire as she did and in turn he saw the rage inside burning to be unleashed upon Snape but Lance was holding it back. "The night Dark Lord had attacked the Potters... he was destroyed by his own Killing Curse. But at that evening he had intended to use your brother's death to create his final Horcrux which I am sure you've been learning about in secret." Snape said as Lance clenched the Garoken's handle to warn Snape to pick his words carefully. "That night a small piece of the Dark Lord latched itself onto Harry due to the fact the Dark Lord had already created several Horcruxes prior and already performed the needed rituals for it. No doubt to preserve itself in the closest living being it could find." Snape said as he looked to Lance who got the message.

"That fucking bastard." Lance curse realized what he planned on doing. "He knew Harry was a Horcrux didn't, he?" Lance asked as he glared at Snape.

"He did and has been fattening him up like a pig to the slaughter." Snape said as Lance really wanted to send Dumbledore to the same grave Voldemort would be put into now.

"I see." Lance said as he knew what this meant. "I guess he didn't find another way to kill remove it without killing Harry." Lance said more then asked as Snape knew right now Lance was a ticking time bomb of rage right now.

"No he did not, the only way for it to be removed... is to end the containers life." Snape said as Lance then shot up and glared at Snape.

"Thanks I got what I needed. I won't tell Harry you're the Half-Blood Prince." Lance said as he began to walk away as Snape allowed himself a sigh of relief. At least until Lance spoke his next words. "Can't say the same about others though." Lance said to which Snape went wide eyed to this.

"You swore boy!" Snape yelled as he glared at Lance.

"No I swore I wouldn't tell Harry never said anything about his friends or my friends." Lance said as Snape was shocked to see the son of James Potter pull such a snake move like that. "Beside your magical community may not have a method but the Makai Order has a few tricks up their sleeve after all a Horcrux is basically an object tainted with Inga or Sin so that means it can be cleansed like a Madou Tool that builds up a Dark Aura." Lance said revealing to Snape he had ways to save Harry without using Dumbledore method.

"It seems I may have misjudged you Evans." Snape said as Lance stopped at the door with his hands on the handle. "If you had possessed your parent's magic the House of Slytherin would have seen you right at home." Snape said hoping to get some sort of rise out of Lance.

"Says the guy who wanted to get rid of my birth father and brother so he can have my birth mother to himself." Lance said as Snape heard this. "What was your plan if my birth mother had actually survived that night potion her into being your obedient little house wife, use her as a sex toy to spite James Potter?" Lance accused while glaring at Snape and letting go of the door. "I heard how some incident occurred after Hogwarts some fight between you and the Marauders maybe in the end they were right about you Snivelus." Lance accused only for Snape to lose it.

"You have no idea what I've seen or been through boy, the Hell of it would destroy you." Snape said only for Lance to kick a chair at Snape before charging at him. Snape was then surprised when Lance slammed his hands onto the desk and glared at him.

"I'VE ALREADY SEEN HELL!" Lance roared in fury almost ready to punch Snape's lights out. The room was oddly silent before Lance took his leave and in turn leaving behind a visibly shocked Snape. Lance stormed out of the room and began to take his leave of the Defense Teacher who won't last the year as a Defense Teacher if the curse of the position is true. Needless to say any trust Lance would have had in either Snape or Dumbledore had been properly squashed here.

(Scene Break that Afternoon Malfoy Manor)

Lupus glared down at another abducted Muggle before him holding his blade to her neck. To think so long ago she was among those he and his sister protected. She was no doubt barely old enough to legally hold a gun let alone a sword as he held his blade before her. He was tasked with ending her life here and now to prove his loyalty once more. From what Lupus could see she may have abilities as a Makai Priestess that could develop and may prove to be useful to him and Ophiuchus.

Then again he had no need for such things or even lovers with his chosen path. Ophiuchus had Lupus absolute loyalty but Lupus himself desired a warrior's death to live and die by the blade. Only such a death by the hands of a worthy opponent that would bring the peace Lupus desired. "Lupus what are you waiting for kill the worthless mudblood earn your mark!" Bellatrix yelled glaring at her son.

"P-please don't." She begged as Bellatrix then fired a glare at her.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled causing the girl to yell in pain from the power of the Unforgivable Torture Curse.

In turn Lupus acted and forced his mother to stop by slicing her arm a bit. Bellatrix cried out in pain only to find Lupus pointing his sword at her. "I haven't decided what I want to do to her or have done to her yet." Lupus said revealing he wasn't hesitating he was thinking.

"And what would you have done with her then?" Bellatrix demanded only to be surprised when Lupus cut her loose.

"I'll claim her as mine any one touches her answers to me." Lupus said draping his black duster over her form surprising her to no end.

"What a servant for pleasure then?" Nott asked as he saw the whole thing.

"Yes." Lupus said as he then held her close so he can whisper into her ear. "Play along." Lupus silently whispered as the girl was surprised that Lupus was trying to help her. "I'll take her to my chambers no one is to disturb me till I unlock the doors." Lupus said as he then took the girl in his arms.

He then whispered to her as he needed her cooperation. "Struggle and fight me then when we get to the room make sounds like I am raping you when I give the proper ques." Lupus said in which the girl understood and struggled as Lupus told her to.

(Later Lupus room)

The girl found herself sitting on a bed as Lupus sat down on a couch seat glaring at her. "Um..." She gulped fearing the worst as she had made the sounds like he had told her till it sounded like eventually Lupus had broken her. Lupus head rested on his interlocked hands as he looked to the girl with intent.

"Name." Lupus said as the girl looked confused. "What is your name?" He asked to which the girl nodded.

"Anastasia." Anastasia introduced as she looked to her captor or savior here.

"Anastasia huh?" Lupus asked as he looked to her. "I've taken an interest in you hence why I brought you here with me. As far as any of the Wizards or Witches here are concerned you're basically my slave." Lupus said as he looked to her. "I have no intentions of defiling you or torturing you but I may call upon you for some tasks." Lupus said as she glared at Lupus for that.

"Why not just kill me then you all already took everything for me. My home, my aunt... and even my young cousin." She listed off to which Lupus glared at her for that.

"Because I do not side with these animals." Lupus said surprising Anastasia. "The goal my sister has is to create a world where such people are no longer a problem, she is seeking the worthy whom shall inherit this world and I have considered you a place in this new Eden." Lupus said as Anastasia looked surprised by this. "If you accept then I will grant you the power to exact your revenge on those whom wronged you and if you continue to please me and my sister in your effort I will ensure that your place in this new Eden is secured." Lupus said as Anastasia was surprised.

"How can you accomplish something that men and woman the world over have failed to do?" Anastasia said as she knew of those psychopaths out there.

"Because... my sister has an edge the others did not and her plans are near completion." Lupus said as Anastasia heard this. "If you by chance decline my offer I will put you under my protection long enough to fake your death and help you escape but your chances of joining this Eden greatly decrease." Lupus explained as he gave her the option where she would survive either way.

But for Anastasia she was surprised to hear this... man who she admitted wasn't bad on the eyes offering such a thing. The way he spoke and acted she, could almost feel that his words held truth. She could exact her revenge on these Wizards and Witches... no she can move on from the life she lived. She had lived a life she wasn't pleased with a life where it was the same cliché for her and even saw her path in life would not lead to her happiness. This man was offering her a chance and in turn she felt compelled greatly so to accept it.

"H-how do I know they won't come for me when you're not around?" She asked as Lupus then stood up and offered her his hand.

"If they do... I'll hunt them down myself then come for you for being weak." Lupus said and in turn Anastasia stood up as that was brutal honesty and oddly enough a turn on for her... maybe this was what she needed to bring proper excitement into her life.

"Then we have a deal." She said taking his hand and getting on her knees. "Shall I call you, Lord then?" She asked as Lupus glared at her.

"I am Lupus Riddle the Dark Knight Kiba call me as you must Countess." Lupus said giving her a codename for when he has need of her skills.

"Very well... Sir Kiba." Anastasia said as she may actually find herself enjoying this path in life.

"Then get ready I will train you personally." He said and in turn Anastasia accepted it after all... life in the norm was overrated to begin with. Furthermore in a sense... she owed her Dark Knight her life and the past trauma added to the fact Lupus basically freed her put her in a mindset to his cause. In turn she kissed the hand she held and in turn with that simple kiss swore her life to Lupus her savior... her powerful King.

(Scene Break Room of Requirements Evening)

"Say what now?" Laura asked as Lance told her about the Horcrux.

"We have a ritual that cleanses Madou Tools correct can it be used on a human?" Lance asked as he looked there with Crow nearby.

"In theory but this Horcrux has been inside Harry for years on end there's no telling if it is possible to cleanse it." Laura said as Crow looked to the duo.

"How long will it take for you to research it?" Lance asked as Laura thought it over.

"Well with proper access to the Watchdogs Library not to long but it will still take time." Laura said as Lance nodded.

"Long enough for us to use said Horcrux to track down the Sins." Lance said as he looked to Laura.

"But Lance you may need to consider the slight possibility that we may not be able to remove it without." Laura began only for Crow to jump in. Crow pulled her away and then pointed at her with his right index finger. When he did that he then moved it side to side in which the group knew what he meant. "No one gets left behind huh?" Laura summarized as it made sense to do such a thing. Crow of course nodded in response in confirmation to Laura's statement.

"So we need to get to Hogsmeade ASAP and find the path to the Watchdog Sight." Lance said as Laura nodded in agreement.

"I think I can get a Hogsmeade weekend to arrive sooner than intended." Laura said as she took out some tags and smiled to Lance.

"You put that on the backs of everyone who had a major say in it didn't you?" Lance asked as Laura smirked.

"I was subtle about it so as far as they know they all agreed to it without any mental nudging." Laura said to which they were all in agreement here. "Now then I need to go before curfew is called as much as it's fun to mess with Filtch and his cat I don't really feel up to messing with them." Laura said as she began to take her leave from the room of Requirements.

"Go on ahead Crow." Lance said getting Crow's attention. "I need to head back to my guest dorm also." Lance said as Crow nodded and took his leave as well willing the room to form a hidden exit so he can stick to the shadows. Once Lance was left alone he looked back to the room remembering the Vanishing Cabinet he helped destroy and gave it a skeptical look. He then took his leave of the room to head to his guest dorm to hold his alibi.

(Scene Break that same Night Envy)

A man was screaming in pain despite his voice being gurgled by his own blood as Envy dragged the man into the shadows while eating him. The Horror could see the wealth and worldly belongings this man had gained. Needless to say Envy got jealous of this man quiet fast. He hated people who had things he did not simply because they had a silver spoon in their mouth. He in turn opted to eat this man after using his powers on him.

It was a good meal as he belched a bit leaving behind the poor soul as a bloody smear on the ground. "Good snack for to prelude for the main dish." Envy said knowing full well the Watchdog was on to him. He had to make sure she knew he was here because this would bring the main dish out for him. As he cleaned off his face he looked to the corpse and sighed knowing he couldn't leave left overs. "Fine I'll take it to the creatures in the woods sure they'd love to enjoy my scraps." Envy said as he in turn took his leave while dragging the corpse to the forest to feed to the natives there.

(Scene Break Saturday Dumbledore)

Dumbledore looked out to the distance as he saw the students depart of Hogsmeade again. As they left he worried greatly for them every time with the Second Blood War going on. As he watched them his eyes laid upon Ophiuchus whom he knew was deeply enrooted to Voldemort's side, the poor girl warped by darkness yet her intentions unknown to them all. Dumbledore had the highest hopes he could redeem her somehow but as things were without knowing her intentions it was hard to tell.

But as Dumbledore watched Snape soon entered the room as he knew he had to report something of great importance. "Milord." Snape greeted as Dumbledore looked to Snape. "The other Potter... he knows." Snape said and in turn Dumbledore was wide eyed at what he heard. It seems like Harry Dumbledore had underestimated Lance and in turn learned that surprising people was in their blood.

"Explain." Dumbledore said before Snape began to explain the incident in great detail. All the while Dumbledore could see that Lance had a nasty habit of sneaking around when there was a secret he felt should be known.

(Later at Hogsmeade)

As all the witch and wizard were enjoying their time at Hogsmeade thank to Laura pulling through of early coming to there, with Simon really enjoying his time while he waited for everyone comes around, but while waiting, his favorite huge chest redhead has come to see him again and brought him home baked sweets.

To him, Susan was the perfect, as it wasn't just his body he thought was perfect, as much he knew she was smart, a little shy at time which make her cute, and she can cook like no other girl could as he put a cookie in his mouth and ate it, he moan to the taste and said, "Whatever you put in these cookies is good."

"As I said before, I use a simple recipe my aunt taught me, it's nothing special," Susan said as Simon, "Keep saying that and I will say you're wrong, this is special because you are special."

"Oh stop it," Susan said as she turn away as she blush with a smile on her face as Simon said, "No really, as if you keep doing this. I might have to keep you for myself."

Susan didn't want to say but in a way that make her happy, as she just giggle silently to herself, as Simon smile to her, he caught a glimpse of a familiar white duster at the corner of his eye knowing Lance and the others are coming up now as he said to Susan, "Anyways these are good, bring a little more and we can share them together as right now, duty calls."

"I understand," Susan said as she stood up and wrap up the rest saving for later as she turn to Simon and said, "I'll see you later then?"

"You know where I am staying at," Simon said as Susan smile and soon went off as the team arrived as Laura saw Susan walking by as she came from where Simon is at as she turn to the playboy and said, "I guess we interrupted something?"

"Not a big deal, and beside its best for to get them to leave than have them tag along anyways," Simon said as it seem not the first time he has to send a girl away do to their duty, and speaking of which as he said to them, "By the way with all of you guys here, I wanted to show you 3 something."

"Please tell me it's not a peep hole," Laura said with Lance said to her, "Is anything it would be a wizard version of a playboy magazine."

_**"What is it that you found?"**_ Orva said in Crow place as Simon said, "I think you guy will be surprise by it."

(A little later)

The group arriving at an old house within Hogsmead as Simon led them to the basement as Laura said, "Please tell me it's not a sex dungeon."

"Come on guys, have a little faith in me once in a way," Simon said as the group reach the basement as they saw it was pretty empty, but what Crow saw around, there are other footprints around, seeing they were smaller than Simon boots he can tell someone else has come down here, but for what he didn't know as Simon lead them to a wall as he said, "During my daily patrol and investigating places that are similar to this place, founding nothing out of the ordinary, but what caught my eye was this."

Simon lead them to a wall of the basement as he show them a spot on the wall as they saw it, recognize it right away as they knew it was a mark of Makai order as Lance said, "How did you find it?"

_**"He had a little help"**_ Silva said as she was the one that found it as Zaruba said, _**"It must be an old pathway the order had built a long time ago."**_

"Maybe so but it seem other people has been coming here other than Simon," Orva said speaking for crow as he pointed at the foot prints on the ground as Lance said, "Is there an active post here?"

"That or a pathway to a watchdog," Laura said as Simon said, "Shall we see where it might lead us then?"

Lance didn't say anything as he just walks up and held up Zaruba, as the symbol glow before brick and stone were moving around, opening up a path through as they saw a dark tunnel which soon light up with torches that ran down the tunnel itself as they lit up one by one all the way down forwards as Lance said, "Lets head out."

(Meanwhile with Harry and Hermione)

Harry and Hermione were seen enjoying their day in Hogsmeade together. Despite it being a day off for them Harry followed Hermione who was insistent on restocking School supplies and checking out books. Harry of course followed her gladly while this happened showing he did not mind being around her. Harry often wondered why he never noticed Hermione like this before while he looked to her. It was like a vale had been lifted from his eyes as this happened. Maybe Lance and his friends were the catalyst for it, maybe he always noticed but had feared how Ron would react to it. Or maybe he knew how Ginny adored him and fearing of losing the closest thing to a family they would reject him for rejecting Ginny.

But being around Hermione like this as a couple... Harry felt at peace with it and in turn felt happiness for himself. "So I was doing some research on Squibs the other day Harry and needless to say I was horrid to learn their fate in Magical Britain." Hermione said knocking Harry out of his musings.

"What?" Harry asked as Hermione looked.

"Well with your brother being a Squib himself I often wondered what opportunities in Magical London he had and found he had almost close to none. I mean look at Filtch apparently he is a Squib and he's basically a bitter old man." Hermione explained as Harry heard her.

"Is this going to be like your S.P.E.W Hermione?" Harry said remembering how Hermione founded that group for the House Elves who were suffering like Dobby.

"What have objections to it?" Hermione asked giving a playful look to him.

"No on the contrary I agree with you." Harry said as he looked to Hermione. "At the very least we should try and make sure that if the Squibs can't have a good turnout in Magical London at the very least we should at least make sure they have a chance in Muggle London." Harry admitted as Hermione nodded.

"I honestly agree many of them were forced to leave and find minimum wage work in Muggle London. Maybe we could use donations or some sort of funding to try and make it so they have a chance at higher paying work in the Muggle World." Hermione said as she looked to Harry.

"Or see if Lance would try to recruit them to fight Horrors." Harry joked causing Hermione to playfully smack his arm for that.

"Harry!" Hermione playfully scolded him causing Harry to laugh to this. Not that there was anything wrong with Lance's line of work it's just the dangers involved and getting absolutely no thanks for it seeing as the Horrors have to be kept an absolute secret from the world to protect them with the sweet bliss of naiveté.

"Still I have plenty of Gold stored in my Vaults from both my mum and dad and Sirius." Harry confessed getting a sad tone to this as Hermione looked sadly to him.

"Harry..." Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"It's ok I'm sure they'd be happy to know that my inheritance is being used to help others in need." Harry reasoned as he smiled because for him this was the most brilliant goal Hermione had ever set out to do. He'd wager if Hermione plans to go into politics she'd be the youngest Minister of Magic in history.

"Thank you Harry but you don't have to." Hermione smiled as she knew what Harry was implying and he didn't have to do it but clearly he wanted to.

"Don't worry I want to do it for those like Lance." Harry countered to which Hermione found herself excepting it.

"Then I suppose it can't be helped." Hermione said as she got closer to Harry. "Though I believe the good natured boy deserves a proper reward." Hermione said before she pressed her lips on his to which the two shared a kiss in the store.

Unknown to them Ron saw the whole thing and looked to it with a tad bit of jealousy before he began to walk away from it. He didn't need to see his friends snogging like that after all he had Lavender to snog. Unaware to him though Envy saw the whole thing and in turn grinned as he had a plan on how to deal with their Makai Knight Pest problem.

(Later with Lance's group)

Lance, Crow, Laura, and Simon followed the torches through the ancient tunnels arriving at an area that was newer then most and knew that they were almost at the Watchdog sight. As they walked into the void Crow looked around for a moment while Simon checked it out while being ready because sometimes the Watchdog like to bend reality to make her entrance. In turn the void before them bended inward on itself before expanding to their sight. This then resulted to it shattering and in turn the Watchdog sigh made itself known while surprising Simon.

"Shit I hate it when they do that." Simon said controlling his breathing.

"About time you found this place. What took you all so long?" The Watchdog asked as she sat on her cushions above them glaring at the two. Her left hand was resting on a fix statue while she laid on her side and her right hand reached to a goblet filled to the brim with sweets.

"Hey you didn't summon us all you did was send letter with orders that is!" Simon defended causing Laura to elbow him.

"Simon show some respect." Laura scolded as the Watchdog looked down upon them.

"Ow." Simon hissed as he rubbed the part Laura had hit him.

The Watchdog mentally sighed to herself as she saw their antics. 'Why do I always get the nutters?' She mentally asked herself as she saw him. "I suppose I am at fault with recent times I had to ensure security measures what with a Fallen Knight and Priestess on the loose who have access to Forbidden Madou Tools that can control Horrors." The Watchdog said as she looked to the group. "I was fortunate to get anyone stationed here but alas she is only an Apprentice at the moment." The Watchdog said and in turn this got the group confused.

"An apprentice?" Laura asked and in turn a familiar Ravenclaw walked out and looked to them.

"Hello." Luna greeted with a smile causing the group to go wide eyed.

"How, and When, and why?" Simon asked as Eclipse then yawned a bit.

_**"I always suspected as much."**_ Eclipse said as Laura glared at her Madou Ring.

"Yes I had been training under Lady Watchdog Maria for some time now ever since my mum had passed on." Luna admitted as she looked to them.

"Yes Luna possess a rare gift the ability to see the creatures one cannot normally see without aid of a spell or a potion." The Watchdog Maria said as she looked to the group.

"Wait so this whole time those creatures she had been talking about were ones known only to the Makai Order?!" Laura asked in shock as she looked to Luna who didn't seem so loony now that the Watchdog spoke about her.

"Yes Priestess Pandora Lovegood had the ability of sight which Ms. Lovegood here had inherited but she had met an untimely end during an accident with a Horror." Maria explained as Luna nodded to her.

"Yes mummy was spell crafting when a Horror attacked she fought it off as best she could but the crafting and battle caused a reaction and both mummy died while the Horror was blasted to pieces." Luna explained to which they all understood now.

"So now that we're here you have a job for us?" Simon asked to which Maria nodded.

"For the Golden Knight in particular." Maria said as she looked to Lance.

"What do you need?" Lance asked as he looked to Maria.

"I had been given the reports involving the Death Eaters, the Fallen Knight and Priestess, and the Seven Sins so I know enough to detect them should they enter this area." Maria said as she then got down to it. "As you can already guess a Sin had entered this area and as the Watchdog of this domain I had need of the services of a Makai Knight and from what I gather the Golden Knight is related by blood to one who can detect them." Maria said as Lance nodded to her.

"Yes I am." Lance responded as he looked to the Watchdog who nodded.

"Very well then you will retrieve Harry Potter and proceed to hunt down the Horror of the Seven Deadly Sins known as Envy the Jealous." Maria said to which Lance looked to the side knowing despite it being an order he had his objections about bringing Harry in on this. But if Harry is the only one who can track down the Sins where Zaruba can't then... he had no choice in the matter.

"Very well I will depart immediately." Lance said as he got ready to leave.

"And Scorching Heat Knight." Maria said getting Laura's attention. "As I understand most of not all bearers of Yaiba study both paths of a Knight and Priestess." Maria said to which Laura nodded to her.

"Yeah it's the only way I was able to inherit Yaiba." Laura confirmed to which Maria nodded.

"Then I have but a small request that you train young Ms. Lovegood in the path of a Priestess, despite my overseeing her training for these past 5 years I cannot leave this location to continue it during the summer so I ask you take over for the duration of your assignment here." Maria said as Luna smiled to Laura which Laura caught.

Laura then smiled and figured she could use something to keep herself occupied and pass the time. "Alright it will be done." Laura agreed to which the Watchdog nodded.

"Very well Silver Fanged Knight, Phantom Knight." Maria spoke up causing Lance and Crow to look to her. "You two shall continue your duties for the time being seal away Gates Zero and Crow continue to observe and protect Harry Potter he may be the only one who can point us to the Sins properly." Maria said and in turn everyone nodded before taking their leave. Luna followed after Laura while they all took their leave and in turn leaving Maria alone.

Maria then sighed to herself as she looked to the shadows and felt it. "A storm is approaching can they weather through it?" She wondered before she continued to look on.

(Later back with Harry and Hermione)

Harry and Hermione were seen at the three broomsticks enjoying a meal together as it seems they were on a date. This sort of joy was rare in these trying times that it often made Harry forget there was a war going on. But as he sat there Hermione went on about her plans for the future with both SPEW and her still a work in progress Squib aid group. Lance got lucky but when looking at those like Filtch who was bitter about not having magic and abandoned by their magic using family members... it made Hermione empathetic of them. She knew they didn't ask to be born different hence why she wanted to help them.

Harry was on her side through it all not only because Lance was his brother but it was a noble thing to do. Give Squibs who didn't have a chance in the magical world get a proper foundation for the muggle world. Furthermore Ms. Figgs who had looked after him at times when he lived with the Dursley's was also a Squib hence why he also wanted to help them. In Harry's opinion everyone deserved a chance to make something of themselves as Hermione was still coming up with an acronym for this group. Harry suggested as a joke Aid Serving Squibs which went to form ASS that resulted in Hermione hitting his arm for that one. As Hermione brainstormed this she did not forget how they were spending time together and in turn focused on the task at hand.

She felt safe and complete with Harry as it made her forget any plans she had to get with Ron. After all she was grateful out of all the girls Harry could have chosen to give his heart to, all the girls who had more money than her or better looks then her Harry chose her above all others. It made her grateful if not a bit victorious if the glares some of the other girls sent her way was evident.

"So I was thinking we can work on helping the Immediate Squibs once this war was over, help them get needed educations and the like to get them a good start in the Muggle World." Hermione said as Harry agreed with her on that.

"Sound brilliant but how about we go a bit farther then that something I know you'll enjoy." Harry offered as he looked to her. "Opening a Primary School for Squibs that way they can have a chance to slowly integrate into the muggle world before moving up to Secondary." Harry said to which Hermione smiled at the possibilities.

"That's brilliant Harry we'd be giving them so many opportunities they wouldn't normally have." Hermione said as she then saw Harry smile to her clearly in agreement.

"But it's still a bit away before graduation, Hermione." Harry said to which Hermione smiled to him.

"Of course but it doesn't kill to plan ahead and be prepared." Hermione said to which Harry had no choice but to agree with her. After all arguing with Hermione Granger was a loss cause when she puts her mind to something.

"Still I can't help but worry about what's to come." Harry confessed changing the mood.

"Yes with You-Know-Who on the move we can't make any long term plans so long as he's terrorizing the world." Hermione said as she knew it was more than that.

"Plus Lance would be a target being a Squib himself and if what I hear is true the Death Eaters do much worse to squibs then what they do to Muggles." Harry said and Hermione nodded to him in agreement.

"Don't worry... I'm sure we'll make it through this." Hermione encouraged hoping to get his mind off this.

Just then Lance arrived as he looked to the two. "Harry Hermione." Lance greeted as he looked to the two in question. "Sorry for disturbing your date but I need Harry's help with a Horror." Lance said as he looked to the duo.

"Wait my help?" Harry asked surprised Lance was bringing him in on this.

"Nothing major I got orders to track down a Horror that may be connected to Voldemort and in turn connected to you they want to see if your scar is somehow a method to track it." Lance said to which Harry got the gist of it.

"But..." Harry said as he wanted to stay with Hermione.

"Well then I'm coming as well." Hermione said as she stood up.

"WHAT?!" Harry cried out in surprised to this.

"If we find the Horror I can help make a quick exit and also keep people away from the area." Hermione said as she had seen what Horrors would do to feed off people.

_**"It would be wise."**_ Zaruba added to which Lance sighed.

"Fine... but stay close and follow my instructions." Lance ordered to which the two nodded and left their Galleons on the table as payment for the meal.

(That evening with Ron)

Ron was walking around that very same evening mulling to himself. Harry knew he fancied Hermione he knew and didn't even give him that much. Ron had to live his whole life in the shadow of his successful brothers, Percy worked in the Ministry, Bill worked as a Curse Breaker in Gringotts, Charlie was in Romania studying Dragons, and hell even Fred and George have success with their Joke Shop. If that didn't add icing to the cake his bloody best friend the blooming Chosen one got everything handed to him at this point. Needless to say Ron was feeling inadequate in comparison to everyone else in his life.

If what he heard was right from Ginny Hermione had been making plans to help those like Lance Squibs who didn't have the luck to be born with magic. Ron had no problem with that but... it hurt to know that between the two of them Harry got the girl as well as everything else. In the end he was just Ronald Weasley the bumbling friend to Harry Potter. It didn't help that Simon got everyone to make jabs at him every now and again which didn't help his self-esteem in the slightest.

Plus it seemed even Harry's squib brother was a success in life as a Hunter of monsters and even more so the Golden Knight who makes all these things shake in their boots. Ron was feeling a fire a burning flame of envy inside him in doing so was making himself a beacon for a certain Horror to come at. As he roamed day began to give way into night as Envy stalked Ron from the shadows. Ron took a turn into an alley area and unaware to Ron Envy followed after him.

Just then Ron stopped as he looked around noticed he was lost but felt a dark chill creeping about. As he walked Envy made his way ever closer to Ron's location as the red haired Weasley kept his path. But then all of a sudden Ron felt a cold chill course through the air as he gulped and tried to find the source. As he looked around he failed to notice Envy creeping out from the shadows behind him.

Just then Ron felt a cold chill go down his neck and thus he turned around in shock to see the image of Envy there with glowing red Eyes and savage sharp teeth. "I can see... your past and your future and with it the swirling darkness of envy in your heart." Envy said as Ron was horrified at what he saw before he cried out in shock and fear as he saw the true form of Envy take form leaving a massive shadow eclipsing his vision until... silence.

(Meanwhile with Lance, Harry, and Hermione)

Harry, Hermione, and Lance were searching for the Horror as it was like playing a game of hot and cold here. "Any pain from the scar yet Harry?" Lance asked as he hoped to use the scar to track down the Sin.

"No sorry." Harry apologized as Lance just focused on the task at hand.

"How do we know it will even work?" Hermione asked to which Lance shrugged.

"We don't it's mainly to see if it's plausible. After all it only hurts when Voldemort was near or planning something so it's the only lead we got." Lance said showing he wasn't too sure about this himself and was in turn taking a huge risk with this plan.

"Well that is reassuring." Hermione said sarcastically as Lance simply let her be with that.

"Come on we need to focus." Lance said as they kept their trek up knowing they had to find Envy before someone get hurt or worse. After all with it being night there was no doubt in any of their minds Envy was about to go for a binge of food.

Just then Zaruba perked up as he felt something close by. _**"I smell a Horror." **_Zaruba said getting everyone's attention. But just before any one could say anything Harry hissed in pain as he felt his Scar stinging in pain. _**"And it seems to be one of the sins."**_ Zaruba spoke as he knew what this meant.

"Harry." Hermione looked over as she checked him over.

"It's near the... the Horror." Harry said as he looked to Hermione and Lance as the two looked on edge.

"Hermione take Harry to cover." Lance said as he could feel it.

_**"And make haste to do it quickly."**_ Zaruba said as they began to get to cover. But just as they did then turned to line and saw Ron standing at the pathways entrance.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as she saw Ron over there.

"Ron we need to leave now." Harry said as he began to head over to Ron only for Lance to stop him with the Garoken.

_**"That is not Ronald."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Harry.

"W-what?" Harry asked as in turn Ron began to make his way torts them thus causing Harry's scar to hurt further.

"Harry!" Hermione called out as Harry felt the pain on his forehead.

Just then Ron charged them almost at blinding speed and appeared before Hermione with this glazed look to his eyes. "Why does he get everything?" Ron asked only for Lance to slice at him allowing Ron to jump away. He looked and began to grin a bit as he looked to the group.

"I must say... this guy has so much Envy in him... I couldn't deny myself." He said as he revealed himself not to be Ron.

_**"Envy the Jealous of the Seven Deadly Sins. A very troublesome Horror to deal with."**_ Zaruba spoke as Hermione and Harry heard this.

"Where is the real Ron!?" Harry demanded as he glared at the faker.

"He was a beacon of Envy that I was attracted to him." He said as Zaruba figured it out. "With the amount of envy he had against the world, his brothers, you, and the Golden Knight. Let's just say I helped myself." Envy said as he began to change form back to his base disguise form.

"W-what?" Hermione gasped as she heard what Envy had said.

_**"Envy as the name implies his form of power is Jealousy. This in turn allows him to create knock offs of certain things most would be jealous that other has and the source of Jealousy are as many as there are people and riches in the world."**_ Zaruba explained as he then got to the nitty part of it. _**"He is normally attracted to jealous people and in turn he consumes them adding their own Jealous Nature to himself." **_Zaruba explained as he looked to the group. _**"In turn those he consumes their Jealousy becomes part of the menagerie that is the darkness of envy inside him."**_ Zaruba said as Harry and Hermione was horrified to hear this.

"You... you ate Ron." Harry summarized as he glared at Envy.

"I did." Envy said not even denying it. "I must say though when did I can read what he felt about you lot... truly Harry he was jealous of all that you have in your life caring little for how you got it." Envy said as he grinned at the trio. "Though in the long run one has to ask why, you were even friends with him to begin with?" Envy asked as he made his way torts the duo as Harry glared at him. "I mean Hermione the lazy fat ass used you to help him with his school work and Harry all he did was ride your coat tails from day one." Envy said as he grinned at the trio. "I mean you did have to drag him along when you went to save Hermione that fateful Halloween." Envy said as he grinned at the group.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled as he wouldn't believe his lies.

"In fact I dare say he actually only fancied Hermione so he can have some sort of victory over you. He even contemplated using a love potion on you lot." Envy said as Harry was holding himself back.

"Stop lying you monster!" Hermione roared in fury at the Horror.

"Then again looking at your woman and your riches I can see why he would be jealous of you." Envy said to which Lance charged in with Garoken raised. Envy saw this and dodged the attack by sliding under the blade and jumping to the wall. He then launched himself from the wall to attack Lance only for Lance to block it while holding the Garoken in a reverse grip. Envy then jumped to the roof and looked to Harry and Hermione before jumping down torts them. "Though as much as I'd love to torture you lot I'm here on a mission." Envy said before he bowed before Harry. "My mistress wishes for your audience Mr. Potter she has taken a great interest in you I dare say it's almost as if she fancies you." Envy said as he bowed to the one his mistress desires to have most.

"Helping an ally of Voldemort I don't think so! Lance!" Harry called out the last part and thus Lance jumped in and slashed down on Envy who dodged the sword strike nearly getting sliced by it. He felt around and noticed his coat and shirt were sliced a bit from the Garoken.

"Stay away from him." Lance ordered as he glared at the Horror.

Envy sighed a bit as he glared at the sword that Lance currently possessed. "How come you have a sword like that?" Envy said as he glared at Lance. "I want one... just like it." Envy said as he reached his arm out and thus to their shock Envy created a near exact duplicate of the Garoken.

He then charged at Lance and slashed down with his Garoken Mimic and in turn the two blades met before the two ended up knocking each other back. "Now Mr. Potter my mistress is hardly an ally to Voldemort... in fact she is working on something far grander than his ambition of an inbred world of magic." Envy said as he then took out a black letter of sorts with a wax seal of a Cobra on it. "She humbly asks that you join her on this ambition." Envy said as he put the letter in Harry's hand. Just then Lance jumped back in and sent stab at Envy who blocked with is mimic sword only for said sword to shatter. Envy ended up with a gash to his side as he dodged the attack only barely.

"You broke my sword." Envy growled as he glared at Lance.

_**"Of course a counterfeit can never match up to the genuine Garoken."**_ Zaruba said boastfully as he glared at the Horror Envy.

It doesn't matter if it was real or fake, I wanted one and you destroy it," Envy said as he was very piss off about losing his Garoken copy as he yell out, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Take your shot," Lance said as Envy came at him, leaping into the air as Lance back away and try to cut down the sin horror quickly as he can so he can start putting an end to Voldemort soul anchors by cutting down the horror that held a piece of his soul.

For harry and Hermione, they didn't know what to take of this, their friend, their best friend Ron was gone, all because he was jealous of them, harry fame and Hermione love that wasn't meant for him, as thoughts ran through their head like 'Why didn't Ron say anything to them?'

Why could he just said anything to them, but they already knew the answer, Ron was stubborn, and never tell of his problems to them, as he had family and friend but he went to any of them. He wanted more than what he had, for the vision for a future that he wish that might have come true for him or not, but now that dream was lost… and Harry was mad as he pull out his wand and pointed at the horror as he case out, "Flipendo!"

The spell hit the horror dead on as he was hit into a pile of garbage cans, surprising both him and Lance by this, as Lance look back towards harry, seeing his wand out, he had a look in his eyes he was familiar with, a look he often does himself.

He was angry, angry at the horror for taking someone's life, in this case the life of Harry's best friend Ron, as the horror recover from this as he look up at Harry, knowing it was him that attack him with that spell as he said, "You, you think you so great and powerful, even with a wand like that beautiful to its looks, your too good for it that I wish I have it for myself."

The horror stood up as it summon forth another item it copy, as it mimic Harry's Holly Wood Phoenix Core Wand as he cast out spell from it like it was a normal wand as Harry block the wordless spell with Lance coming in and attack at him, putting the horror's attention on him again.

Harry came in and cast another spell as the horror block it like Harry did to him when he shot out as spell towards the boy who lives, as it was a battle with the two brothers against the horror as Hermione just watch in the back as she didn't know what she can do at this point as Ron's Death put a heavy strain on her, she could barely move a muscle, not even think but stand there in grief.

Envy was then hit by a powerful double kick by Lance before Harry fired the Slicing cure at the Horror next. The attack shit as the Horror slid on the ground as he glared at Harry. "Yeah that's right get angry... she likes it when your angry." Envy said as Harry glared at him.

"Shut up!" Harry roared firing off another curse at the Horror who stood his ground grinning at Harry.

"Harry!" Lance called out as Harry looked and saw Lance gesture to the Horrors wand hand. Harry nodded and then decided to implore another spell.

"Expelliamus!" Harry invoked as the red beam shot from his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Envy invoked in return but much to Harry and Lance's joy the Killing curse was counteracted and in turn Harry managed to turn the mimic wand into splinters. Envy roared in pain to this as he felt his wand hand get hit as well. Envy ended up flying from the blast as he rolled on the ground in response to it.

Lance then charged in with the Garoken and just as Envy was getting back up he was sliced across the face by Lance causing him to roar in pain from it. "Soul Metal bloody hate that stuff." Envy cursed as he growled at the group.

"Not just that all you have or knock offs and fakes as your weapons it's no wonder you're the weakest of the Seven." Lance said as he glared at Envy who heard this.

"Excuse me?" Envy asked as he glared at Lance.

"It makes sense, Lust can shape shift, Pride can form Horrors from his own body among other things, Wrath can get stronger the angrier he gets; so where does that leave poor little Envy." Lance said as he glared at Envy.

"Shut your mouth." Envy said as he refused to be seen as the weakest of the Seven.

"The truth hurts doesn't it, you're probably just cannon fodder in the end Envy." Lance said as he looked to Envy. "I mean the other seven never really let you out much do they? Because they know you'd lose in the long run." Lance said as he began to get ready as Harry saw what Lance was doing praying on Envy's own truth. "I mean Wrath is clearly the one who can beat you down, Lust the shape shifting bitch can make herself look and feel like those she's intimidating unlike your mimicry." Lance said as Envy clenched his fist in pure rage. "Gluttony, if rumor holds truth, despite being the bottomless pit he can binge eat and make himself stronger depending on what he eats." Lance listed off as Envy began to get every angrier by this. "Sloth has telepathic and telekinesis which is a deadly combo in itself. Greed's power makes him stronger then you with so many greedy corrupt people out there." Lance listed off as Envy glared at Lance. "Then there comes the leader Pride but where is lucky number seven Envy?" Lance asked as Envy's eyes began to glow red.

"I'll tell you where in the back off to the side where he can't bother his elder brothers and sister because he is the weak, pathetic, and ugly little Envy." Lance said and that did it.

Envy roared in fury and went on the attack forcing Lance to block it and push Envy back. From there Envy grinded on the ground and allowed his body to burst out. It began by producing a humanoid spider like body that towered over them all. From what they could see his hands were akin to the spider's legs at the fingers with his head being the thorax of sorts. Across the head were eight eyes that all blinked and glared at his foes as his form towered over them. His mouth had both fangs and pincers in them as on his back were spider legs retracted for some sort of purpose to them. He had a lowing cloth around his waist covering his crotch area as he was skinny and larger than the group put together.

"Blimey... he looks like an Onigumo." Hermione said as she saw it.

"Onigumo?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione.

"A demon spider of Japanese Mythology." Hermione clarified as they saw the foe as across his bodies were mirrors no doubt for his mimicry power to produce from.

"Zaruba." Lance began as he looked to the Madou Ring.

_**"Give is a minute."**_ Zaruba said just before Envy went on the attack. But before the attack could hit lights shined down on him and thus the Madou Cycle drove in as Laura was on the saddle with Luna. Once it passed the Tires manage to hit Envy and thus forced him back. Laura then performed a doughnut on it and used the back tire to smash Envy out of the way. Once she parked Laura looked to the trio as with her was Luna waving behind her.

"Hello." Luna greeted as Harry and Hermione saw her.

"What's Luna doing here?!" Harry asked as he saw Luna Lovegood's arrival.

"Long story. Lance next time you lose this I'm keeping it." Laura scolded as she got off the motorcycle and let Lance on.

"Got it." Lance said as he then inserted Zaruba into the ignition. The Result was Zaruba now possessing the Madou Cycle as his body. "Let's roll." Lance said as he revved the Engine up ready to do battle. Once he did so Lance and Zaruba took off and in turn went after Envy while cutting open the portal for his armor.

Envy meanwhile was getting back up when he saw a golden glow coming from the ally. Envy was then wide eyed when he saw that instead of Lance coming at him it was in fact Garo. Envy in turn jumped up and fired off from his hands webbing that Zaruba in turn ended up trapped in. Garo of course used the chance to jump off and stab into Envy causing him great pain as the result. Envy began to shake Garo trying to get him off before he jumped atop a building doing so. The roofing moaned at the added weight of this massive Horror. Garo then lost his grip as he ended up flying off with a cry of shock from it. Zaruba seeing this produced his spikes and grinded them through the webbing freeing himself.

Garo landed on Zaruba's and saw Envy making a dash for it using the legs on his back to keep his movement fast and nimble. Laura and Luna saw this with Harry and Hermione before Laura gestured for them to follow. "This way!" Laura ordered as the battle progressed.

(Battle)

Garo was giving chase to Envy as the Horror of the Seven ran across the roofs to get away. Envy then in turn took aim and fired off more webbing at Garo who deflected it with ease before he jumped at Envy from Zaruba. Envy responded by using one of his mirrors causing a mirror version of Garo come out and thus the two attacks ended up blasting each other back. Garo ended up back to Zaruba who caught him before spinning out a bit but quickly regained control.

_**"It seems he can make brief mimics to acts as a shield for him, crafty."**_ Zaruba said as he saw this. _**"Our best bet would be to smash those mirrors so we can breach his defense." **_Zaruba said as Garo saw this.

"But how?" Lance asked refusing to let this horror get away.

_**"We have friends in high places do it, while we keep it preoccupied."**_ Zaruba said as he knew who was already jumping in.

(Laura)

Luna, Harry, and Hermione where with Laura as Luna kept a barrier up while Laura manned the snipers nest. Laura's scope had an organic eye out as she had left some seals across town to keep her aware where the Horror was moving with a glow from it. As this happened Laura saw Envy coming into her line of fire as she had to make something clear. "Ok Harry Hermione you each get a request of where I should shoot it first for Ron's sake pick now." Laura said as Hermione then spoke up.

"I speak for both of us when I say... make it hurt." Hermione growled as Laura smirked and happily obliged. Laura then began to aim for one of the eyes as in turn she smirked to this. She let the bullet fly once she pulled the trigger in response.

(Battle)

The Bullet managed to hit envy in one of his many eyes causing him to trip up and roll around the ground. Lance in turn drove in and get a few of the others eyes in his pass keeping the Horror's attention on him. Envy roared in fury as he glared at the Golden Knight intent on killing him here and now.

(Laura)

Laura began to take aim for the Mirrors as she had already reloaded her Rifle with a new round. She then opened fire as the bullet in turn flew through a portal of sorts. Once it did the bullet was transformed before it spread about going for each mirror that was coming in its way. All the bullets in question had little heads of dragons on them that eyes narrowed in on the mirrors.

(Battle)

As Envy was rolling Laura's second shot had already come in and thus Envy fell off when he felt all the mirrors on his form get hit and shattered in turn. As he tried to get his footing he roared in pain when he felt his legs get cut off by Garo who had drove passed him and thus was forced to rely on his spider based legs.

"God I hate spiders." Garo growled as he glared at Ron. "Not as much as Ron did so for his sake I'm squashing you." Garo growled as he performed a doughnut to turn and faced Envy head on.

**"Come and try... GOLDEN KNIGHT!"** Envy roared in fury and charged at Garo who then charged back at him. Garo in turn began to pass by Envy attacking him at every few turns with the Garoken as Envy tried his best to fight back. But like Lance had said Envy was the weakest of the sins because all he had was mimicry. Counterfeits that were never as strong as the genuine articles. Envy of course managed to jump back and fire off ore webbing to which Garo avoided with ease before going for the arms. Envy roared in pain before he went to attack Garo. This time with explosive acid/venom the attack hit as all that was seen was smoke.

But Envy had little to no time to congratulate himself when he heard an engine roar. He looked and was horrified when instead of Garo he instead saw the Madou Cycle ride out popping a wheelie as it did so. But if the cycle was there where was Garo himself. Envy then went wide eyed as he looked and saw Garo jump off a wall and in to the sky with the Garoken raised. Garo spun before the moon before coming down on Envy with the Garoken on his head. Envy roared in pain as the blade traveled down his head and body before slicing him clean in half. Garo in turn landed back on Zaruba as the two halves fell on either side of him before he skidded to a halt Akira style.

"See ya around runt." Garo said as he in turn disengaged his armor. But before the Horror could be seals its remains began to act up and within second dark blue aura swam around his body and created a whirlpool of dark aura around his body. Lance was caught off guard by this as Zaruba saw this as he had nary seen anything like this before.

(Back with Harry)

Harry cried out in pain as he felt his scar burning as they saw Envy die in a way most unusual even by the standards of Horrors. "Harry!" Hermione called out as the three girls looked Harry over to see what had happened.

(Back over with Lance)

The smoke made a screaming type sound that suggested something was more to the Horror then led to believe but as it died its aura went to the air before Envy's voice was heard. **"Meus Vita. Roge, pro nefario coepto!"** Envy chanted and I turn just as quickly as it appeared, the dark aura whirlpool had disappeared, and Envy's body along with it.

"What was that?" Lance asked as Zaruba looked to Lance.

_**"A chant in ancient Makai."**_ Zaruba said as Lance then looked to Zaruba.

"Translation, Zaruba?" Lance asked to which Zaruba sighed.

_**"The translation or its closes equivalent is, 'Envious I am death I see, to you I am first from last for the weakest I am."**_ Zaruba translated as he looked to Lance. _**"I hate to say it but I think we may have more problems than just the sins."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to his partner.

"Crap." Lance cursed as he realized what this meant for them all.

(Scene Break Hogwarts that Evening)

Aurors had arrived not too long ago as Harry, Laura, Hermione, and many others were question of what transpired but the story remained the same Death Eaters got bold and attacked Hogsmeade. The Town was of course closed pending an investigation of the matter but Laura, Luna, and the Watchdog made it stick. Harry was alone in his dorm that he used to share with Ron as he tried to wrap what had happened. Ron was one of the casualties and Molly would no doubt be hearing from the Ministry soon. It was all his fault if they hadn't blown off Ron if they had stayed with him he would still be alive.

The pain deep down hurt as Harry saw by his lonesome seeing another loved one die because of him. He looked to the envelope given to him by Envy and saw the Cobra wax seal on it. IT was parchment yes but something inside it felt solid and metal. He looked around a bit before he proceeded to open it as he noted how the Cobra crest was akin to the Death Eaters but different. Once he emptied it he saw a metal disk of sorts with a crystal in the center. It didn't take him long to find a switch and thus the crystal came to life before his eyes.

Just then an image of a woman in a black coat of sorts wearing a helm with a Cobra Motif to it as the Cobra's maw held a blank reflective mask to it. She was covered in Madou gear of sorts as she had her hands behind her back looking to Harry as the recipient of her message. "Hello Mr. Potter it pleases me to know that my envoy had delivered the message to you." The woman said as she looked to Harry. "My name is Lady Wadjet and it's my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected among the many of this rotting world to board my Ark as we travel to a new Paradise a new Eden. Our world is burning not by global disaster but by humans to corrupt and warped to live." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry. "I have selected you personally to be King, God, and father to this new world." Wadjet said as her voice was cold and unfeeling while she looked to Harry as a hologram.

"I humbly seek out your reply soon my lord after all the new world needs both king and queen to oversee it." Wadjet sad before she did one last bow before vanishing.

Once this happened Harry was left dumbstruck as he saw this as he now know who sent Envy out... who was responsible for Ron's death. WHAT made it better for Harry was that she wasn't even waiting for him she was personally coming to him. But as Harry clenched his fist he failed to see a metallic Madou Tool Bug on his shirts from when Envy grabbed him before

But as Harry sat there plotting he knew not what it was continued on forth.

(Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus took out the locket of Salazar Slytherin and opened it revealing inside it was seven crystals but only six of them were glowing as the seventh was dull like fools gems. As Ophiuchus saw this she smiled sinisterly as she put the locket away. "It has begun." Ophiuchus said as she knew what the next phase of her plans demanded as she was fully prepared for it this winter holiday. All he had to do in the end now was wait it out until then. "Soon all the pieces will be in place." She said with a sinister smile as she closed the locket and allowed the light to cut off.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are the end of the Chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and leave a review for it. So until next time folks I say ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 11 Gaia

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Well a new chapter hope you all enjoy it now let's begin the tale folks.

(Start Hogwarts Library)

The announcement was made to the Gryffindor's by McGonagall about Ron's demise. Harry and Hermione were still reeling from it as one they knew he died and two they knew what really did him in. There was a silence among the students when this happened. No doubt many of them were worried that if they go home for the holidays they'd be walking into their own doom. But to hear a Death Eater attacked had occurred so close to Hogwarts caused many of the students to fear for their lives in the school.

Harry had seen this and now feared most for Hermione and any friends he still had left. Neville was a good person to talk to during thee trying times as he offered words of support to his fellow Gryffindor. But it was Hermione who was the biggest comfort. After all it made sense they both lost a dear friend and thus knew him well. "Harry." Hermione began as she looked to Harry as she had put her book down and closed it showing she was hardly even through the first quarter of it.

"Hermione why did it have to be him?" Harry asked as Ron was his best friend his blood brother. Lance made it clear in his actions he wanted to keep others at a distance with Laura saying he had his reasons. But right now there was a bit of animosity between the Makai Group and the Golden Duo. Only Crow stayed close to Harry to keep an eye on him but respected that if Harry was ready to talk he would talk.

"I... I don't know." Hermione confessed as she never thought this would happen.

"Um Harry." came a new voice as Ophiuchus stood there looking nervous yet understanding. "I'm sorry about Ron." She said once she had their attention. "I personally didn't like him but he was your friend... so I know how much it hurts." Ophiuchus said as she looked to Harry. "If you need someone to talk to I'll listen." Ophiuchus said as Harry nodded seeing what she was doing.

"Thank you... Ophiuchus." Harry said as Ophiuchus smiled and took her leave of them.

"She's a kind one." Hermione confessed a she looked to Ophiuchus who had taken her leave for now.

"Yeah I'm grateful for that." Harry confessed agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Harry." Laura was then heard as she approached them. "Come with me we need to talk." Laura said as she took Harry and Hermione's hand.

"Is it Horror related?" Hermione asked to which Laura turned her head.

"No... It's the reason why Lance is the way he is related." Laura said to which he got their full attention on this.

(Meanwhile with Lance)

Lance was sitting by the Black Lake as he tried to think to himself. After what happened to Ron... the nightmares had returned. Long ago Lance wasn't always distant and aloof but his life changed when he suffered for his own weakness. Long ago he had a mentor of sorts almost a brother in all but blood. That man... he died because Lance wasn't strong enough he couldn't stand by his side that fateful day and hadn't forgiven himself for that weakness.

"Lance." Daphne said as Lance looked and saw Daphne here with Astoria.

"Daphne... Astoria." Lance greeted before returning to the lake before him.

"We heard what happened to Ron." Astoria said as the two girls sat on either side of him.

"And we know you two weren't close unlike how Harry was with Ron." Daphne said as Lance looked. "It wasn't your fault you did all you could I'm sure." Daphne said as Lance looked to her before sighing to himself.

"It's not the first time I failed someone." Lance said as he looked to the water.

"Failed someone?" Astoria asked as she was somewhat aware of the Horrors not enough to know them but aware enough to not ask questions.

"Yes." Lance began as he looked to the water. "I don't talk about it thinking it be easier to do in later years... but I just need to get it off my chest." Lance said as he looked to the Greengrass girls.

"We're all ears." Daphne said as she was willing to listen to him.

(Meanwhile with Laura, Harry, Hermione, and Crow)

Harry, Laura, and Hermione now joined by Crow had arrived in the Room of Requirements to find a Madou Tool set up here. Harry noted it looked like the Pensieve in Dumbledore's office as he looked to Laura. "Harry." Laura began as she guided the group in. "Don't tell Lance I told you this or even showed you." Laura said as she began to activate the Madou Tool added the memory she kept in safe keeping into it.

"Why what does it involved?" Hermione asked as Laura looked.

"His past." Laura said as she got the Madou Tool ready for use.

"His past?" Harry asked as he was left at a lost.

"Yeah but like I said don't tell him I told you this." Laura said as the Madou Tool activated.

(Malfoy Manor)

Lupus had just finished bringing in his newest servant into his sisters fold explaining to the other Death Eaters she is nothing more than a slave to him. Though he added that he'd like to keep her from breaking so if anything happens to her he will, skin it off their hides. Furthermore to make sure they are aware of this he made sure to use Peter as an example... needless to say he ended up with two silver arms instead of one.

But at the moment Lupus found himself in a sitting room of sorts as sitting across from him was Voldemort himself. Lupus knew he had nothing to fear as Nagini was a Horror now and furthermore the Sins were under the control of his sister. "I find myself curious as to why I was summoned here for a drink." Lupus said not even bothering with the tea. "After all I have reason to believe you tried to put the potions of truth into my drink prior." Lupus said as he then chuckled a bit. "Then again you'd no doubt torture me for information you believe I am withholding." Lupus added as Voldemort glared at his eldest progeny.

"Your magical core... what had happened to it?" Voldemort asked as he looked to Lupus.

"You mean why is it the way it is or why my sister has it?" Lupus asked to which Voldemort made a motion to both as Lupus had his servant standing right behind him avoiding eye contact with her 'betters,' though Lupus had told her to do it to keep appearances.

"Yes." Voldemort said as he had reason to believe Lupus and Ophiuchus are withholding information from him hence why he had Snape and Lucius reporting to him any actions that seem suspicious.

"I suppose it involves why my body can do... this!" He called out and took a knife out. But before Voldemort could retaliate Lupus stabbed himself with it. The girl looked worried for a split second but then as Lupus pulled the dagger out Voldemort was amazed as the wound began to give off steam akin to magic as the injury began to heal itself. "It's not immortality if that's what you hope, its longevity." Lupus clarified as he looked to his... father. "My body has a high tolerance to pain and can heal from most injuries that would prove fatal." Lupus said as he looked to his drink. "In fact... I dare say that it's because of the actions of the 'Muggles,' and their Makai Order that I am this way." Lupus said as he went to give a sob tail of sorts at least to prove to his 'father,' of Ophiuchus and Lupus loyalty to him.

"Though I'd warn you it's not for the faint of heart but knowing you... it will be of some form of pleasure." Lupus added a small joke to his father while sending a silent warning to the girl, Anastasia, whom Lupus had grown rather fond of in a sense. "Anastasia." Lupus began as he looked to her. "Leave us be for now but await my return in the room." He said and thus she bowed submissively before taking her leave. "Now then now that we are alone let us begin... father." Lupus said as he reached to his amulet and allowed the blue gem to glow before creating a projection of Lupus memories.

(Back at the Room of Requirements)

"We were only about 11 when it happened." Laura began as she began to tell Lance's story. "We've been training for about a good 5 years having it beaten into our brains what it means to be a Makai Knight." Laura spoke as she looked to the tale which began. "I remember it well the first day of summer that changed our lives forever." Laura spoke as she began to clip of sorts.

(Start Flashback)

In the small town in the state of Oklahoma in a local public school a group of students were seen in the classroom. It didn't take long to recognize who was who as in the front was Laura writing down notes as the final hours ticked away for summer vacation. Nearby in the back Lance age 11 was with Simon who looked to have been put on a diet of sorts as in his youth Simon was clearly on the chubby side. Not too far was a young boy who had piercing eyes like a crow or a snake those who see this had the right hunch then he was a ninja they all know.

As the final second tick Simon looked ready to charge the door with his fingers tapping as Lance in his youthful desire for summer vacation had his eyes glued to it. The Teacher had taught them everything they needed to know and by this time next year she would have a new class of minds to mold for the future. Just then when the final second ticked the final bell rung and thus students were cheering as Simon was cheering most of all.

"Ok class have a good summer!" The teacher called out as the students grabbed their bags and belongings and bolted to the door. "And no running!" She called but alas with it being summer and them being children it fell to deaf ears.

(Outside)

In turn the doors opened and students ran through the grass down the steps making their way to their parents or guardians. Among them was a 1979 Volkswagen Van that had the driver honking, the horn. "Hey kids get it or we're leaving you!" The driver called out to young Lance, Laura, Simon and the unnamed fourth boy. "You included Simon!" The driver called out again as Simon heard this.

"Oh come on Mike I'm not that fat!" Simon called out as in years to come he'd no doubt want to pretend he was never fat to begin with.

"Come on!" The fourth member of the group called as it seems he was of both Asian and Western birth.

"I call shotgun!" Lance called out full of innocents and joy for life.

"Too late bean sprout!" Came the passenger as she smiled out to everyone.

"Oh come on!" Lance called out but it was of course met with the four kids boarding the van.

(Pause Story)

"Wait who are those two?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep herself from laughing at Simon to see the playboy Makai Knight wasn't always a lady killer.

"That boy with us... well that Crow." Laura said as that surprised them.

"Wait what?" Harry asked to which Crow nodded silently.

"Back then his name was Karasu but we called him Crow because Karasu sounded to foreign for us." Laura admitted as Harry then spoke up. "We honestly had no idea that would be his title as a Makai Knight and the name he'd be known by." Laura confessed with a chuckle at how life worked out.

"Not to be rude but can you explain why Simon is a big as my cousin Dudley?" Harry asked as he wasn't going to ever let Simon live this down.

"No." Laura said as she got back to the question. "As for the man... that's Mike... he was Lance's mentor, brother, father figure; in a sense the very reason he is who he is... and why he's so distant." Laura said as she continued the tale.

(Continue Flashback)

With everyone in as Lance asked Mike, "So Mike what the big surprise you have for us?"

"Yea, you hardly pick us up unless it for something," Laura said as Mike look at the 4 kids in the back as he said, "Well Claudia here thought we need you put your training so we're going to take your guys to a camp site where you 4 will be training all summer long super hard."

With the 4 of them seem a bit disappointed as it seem they weren't going to do some normal camping with Claudia smile to this, but after a moment as Mike face started to form a smile with the other kids did as well before they all burst into laughter knowing he not as serious about it as Mike said, "Sorry I cannot say that with a straight face. We will be doing a camping trip and keep you guys on your regular training stuff."

Claudia frown at this as she look to mike and said, "Seriously? We can't keep babying these 4 mike. They will have to learn how to stand on their own in a fight."

"Hey they are still kids, let them have some fun still and besides, they can be serious if they want to, right Lance," Mike said as lance nodded and said, "I will train hard as I can to be Garo, you can count on that."

"That if you can beat me and get this guy," Mike said as he pull up on a chain necklace around his neck and show Zaruba on it dangling on it as he said to Mike, _**"I do not like to be treated as a prize you know."**_

"Suck it up Zaruba the kid is willingly to fight for you, now go back being a silent ring," Mike said as Zaruba went, _**"Hmm!"**_ before was tuck back down under Mike's shirt as he grab his keys and said, "Let's get this road trip started."

He start the van and the music from the radio blare out as a guitar as Simon yell out, "Sweet, The Clash!"

*Insert the Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go

As the van started to drive off, everyone was banging their head a bit to the song as they started to sing minus Claudia-

Mike: You got to let me know.

Fearsome 4: Should I stay or should I go!

Mike: If you say that you are mine.

Fearsome 4: I'll be here till the end of time!

Mike: So you got to let me know.

Fearsome 4 + mike: Should I stay or should I go!

Mikes: It's always tease, tease, tease

Claudia suddenly broke her silent as she sang, "You're happy when I'm on my knees."

Mike look to her as he smile as he sang: One day it's fine and next it's black.

Claudia: So if you want me off your back!

Mike: Well, come on and let me know

Fearsome four + Mike and Claudia: Should I stay or should I go?

The song soon faded as the van drive off down the road as you can hear the group keep seeing as they headed out.

"Should I stay or should I go now?

"Should I stay or should I go now?"

"If I go, there will be trouble."

"And if I stay it will be double."

"So come on and let me know."

*End song

(Pause)

"You guys seem like you were like a family," Harry said as he saw how happy they were including Lance was back then when he was a kid, as he wonder what happen that made him change so much with Laura said, "Yea Mike was like the big brother to all of us. We Laugh, sing, and had fun together."

"Yea, expect that one lady with you guys. Who is she?" Hermione asked as she wonder who she was as Laura said, "That's Claudia, she was sort of my teacher of become a priestess and training me to be the next female Makai knight."

"Can I ask how she can she teach you to be a knight, as far as I know mostly males were made knight," Hermione asked as Laura said, "Maybe another time, now keep watching."

(Continue Flashback)

After a while as the gang were still singing songs as mike was singing the Song "The Power of Love" from the movie "Back to the Future" as he nailing it as he sang, "Don't need money!"

Claudia: Don't take fame!

Fearsome four: Don't need no credit card to ride this train!

Mike: It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes. But it might just save your life.

Everyone: That's the power of love.

*End song

As they were about to keep singing until Mike saw what ahead as he turn down the music and said, "Sorry to cut the song short you guys, but we're here."

Everyone filed out of the van and began to help Mike pull things out of the Van while Claudia made sure Laura understood what was expected. As Mike got the seats and stuff out Claudia pulled out the grill rolling her eyes at Mike who grinned to her. Lance saw the way the two looked to each other before gagging a bit as he can almost smell the love in the air between those two.

"Come on hurry up!" Simon called out as the chubby boy looked to his friends.

"A job should be done right the first time so that means no rushing." Karasu said as the Asian/American boy looked to his friends.

"Yeah your right." Mike said as he walked by carrying a tent. "That's why I want you all to do an important job for me." Mike began putting the things down. "I want you all to go out and scout the area make sure we're safe." Mike said as Lance knew that was code for go have fun when their out here.

"Ok." Lance said as he nodded to the man he looked up to. "Come on guys." Lance said and thus Simon cheered and in turn they began to run into the forest. Laura was about to join them until Claudia stopped the successor to Yaiba.

"Not so fast little lady." Claudia said as the ice queen looked to Laura. "You still have to give us a full report on your test scores this year." Claudia said as Laura pouted to this.

"No fair!" Laura argued to which Claudia sighed.

"Life's not fair." Claudia said as she was waiting while they set up camp.

"Oh come on babe no need to be like that." Mike tried to reason as Claudia glared at him.

"You have your methods of training I have mine." she defended to which Laura got to telling them the reports.

(Pause Flashback)

"Before you ask yes, Claudia was a bitch but not like Harry's aunt. No offense." Laura said looking to Harry who nodded.

"None taken." Harry said as she figured Claudia must really care to be hard on Laura like that.

"But Mike isn't like I'd expect from a veteran." Hermione confessed as she looked to Laura.

"Yeah that's why everyone loved him, even Claudia even though she wouldn't admit it publicly." Laura said as everyone back then knew the Ice Queen Claudia had the hots for Mike back then.

(Back to the Flashback)

Lance, Simon, and Crow were standing at a cliff over the lake close to the camp site in their underwear. From what can be seen the three boys were being boys by spitting out loogies into the water below. Simon was of course the first one followed by Lance and then ending it off with Crow who didn't even get close to the water.

"Oh my god that was terrible." Simon joked as he looked to Crow.

"What are you talking about it was mass not distance." Crow said as Simon rolled his eyes.

"Screw Mass distance was key here." Simon said as Lance then spoke up.

"Well if that was the case you should have stepped back chubby." Lance said as he then patted Simon's stomach causing him to jiggle.

"Meh!" He yelled pushing Lance's hand away.

"He's right can't have a fat Makai Knight can we." Crow said as the two guys made cracks at Simon's weight.

"Ok not cool!" Simon yelled as he was trying to lose weight it's just so hard.

"Ok well other than Simon's eating habit whose going first?" Lance asked as the three guys were looking at each other expectedly as it was pretty high up. They then looked down and began to take a few steps back a tad bit afraid wondering what the Hell were they thinking.

"I'll go!" Laura was heard as the three boys looked and saw Laura getting out of her cloths to her training bra and panties. "Sissies." She taunted before running straight to the ledge and in turn jumping off.

"What the fuck!?" Simon was heard as he saw the girl make the jump that they were afraid to make. They then saw how she splashed into the water as the three boys saw this. "Holy shit we just got shown up by a girl!?" Simon called out in shock to this. "Any ideas how to make it even?" Simon asked hoping to avoid jumping.

"Come on!" Laura called out after resurfacing and even kicked up a foot to antagonize them.

"Well I got one idea." Lance said before he jumped off the ledge and into the water.

"Wait what this!?" Simon cried out as Crow then shrugged and followed their fearless leader into the water. The two boys splashed in the water when they landed and once they resurfaced they laughed as they splashed water into Laura's face. Simon began to paste back and forth debating what to do here. "Ok Simon you got this! You got this!" Simon said to himself as he tried not to look. "Ok think what Bruce Willis would do." Simon said as he then got ready. "YIPPIE KI YAY MOTHERFUCKER!" Simon yelled as he ran and jumped and when he did he began screaming. "I REGRET THIS!" He yelled as once he landed in the water he made a big splash from it.

"Simon?" Lance asked as he looked to where his friend landed and got worried for a moment. Just then he resurfaced with a roar and looked to the group.

"Made it!" He yelled as he got back up only for Crow to splash water into his face.

"Sure did and that was your prize." Crow quipped as Simon glared at him for that one.

Simon splash water in crow face, then he splash back, going back and forth with Lance and Laura get hit by the splashes and soon joining in on the action.

Soon enough the game of Chicken fight happen with Simon held Lance on his shoulder with Crow held Laura on his shoulder as the two grab each other hands and try to throw the other one off back into the water with Lance throw Laura into the water and clam victory.

Soon enough they were just swimming around enjoying the water still as Simon said, "Hey something went pass by foot."

Everyone dive down to see what it was before everyone else came up taking a breath of air as Lance wipe his wet hair out of his eyes and said, "It's a turtle."

Simon dive down to try and see for himself if it was a turtle or not as he held his breath and dunk his head into the water himself.

(Scene break)

Everyone was out of the water as they were call back to shore, but still enjoying the water, with a radio playing in the back ground as the fearsome four look towards their mentors as they came out with relaxing with the 4 of them with Mike wearing shorts with a Hawaii shirt outfit with a bag at his side and Claudia lying down on a towel while wearing a sexy and stylish swimsuit and a pair of sun glasses, with almost everyone could not look away from that site, and the song it did not help but enhance the moment.

Soon enough, as she turn her head toward the group, all the boys turn away from the scene and pretend they weren't looking as Laura roll her eyes to this as she knew if she wasn't fooled by this, nether way Claudia.

As Mike silently laugh at this as he knew Claudia was beautiful to look at, doesn't mind the boy looking at her as long they don't do anything stupid like try to get a feel… that his job, and speaking of jobs he put down the bag and open it as he call out, "Alright everyone, sense we had our fun, let get down to business."

"Business?" Lance asked as Mike nodded.

"Yeap." He said taking out some notes and pictures. "Just one of those run of the mill investigate and possibly hunt type deals." Mike said as he gave out the information. "Apparently a mansion at the town nearby that had been home to an Alchemist we thought died has been active lately. Information suggest he was spotted there but there has been nothing on what's causing the mansion to do this stuff." Mike explained as he looked to the group. "Rumor has it the guy was a part of some unethical experiments going on in Europe and tried to escape here." Mike explained as he looked to the group.

"Now any questions?" Claudia asked as she had joined the group and took off her glasses to get a good look at the information.

"I have one!" Simon raised his hand as Laura rolled her eyes. "What should we expect there?" Simon asked as Claudia looked to them.

"Madou Tool defenses, maybe a few Horrors, and if we're lucky the guy we're looking for still being human." Claudia said as Mike rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come on babe don't be such a downer." Mike said as Claudia looked to her lover with a scolding look.

"I'm being realistic most of the time the guy who has some information that we're looking for ends up already being a Horror." Claudia defended as she then sighed. "I don't know what I see you in sometimes." Claudia sighed as Mike laughed a bit.

"The feelings mutual I don't see what you see in me either." Mike joked as Lance laughed a bit to that.

Crow then raised his hands to which Mike nodded. "We know Crow parents want you home for more training so we'll drop you off on the way." Mike said as he knew Crow was being trained as a Phantom Knight with his cousin. Mind you Crow wasn't exactly a full blooded member of the family, his father was Japanese and his mother was American as the armor was to be given to the next head of the family. His half-sister was the eldest born to her father and mother before she had passed, while his cousin was slanted to be the inheritor of Crow. One should note that Crow's mother was a mistress so despite being older than his half-sister she was still the designated heir despite their cousin trying to get the armor. Crow and his cousin were close friends at the time and no one truly knew the path fate set out for then. Crow none the less lowered his hand getting the answer he was looking for.

(Pause Flashback)

"My even then Crow was a man of few words." Hermione said as Laura then cleared her throat to this.

_**"He's actually quiet the conversationalist but after the accident he wasn't the same again." **_Orva spoke as she looked to Hermione who looked down mentally reprimanding herself for forgetting that Crow became a mute due to the mentioned accident.

"But that mission wasn't a run of the mill one was it?" Harry asked as Laura nodded to this.

"No it wasn't." Laura said as she looked to Harry who wanted to know more. "After we all had our fun that day we headed out for the town not realizing what we'd find there." Laura said as she continued the story.

(Continued Flashback a day later)

After everyone had changed back into their work clothing the group headed off to get the job asked of them done. Crow was dropped off at his father's dojo with his half-sister hiding behind her father's leg and thus the group headed off. Simon was of course dropped off with his parents who already had his diet all set up and his exercise regimen prepared for him so it was down to Lance, Mike, Claudia, and Laura for this job.

They had of course managed to arrive at the estate in question in full gear as Mike looked to the bared gate. There was chains and locks on it a she grabbed it and gave it a shake that echoed across the property. He then saw the buzzer and pressed it but got no sound suggesting it worked. "Well looks deserted." Mike said as he saw the state the mansion was currently in. "Claudia?" He asked and thus Claudia got to work by using her Madou brush to scan the area before her. The magic used scanned through the property and thus detected a barrier around said property.

"It's warded, protected, and most likely dangerous." Claudia said as Mike then smirked a bit.

"Well that's half the fun." Mike said as he then used his Makai Ken to slice the chains and opened the gate.

"I'll go stay with the van in case something goes wrong." Claudia said as Laura nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll go on in ahead with them midget." Mike said pointing his thumb to Lance.

"Hey!" Lance called out as he didn't like being called a midget like that.

"Ok then if anything goes wrong." Claudia began as Mike began to walk into the property with Lance.

"Yeah I know call for back up or get the Hell out." Mike said as he treated this like any other hunt.

(Pause flashback)

"At the time we didn't realize what we'd find in there... and I was lucky I didn't see much... but Lance he saw more then he wanted to admit." Laura said as everyone paid close attention and thus the tale continued.

(Continue Flashback Mansion)

Mike kicked down the door disturbing the dust and cobwebs doing so. With few minor coughing Lance and Mike walked in as they looked around for any sign of life inside the estate. "Hello!" Mike called out as he looked around. "Hello, hello!" He called again as Lance looked around and tried the light switch but was met with nothing.

"No power." Lance said as Mike sighed and looked around.

"Either the generator is busted, shut down, or no one has been here in years." Mike said as he looked around the estate.

"It's creepy in here though." Lance said as he saw the state of disrepair the estate was in.

"Yeah something is up here." Mike said as the master and apprentice duo began to explore the seemingly deserted estate.

They search around looking for anything out of the ordinary as they explore around the house while being causes checking the upstairs first.

Looking upstairs, as coming to the first room as they open they found the room filled bed that seem to belong to hospitals or mental wards with old and used medical supplies, before they move one.

Each room seem the same as the last until they came to the 7th or 8th door and look inside, they could say they were very shock of what they saw, even lance was scared to the scene before him.

Dry blood around the floor and walls, and the bed was torn apart along with everything else as well that seem like a wild animal and trash everything and attack the person that was in it, until they saw finger nail scrape marking across the walls that ran up to the ceiling tell otherwise, as it seem like they walk into a horror movie.

"What do you think happen?" Lance asked as he look towards a torn up bed as Mike look at it as he can only say, "Something very bad, that what."

(Pause)

"So wait if you weren't there to see this, then how are we seeing it?" Harry question as Laura didn't go into the house with Lance or mike, and just stay with her mentor in the van as Laura said, "Memory retrieving, when it was first discover by wizards, the order made up their own version of it to help them see detail report of event that happen during missions, only people cannot make up a fake memory and show it to others."

"So that means this came directly from someone mind and were used as reports, but how do you have this?" Hermione asked with Laura said, "Claudia was Mike's Makai priestess and handler, so she mostly gotten the memory from him and Lance to make a report to the order, she also made copies of the memories just in case if she or someone else need to look back at it, I just so happen to find this myself after inherit my armor."

"Is there anything your order can't do than what witch or wizards can do?" Hermione asked with Laura said, "You'll be surprise of what we are capable of than a witch or wizard can do, now anyways, back to the memory."

(Continue Flashback Mansion)

Mike and lance went on searching as they went back down stairs, as Mike found a study room with many books, a few stack a of books like someone was reading them.

Meanwhile with Lance as he started to wonder off by himself as he look to a door that was nearby that was slightly open, as he started to walk towards it wondering what behind it.

As he push on the door slight, inside he saw a set of stairs going down that was pretty dark, as lance look around and saw a switch and try it, as it didn't belong to a light switch bit something else.

The sound of generator was heard down the stairs, muffle by the distant below, as it ran and made the old light bulbs around the stairs to flicker on, as Lance soon walk down the stairs to his own curiously while leaving the door open.

(Mike)

The Makai knight looked around the study as he look around the chair and saw nothing, then turn his attention to the desk as on it he saw a folders of papers and a book of sort that had a book mark ribbon on it as Mike open the book up and saw the book itself had had written words in it, no doubt a journal of sort.

As he scan through it as he read a few line that stick out to him, as the words as Neo Ohga came up a few times, and the word host as well, as he went down the line before stopping and closing the book before opening the folders, and what he saw in them were medical chart sheets with labels on them with "Exp. #" and a number besides them as he saw it the few file that shows are Exp. # 45 and 66 were put to one side, while the other folder were stack on the side.

He look through the big pile of files as some had the words "failure" stamp mark through them, showing reports of Exp. patients dying in the early stages, as some made it pass the first stages the 2nd stages seem worse than the first, and keep on reading as he saw no one survive the 2nd test the mad doctor was giving, and when off his most successful patients which were number 45 and 66, as it seem that why their file was put to the side away from the others.

As what Mike is figuring out the mad doc was experimenting with people to see if he can have them to be able to wield Ohga or a new version of it as he said, "This isn't good."

(Lance)

As Lance made his way to the shadows he noted some tarps and cages. Most of them having something inside either rotting or fly's buzzing about. It made him gulp in worry as he continued to look on through it. But then he heard whimpering and began to investigate. "Hello?" Lance asked as he soon saw a crouched figure in the corner trying to seemingly hide. "Are... are you ok?" Lance asked as he approached but when he got close enough the figure stopped.

Lance gulped a bit and the figure got up showing it was a child of an unknown age dressed in rags. As he rose he slouched down to a hunch as he began to look to Lance with a crazed look in his eyes. What made Lance worried if not scared was the fact there was drool and foam at the mouth as he even saw skin peeling off him like a lizard. He then roared and attacked Lance with claws as Lance cried out in shock to this. "Lance!" Mike called out as Lance ran out of the cages and in turn allowed Mike to grab him and hit the child with his Makai Ken's sheath. The Kid rolled about as he glared at the two as Mike was ready for anything.

"Mike." Lance said as Mike glared at the kid. But before he could draw his Madou Lighter the child began to hack and cough before he proceeded to shake like he was having a seizure. What made it worse was blood dripping from his nose and eyes as his mouth continued to foam out causing Lance to looked worried. In the end the poor soul fell limp as if to add more horror to this scene the body began to melt showing whatever it was that was done here... the child's body could not handle the stress casing it to break down.

It didn't take long for Mike to look over the child as he looked down on Zaruba. "Mind explaining?" Mike asked to which Zaruba allowed it.

_**"The child shows signs of augmentations of sort's practices that were outlawed by the Order for reasons such as this." **_Zaruba said as he looked to Mike. _**"I don't like this one bit." **_Zaruba said as Lance had a hunch.

"Do you think it involves Ohga?" Mike said as there wasn't a Makai Knight alive who didn't know of Ohga in one way or form.

_**"If it does then it seems that we have a problem."**_ Zaruba said as Mike nodded in agreement with Zaruba.

(Pause)

"Ohga?" Harry asked as he was curious and confused to this Ohga. "What or who is Ohga?" Harry asked as he looked to Laura who sighed while Crow remained silent.

"In the past our armors and Madou Tools was forged using materials harvested off of a Horror called Zedom." Laura began to which Hermione spoke up.

"Harvested as in this 'Zedom,' is still out there?" Hermione asked to which Laura sighed to this.

"Some Horrors are sealed away because they can provide the Order with a means to combat the Horrors be it forging our Madou Brushes or Madou Tools." Laura said as she then went on to Ohga. "Anyway Ohga was the first and to this very day the most powerful Makai Armor to exist more powerful than even Garo." Laura explained to which she looked to the group. "Ohga is considered the patriarch of all Makai Armors, their father or their king depending on who you ask and unlike other armors that have abilities unique only to them... Ohga had all of those abilities." Laura said as Harry heard this but saw there was more to it. "And that power was the problem." Laura explained to which alley eyes were on her.

"Only the first Makai Knight was able to utilize Ohga anyone after him the armor didn't accept or it put too much of a strain on the user. Ohga was basically far too powerful for anyone to use." Laura explained as she went to a bit of a history lesson. "It was so bad that Knights were turning on each other all for the sake of getting Ohga." Laura explained as the madness that armor caused simply for existing. "It was too much of a good thing that it was agreed by the Senate Ohga needed to be sealed away... forever." Laura explained as she knew she had to get to the end of that. "It was then agreed that should the day Ohga should be unleashed then it's to be as a method of absolute last resort anyone who dons the armor would in turn end up killing themselves from all that power." Laura said as Harry gulped a bit.

"Ohga was truly that powerful?" Hermione asked worried of what Voldemort or this Fallen Priestess would do with that kind of power.

"Yes the armor itself pure white with wings like that of an angel. The one who donned it called it an armor of tragedy because Ohga was and still is a protector but it must keep its distance for it causes more harm than good simply for existing." Laura explained and thus they all understood that Ohga was a force of nature that made the sacrifice to lock itself away so to avoid tempting others with its power. And from the tale being told it seems someone else had been tempted by that raw power.

(Continue Flashback)

The duo was once more exploring the mansion keeping their eyes peeled for anything of importance. After that previous scare it was starting to look more and more like a Horror movie right now. Wood creaked, all was ominously silent, and if not for Mike's line of work he would have been nervous. As Mike explored he headed to another room with Lance. He knew in this sort of scenario there had to be a secret room or a hidden passage but he was worried as to what he would expose Lance to.

It wasn't long until they opened another door and inside they were met with an odd sight. It was a pure white room the entire room was white clean and untouched. Lance and Mike explored it and noticed the bed was there and signs of something being here. It was strange to say the lease as Mike rubbed his hand across the floor and was impressed when he saw it was clean as if someone went out of their way to keep it that way.

"What is this?" Lance asked as he looked around the room.

"A test." Mike said knowing if the doc was still continuing with this Project Ohga of his then that meant he needed to make sure the test subjects could be manipulated or at least stable enough to be of use.

"This kind of looks like a room you'd wake up inside in a video game." Lance noted as Mike heard him. "I mean the kind where you start in a mysterious room of sorts and not sure what is going on, the cutscene happens and you die for some reason only to wake up here again with no memory of the last run." Lance said as Mike was about to retort but noticed Lance may be on to something.

"Ok and if this was a game... we'd have to find a key of sorts... or at the very least." Mike trailed off as he began to feel around the walls for an opening of sorts. "Bingo." He said finding something and used his sword to pry it open. When he did he saw it was a camera of sorts with a key right under it. Once He took the key he began to make his way back to the study with Lance.

Lance of course had a bad feeling about this as he felt there was something very wrong with this place. It didn't take long for them to return to the study and in turn Mike began to move things around a bit. Once he did so he soon found it as he put the key in after opening up said key and lock and thus undid the lock. In doing so a book nearby was pushed out opting Mike to pull it and thus the wall of books began to open up.

"Secret passage." Mike said as he and Lance saw this. "Come on." Mike said as he and Lance began to enter the path as Lance felt something was bad about this. But before they could enter they head a sound and thus the two ended up dodging a Horror's attack. It roared and screeched at them as it swung its tail about while on all fours.

"Was wondering when we'd find one of you guys!" Mike said as he held his Makai Ken at the ready.

The Horror roared and thus went on the attack. Mike pushed Lance out of the way and blocked the Horror's attack with ease. In doing so he pushed it back and slashed at it sending it tumbling back before jumping pass it slashing his blade outward. The result was the Horror being cut in two and turned into black dust before being sealed into his blade.

"Piece of cake." Mike smirked as he sheathed his sword a graceful move.

_**"I wouldn't get cocky, I've seen enough Horror movies to know this will go south if we are not careful." **_Zaruba said as Mike agreed with the Madou Ring on this subject.

"Come on." Mike said as Lance nodded to the elder and gave chase.

"Yes sir." Mike said as the boy went down the path after Mike.

(Later)

After traveling through the darkness the duo arrived at a lab of sorts as there was vents and tubes all over. The tubes were glowing with an unknown liquid as it seemed there was something inside some of them. They circled the room in a crescent of sorts while the main observation room was up top judging by the window there. The duo began to explore a bit but this time Mike made sure to keep Lance close to him knowing whatever was hiding out here and whoever the doc was or had become then it would do anything to keep his experiments running.

That was the curse of Ohga the temptation involved with the armor and its unstoppable power. Once someone had a taste... then they'll only want more of it. Mike knew that if this guy manages to set Ohga free after creating a host to utilize his power... then feared everyone would be Knight would be clawing at each other to get that armor to be seen as a successor to it. After all as the old saying goes power corrupts but absolute power will inevitably corrupt the holder absolutely.

"Hey look." Lance said as the boy pointed upward torts the viewing lab and in turn they both saw someone up there.

"Well what do you know, the man of the, hour." Mike greeted as he looked to the man that stood above them.

He looked to them and scoffed as he saw two annoying mouse's had arrived.

"Company... I do despise company." He said as he went back to his clipboard not paying the two new arrivals any mind.

"Hey doc pay attention the Order has some questions but now I think it's about time I bring you in." Mike said pointing his Makai Ken at the alchemist above them.

"I have no time to deal with those weak fools I have to return to my research." The doctor said as he ignored the duo above them.

"Hey weren't you paying attention buddy!" Mike called out as he looked to him. "All of this... was shut down for good reason if melty boy up top was anything to go by." Mike said as the doctor scoffed to him.

"And I am giving you a chance to leave I'm far too busy to deal with the Order not realizing how close we are to a breakthrough." He said to which Mike sighed to this and knew this job just got a bit harder for him.

"Alright the hard way it is then." Mike said knowing it was time to go wild here. Mike then charged at the glass ready to slice it in two only for a screech to be heard and from it an Inga Horror show out and roared at Mike knocking him back. "What?" Mike asked as he saw the Horror here after he got back up.

"I gave you a chance." The man said as he glared at Mike.

"Lance stay close." Mike ordered as he looked down to Lance.

"Got it." Lance responded and thus both he and Mike got ready to fight knowing full well they had to fight their way through now. In turn more Horrors began to show up roaring and thus Mike began to fight his way through them opting against using his armor for this battle. The Horrors were easy enough to deal with as they were basic Inga Horror leaving him having no need to call forth his armor. As they fought through the Horrors Mike made quick work of the first wave and glared up to the Doctor who didn't seem impressed. It was as if he expected Mike to make it through them.

"I see you are quiet the formidable one." The Doctor said as he looked to Mike impressed with him.

"Yeah but I gotta know... what the heck is going on here Project Neo Ohga was shut down why you disobeying orders and continuing it?" Mike asked as he looked to the mad scientist.

"The Makai Order were fool the Senate in charge never truly understood what we came to close to accomplishing." The doctor said as he glared down upon Mike and Lance. "If we had been allowed to continue and manage to revive Ohga the armor would have allowed us a new avenue for power." The Doctor began as soon more Horrors showed up forcing Mike to jump back into the fight as the doctor explained his schemes while continuing his Lab Work. "Just as the Dragon Knights replaced the Makai Priests on the front lines only to later be replaced by the Makai Knight this new path would allow us to remove the human factor from the field against the Horrors." The Doctor said as he continued his work not caring for the fight going on.

"Humans are far too easily tempted by evil and darkness and in our everlasting war against the Horrors we have no room for human errors." The Doctor said as he looked to the window seeing the battle going on right now. "Thus I have created a new line of defense a new method to hunt down Horrors and remove the need of humans from the field of combat." The Doctor said as Mike glare and grabbed a Horror by the tail. He spun around in the air and threw the Horror straight at the window causing it to crack from the impact. Lance got to cover as Mike then charged in and stabbed the Horror through the head killing it instantly and destroying the window yet the Doctor only gave him a casual yet bored look.

"Yeah well let me just say this was a dumb move." Mike said glaring at the man in question. "Where do the kids you screwed over fall into all of this?" Mike asked as he glared at the man in question.

"Didn't you notice?" The Doctor asked and thus Mike felt something off.

_**"Look out!"**_ Zaruba cried out and thus Mike jumped out of the way in time to avoid being skewered by multiple blades at once.

"This is where they play their role." the Doctor said as floating on either side of him were suits of armor with glowing wings and large sword glaring at them with four lines to act as lines. Cleary they were not Makai Armors seeing as they lacked the Wolf Motif to them. "These once lifeless how armors are now my method of hunting the Horrors." The Doctor said as he looked to the insane Doctor. "Do you have any idea of the sacrifice, hardship, and difficulty to make just one of these armors move." The Doctor said as the armors floated on either side of him. "The children's modified bodies were stripped of their soul's innocent and naïve making them viable for control. As I stripped their bodies of their souls I used their bodies to give life to these hollow armors and their souls to give them power so they may be controlled." The man said as Mike was horrified as when the doctor said all of this he looked and saw the tubes about began to reveal what was inside.

"You bastard." Mike growled as he saw what this madman had done. Inside those tubes were the missing children all of them in fact that haven't been used yet. They floated their mutilated and sedated some of them without a soul being hollow husks, while others were in the process at the moment, and a few were about ready for it.

(Pause)

The story was put on hold as Laura knew people would react to parts like this as she look towards Harry's and Hermione's reactions, they looked horrified by this as Hermione was the first one to speak as she said, "That… That Monster! He taking children and torture them, strip them, and turn them into those things! Why would anyone do this?!"

"Power, the most simplest of things that would drive even the kindest of men to do the most terrible things," Laura said with almost no emotions as Harry thought he knew it all what people would do for power, with Voldemort killing his parents just to kill him, unleash trolls, frame an innocent person for the death of an innocent girl, and use the bones of his blood related family to revive, there was no limit to his evil… but compare that to what he just seem… he might as well say Voldemort was a spoiled child that didn't get his way compared to that man within the memories.

In a way deep down of both of them, they both wish that man was punish in the worst way possible, wishing he was given what is owe to him for the crime he just committed, to suffer like he made those children stuffer.

Crow just looked at them and knew they are becoming angry at this, so much so that Inga was coming off their body, not a whole lot to bring forth a horror, but enough to notice as Orva said, _**"They are producing Inga, won't be good if they keep going like this."**_

"Calm down a bit you two, I know your both angry, but you're getting angry for nothing seeing as what had happened in the memory is in the past. It has already happened and there nothing you can do about it now." Laura said as Harry said, "How can you say that after what that man had done?"

"Because he already gotten what was coming to him… not like he would be put on trial anyways, seeing as people like him are usually put to the sword after extracting all information from him and all the research reports he held down to the very last scrap, but in this case he was put to the sword… but not by us," Laura said as Hermione look to her and said, "What do you mean?"

"Keep watching and see," Laura said as she resume the memory to show what had happen.

(Continue Flashback)

Mike started to cut down the soulless armors around him, as they try to kill and destroy him, he wasn't backing down from this fight as the mad priest started to gather his things as quickly as he can being in a hurry for something .

Soon enough a huge amounts of the armors were destroy as Mike pointed his sword at the priest and said, "Surrender now doc, you won't be getting away from this place."

"No… I think I will," the doctor said as he reach for a stack of books, and open up the top book to reveal inside… was a hollow book that held a switch which he quickly flip as a spark came off of it, with an alarm was soon heard as Mike was surprise by this as he look to the doctor and said, "What did you do?"

"I activated the self-destruction, seeing as I have everything I need here now, this place is now worthless to me, so I'm just going to destroy it, kill you and that boy with the destruction of this place and there is nothing you can do to stop it," The mad priest said as Mike try to rush him to stop him but then more armor show up as the doctor ran to a secret door he had for a quick getaway it seems as he open and said, "Good bye Makai knight."

The doctor left and the door close behind him as Mike yell out as he stab one armor through before swinging it around and sent it flying at another armor before running over to Lance and said, "Run now!"

They both soon took off as the whole place started shake. From what was seen lights were breaking, windows were shattering, and the entire structure of the house was coming down suddenly as if the whole area around house was collapsing.

(Outside)

Claudia and Laura was surprise by the suddenly shaking they felt, as they turn towards the house to see its falling apart as Claudia yell out, "Mike, Lance!"

As the smoke from the debris began to form a sound of a Horse was heard and thus a Madou Horse show out with Mike and Lance on its back. Mike was holding the reigns as they regrouped together to which Mike acted. "Get down!" Mike called out as the group then hid behind the van just as the house exploded taking everything inside down with it. They group covered their ears from the noise as the sound left a ringing sound in their ears.

Once it began to die down Mike was the first to move as he hit the side of his head to get the left over ringing out. "Everyone ok?" He asked while coughing a bit to which Claudia saw this.

"What happened in there?" Claudia asked as she looked to her boyfriend.

"Shit happened and its worse than the reports thought." Mike said as they left their cover just before a new voice was heard.

"My word what does it take to make sure you stay down young Michael." The Doctor said as they all looked and saw the Makai Alchemist standing there dusting himself off.

"That's the guy?" Claudia asked to which Mike nodded.

"Yeap." Mike said with a growl torts the man.

"Was doing something illegal tempting you to kill him for?" Claudia asked to which Mike nodded to her.

"Uh huh." Mike said as the Doctor nodded to this.

"I see you have a lover and two annoying pests." The Doctor said as he glared at the group.

"Yeah we outnumber you four to one." Mike said as the Alchemist chuckled to this.

"Please did you think you destroyed all the suits?" The Alchemist asked as he then snapped his fingers causing it to echo about the group. The ground soon began to shake as Mike knew something was coming and he was right. The ground where the mansion once stood exploded and from it over a hundred Madou Suits flew out and took a stand with their creator or flew near him. The group of four saw they were outnumbered and outgunned here. "I had planned to retrieve them after I had transported myself and my research to a new facility but I suppose I can spare them to deal with you." He said as they began to land near him as one of the suits eyes began to change color while looking to the Alchemist. "Now then do as your creator tells you and annihilate these useless antiques the world has no need for them anymore." He said as the suit approached him with sword at the ready.

Just then the doctor went wide eyed as he cried out in pain when he saw a large blade shoot out from his body. He looked behind him and saw the suit had different colored eyes now as it looked to him. From the groups perspective the doctor was shocked his own creation would turn on him but clearly this suit was not acting on his orders. I moved its head next to his ear yet the Makai Knight, the Knight Priestess combo, and their respected students were all shocked at this.

As soon as the sword was removed the other armors the doctor created moved in on their former creator and began to tear him limb from limb as his screams of pain and agony echoed about. The tore his limbs off, tore out his innards from the stab wound created, broke his bones, and I the end the few who had spears to them impaled him on said spears and hoisted his mutilated body upward. His face was frozen in a combination of fear, pain, and unbridled agony as his own creations turned on him. His case was missing as one of the suits had taken it during the horror fest and hid among the others.

But then a smoke began to rise from his remains as it fell to the ground turning to ash. From there it rose and formed a face of sorts or a wraith as it hovered over the remains making a sound akin to chuckling before it vanished. They were all shocked at what they saw but they also knew they had a bigger problem at hand right now. Mike glared at the mass before him as he knew he had to do something.

"Claudia." Mike began as she looked to his girlfriend/partner. "Take the kids and get out of here... I'll hold the line." Mike said making Lance go wide eyed to this. "When the danger passes come retrieve my sword." Mike said as he had a feeling he wasn't going to walk away from this fight in the end.

"Wait no I want to stand with you!" Lance tried to reason but Mike had little time for an argument. Mike then went to Lance and smiled to him before using a quick chop to knock him out.

"Lance!" Laura cried out as Mike held the now knocked out boy.

"Take him." Mike ordered to which Claudia nodded to him.

_**"Ice Girl."**_ Came the voice of Eclipse as she looked to the Madou Ring other than Zaruba. _**"Now would be a good time to tell him."**_ Eclipse said as Claudia nodded.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Mike asked to which Claudia was surprised by this.

"Idiot... how did you know?" Claudia asked to which Mike smiled to her.

"Wasn't hard to figure out... now GO!" Mike ordered to which Claudia held back her tears and nodded before running off. Once Lance, Laura, and Claudia were in the van they drove off leaving Mike alone to hold the line. Once Mike was alone with his foes he sighed and held his blade before him in a prayer sort of form. "I am the Undaunted Fortress." Mike said as now was the time to summon his armor. "Grasp hold of your dreams... and always protect your honor." Mike said before he lifted his sword to the sky and cutting open a portal. "AS A MAKAI KNIGHT!" He roared out before crimson armor shot out incasing his form as his blade had become a massive claymore. Around his neck was a twin tailed scarf of azure blue as the sky blue eyes of the armor glared at the foes before him. This was the powerful Stronghold Knight or the Knight of Defense... GAIA!

Gaia growled as he the charged into the fray as it was clear he was out matched and outnumbered and the odds were horrifyingly against him. He was fighting an uphill battle but he refused to allow himself to surrender to such odds as he went for the battle. He swung his sword wildly due to its size accuracy wasn't its best suit. Luckily he didn't have to worry much about that since there was so many of these guys to take on. Gaia swung and hacked against the foes as they began to fall one by one.

He dodged another attack and in turn once airborne had to avoid gunfire from his foes. Clearly some of them was equipped with firearms of sorts. IT was then followed up by two flyers who came straight at him. Mike avoided one and slashed the wing off the other. Once he clipped the wings of one he grabbed the foe by the head and spun about. HE then threw it at the one who missed causing it to be skewered by its ally's sword. Once Gaia landed he saw he still had a lot more to go through as he then roared and charged back into the fray disregarding the timer for now knowing this paid more importance then his own safety.

Once Gaia was back in, he hacked and slashed against his foes avoiding any sneak attacks as best he could but deep down he knew this would be his last battle. These things didn't feel, they didn't care, and they didn't know pain or fatigue. Gaia deep down knew that he would eventually start to slow down from exhaustion and that was when these bastards would capitalize on it. He then avoided another attack and stabbed one through the head killing it instantly.

It felt like this battle was going on forever in the perception of Gaia but he cared little for that. He would make his stand here and save his friends and loved ones. Even if it was at the cost of his own life but to the uninformed it looked like he was wining.

(Pause Flashback)

"I can't believe it... he's taking on an army and winning." Hermione gasped as she never realized how strong Mike was.

"He's giving them a run for their money but winning will come at a grave cost." Laura confessed as she knew how this story ended but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"He's not going to make it... is he?" Harry said realizing what Laura was implying. Silence was all the answer Harry needed to know Mike was going to die. It was made worse with the fact his girlfriend was expecting and that unborn child will more than likely have to grow up without a father in their life.

(Continued Flashback)

As Gaia was fighting off his foes he was cutting through their numbers before he took a brief moment to catch his breath. It proved to be a mistake as gunfire began to rain in on him hitting him forcing him to slash his sword to stop it. He was then slashed at by another knocking him back. One of his foes pinned him down to which Gaia used his strength to force the foe off of him. He then glared as he began to focus his power for one big attack causing his form to be covered in an azure Madou Flame. With a mighty roar he blasted forth destroying as many of his foes as possible as they all fell apart destroyed by Gaia's attack. In turn once Gaia stopped he ended up crying out in pain when massive blades and weapons began to get stabbed into his back.

Gaia of course refused to let that stop him as he quickly found spears thrown at his legs causing blood to come out. Gaia roared out and knew he was being riddled with wounds some of them even fatal but still he refused to back down. He then charged into the battle once more and spun around slashing his sword at the many oncoming foes. He continued his assault as many of them began to go for a dogpile move. Gaia then disengaged his armor launching the pieces at his foes allowing Mike to use his Makai Ken to stab at many of them. Rain began to set in as Mike saw he had but a few foes left.

But the blood loss he was suffering from was starting to make him go dizzy as he quickly pulled out the weapons from his body growling in pain while doing so. Once they were off her took a shaky battle stance glaring at his foes knowing this was his last fight. What made it more evident he was on death row now was that his sword did not revert to its sealed state showing Gaia knew the outcome of this battle.

He then roared out knowing once he took care of those foes he can die in peace knowing his friends were safe now.

(Scene Break Later)

Mike had did it... he won... but at a great cost. He looked to the sky as rain came down upon him mixing water with his blood. He felt numb as he was covered in his own blood surrounded by the destroyed Forbidden Madou Tools. He chuckled a bit while grinning as he really went all out just then. It made his end worth it in his opinion wondering if the others would know of this. It didn't take long as soon the Van came back and thus the trio ran out over to Mike and began to try and help him. But Claudia knew it was too late for him as she covered her mouth in horror and grief as for the first time the Ice Queen began to shed tears for the love of her life.

Lance headed over to Mike and in turn fell to his knees in horror and shock at what he saw. "Hey." Mike greeted as he saw that his little buddy made it out ok. "You...you're... for the... for the both of us." Mike began as it was clear he was struggling to get is final words out. Mike then used what little strength he had left to grab Lance and hug him close to his chest. "You're going to live... for the both of us." Mike said as he looked to Lance smiling all the way. "You'll be... my living... legacy." Mike said getting his final words out as his hand then fell limp allowing his arm to fall to his side.

Mike then smiled to Lance and used his right arm to put a familiar Ring in Lance's hand. "My honor, my dreams, and the hope of all those who came before us." Mike said putting the ring in Lance's hand. "There yours now." Mike said as Lance then saw Mike's life fade before him as even as he died... Mike still managed to form a smile to the end. Lance began to tear up before he opened his hand to reveal Zaruba was in it. As he saw this in turn he began to break down in grief as this was the second person he lost in his life... the third or fourth if one considers his biological family. Lance in turn screamed in anguish and grief as he just lost the one person who was always there when he needed him. Mike was more than a teacher... he was a brother, a father, a friend; he was everything and anything Lance needed him to be to get by in life.

(End Flashback)

Hermione gasped as the memory ended as Harry honestly could feel where Lance was coming from. Mike... he was a good bloke in Harry's opinion and he felt it wasn't fair for Lance to lose him like that. Hermione cringed when the mad doctor had been mutilated by his own creations poetic justice in a sense of the word seeing as he had used those children to create them to begin with. But to see how much grief Lance shouldered after Mike's death Harry understood exactly where he was coming from with this. When he lost Sirius that pain he felt he exact same pain Lance felt in fact like Lance he was still feeling that same pain.

Hermione was in near tears over Mike's sacrifice he stood his ground and kept the enemy from crossing. It cost him his life but in the end in Hermione's opinion Michael died as he always was... a hero to the end. So as Mike breathed his last Hermione understood why Lance was detached from others... he was afraid of getting close to others and losing them like he did with Mike.

"Now you see why he is what he is?" Laura asked as Harry and Hermione nodded to her.

"Grief he lost someone close and now all he has for it is grief." Harry said as Laura nodded as Crow put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Exactly." Laura said as she then began to take her leave. "Like I said don't tell Lance I showed this to you he'd never let me hear the end of it if he found out." Laura said as she looked to the duo with a scolding look. They all understood and thus Laura took her leave while Crow stayed behind to keep a close eye on Harry and Hermione.

But as she left Harry remembered that Wraith and was reminded of the one back in First Year when he, Hermione, and Ron went after the Philosopher Stone. It was there Harry knew something was amiss because Voldemort was still in Europe and this guy was clearly doing his things before his possessed Teacher died. In other words... was there by chance a greater power at work or was it a coincidence. He highly doubted it was the ladder of the two.

(Back with Lance and Daphne)

"I'm so sorry." Daphne said as she saw the grief Lance was forced to endure after losing Mike like that.

"Yeah." Lance said as Astoria could also feel it.

"Then why still grieve?" Astoria asked as she looked to Lance. But before Daphne could scold her younger sister for her lack of tact Astoria continued. "You said it yourself he made you his living Legacy you have to live for the both him and yourself." Astoria said as she looked to Lance. "It hurts I get it but... he wouldn't want you carrying that sort of weight your whole life." Astoria said as Daphne saw where her sister was coming from.

Lance heard what he said before chuckling and patting her on the head. "If only it were that easy." Lance said as Daphne saw that Lance appreciated the help.

"Astoria head back I'll catch up with you in a moment." Daphne said to which Astoria nodded and headed off back to the Castle. Once Lance and Daphne were alone the two looked to each other. "I never got to properly thank you... for saving me still." Daphne said as she looked to Lance who looked back to the girl.

"I said it before no thanks were needed." Lance responded but Daphne looked to him.

"I know... but it doesn't sit right with me to have you risk your life and not be rewarded for it somehow." Daphne said as she began to approach Lance. "So allow me to reward you in a way a Knight should be rewarded by a fair maiden." Daphne said as the two stood close to each other.

"I don't see you as a Damsel in distress." Lance said as the two stood closer to each other as the Black Lake glistened giving the scene something of an aura to it.

"Yes but honor is honor to the end. And this way... we know Chivalry is still very much alive." Daphne said as their lips drew closer to each other. "So just stop arguing... and take it my brave Golden Knight." Daphne teased a bit as the two in turn began to share a kiss as the scene was private but not unseen.

In the shadows Draco saw the whole thing play out as he looked and saw that with this tippet of information he may be able to avoid death if he gave it to Ophiuchus. Since they lost Envy only 6 of the 7 remain and seeing as he was in the hot seat... Draco did not want to stay on it much longer. Unaware to him though a darkness permeated the air and the question in the back of everyone's minds remained, was Voldemort the worst that the world had to offer... or was there something darker then even he on the rise... or in this case on the return.

(Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was in a private room admiring her notes as she turned to the page with a dark smirk. On the page was the very same Madou Tools that Mike and Lance had faced years ago. Only modified with her own notes to make them stronger, cost efficient, and efficient in use. As she smirked she had to thank the former researchers for they had given herself and Lupus the tools needed to take the world and change it to a true paradise. But for not they were playing the waiting game as the Wizarding War progressed so too did the secret war between light and dark.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to read this fic. So until next time folks I will ask for a review before leaving and ja-ne.


	12. Chapter 12 Lupus

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Well Chapter 12 is here so please enjoy it folks and don't forget to leave a review for me. I do love getting reviews for my fics.

(Start Hogwarts Library)

The announcement was made to the Gryffindor's by McGonagall about Ron's demise. Harry and Hermione were still reeling from it as one they knew he died and two they knew what really did him in. There was a silence among the students when this happened. No doubt many of them were worried that if they go home for the holidays they'd be walking into their own doom. But to hear a Death Eater attacked had occurred so close to Hogwarts caused many of the students to fear for their lives in the school.

Harry had seen this and now feared most for Hermione and any friends he still had left. Neville was a good person to talk to during thee trying times as he offered words of support to his fellow Gryffindor. But it was Hermione who was the biggest comfort. After all it made sense they both lost a dear friend and thus knew him well. "Harry." Hermione began as she looked to Harry as she had put her book down and closed it showing she was hardly even through the first quarter of it.

"Hermione why did it have to be him?" Harry asked as Ron was his best friend his blood brother. Lance made it clear in his actions he wanted to keep others at a distance with Laura saying he had his reasons. But right now there was a bit of animosity between the Makai Group and the Golden Duo. Only Crow stayed close to Harry to keep an eye on him but respected that if Harry was ready to talk he would talk.

"I... I don't know." Hermione confessed as she never thought this would happen.

"Um Harry." came a new voice as Ophiuchus stood there looking nervous yet understanding. "I'm sorry about Ron." She said once she had their attention. "I personally didn't like him but he was your friend... so I know how much it hurts." Ophiuchus said as she looked to Harry. "If you need someone to talk to I'll listen." Ophiuchus said as Harry nodded seeing what she was doing.

"Thank you... Ophiuchus." Harry said as Ophiuchus smiled and took her leave of them.

"She's a kind one." Hermione confessed a she looked to Ophiuchus who had taken her leave for now.

"Yeah I'm grateful for that." Harry confessed agreeing with his girlfriend.

"Harry." Laura was then heard as she approached them. "Come with me we need to talk." Laura said as she took Harry and Hermione's hand.

"Is it Horror related?" Hermione asked to which Laura turned her head.

"No... It's the reason why Lance is the way he is related." Laura said to which he got their full attention on this.

(Meanwhile with Lance)

Lance was sitting by the Black Lake as he tried to think to himself. After what happened to Ron... the nightmares had returned. Long ago Lance wasn't always distant and aloof but his life changed when he suffered for his own weakness. Long ago he had a mentor of sorts almost a brother in all but blood. That man... he died because Lance wasn't strong enough he couldn't stand by his side that fateful day and hadn't forgiven himself for that weakness.

"Lance." Daphne said as Lance looked and saw Daphne here with Astoria.

"Daphne... Astoria." Lance greeted before returning to the lake before him.

"We heard what happened to Ron." Astoria said as the two girls sat on either side of him.

"And we know you two weren't close unlike how Harry was with Ron." Daphne said as Lance looked. "It wasn't your fault you did all you could I'm sure." Daphne said as Lance looked to her before sighing to himself.

"It's not the first time I failed someone." Lance said as he looked to the water.

"Failed someone?" Astoria asked as she was somewhat aware of the Horrors not enough to know them but aware enough to not ask questions.

"Yes." Lance began as he looked to the water. "I don't talk about it thinking it be easier to do in later years... but I just need to get it off my chest." Lance said as he looked to the Greengrass girls.

"We're all ears." Daphne said as she was willing to listen to him.

(Meanwhile with Laura, Harry, Hermione, and Crow)

Harry, Laura, and Hermione now joined by Crow had arrived in the Room of Requirements to find a Madou Tool set up here. Harry noted it looked like the Pensive in Dumbeldore's office as he looked to Laura. "Harry." Laura began as she guided the group in. "Don't tell Lance I told you this or even showed you." Laura said as she began to activate the Madou Tool added the memory she kept in safe keeping into it.

"Why what does it involved?" Hermione asked as Laura looked.

"His past." Laura said as she got the Madou Tool ready for use.

"His past?" Harry asked as he was left at a lost.

"Yeah but like I said don't tell him I told you this." Laura said as the Madou Tool activated.

(Malfoy Manor)

Lupus had just finished bringing in his newest servant into his sisters fold explaining to the other Death Eaters she is nothing more than a slave to him. Though he added that he'd like to keep her from breaking so if anything happens to her Lupus would in turn skin reparations off the Purebloods hides. Furthermore to make sure they are aware of this he made sure to use Peter as an example... needless to say he ended up with two silver arms instead of one.

But at the moment Lupus found himself in a sitting room of sorts as sitting across from him was Voldemort himself. Lupus knew he had nothing to fear as Nagini was a Horror now and furthermore the Sins were under the control of his sister. "I find myself curious as to why I was summoned here for a drink." Lupus said not even bothering with the tea. "After all I have reason to believe you tried to put the potions of truth into my drink prior." Lupus said as he then chuckled a bit. "Then again you'd no doubt torture me for information you believe I am withholding." Lupus added as Voldemort glared at his eldest progeny.

"Your magical core... what had happened to it?" Voldemort asked as he looked to Lupus.

"You mean why is it the way it is or why my sister has it?" Lupus asked to which Voldemort made a motion to both as Lupus had his servant standing right behind him avoiding eye contact with her 'betters,' though Lupus had told her to do it to keep appearances.

"Yes." Voldemort said as he had reason to believe Lupus and Ophiuchus are withholding information from him hence why he had Snape and Lucius reporting to him any actions that seem suspicious.

"I suppose it involves why my body can do... this!" He called out and took a knife out. But before Voldemort could retaliate Lupus stabbed himself with it. The girl looked worried for a split second but then as Lupus pulled the dagger out Voldemort was amazed as the wound began to give off steam akin to magic as the injury began to heal itself. "It's not immortality if that's what you hope, its longevity." Lupus clarified as he looked to his... father. "My body has a high tolerance to pain and can heal from most injuries that would prove fatal." Lupus said as he looked to his drink. "In fact... I dare say that it's because of the actions of the 'Muggles,' and their Makai Order that I am this way." Lupus said as he went to give a sob tail of sorts at least to prove to his 'father,' of Ophiuchus and Lupus loyalty to him.

"Though I'd warn you it's not for the faint of heart but knowing you... it will be of some form of pleasure." Lupus added a small joke to his father while sending a silent warning to the girl, Anastasia, whom Lupus had grown rather fond of in a sense. "Anastasia." Lupus began as he looked to her. "Leave us be for now but await my return in the room." He said and thus she bowed submissively before taking her leave. "Now then now that we are alone let us begin... father." Lupus said as he reached to his amulet and allowed the blue gem to glow before creating a projection of Lupus memories.

(Start Flashback Whoolz Orphanage)

One of the most miserable places on earth, as far as Lupus remembers it. Whoolz orphanage, the same Orphanage that Tom spent his life of a child in, the same a place the twins spent their childhood in, and not for the best.

To the scene shows a younger Lupus being attack by 3 orphanage bullies, withstanding their punches and kicks while holding his ground against them, as he throw a punch or two at them fighting back with Ophiuchus off to the side from the group as she just watch the fight happen.

As how all of this started, before the bullies went after Ophiuchus first, making fun of her for being a weird girl by talking to a small garden snake before getting pushing her down and start to pushing, kicking, and holding her down to the ground as they said if she try talking like a snake she can be a snake and try to make her move on her belly, until Lupus came in and push two of them off his sister and punch one in the face for kicking her.

That where the fighting started to happen as Lupus was getting the most hurt from the three boys, the only thing he done so far was left a mark on that one kid face and try to keep fighting against them barely able to push them back, until a whistle was heard as a care taker of the Orphanage came out and pull Lupus back and push the three boys away, separating them into two groups as they saw who was against who the most.

As the care taker scolded all the boys for their behavior as they were about to give them all an equal punishment until the bullies quickly pull something out of their asses as one of them said, "But he started the fight, he started hitting me out of nowhere, with my friends were just trying to help me."

Pointed to the mark Lupus left on him as the other two boys soon tell the same story as the caretaker turn towards Lupus.

It was clear Lupus was in trouble now as the twins were looked to as freaks among the children. Lupus for his unusual high tolerance to pain as well as his sisters shared ability to speak to snakes. It's not like they try very hard mind you but they talk and the snakes listen that was all. Needless to say Lupus was then pulled harshly by his arm as the matron pulled him away. Ophiuchus took the chance to escape to Lupus room to hide out before her brothers punishment was over.

(Scene Break later)

Lupus got lucky his injuries were tended to but he was sent to his room without supper... again. Lupus didn't mind in all honesty but what he did mind was his sister getting hurt... she was all he had after all. "Are you ok?" Ophiuchus asked as it was a tad bit after supper when she walked in with a small satchel.

"Yes." Lupus said as Ophiuchus looked to him sitting on a chair.

"Did they make it worse?" Ophiuchus asked as she sat with her brother noticing how tightly the bandages were wrapped and the ice bag that had long since melted was on the table.

"Not sure." He responded as Ophiuchus looked to her brother. The two 9 going on 10 year old's knew life sucked. And this wasn't the whole Annie musical either matrons who were either here for a quick buck or drunk half the time, the poor conditions that had nearly gotten this place closed down before, and children allowed to run around and do whatever they damn well please with no repercussion unless it was brought up to the matrons.

In all honesty Ophiuchus wanted to kill them and Lupus shared her opinion on this. Her brother was fiercely loyal to a fault that it made her grateful to have him in her life. "Here." Ophiuchus said opening her satchel to reveal she had stolen food for her brother to eat. Lupus took the offered food and ate it being quick but careful about it not wanting to be caught with it. "Don't worry." Ophiuchus began as she looked to Lupus who finished his food. "I'll make them hurt." She said as she had methods of getting even without being caught. After all Garden Snakes aren't the only serpents roaming these halls.

"When will you do it?" Lupus asked as Ophiuchus looked to her brother with a smirk on her face.

"I already did it." Ophiuchus said and thus a scream was heard followed by a few others.

"Snakes!" One of the children cried out as it was then followed by a cry of pain suggesting one of the snakes bit someone. They in turn saw movement and went to check it out to see the rooms of the bullies got hit as well as the Matron and a few other children. Yet it was only the bullies who got bit by the snakes that were now slithering in the rooms. The Snakes in turn began to make their escape as they slithered through any window or hole the can find knowing full well their job was done.

"Everyone back to your rooms now." The Matron called out as in turn everyone did as told until her eyes laid upon the twins. "Except for you two." She said as Lupus and Ophiuchus saw this.

"Yes ma'am?" Ophiuchus asked as she played the innocent card despite knowing full well it would not work.

"You two were responsible for it weren't you?" She accused as the children had already vanished back to their rooms while the boys were taken in case the snakes were poisonous.

"Of course not we were in our rooms all day." Lupus said as she glared at them and grabbed them both roughly.

"Don't, you dare lie to me!" She accused as she glared at them.

"But miss we didn't do it." Ophiuchus lied oh so, elegantly as she even made herself look afraid of what the Matron would do to them if she still believed them to be lying.

"To your rooms both of you." she ordered as Lupus could smell the alcohol in her breath. "Come morning you two will be cleaning this place top to bottom." She ordered but Lupus then spoke up.

"Why should we?! We weren't the ones responsible for this!" Lupus yelled as he looked to the Matron only to get slapped by her.

"Don't give me that sass or no food either!" She yelled as Ophiuchus then ran to her brother while Lupus glared at the Matron.

"Fine no sass for the old bat." Lupus growled as the slap didn't do much save to annoy him. The old hag clearly did not find that to kindle joy but before she could move in on the two Lupus glared and thus the woman was knocked back by an invisible force while her hair went to a deep shade of green. She saw this and in turn her face began to change to a red almost violet color causing the twins to run to their rooms and lock the doors before barricading it.

The Matron of course chased them both but she quickly found it would be useless so would have to wait it out. They had to come out of their rooms eventually after all.

(Time skip)

Day in and day out with Lupus and Ophiuchus as it seem the world was against them but that didn't mean they were going to be push around ether, they just need to endure the torment, while getting pay back against the care taker.

As you see the care taker wasn't the nicest around, she was a complete drunk, and a mean one at that who was just taking care of a bunch of kids to earn easy money, as she spend it on nothing but booze and other things, while the children gotten cheat bed, blankets, while gotten toys and clothing from goodwill, while eating food that can out of cans and boxes of the cheapest kind that only survivalist would eat in a fallout shelter.

The twins had a decent plan one that didn't see like they could do it but would get blame anyways as they switch one of the bottles of Alcohol with cough syrup, the cheap kind as well that supposed to treat ill children, it may have taken a few bottle to get to it but she would be unaware of it, until the care taker took a small swig of said bottle before spitting out and thrown the bottle against a wall and yell out, "Those damn brats!"

Unaware to her a shadow appeared near her as she started to say, "I had it up to high heaven with those damn bloody brats, all of them! I feed them, clothes them, putting a roof over their head, and this is how they repay me."

The shadow behind her suddenly show glowing red eyes as a speaking to her in a whisper and in her own voice, "You wish to punish them?"

"I wish they would beg of any mercy!" the care taker said as the voice whisper to her again, "You wish to hit them?"

"I wish to bash their little heads in!" the care taker yells out once again as the voice spoken again as it said, "You wish to kill them?"

"I wish they were all slaughtered like pigs!" the care taker voice out in drunk anger as a dark aura surrounds her as the voice suddenly change from her to something else as it says, "I will, grant **youR wIsH."**

The care taker was confuse of the voice that suddenly change on her as she turn around to the shadows before looking afraid as the shadow seem to have open a gate and release a horror that soon possess the care taker as she scream out in fright and pain until her eye change to a white color and give an evil smirk.

(Later)

With all the little boys and girls sleeping and lying in bed, coming up to the first room of many orphans in beds, a door open with a dim beam of light shine through it before the door open wide with a light in the hall shine into the room, with one child awaking up by this as he open his eyes and sit up before rubbing at it, while a shadow of a figure came forth and loom over the awaken child.

As that child stop rubbing his eyes and reach out to the side of a small night stand to a pair of glasses before putting them on and what they saw after that, letting out a scream that awaken the other children.

But by the end of the evening all the Matron had to do was lock the door and tell everyone he had a bad tumble. Lupus and Ophiuchus didn't believe such a thing of course seeing as not long after the boy in question was 'adopted,' once he was all patched up.

(Pause Flashback)

"Something had changed that night." Lupus said as he glared for a bit while Voldemort feigned attention. But even Voldemort had to admit he was most curious as to what came next. "It wasn't long until a wave of adoptions began for us... it was like everyone there was getting parents not fast enough to be noticed but slow enough that we wouldn't ask question." Lupus continued as he glared at the image his amulet was displaying.

(Continue Flashback)

Lupus and Ophiuchus were awake as the twins had helped clear out a girl that was adopted that same days old room for the one who would move in. Lupus didn't care for it nor did Ophiuchus but it was meant to keep the twins out of the way and out of sight. There was an old phrase that children should be seen not heard but Lupus had his suspicions regardless. The girl was one of the few who treated them like normal people and thus Ophiuchus made it her business to repay the favors she provided the twins. But as they moved things around Lupus noticed something sitting on the dressed as he saw it.

"Wait isn't that?" Lupus asked as Ophiuchus looked to it.

"Nini?" Ophiuchus asked as they saw the stuffed bunny on the dresser clearly left behind. "Well she's not getting that back now." Ophiuchus said as she got back to work.

"Maybe... or maybe we can see if that bitch would send it to her new address." Lupus said as Ophiuchus saw what her brother was doing now.

"Lupus." Ophiuchus sighed before she took the doll. "Come on." She said as they hid the equipment a bit before leaving the room to find the matron. It was well into the evening as supper was served and it was getting close to curfew. The child Louise was just adopted that same day and Ophiuchus was glad for her knowing she got to move on from this hellhole. Lupus agreed hence why he wanted her to go off in comfort both of course being unaware of what was to come.

The twins passed by a window and noticed something outside. "Huh?" Lupus noted as the twins saw a large metal truck parked outside. "When did that start showing up?" Lupus asked as the Orphanage normally got smaller deliveries so either Ms. Drunk was holding out on them or something was up.

"I don't know... but something fishy is going on." Ophiuchus said as the two began to explore more. Unaware to either of them an odd looking snake slithered about keeping an eye on them while also scouting around.

It wasn't long until they began to notice a wet sound of sorts similar to when one of the children chewed with their mouth open. As they walked they began to take note of a rancid smell of sorts as the two tried not to gag about it. Lupus moved Ophiuchus behind him acting as her shield once more while Ophiuchus kept her eyes peeled. They soon saw a light at the end of the hall and walked over to it and began to open the door quietly noting the smell was coming from there.

As the two snuck to the creak they were both wide eyed at what they saw inside. Ophiuchus covered her mouth in horror as Lupus jaw fell limp while his eyes widened in horror. Inside the room they saw the Matron with her mouth covered in blood as a severed limb was held in it. The couple who had come to take Louise as there child were in a similar state. What Lupus then noted was the worst he could think of was Louise on the ground with a large blade in her terrified face as the blade sprouted flowers at the hilt. Some of her limbs was missing as even a part of her head was gone showing her brain was eaten.

"I have to admit best idea ever." The man said as he ate his food, which was clearly Louise, with gusto.

"Of course Orphanages best to help the country no the world by serving them up to us." The woman said as the Matron smirked to the duo. "But it's true what they say... humans are so much delicious when they are free roam and a tad bit smarter." She added as the man smiled to this idea.

"You may be doing all Horrors a service bring them here, raise them and fatten them up, and then finally feed them to those like us." The male said as the Matron smiled to them.

"Of course only the best for my... costumers." The Matron said and thus the twins realized what had happened. "In fact I think I have two who may be able to prove your small intelligence theory." She offered as in turn Lupus and Ophiuchus saw a brief picture of themselves when the Matron showed them the image in question. It didn't take long for Lupus and Ophiuchus to realize... they were next.

"Well then we'll suggest you to another Horror." The male said as the two silently began to step back making sure not to make a sound. Of course Ophiuchus had dropped Nini when she saw the scene thus she ended up stepping on the doll causing it to start its small voice thing. The twins were caught off guard as they caused the floor to creak from their movement louder than normal.

"Looks like we have a naughty child out and about after bedtime." The Matron said wanting to help herself to a small snack.

"Run." Lupus ordered and in turn the twins ran for it just before the Matron opened the door.

She looked down and saw the doll on the ground and gave it a good whiff. Her eyes then glowed a demonic red as her grin became a fang gilled one. "Finally." She said and thus she began to hunt the pray trying to escape her. Unaware the serpents raised its body revealing itself as a Cobra but not one of any wildly known breeds as it was covered in marks belonging to Makai.

(With Lupus and Ophiuchus)

The twin children were seen running down the halls to their room. They needed to run and escape grab whatever they could and make a break for it. As they ran they heard the creaking of footsteps down through the halls and knew the monster was coming after them. Lupus held a firm grip on Ophiuchus hand knowing she was all he had in this world. But as the young boy ran he soon came to a stop in front of the hall to their room. But it was then they were wide eyed when they saw the matron waiting there for them with a glare.

"Why am I not surprised it was you two?" The matron asked as she glared at the two humans. Lupus pushed his sister behind him intended on being a human shield if he had to as the woman made her way torts them. "Children should be in bed right now, but naughty children should be punished." She said as the wood creaked with each step she took torts them.

The demonic Matron began to make her way torts them eyes glowing crimson red arms reached out as she was almost salivating through it all. But before she could get close enough an axe came flying from down the hall and stabbed into the woman's back causing her to cry out in pain. She glared at the source and in turn saw two figures standing there one wielding an Axe in his remaining hand while wearing a sleeveless shirt with shoulder pads, a scarf, and baggy pants with armored combat boots. Around his head was a headband as he glared at the Horror before him. Next to him was a woman in robes of sorts with hands in gloves that had wires coming out of them showing she was ready for battle.

"Horror!" The man called out as he glared at the Horror.

"Makai Knight?!" The Woman cried out in shock through a demonic voice. The woman saw the two approach her and thus she got ready with her trump card. "Don't come any closer or the children in this orphanage will find themselves victims of a horrible accident!" She called out as Lupus and Ophiuchus aw they were trapped. The Man stopped in his tracks as did the woman as the two glared at each the Horror knowing this was a standoff. "That's right stay where you are and no one will have to get hurt." The Horror chuckled but just then Lupus chose to act.

Lupus went for the blade moving on pure instinct and his desire to protect his sister and thus grabbed the axe stabbed into the woman. She cried out as she felt it move and thus looked to see Lupus had pulled it out. But before the Horror could attack the Makai Knight charged in and slashed at the woman's side and grabbed the other axe from the boy. Just then a Cobra from Makai shot out and bit into the Horror causing it to cry out in pain from the ordeal. The man then used the chance as the Horror was soon forced into its true form screeching and roaring out trying to get free.

The man didn't let it happen as he passed though the Horror chopping through its waist before turning around and bringing the second Axe blade down upon her head. The Horror fell limp and exploded into black dust and was sealed away into his weapons. Once the Horror was dealt with the twins huddled close as Lupus looked up to the man who saved them as he glared down upon them with an aura of coldness and aloofness. Clearly he was judging them on something and thus he kneeled down to them offering the handle of one of his axes.

(Pause Flashback)

"That was the day everything changed." Lupus said as he paused the story no doubt Voldemort paying close mind to their tale of how Lupus has such incredible durability. It seems Lupus had a high tolerance to pain which may make using the Curciatus Curse upon him more of a minor annoyance in the long run.

"That did not tell me how you can heal in such a way." Voldemort said as the Dark Lord wanted answers.

"Patience is a virtue you will see it soon." Lupus said as he continued the tale. "After the... experiments that were run upon me and my sister the Order after shutting it down erased our memories of the ordeal no doubt to protect our minds or maybe to keep an eye on us to make sure we didn't reveal the horrors we were forced to endure." Lupus said as he recounted the tales like clockwork. "My sister and I regained our memories about 3 years ago when we were 13." Lupus said as he recounted that tale instantly.

(Flashback Continue)

Lupus was now a fully realized Makai Knight a prodigy of the highest caliber. The youngest and strongest Makai Knight of the Order with is sister in similar tales as the youngest Makai Alchemist ever. The two were on their ways to being legends as many young Knights and Priestesses in training looked up to them. Ophiuchus the Cobra was one of the few Makai Priestesses capable of defeating a Horror while her brother had no need to use his armor to cut down a Horror.

His armor was cursed yet somehow Lupus was able to overpower the curse. It was still there but it seems his body countered the effects faster than it can take place. Makai Knights even called Lupus the second coming of the Founding Makai Knight Ouga. Thus it was no one's surprise that the Watchdogs left the two to take care of Horrors without worry because they never failed in their tasks. So it was considered odd when reports came in of a cloaked figure attacking sects of the Order and taking some of their own. It was wielding Soul Metal so thus these two were deployed to investigate it when members had failed to come back from the same mission.

Hence why the two were found in a village outside the main city of London. It was home to an abandoned estate that had nary been used for many years. This old estate in disrepair was none other than Riddle Manor as the two walked up to the gates of it knowing what may wait for them inside. The Riddles were massacred many years ago in their own home and Riddle Manor was left behind opened like a rotting wound. In the past year there has been sighting of movement within that no one could explain and for the Order they figured it was either a fallen Priest or a Horror involved. Hence forth why the twins were here now unaware that this was the home of their grandfather on their fathers side. They began to make their way inside the home caring little for the fact it carried their last name.

After Lupus chopped open the chains and opened the gates the two walked up the gravel road to the doors prepared for what may be inside. They had no idea this would be the moment their fates would see them down a road of eternal darkness. Lupus with all of his might had found himself growing bored and complacent. He had nary found an opponent capable of matching him or enticing excitement into his life. For Lupus he was just going through the motions at this point yet he would not allow that to stand in the way of his duty as one who protects. His sister, Ophiuchus, had been with him for many years standing by his side through it all. He was grateful to have her by his side. She was a researcher by heard seeking knowledge wherever it may hide but as a Makai Priestess Lupus knew she was second to none.

Thus as they approached the door Ophiuchus checked it out wanting to attract as little attention as possible thus why she was picking the lock. As she did so Lupus looked over her shoulder as she used her magic and normal lock picking skills to get the job done. "Just about... got it." Ophiuchus said and thus the two entered the old Riddle Manor to investigate these recent odd occurrences.

(Inside)

As they entered the hollowed home they noticed it was in a state of disrepair with furniture covered in white sheets. The twins kept their guard up as Lupus had his hands close to his tomahawks in the event they were needed. The floorboards creaked under their feet as they explored the old and clearly abandoned estate. But as they did so they soon heard footsteps not too far away as it was accompanied by the clanking of armor.

In turn above the staircase they saw a cloaked figure come out as the clanking came from him. "I welcome you both to this estate." The figure began hiding his face under the hood. "Pleased to meet you, I am the caretaker of this estate my name is..." The figure said but then paused for a moment. "Pen... Morgan Pen a suitable name." Morgan introduced himself as he looked down to the duo.

"Are you the one responsible for the recent disappearances?" Lupus asked as he glared at the possible foe above them.

"That I am." The figure said as he looked to them. "They sought a truth that wasn't there's to claim thus I dealt with them." The figure said as just then Morgan had to avoid an attack from Lupus who had his axe blades drawn.

"Then I will cut away your Inga." Lupus said as he glared at the figure who hid his features well.

"Ah easy my friend there's no need to be so hasty." Morgan said not at all bothered he was nearly killed there. "I wish to share thee secrets with you, you may actually be able to learn something from them." Morgan said offering the Knight and Priestess, who made it up there, a chance to enter deeper into the estate.

Lupus then glared at the foe and in turn swung his blade at him this time getting a hit but to his surprise the form collapsed showing it was just a hollow shell. When Lupus and Ophiuchus saw this Ophiuchus investigated it as she gave it a proper look over. "Well?" Lupus asked as Ophiuchus sighed in frustration.

"It's just a hollow suit a construct possibly to hide the main body." Ophiuchus said as Lupus quickly put two and two together.

"So if we want to cut him down we need to find the main body." Lupus summed up to which Ophiuchus nodded to her brother.

"Yes." Ophiuchus said and thus both twins knew that this was not going to be as easy as it appeared to be. So thus in turn the duo entered the estate to look for their target and deal with it as needed.

(Pause Flashback)

"As you can see this assignment was not as straight forward as we were lead to believe." Lupus explained as she showed the tale to his 'father,' who was surprisingly enough invested in it. Though it could be an act to get into Lupus good graces before capitalizing on it but Lupus little for that fact. "Thus we traversed the place cutting down more defenses as we made our way through." Lupus explained while the tale continued.

(Continue Flashback)

Lupus and Ophiuchus kicked down the door in the library as Lupus kept his weapons drawn while Ophiuchus held her Madou Brush at the ready. They made their way through the estate as clearly someone or something had modified it heavily making traversing it difficult. Of course they managed to make it through none the less and thus got to work. Ophiuchus summed up her Madou Brush's power and thus the entire room was made into a grid of sorts. Once she did this she scanned the room for anything out of place as balls of light then flew out and landed on certain areas. Particularly the table which seemed recently used, the book shelf nearby, and what appeared to be a sketchpad.

Lupus and Ophiuchus then headed in and began to investigate the scene to find something amiss. It didn't take them long as Lupus found a book and pulled it off the shelves. Once he did he found a book mark and opened it and saw an image on the paper. He then went to the nearby table with it where the Sketchpad was and saw the incomplete image on the pad.

"I got this." Ophiuchus said taking out a sketching pen and began to finish the image. Once she did so the sketchpad vanished from view as if it was never there. Once this happened the nearby floor which was bare of any furniture began to open up revealing a hidden staircase. The twins nodded to each other and began to enter the area knowing secrets were hidden away inside.

(Inside the secret room)

The duo entered and were on their guard as they hadn't found any threats since they got in. But from the looks of it the place looked like a lab of sorts. It didn't take long as they soon felt movement and thus acted and saw Morgan Pen there in another soulless shell of a body. "Ah good to see you had arrived." Morgan said as he looked to the group.

"What are you?!" Ophiuchus asked as she glared at Morgan. "You're physical appearance is of a Madou Tool but you don't act within the parameters of a Madou Tool." Ophiuchus said as she wanted answer to which Morgan made a smirking sound.

"Read." Morgan said gesturing to the files on the table near the twins. The twins looked to each other expecting some foul play before heading to the table in question. Once they got there they picked up the first file and read the title of the folder.

"Project Neo Ohga." Lupus read the first one before looking to the other. "Project M." Lupus read aloud as Morgan didn't even budge and waited on them.

In turn the twins began to read the reports as they skimmed through it. But as they read through it a headache began to ache for them with each word they had read. As they read the two saw that there was images to accompany them horrifying images that would make the greatest of men break from it. But as they read through it the data proved to me more and more harrowing. IT wasn't until they got to the list and data on certain subjects that the two were in shock.

"Proven to be the most compatible with the M Cells gathered from the Fallen's remains we may have finally struck a breakthrough to recreating Ohga." Lupus read aloud as Ophiuchus stepped back in horror as she dropped the files. Her hand flew to her mouth as if to prevent herself from vomiting or releasing a scream of terror.

But it was Lupus who fell to his knees as he felt it all the memories blocked off coming to fore. His eyes went wide as he then remembered all of it those dark days before now.

(Flashback)

Lupus and Ophiuchus in scrubs were in massive glass containers as next to them was a third child. Lupus looked dead inside as Ophiuchus hugged her knees close to her chest. The third child held his hands to his head as if trying to block the world out as the three children were trying to make sense of it all. They were picked up from the streets, selected in favor from the others of their training group and one by one they were slaughtered in these horrifying experiments. For the greater good the alchemists said but the trio could not see the good in all of this.

Just then the trio noticed the lights around them change color before their tubes dropped down into a hole making the trio panic. Ophiuchus cried out in terror, the boy with them was in tears afraid of what was to come, and Lupus he was cared but he gritted his teeth refusing to allow his sister to see him weak. It wasn't long until they reached the bottom and thus all began to calm down for but a moment. Thankfully none of them was hurt as Lupus looked around and only saw darkness. The light from there units seemed to suggest they were on some sort of pile or mound.

It was then that Lupus and Ophiuchus both felt a pulse go through them as the M Cells injected into them reacted to something here. They looked and thus the boy with them cried out in shock as something grabbed his tube. Lupus looked as Ophiuchus reached out to the creatures and quickly took noticed. Most of them were either dead or dying right now because of the M Cells mutating them to such horrific forms they could hardly be classes as humans anymore. All of them had marks on their bodies akin to tattoos as the trio look around in fear.

"Let me out..." The boy with them began as he began to look for something to grab. "Let me out!" He cried out louder as it was becoming increasingly evident what was to happen soon. The Makai Order was clearly on the verge of splintering if this group continued with these unethical experiments. The boy was crying in fear as he tried to get out hitting his hand on the glass while Ophiuchus went to her brother who returned it as well. If this was how they were to die then dammit they'll gladly die together because in the end all they had was each other.

In turn the experiment began as the tubes were in turn activating allowing energy to flow from them. The energy went to the children as they cried out in pain in an attempt to activate the M-Cells inside them to create a result. The boy was now whimpering in utter fear and terror and the twins dared spared him a look only to regret it near instantly. His eyes were turning bloodshot as he cried tears of blood. His body was releasing steam as blood began to pool out around him. Where was God when one needed him most for he was not here now? The boy's body skin began to convulse and bubble about showing he was undergoing a mutation much like the poor souls below. His eyes began to shoot out on the verge of shooting from his hear from the pressure his young body was under.

"Kill me... Please kill me!" He begged as his voice began to change as his eyes blinked but in an inhuman way. Soon very soon he transformed into another of those slug like creatures down below. Lupus and Ophiuchus were horrified as they saw it ended with marks appearing on the former child's new and dying body. Lupus and Ophiuchus then felt something and looked seeing marks appearing on their body as well but they didn't change from what they saw. The child was the victim who didn't make it and the twins were the lucky survivors of such horrors.

When the pain finally stopped the two collapsed as they were shell shocked from the entire ordeal. They couldn't think, they couldn't breathe; it felt like the world had become a cruel cesspit that tries to hide only to be seen none the less. The two looked shocked as when they got to the top the Makai Alchemists recorded this new data when they saw the lucky survivors come out. Once it was recorded the former child was dropped into the pit leaving only Lupus and Ophiuchus to continue the experiments at least until an explosion was heard.

The twins didn't hear or sense it seeing as they were still traumatized. But the result was known the Makai Order got wind of these horrors and decided to pull the plug on it and burn it all so to prevent another war over Ohga and to stop these horrors from continuing. The two were then met by a Knight and Priestess as they looked to them.

"They're the only survivors." The woman said as she wrapped Ophiuchus in a blanket and took her.

"I can see that." The man said as he picked Lupus up next. "We need to erase their memories of this, no one should be forced to endure what they had." The Knight said as the woman nodded and in turn they took the two away to safety. In turn the world went black for the twin Slytherin Heirs.

(End Flashback)

"This... this can't be real." Lupus gasped as he tried to make sense of this.

"I'm afraid it is real my boy." Morgan said as he looked to Lupus and Ophiuchus.

"I always thought were different but... not like this... not as." Ophiuchus began as Morgan cut her off.

"As monsters." Morgan said as he walked to the side a bit. "The Makai Order took you both in only to make monsters out of once naïve innocent children." Morgan said as he chuckled a bit in bitterness. "Oh how far have you all fallen." He said to himself as he paid them no mind for a moment. "Riddle Manor became the place where the research was based at after the Order had excavated my..." He began before clenching his fist for some reason. "Excavating the mortal remains of The Fallen." Morgan said walking a bit. "And from his remains his cells were used in conjunction with the Neo Ohga Project. Project M and Project Omega were the names agreed for the respected projects." Morgan said as he then looked to the two warriors who were in shock.

"The answers lie within the study I had gathered up all the research and now it is yours to do with it as you wish." Morgan said as he looked to the two. "But best to make haste... the Makai Order will no doubt realize your snooping." Morgan said only for Lupus to punch him so hard the armor Morgan used broke apart upon impact.

When he did this Ophiuchus made her way to the first book and opened it to the first page. When she did this she began to read in earnest with her brother following her example.

(Pause Story)

"Thus for the next 6 days my sister and I went through all the research reports like possessed victims." Lupus said remembering those moments. "The more we read the more the true memories of those years came back to us." Lupus explained as his amulet showed the days roll by for the twins as they read through everything. By the end the two were spiritually broken as they realized their entire lives was built upon a lie they never had a choice to begin with. "Then came the 7th day when the Makai Order went to investigate." Lupus said as he continued the tale.

(Continue Story)

Riddle Manor as well as parts of the town was burning down to the ground. A Makai Knight was horrified when he found the scene and at the epicenter of it at the very source was Lupus and Ophiuchus. The two 13 year old's glared at the Makai Knight as Lupus was no longer wielding his two axes anymore. Instead he wielded a soul metal long sword with a familiar amulet held in his grip. Hovering around him and his sister was a black creature formed into a wolf made of smoke. As Lupus glared at his foes he blew on his amulet and thus the bloodbath that followed was to be expected.

(Later)

Lupus and Ophiuchus were seen walking away leaving blood in their trail as the Knight and Alchemist who came to investigate laid dead. Clearly Lupus and Ophiuchus had abandoned the Order who used and betrayed them, and abandoned humanity that begot all the evils in the world. In turn the two fell to darkness and they welcomed it with open arms.

(End Story)

As the story came to an end it was clear to Voldemort his children had suffered greatly for all of this. "The worst part... is that I still have all the memories of the fake life coinciding with the real memories." Lupus said as Voldemort figured that must be a living hell for Lupus to be taunted by what could have been only to face what it truly was. "It's why I have no quarrel with your plans for this world." Lupus said as he stood up and began to take his leave.

"A squib of your own making but also of the actions of others." Voldemort said as he may just keep this one Squib around when the war was won. Perhaps it's time he returns to researching necromancy for despite Lupus desire to die a warrior's death he was far too valuable to allow to die. But unaware to either Lupus or Voldemort a dark wraith hovered about watching everything that played out smirking as if all things was going as it had anticipated.

(Scene Break Hogwarts Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was in a private room admiring her notes as she turned to the page with a dark smirk. On the page was the very same Madou Tools that Mike and Lance had faced years ago. Only modified with her own notes to make them stronger, cost efficient, and effective in use. As she smirked she had to thank the former researchers for they had given herself and Lupus the tools needed to take the world and change it to a true paradise. But for not they were playing the waiting game as the Wizarding War progressed so too did the secret war between light and dark.

She rolled on over to another table and worked on what she had there. Making the Chamber of Secrets into her off site lab was a stroke of genius though her real laboratory was hidden away well. But unaware to her a Wraith hovered around her who saw the lab and knew one thing was truth. In the darkness lords played chess with the light and those who live in it and one Lords plans was coming to fruition. Now it was only a waiting game for him and those like him. But the question stilled remained for many of them who was the true mastermind in this little game.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here at long last a new chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it like I did. Now then remember to leave me a review before leaving and as I always say ja-ne.


	13. Chapter 13 Brothers

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Well a new chapter let's begin people.

(Start December Hogwarts)

Lance was in his winter gear as he was fully ready for Slughorns party. Apparently he basically got adopted into the 'Slug Club,' via his Potions skills. Slughorn commented how he was in comparison to Lily when she was a student. That of course had made Lance realized something about Slughorn. He may actually be aware of who his biological mother was with how much he talked about Lily. From the looks of it the former Head of Slytherin may have put two and two together seeing as Lanced tended to use his mother's maiden name a lot. But of course despite being in winter gear he was dressed something akin to a dress suit of the Order. His reasons was for the Christmas Party Slughorn was putting on.

He got invited to the party and in turn he needed a date so while he was trying to snoop around he met up with Daphne, Tracy, and Astoria. Daphne heard about the party and thus Lance invited her as his date so she can deal with all the pureblood dogma crap. From what he heard Harry was taking Hermione to the Party as the two were dating. Susan wasn't invited and thus Simon couldn't come. Laura was of course able to come and surprised Lance when she opted to take Luna as her date. Harry was doing better after Ron had met his end and Lance was grateful for that.

Of course Lance did tell Laura who the Half-Blood Prince was and told her to wait till they were at the burrow. That way Harry can throw away the book as he sees fit and he'd have gotten the knowledge from it. A win/win situation if Lance had ever seen one before. Soon Lance heard heels and thus turned to find Daphne had arrived in a dress that made his eyes go wide at the sight of her. "Um..." Lance began to which Zaruba found it humorous.

"Is there something wrong?" Daphne asked with a neutral tone to her voice.

_**"Yes... you broke him."**_ Zaruba joked to which Daphne laughed while Lance glared at the Madou Ring.

"Well then shall we?" Daphne asked and thus Lance shrugged and offered her his arm. The two linked arms and began to take their leave of the area to meet for Slughorns party. If Lance was stuck here he might as well enjoy his time here. But if he was a Hogwarts Student as he was now Daphne wagered the two would be called the Ice King and Queen of Hogwarts, cold, aloof, and rarely seen smiling.

As the two walked off Ophiuchus came from the shadows and saw the whole seen play out with a calculative glare. AS she left she glared at Draco and gave him a knowing glare to which Draco understood. He had to fix his mess thus he went off to work on the new Cabinet Ophiuchus was working on. It wasn't a Cabinet per say but it worked under the principle of storing sunlight in a Madou Tool. Only it would store live people instead in a hibernated state to avoid detection. So far she was on the right track but her time table was running behind thanks to DRACO's blunder. As Ophiuchus headed to the party she made sure her date for the event, Cormac McLaggen was well dressed for it.

(Later at the Christmas Party)

The party was quiet nice as the group had seen it as it seems. Daphne had gone off to mingle leaving Lance to fend for himself with a drink in hand. "Ah Mr. Evan's glad you can make it." Slughorn said as Lance saw him.

"Thank you for inviting me." Lance said as he didn't seem to mingle from what Slughorn to which.

"Ah you seem the dour why not mingle expand your circle of friends and the like." Slughorn offered to which Lance sighed to him.

"Sorry but mingling isn't really my concern." Lance said as he made it clear he kept people at a distance.

"Ah I see I see but sometimes you'll have to let someone in a man isn't an island you know." Slughorn said as he then headed off to meet and greet the other guests.

"He's right you know partner." Simon was heard surprising Lance when he found him here dressed as a server.

"Simon?! How did you sneak in here?!" Lance asked as he saw his best friend here.

"Crow and I snuck in to keep an eye on Harry." Simon said as he then ogled some of the passer by girls. "I know what I need to keep an eye on." Simon said only for Lance to pull his ear causing him to yelp.

"Focus." Lance ordered as the playboy Knight grinned and shrugged. "Anyway I don't see Crow." Lance said as Simon then chuckled a bit. "Oh." Lance said realizing Simon took off his Ninja outfit for his disguise.

"Yeap." Simon said as he held a tray in hand. "Anyway better go find the love birds you'll probably find Crow not too far away." Simon said as Crow was able to use the fact no one has seen his face to hide amongst the serving crew or the adult guests.

"Yeah I got it." Lance said until Simon saw Lance's date.

"Whoop gotta go." Simon said as he then made a break as clearly he got on Daphne's bad side somehow.

"Was that your friend?" Daphne asked as Lance looked to Simon who was begging him not to tell from afar.

"Why what did he do?" Lance asked as he looked to Daphne.

"The blooming lecher during the November Hogsmeade weekend snuck into the school and broke into one of the classrooms for an all-out orgy." Daphne ranted as she glared at where she thought she saw Simon run off to. "My sister walked in on him and the many girls and had the gall to ask her if she wanted to join." Daphne said as Lance chuckled figuring that must have been when Simon was drunk. "Why are you friends with him?" Daphne asked to which Lance smirked a bit.

"For the greater good of keeping him on a leash." Lance joked to which Daphne laughed a bit in response.

"So does he know that Astoria and I are aware he used to be fat?" Daphne asked to which Lance smirked a bit. Daphne returned it and thus the two had a knowing look between them. "Come we best find Potter and his date." Daphne said and thus she and Lance went to look for Harry and Hermione.

It wasn't long until they found them as they met up. "Oh Lance, Greengrass." Hermione greeted as she looked to the couple. "Happy to see you made it." Hermione said to which Lance nodded to her.

"Yeah well it's only fair seeing as Slughorn won't leave me alone over one potion I made." Lance confessed as he was only getting it out of his system he didn't have the passion for it.

"You get used to it." Hermione said as she always knew Squibs were more than their lack of magic and Lance proved it via his potions.

"Anyway Granger rumor has it your starting another movement for the advancement of Squibs." Daphne said as she had to admit that was a much more noble cause then the House Elf one. Nothing wrong with it mind you it's just Hermione took some time to fully understand how House Elves work. Luckily it sunk in and thus Hermione knowing she couldn't free someone who didn't want to be free opted to work on making lives easier for them in the household they serve.

"It's true I've done my research this time and its absolute rubbish how Squibs are looked down upon." Hermione confessed as she looked to Lance. "It's no wonder some of them end up bitter like Filch is." Hermione said as her research had her see the Ground Keeper in a whole new light.

"Yes well have you come up with a name for it yet?" Daphne asked as she looked to Hermione wanting to hear what she came up with.

"I decided to call it S.A.S.S. Society for the Advancement of Squibs in Society." Hermione explained as Lance face palmed himself as he looked around for an escape.

"Hermione I'd rather you not make me your cause here." Lance said as Hermione looked to him.

"I know but what about others. At the very least they deserve some sort of education to be able to survive in the real world with a steady income and a roof over their heads." Hermione explained as she looked to Lance.

"I'm getting a drink." Lance said as he didn't like how this all seems to try to pity him.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked as he wasn't crossed with Lance anymore knowing his past.

"Squibs are looked down upon in our society." Daphne said as she looked to Lance. "But a lot of Squibs hate being pitied upon. They never truly understood that sometimes those trying to help them aren't trying to pity them." Daphne said as Hermione realized she may have unintentionally struck a nerve on Lance. "Just give him some space and I'm he'll come back around." Daphne said as she was worried for Lance as well.

"Hey wasn't Ophiuchus invited as part of the Slug Club?" Hermione asked noticing Ophiuchus was missing.

"Yes she came here ahead of me as well." Daphne said as she saw Ophiuchus was starting to do better after her parent's deaths.

"Um why is Cormac McLaggen trying to kiss air?" Harry asked as he looked to the scene under the mistletoe with Cormac kissing air being left hanging there.

"Ophiuchus was apparently his date." Came the voice of Laura as she walked up in a stunning dress with Luna. "Don't know why honestly but after the got under the mistletoe she ran for cover to hide out." Laura explained as Luna was there very much in her dreamy stare.

"Ah poor thing." Hermione said as she looked around for Ophiuchus.

"Over here." Luna said as the group saw the curtains and saw Ophiuchus there. "It seems she can't sand Cormac any longer so she went off to hide." Luna said as Harry understood that much.

"I'll go help her." Harry said as he went to help Ophiuchus out.

(With Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus strategy was playing perfectly for her. Cormac proved to be a useful pawn in her end goal of Harry and luckily she made sure to account for the Makai Knights all being here. She knew Laura would be busy talking with Luna, Hermione, and Daphne having a bit of girl time so she had the chance. And then on que Harry walked out as he looked to Ophiuchus. "Ophiuchus are you ok?" Harry asked as Ophiuchus nodded to him.

"Um yes it's just my date is worse than an Octopus with how he tries to latch onto me." Ophiuchus said as she looked to Harry. "I came out here to hide from him and I made sure I kept out of any light or sight." Ophiuchus said as she knew they had time to talk now.

"Bad idea?" Harry asked as he looked to Ophiuchus.

"Verily." Ophiuchus said as she then looked to Harry. "So Harry any thoughts on the connections to make here?" Ophiuchus asked as she looked to Harry.

"Not really." Harry said as he want interested in that sort of thing.

"Oh come now surely there must be someone you can form political connections with to get the job you desire." Ophiuchus said as Harry looked down.

"Well I was thinking of being an Auror." Harry said making Ophiuchus look to him accusingly.

"Honestly?" Ophiuchus asked as Harry saw her give him a look as if he had grown a second head. "Harry with all this stuff involving You-Know-Who I would have thought you would want to be as far away from any more Dark Wizards as possible." Ophiuchus said as Harry looked to her in shock. "You can't honestly believe that you would be most happy hunting down dark wizards for the rest of your life." Ophiuchus said as she planted the seeds of doubt within Harry.

"Of course I am..." Harry said but didn't sound convinced on it.

"Look no need to lose yourself I suggest asking those who know you well and get there opinion. I'm not saying you shouldn't be an Auror just saying after everything you should consider less dangerous career paths." Ophiuchus said in which Harry understood what she meant. "Blast here comes my date." Ophiuchus said as she saw her date coming this way and ran for it. "Don't tell him where I am." Ophiuchus said as she ran off to hide away from away from her date, Cormac.

Just then Cormac came in looking for Ophiuchus as he saw Harry there. "Have you seen Ophiuchus?" Cormac asked as he looked to Harry.

"I think she just went to powder her nose." Harry said covering for his newest friend.

"It's probably my breath or mouth." Cormac said before he took a bite out of the offered food hovering around. "These taste pretty good what are they?" Cormac asked as he ate the food in question.

"Dragon Balls." Harry said and thus Cormac went wide eyed to this. Harry had almost smirked as the guy looked like he was about to hurl before through the veil Snape came through and Cormac vomited all over his shoes.

Seeing this Harry tried to make his escape from the area knowing full well Snape would not be happy. Snape glared at the student in question and was not going to let that stand. "That just bought you a month detention McLaggen and not so quick Potter." Snape said as he glared at the student all the while being fully aware Harry's attempt at escape.

Snape then left Cormac and went to Harry knowing he had a message to deliver to both Potter boys. Despite being a Squib Lance was more tolerable and that's not adding the fact he took his mother's Maiden Name instead of the Potter name. "Sir I really think I should rejoin the party my date." Harry began only for Snape to cut him off.

"Can surely survive your absence for another minute or two." Snape said clearly wanting to be quick about this. "Besides I merely wish to convey a message." Snape said as he was simply doing a job here.

"A message?" Harry asked as he looked to Snape in confusion.

"From Professor Dumbledore, he asked me to give you his best and that he hopes you and your brother enjoy your holidays and take the chance to bond somehow." Snape said knowing Lance sort by heard. Lone Wolves don't get along well with others and seeing as the boys mind was a steel trap Snape knew going in there was a difficult task in of itself. "He's traveling and he won't return until term resumes." Snape knowing full well what Dumbledore was doing.

Knowing that Voldemort's newest allies had gotten to the Horcrux before him Dumbledore was trying to find some means to remove the one inside Potter. If it's not removed before their enemies get to him they will surely try to turn him into another Horror if not something worse.

"Traveling where?" Harry asked as he needed these answers.

But alas Snape was silent before leaving Harry knowing full well the boy didn't need those answers according to Dumbledore. While Snape left Harry was tempted to chase him as Lance, Laura, and Ophiuchus words about Dumbledore had begun to circle around his head. But before he could approach the subject he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a young man with deep blue eyes and short blond hair standing next to him. Harry did not recognize him but the man simply turned his head to Harry signaling him not to do what he thought he was about to do. The young man also had a scar on his neck which gave the Wizard a hunch as to who this new face was. Harry then looked closer and saw the uniform had a familiar brooch on it thus Harry realized who this was.

"Crow?" Harry asked as he had never seen Crow without his mask before. Crow simply nodded to Harry and signaled him they'll get the answers they just needed to be patient. Harry smiled to the Ninja of a Makai Knight and opted to let him know he appreciated his gestures without words. "Thanks." Harry said knowing he now had a face to the mute's name.

Just then a small commotion was heard and thus they saw Filch walking in with a struggling Draco in tow. "Get your hands off me you filthy Squib." Draco struggled as Lance glared at pureblood passing him by.

"Professor Slughorn sir. I just discovered this boy lurking near the upstairs corridor." Filch said as Ophiuchus saw him and glared at him. "He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch said as Ophiuchus glared at Draco from the shadows. When she did he saw her and realized he was now deeper in hot water with her.

"Ok, ok I was gate crashing happy?" Draco asked as Laura, Harry, Lance, and Hermione knew that was another lie.

"I'll escort him out." Snape said as Draco then pulled himself out of Filch grip.

"Certainly professor." Draco said and thus Snape began to escort the Malfoy heir out of the party.

Crow saw the exchange and carefully snuck out to follow the two. He knew something was up and thus opted to follow after them from the shadows.

(Later with Draco and Snape)

The two were in a darkened hallway as it was clear that Draco was in trouble. "That girl she's a blooming monster." Draco said referring to her cousin. "I wanted to hex that girl but she made it clear consequences would follow." Draco said as it was clear he was angry at Ophiuchus yet scared of her at the same time. "What's it to you anyway?" Draco asked only for Snape to grab Draco and pin him to the wall.

"I swore to protect!" Snape yelled as he glared directly at Draco. "I made the unbreakable vow." Snape warned as it was clear he was risking his neck for his godson.

"I don't need protection." Draco warned contradicting himself now. "I was chosen for this out of all the others me and I won't fail him. WHEN I succeed that bitch of his wont able to hold any power over me anymore." Draco said as this was about beating Ophiuchus now. "It's clear to me on that but let me assist you." Snape said knowing Draco nor himself would survive if Ophiuchus has her way.

"NO! I was chosen this is my moment." Draco said before the two left back to the Slytherin dungeons. When they left Crow came out of the shadows in his full gear knowing full well something more was at work here.

_**"I agree Crow."**_ Orva said as Crow looked down to his Madou partner. _**"Something is going on and we need to investigate it."**_ Orva said and thus the two headed off to regroup. But when they did they passed by Harry who saw him here.

"Crow." Harry greeted knowing the Ninja had a direct view to everything.

_**"Yes we heard everything Harry."**_ Orva spoke to which the duo (trio counting Orva) left before any questions were asked.

(Scene Break the next day Hogwarts Express)

The Hogwarts students were all boarded on the Hogwarts Express to return home for the Holidays. But in the case of the twin Potters, Hermione, and the Makai Group spend the holidays in the Burrow. "You're joking an Unbreakable vow." Laura said as she looked to Harry.

"Yes." Harry responded to which Eclipse spoke up.

_**"Those things are impossible to break or undue without dying or some sort of severe consequence involved." **_Eclipse said as she was awoken during the ride.

"No kidding." Lance said as the Order had their own versions of it but nothing severe.

"Yeah." Simon said agreeing with the group on this one. "Oh crap." Simon said as Lance looked and sighed in frustration.

"Which is it me or you this time Simon." Lance said as he saw Lavender Brown outside.

_**"It seems it's you this time Lance."**_ Zaruba said to which lance sighed and in turn turned his direction away from her while taking out a note. Once he did so he showed it to her as she was breathing onto the window and saw it.

"Go away." The note read and thus Lavender pouted and stormed off.

"I truly pity you Lance." Laura confessed as she looked to her best friend.

"Why is she pinning for you anyhow?" Hermione asked as Lance then sighed a bit.

"Lone Wolf from the United States if you were Lavender and found out your boyfriend was offed wouldn't you take a shot at it." Lance said as he had no illusion of how the students see him.

"Point taken." Hermione said as she honestly pitied Lance as well.

"Well better you then me." Harry said as Simon pouted a bit to which Harry saw. "Oh come off it your dating Susan aren't you." Harry scolded to which Laura smirked to Harry.

"Yeah she thinks I'm playing hard to get." Lance added as he wished Daphne was here to set the record straight.

"Speaking of the woman in our lives. Lance you and Daphne what the hell?" Simon asked as he looked to Lance.

"Nothing is moving from that once the job is done we go our separate ways." Lance denied as he sat down on his seat.

"Dude Crow saw you two make out hard to miss that." Simon said as he looked to Lance.

"Wait what?!" Harry asked in shock at hearing this.

"It was a lapse in judgment on my part. Besides once the job is done its better she doesn't grow to close seeing as we need to erase the memories of the Horrors from her mind." Lance said as he was clearly denying himself what he wanted most.

"Lance pushing people away won't protect them you have to let them in especially since you hate being alone." Hermione said as Lance glared at her before opting to ignore her.

"It's going to be awkward being there." Harry confessed knowing Ron's fate to Envy was not one to speak about.

"Harry." Hermione comforted knowing full well Ron wouldn't want them moping about like this.

"Yeah well if you ask me I say we be there for them... while I commandeer Mr. Weasley's shed." Laura said showing she had some plans on what to use the stuff in the shed for.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Simon said as he remembered how Laura was a weapon nut.

"Then don't." Laura responded and thus they had a small laugh there.

(With Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was reading another book as the train moved down the tracks. Her plan was simple as this Christmas Holiday there will be a blood bath at the Weasley's home. Harry would be there and she would approach him as Wadjet in a sense. It was a Shiki of course but she would act as a kidnapped victim to use as bait for Harry thus securing her spot close to him to convince him to join her cause. The plan was simple seeing as her brother would go forth acting as her father's enforcer. But she was still debating on deploying Wrath to this fight as well. After all Envy had already been defeated thus she needed to start picking off the Sins to progress the ritual for her grand plans.

She thought it over and knew by the Terms end Ophiuchus will be in possession of two of the Deathly Hollows leaving the third and final one in Harry's hand. Her plans hinged on those Hollows so she may build her arc and burn the world to ashes. From there they would restart the world and from the fertile soils begot a shining new future. Of course there are obstacles between point A and Point B but Ophiuchus knew they will be dealt with in time. Pride has done everything he needed and thus had become there inside man to tear down the wards around the Burrow. She will be so delighted to put the Weasley Family into the deepest level of despair by losing another child. She could hardly wait for such an arousing symphony to begin.

(Scene Break the Burrow Christmas Day)

The group had arrived at the Burrow and were welcomed by Molly. Though she tried to put up a happy visage she was still grieving for the loss of her son Ron. Everyone gave her space when she needed as husband Arthur was there to keep her grounded. All in all things were somewhat festive as they focused on there here and now as best they could. "So I told him poker I hardly know her!" Simon joked as Fred and George laughed with Simon as the trio had some eggnog right now.

"Well happy to see those three all sunshine and daisies." Laura said as she sat at the sofa with a drink of her own with Lance.

"Yeah." Lance said as they watched the events play out before them. "At least he's not complaining about not going snowboarding." Lance said as Laura nodded with Crow not too far away. "By the way where is Crow?" Lance asked as Laura then pointed outside with her thumb.

"Guess." Laura responded and thus Lance knew where he was.

(With Crow)

Crow was outside meditating as it seems the cold didn't bother him as much as others. As he sat there it seemed he was one with nature... until he made a sneezing motion and sound thus Orva heard this. _**"Bless you."**_ Orva said to which Crow focused back on his meditations.

(Back inside)

Lance sighed as he then got up and cracked his neck a bit. "I need to stretch my legs a bit." Lance said as he got up to which Laura nodded.

"Well Moony wants to talk with you also seeing as you guys didn't have the chance before Magic Hat School started." Laura said to which Lance began to walk. "This time it's not a request." Laura added as Lance opened a door and found Remus about to enter it as well.

"Ah... Lancelot." Moony said to which Lance glared at Laura.

"I hate you so much right now." Lance said as Laura smiled and made a peace sign to Lance. "Ok then." Lance began as he directed his attention over to Remus. "Ok fine what do you want to talk about?" Lance said as he rather be done with this ASAP.

"Well I wanted to at least try to know you and hopefully share what I knew about your Parents." Remus said as Lance glared at Remus for that.

"Funny seeing as you didn't know your friends as well as you thought you did." Lance said almost accusingly as Remus felt that one there. "Fine let's talk." Lance said as he headed to a private area to speak while being made to wear the Garo themes scarf Molly made Lance.

"Of course." Remus said more than willing to accommodate.

(Later)

The two were seen sitting as Lance opted not to drink anything but water not trusting Dumbledore's #1 supporters not to spike it with some sort of loyalty potion. He knew that was a crazy assumption but since everyone seems to believe the sun shines out of Dumbledore's ass for some reason he wasn't going to take risks. "So what do you want to know?" Lance said as he sat on the comfy seat looking to Remus.

"Well sense I haven't seen you in years when you were sent off to America, so I guess I will start with how was the country?" Remus asked with Lance saw he wanted to start with something simple and not start off awkwardly as he said, "Well I guess I can say it was alright, other than it seem no matter where I go, I just see a lot of hate and death, but I guess it comes with the job."

"Yes, your "job", I just wanted to ask you about that actually. How did you even get so involved in this job of yours?" Remus asked as he thought Lancelot would be with a trustworthy guardian and won't be in any dangerous situations like his parents wanted as Lance said to him, "It sort of happen and to make a long story short, a dark creature of sort was attacking people and… I hit with a rock."

His first encounter with a horror, when someone was about to be killed by a horror and saw no one around was going to help and being a dumb little kid he was back then, he took a rock and throw it at its head turn its attention on him, but before the thing gotten close, that where his brother/mentor came in and saved him, and after seeing what lance did and stood up to the horror with little fear, Mike decided to take him under his wing and train him to become the next Garo, sense he had the bloodline of two knights and Mike thought he wasn't that worthy to be Garo… but found someone who could be.

Lance was surprise by Mike when he told him he was his heir to Garo, even if they weren't related by blood, but by spirit they were as Mike train him to one day take Garo before his passing, but he didn't regret a thing and died with honor as a Makai knight should be while protecting others, he'll never forget him.

Remus laugh at what Lance said as that is a surprise on how lance story started of how he came to be as he said, "Hit a dark creature with a rock, now that something. It not what your father would do, but your mother… I can see that happening as she was a tough gal back then when we were all young."

Remus calm down from his laughing as he said, "And she still was after so many years had pass."

Coming up at the door way as harry open it up and heard Remus speaking as he said, "You know, your mother was shock to learn she was having twins, but she didn't faultier. And when she learn you didn't have… magic, she still love you just the same as your brother."

"If they loved me that much, then why was I the only one sent off alone?" Lance said as all he knew was his parents sent him off to America to protect him but why not all of them go together or something, as Remus said, "Well to tell you the truth, your parents… they were afraid, with the pure blood war that went on back then, they were afraid someone might try and kill you, but lily refuse to let you go and wanted to protect you… but when Dumbledore warn of them after them, and the Longbottom they were being targeted."

"By Snake face himself, I know this well enough," Lance said as Remus nodded and could not help just give a silent laugh to that, calling the dark lord snake face, but anyways as he clear his throat and said, "Yes, well Dumbledore told your family they were in danger, and he suggested to them to send you off away from the danger as not many people knew they had twin boys, I didn't know until afterword's when they were told, and lily… she almost refuse still until the headmaster told them it was the best choice to do as you would be in danger anywhere and with the dark lord after them you were more than likely could have been killed if you stayed."

"So it was Dumbledore that told them to send my off then?" Lance question with Remus nodded and said, "He did, but they would have went looking for you and get you back when they knew the danger was gone."

"But it seem the danger still came… and they were killed by that man," Lance said as Remus again nodded as eh said, "I know… but they were the bravest and strongest people around, as they may have never sent you off without having a heavy heart to bear, and protected your brother at the cost of their life, they died like heroes."

"Yea, like heroes, but also idiots," Lance said suddenly surprising Remus and Harry who still heard everything as Remus said, "W-why would you say that?"

"They knew a mad man was after them from the get go." Lance said as he looked to the side a bit. "They didn't know why which Dumbledore should have told them about and seeing as they had children the only logical solution would be to cut their losses and leave the country." Lance said as Harry heard what Lance said while Remus was shocked Lance would say that. "Magical London was already a sinking ship and trust me I did the research Grindalwald should have been a sure sign. When Dumbledore 'defeated him,' nothing changed Blood Purists were still in power and those not born to blood purity were basically going upstream without a paddle." Lance said as he knew what was really going on.

"Lance surely you don't mean that." Remus said as he hoped it was just Lance being unreasonably bitter.

"No I mean it. They may have brought me into the world but James and Lily Potter were a couple of idiots who didn't realize their beloved leader of the light had no place leading a war. War is no place for pacifistic leaders because in war its kill or be killed." Lance said as Harry was clenching his fist at Lance's words. "Having that much faith in a moron who kept his secrets to himself and lead his followers to die despite them being in a war with the Death Eaters Dumbledore was a failure of a leader if he wasn't able to use his considerable power to change things." Lance said as Harry was about ready to go off on Lance for his words.

"Lance I'm sure Dumbledore had his reason and he's not perfect we all make mistakes." Remus reasoned but Lance had a counter.

"Yes we do problem is he didn't learn from them. All this crap about the greater good if that was the case Dumbledore would do everything to take down the Death Eaters even if it means killing them." Lance said as he looked to Remus. "I'm not allowed to kill human lives but doesn't mean I don't know that war and death go hand in hand. You can't win a war by being a pacifist if the enemy is not willing to negotiate then you fight until they agree to negotiate." Lance said as Harry heard Lance's words. "As far as I see Dumbledore is an idiot, a fool, and most of all a failure who lead my parents who were dumb enough to keep following him to their death." Lance said and thus Harry had enough as he kicked the door open and glared at Lance.

The two looked and Lance saw Harry there who was extremely angry with Lance now. "Take. It. Back." Harry growled as Lance stood up and glared at Harry. "What you said take it back." Harry repeated as Lance glared at Harry.

"No it's the truth after all." Lance answered as Harry glared at him.

"Dumbledore is a great man and our parents were heroes like him!" Harry yelled as he glared at Lance.

"Heroes make the sacrifices needed for victory. Dumbledore was more concerned with giving forgiveness to those who didn't want to be forgiven or redeemed!" Lance countered as he glared at Harry. "If our parents had just left the country they'd still be here now!" Lance yelled as Harry glared at Lance.

"Harry Lance you're causing a scene." Remus said as he noticed everyone in the house seeing this conversation.

"Good they can all hear what I have to say about Dumb as a Door." Lance said adding an insult to Dumbledore while he was at it.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Harry yelled as Lance was clearly not in the mood to joke here.

"I don't see you stopping me or Dumbledore proving me wrong yet." Lance said as Hermione tried to ease in.

"Harry Lance please now is not the time." Hermione said but Lance glared at her next.

"Stay out of this he needs to hear this." Lance argued as Hermione eased up hoping fists won't be exchanged. But Lance lived in New York after all so it wouldn't be surprising if fists were thrown since New York is filled with the angriest people on the planet.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing he didn't anticipate this to happen!" Harry argued as it seems their yelling was starting to attract a crowd.

"No he didn't! If he did he'd realize he was fighting a war! The Death Eaters didn't want to be redeemed and he didn't want to see that!" Lance yelled as he glared at Harry. "Face it Harry he'd gladly let his followers die to redeem just ONE Death Eater!" Lance yelled as Harry glared at Lance.

"Lance Harry calm down guys." Simon said as he and the others had joined in but was ignored.

"Dumbledore allowed Voldemort to come about and thanks to that our parents are dead and Neville's parents are basically vegetables and all that because he wanted to redeem a disturbed child incapable of loving anyone but himself." Lance said as he glared at Harry. "And you're becoming just like all the others who's been stupid enough to follow the pacifistic moron!" Lance said and thus Harry snapped.

Harry sent a punch at Lance who easily deflected it and send Harry stumbling behind him. Harry wasn't done and thus charged at Lance while everyone got out of the way. When he did Lance once more dodged Harry's attempt and kicked him in the back sending him sprawling to the dinner table. Harry it the chairs and caused some of the utensils to fall down as he stumbled to the ground. Clearly Harry wasn't thinking straight and thus he grabbed a kitchen Knife and went after Lance again. Lance managed to disarm him quickly enough and thus held him in a firm grip.

"Let's take this outside." Lance said as he dragged Harry who struggled against his grip.

(Outside)

Harry was thrown out the door as Lance followed his opponent who was on the ground for it. As Harry got back up he charged at Lance going for his midsection only for Lance to step to the side and grab Harry. Once he did so he spun him around and tossed him to the side. Harry was clearly being stubborn as he got back up again and went after Lance. Lance in turn started punching and kicking Harry showing he was the superior fighter here. When he did this he used a palm thrust to push Harry back hard causing the boy to stumble. Harry charged in only for Lance to move behind Harry and duplex him to the ground. Needless to say as the two were on the ground Lance grabbed Harry's arm and began to try pinning him down.

Harry cried out in pain from it as Lance glared at his brother. "Hurts doesn't it?" Lance asked as he glared at his brother. "Now imagine this but every person Dumbledore has failed or lead to their dooms." Lance said only for Harry to grab some dirt and threw it to Lance causing him to let go when it managed to hit his face. Lance rolled off the ground and tried to get the dirt out of his eyes. He then saw Harry lay a punch on his face causing Lance to stop for a minute. He then grabbed the arm and started punching Harry in the stomach and face before letting him go.

He then did a double kick to Harry's midsection sending him tumbling back from it. Once Lance got back up, he had his fists raised and started punching him in the chest multiple times before delivering an uppercut. Once he did Harry fell to the ground and spat out some blood from that onslaught. But before he could get back up Lance stomped his foot on his back causing him more pain.

"If you know what's good for you stay down Harry." Lance said as he began to walk away from Harry.

But as Harry got back up he stumbled a bit before glaring at his brother. "Come back and fight me!" Harry yelled as he glared at his brother. "Don't, you bloody turn your back on me!" Harry yelled as Lance then stopped and glared at his brother.

"If I wanted and wasn't restricted you'd be dead already Harry." Lance said as he glared at his brother. "There's no point convincing a fool like you the truth." Lance said and thus Harry had enough and drew his wand on Lance.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry invoked and thus fired the spell on Lance. But alas Lance was too fast and in turn Harry charged at Harry and proceeded to break his arm to disarm him of his wand.

Harry cried out in pain when the cracking sound of his bones was heard showing Lance dislocated his arm. Everyone saw this was shocked at what Harry and Lance had done clearly not bonding as brothers right now. "Last chance Harry stay down." Lance warned him showing his words held truth. If Lance really wanted to Harry would have been dead already.

As Harry rolled to his stomach he tried to get back up again. Clearly he was struggling covered in bruises and had a bloody lip added to his broken arm. "I guess it's to be expected from you." Harry began not thinking straight letting his anger get the best of him in this situation. "Mike really did raise a filthy squib of a coward." Harry said causing Lance to stop wide eyed by this.

In fact even Lance's friends and Hermione were horrified by Harry's words. "He did not." Laura gasped as Mike was a touchy subject for Lance.

Lance then glared at Harry before charging in and in turn proceeded to tackle Harry to the ground. His glasses fell off from it but that didn't bother Lance one bit. Lance began to punch Harry in pure rage as it was clear Lance needed to be stopped.

"Lance wow!" Simon called out as he, Laura, and Crow charged in and began pulling Lance off of Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as she, Ginny, and the Weasley Twins began to help Harry.

"Bro calm down! Calm down!" Simon said as he, Laura, and Crow held Lance back.

"Wanna say that again!" Lance called out as he glared at Harry as the two boys were both being held back. You wanna say it again!" Lance yelled as he tried to attack Harry who was more than willing to return the favor against his twin brother. "Listen here Harry we may come from the same parents but we will NEVER be brothers!" Lance yelled as Harry glared at Lance.

"My thoughts exactly!" Harry called out as it was clear Lance and Harry were far too different to have any hopes of getting along. Once this situation was handled Lance freed himself and mounted Zaruba once more.

"Wait Lance!" Laura called out only for Lance to drive off into the night.

When things died down and Harry's glasses were found it was clear this was not a Merry Christmas for anyone. "Damn." Simon cursed as he knew shit went down.

"I can't believe mum and dad risk their lives for that." Harry growled but all eyes fell on him. "What?" Harry asked and thus the room began to disperse leaving only Crow, Remus, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a sad yet scolding look and while she admitted Lance was in the wrong for this Harry didn't exactly help the situation at hand either.

"Come on luv." Hermione said as she took Harry to get healed up from his fight. Needless to say Harry and Lance couldn't be any more different. Thus whatever brotherly love they could have had Harry may have just destroyed it.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go I hope you all enjoyed it. So until next time please leave a review before leaving and as always ja-ne.


	14. Chapter 14 Kiba

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Well here we are the newest chapter I hope you all enjoy it and review.

(Start with Lance)

Lance parked down the side of the road as he overlooked the Burrow from afar. As he watched he saw how the lights still shined signaling that people were still awake there. _**"You should go back you know." **_Zaruba said as he looked to Lance.

"I should but not now." Lance said as he looked out to the Burrow.

"_**He's your brother you know."**_ Zaruba said as Lance scoffed. _**"Lance regardless what they did or didn't do James and Lily brought you into the world. Do I agree they should have left when a lunatic was after them? Yes. Do I agreed Dumbledore has made to many mistakes to be allowed to lead? Again yes." **_Zaruba said as he looked to Lance.

"Ok your point?" Lance asked as he glared at his Madou Partner.

Zaruba sighed for a moment before continuing. _**"My point is that in the end if you don't make peace with the past you'll only end up regretting it for the rest of your life. You or Harry or both of you may end up as a combination of Snape and your shard Aunt for it." **_Zaruba said and thus Lance sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I hate it when you're right." Lance said as he then headed back to his Motorcycle. "I'm going for a drive." He said before riding off on the cycle as to give himself time to clear his head.

(Later at the Burrow)

Harry hissed in pain as Hermione helped tend to his injuries with Molly supplying potions to help things along. "That bloody bastard! I can't believe we're even related." Harry ranted as it was clear these two may never bury the hatchet now.

"Harry though I admit I don't agree with what he said going off like you did hardly helped the situation." Hermione said as she knew Mike was a touchy subject and Harry went for a very low blow.

"Like what he did was any better OW!" Harry cried out when Crow grabbed his dislocated arm and pulled it hard causing it to snap back into place. Crow then proceeded to use his index and middle fingers to hit the pressure points to numb the pain.

"She's right Harry." Remus spoke as he looked to Harry.

"Yeah considering he found out who the Half-Blood Prince was." Laura spoke up causing Harry to go wide eyed.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as Laura nodded to him.

"Yeah he found him but the Prince made him swear not to tell you which Lance used as a loop hole to tell me to tell you." Laura said as Hermione was now intrigued.

"Well who is it then?" Hermione asked and thus Laura sighed to this.

"It's Snape." Laura said making Harry go wide eye in shock to this.

"W-what?" Harry asked as he wanted to burn the book now.

"Yes that spell you used, and all those potion stuff those were all Snape." Laura said and thus Remus saw a reoccurring thing here.

"What makes it worse for you was that Snape was in love with your mom and was her best friend back in the day." Laura said making Harry horrified to realize he nearly had Snape as a father of all people.

"This reminds me... of the argument Lily had with her sister and the one she had with Snape back in school." Remus said as he looked to Harry. "Snape called Lily a mudblood after a nasty event between himself and James." Remus said as Harry then went wide eyed at what Remus was saying.

"And you called him a filthy Squib." Simon said realizing Harry had basically let history repeated itself. Lily and Petunia weren't able to bury the hatchet and Lily never forgave Snape for what he said. Harry wanted to be angry at Lance and he still was but he couldn't help but notice the similarities going on.

(Scene Break later that night)

Things had begun to calm down as Harry had bandages to help with the healing. Harry waited up for Lance as he knew this was not how family should act. But what Lance had said really struck a nerve for Harry hence why he waited for his brother's arrival. Everyone was still up as dinner had been eaten with a plate for Lance when and if he got back. Thus it wasn't long until Harry heard the sound of Lance Madou Cycle parking with the lights on it shining through the windows. Once the engine stopped it wasn't long until door opened and Lance walked into the living room.

Lance glared at Harry before he continued his way on through. Just then the dup heard a sound from where the Wards were kept and in turn Lance out of instinct went to investigate. Harry followed after as the sound was quiet large as it was accompanied by some small explosion of sorts.

(Later)

Lance and Harry ran to the ward room as they found Ginny on the floor passed out. "Ginny!" Harry called as he looked her over.

Lance felt something was off as he saw the ward room was where the defenses to keep the house protected were set. Laura had added some of her own to keep the Horrors out as well but Ginny had been acting strange as of late. "W-what happened?" Ginny asked as she rubbed her head in pain. "How... how did I get here?" Ginny asked as she looked around the room starting to panic a bit.

"We'd like to know also." Lance said as he glared at Ginny.

"I-I don't know I was leaving the bath and was heading down stairs and then it all went... black." Ginny gasped as it dawned to her. "Merlin it's happening again." Ginny said grabbing her head in horror.

"What's happening again?" Lance asked as he looked to Ginny but Harry knew what it was.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry said as he still remembered that incident.

"Bloody Hell I tried so hard to forget but I can still remember the petrified faces. I didn't mean to do it but Tom used me." Ginny said as she got up and stepped away to get some air. "I tried so hard to forget but I still see their horrified faces." Ginny said rubbing her eyes as she looked away. "I had nightmares after that and I thought they went away." Ginny said as she was hysteric now. "But when Voldemort returned when I saw the Dark Mark the dreams the nightmares came back and every night since they kept getting stronger." Ginny said as she grabbed her head as she was shaking but the look of her eyes suggested she was trying to fight something she had no hope of beating. "He's there when I sleep now, Voldemort is in my head whispering taunting me saying how I'm too weak for you to notice me I'm just as bad as he is we're both the same!" Ginny cried out as Harry saw what was going.

"I'll go get your mum and a healer Ginny." Harry said as he knew this war had taken a major toll of Ginny.

But then surprisingly enough she calmed down as she stood back up. "No... I'm alright sorry Harry, Garo old nasty memories sprouting out turning my stomach like a dreadful meal it's honestly nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Ginny said as she had grabbed something from the wards in a hidden spot.

But Lance then pushed Harry behind him making him confused. "How did you know who I am?" Lance asked as he made sure no one knew about his armor.

Ginny smirked as she turned to the twin brothers as she had a rubber ball in her hand which she bounced up and down in her hand. "There's nothing about you I don't know... Golden Knight." Ginny called out and threw the ball at Lance. But before Lance could catch it the ball shifted into a claw hand like a Madou Tool and clamped onto his arm. Lance roared in pain when this happened as Harry was about to react. But before he could Ginny already had her wand out at the ready.

"Crucio!" Ginny cried out hitting Harry with the torture curse causing him great pain. "Pardon my rudeness Potter and Evans I can't have you spoil our surprise before we can spring it. After all a perfect Holiday present for you both straight from my main body and my lovely human allies." Ginny said with a taunting smirk on her face just as the door opened to reveal the Weasley Clan's arrival with Tonks. "Oh look an audience I wonder how young Ginny will respond to being the last Weasley." Ginny said as she then used her wand to blast them back with a blasting charm.

Ginny began to walk by them smirking down on them as her eyes went from their normal color to a topaz yellow mixed with red. "And Professor Dumbledore I'm sure you have your chosen one wired somehow that's just splendid I don't want you miss this, it's a killer." Ginny said as soon the group were shocked to what happened next.

"Ginny." Molly gasped as soon Ginny began to laugh. It was a slow and careful laugh like a small joke one. But then it began to grow in strength as she smashed down items on the wall before she grabbed her head like she was in pain. Her laughter began to grow to one of madness as her body began to produce shadows with said shadows rippling like a Polyjuice potion. Soon her form was shifting in the darkness to a male form as the shadows began to form a familiar suit that a particular Horror in Voldemort's employ had been known to wear.

When the shadows receded Pride stood there in all his glory as he was grinning and grabbing his face. "Oh I haven't been able to from my body like this before I'm getting good at this." Pride said as all eyes were shocked in horror.

"Ginny." Harry gasped as he forced his body up to glare at Pride. "What did you do with Ginny?!" Harry demanded as he glared at Pride.

"Oh nothing of the sort she's still here, consider this form an exterior shell." Pride said as he smiled at the group. "For the past few years since I believe near the end of your fourth year if my math is right I've been using Ginny as a bit of a time share." Pride said as he then stood up. "It was quiet easy once the mistress and Lord Lupus acquired the Diary after breaking into Hogwarts I must confess they made a truly convincing decoy if the great Albus Dumbledore hadn't realized the one he has is in fact a fake." Pride praised but he wasn't done. "That's right I was once known as Tom Riddle in fact we all were once Tom Riddle but see beneath my lavish exterior of bigotry and blood purity desires laid the mind of a genius years ahead of my time." Pride boasted as he began to walk away from the downed group.

"The Horcrux Diary was the first of my long term experiments and when Ginny had acquired me I subjugated her to my greatest experiment during our year together utilizing the theories behind the Poltergeist in Hogwarts, the method in which the paintings come to life, and the basic nature of a Horcurx I had created both a pathway into Ginny's mind and encoded a part of myself deep into her subconscious." Pride began to brag as he smirked as his downed foes. "Of course at first it turned into a failure but a good fall back for my most future self to use an inside spy who had no idea she was a spy until the mistress came in and in turn I took advantage of it." Pride said as he then walked to a chair and grabbed it.

"Of course at first I had to limit the time I spent in her body making sure she doesn't become suspicious and in turn become unaware of what I do while chalking up any lingering memories as bad dreams." Pride said as he then sat on the chair and smiled. "If Mummy and Daddy Weasley get worried I simply let them know in advance." Pride began and took two spoons to act as the Weasley parents. "Mummy, daddy I won't be home tonight I'll be at Luna's." Pride said using Ginny's voice. "Now the shift and change come at will and soon Ginny won't have the strength left to fight me." Pride said as he then stood back up.

Everyone was horrified to hear how far these people had planned ahead as even Molly was horrified. "You know if you had taken Ginny t a mind healer instead of coddling her I doubt I'd be here bragging about this." Pride taunted further to which it sealed the nail that Molly had caused this somehow. "Now the Burrow is about to become a smoldering pile of scrap and the mistress will have what you have hidden Potter!" Pride called out only to find three Makai Ken's and a Madou Brush surrounding him. "What?" Pride asked a bit confused as to where those came from.

"Great plan Pride." Simon said as he glared at the Horror. "The whole play was amazing but you kind of forgot the sequel." Simon said as he and Crow had their swords pointed at Pride before Laura then spoke up.

"I don't know how you're doing this but you better let Ginny go or else." Laura added while Crow got ready to cut him down only for Pride to laugh at them.

"Or else what you'll cut down Ginny to cut me down?" Pride taunted and saw the trio flinch a bit and in turn took his chance. He performed a well-placed spin kick knocking them all back with ease. Pride then crouched down and smirked before he blasted upward with both his shadows, magic, and Ginny's magic.

(Outside)

Pride blasted off from the roof and landed atop it wrecking much of the shingles on it. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Death Eater Cause I am proud to announce the draw bridge is down!" Pride announced with a bow that had his right arm cross over his chest in a humble manner to all the Death Eaters who began to rise from the woodworks with Lupus leading the charge.

All in all regardless if the family inside got out the end result may be the same... the Burrow will fall and burn to the ground. Just then a ring of fire appeared around the Burrow as black shadow came forth torts it followed by others. The first one was none other than Bellatrix as she laughed while the people in the house managed to get back on their feet.

When they all saw her it was clear she was trying to draw Harry away from the herd. But before Harry could go Crow stood in his way and stopped him as the Shinobi held his arms out turning his head in response. _**"Harry there trying to draw you out and right now your still injured from that tussle and Pride's trap."**_ Orva spoke as it was clear Harry was in no condition to fight.

*Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST MTW

Just then a Motorcycle was heard and thus Crow had to jump out of the way when Lance drove in. "Get on." Lance ordered to which he was going to fight with Harry.

_**"You best do so Horrors are involved."**_ Zaruba spoke to which Harry then saw this and smiled a bit.

Harry then jumped on and held tight before Lance looked to the rest of the group. "The rest of you catch up when you can and take care of Pride!" Lance called out as he then revved up the engine and drove off.

"Harry Lance don't!" Arthur called out but Laura stopped him.

"Trust me." Laura said as she smirked to this. "It will take a lot more than a trap to take down the Golden Knight." Laura said as she had nothing but faith in Lance.

(Fields)

"I killed Sirius Black I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix chanted as she ran through the fields. "Try to come get me!" Bellatrix taunted further but as she laughed she soon noticed a bright light shining down on her.

"Alright but just remember you asked for it!" Lance was heard and thus when Bellatrix turned she was wide eyed when Lance on his Madou Cycle drove torts her. She was then forced to dodge but the riders saw it coming and pulled a donut on her. Bellatrix then cried out when the motorcycles lights flashed brighter and blinded her. She was then sent sprawling to the ground as she was shocked to find Lance and Harry on the motorcycle together.

"Let me guess we caught up to quickly?" Lance asked as he smirked at Bellatrix.

*End OST

"No." Came a new voice as the group looked and saw Wadjet walking out of the shadows. "You're exactly where I want you to be." Wadjet said as she walked to the group.

"What are you doing here?!" Bellatrix said as Wadjet then looked to her... mother.

"Salvaging the mission." Wadjet said as Lance saw her.

"Who are you supposed to be Cobra Commander?" Lance asked to which Wadjet chuckled a bit.

"No... But I do like some of his designs and his 'Cobra motif,' in his character." Wadjet confessed as she then looked to Bellatrix. "Go and get the others." Wadjet said but before Harry or Lance could stop her Wadjet made a wall with a Madou brush and thus Bellatrix ran off. "Now then with the pest out of the way... let's talk Harry... I've been dying to meet you in person for some time." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry.

"Yeah how about no!" Lance called out but before he could go forth a new arrival made himself known via a slash to the ground. Lance and Harry narrowly avoided it as just then Lupus landed next to Wadjet with a gentle tap of his shoes to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked as he saw Lupus's arrival.

"I am... Lupus Riddle. Son of Tom Riddle." Lupus said making Harry go wide eyed as he saw before him the son of Voldemort.

"Ah... brother good go play with the Golden Knight will you." Wadjet said and thus Lupus nodded to him.

"Golden Knight." Lupus said as he looked to Lance. "Come... let's fight elsewhere away from distractions." Lupus said as it seems he was an honorable fighter in this.

"Why not right here?" Lance asked but Harry stopped him.

"Go." Harry said as Lance looked to his brother. "I can handle things here." Harry said and thus with much debate Lance nodded before he dismounted Zaruba. Once he was off Lance began to glare at Lupus before the two began to walk away elsewhere to have a fight.

"Now then." Wadjet said before she directed her attention to Harry. "I must confess Harry I've heard quiet a lot about you and I have to admit... I find myself a bit of a fan." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry who was unnerved by her. "Yet I find myself perplexed by you Harry. Many times over you go out of your way to save these... people and in the end they only worship you and are gracious to you when it suits those most." Wadjet said as she walked around a bit giving Harry a calculative glare. "So tell me what is it about you that makes you want to protect these worthless beings? You owe them nothing yet you do it all the same." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry as if trying to figure out a puzzle of sorts.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Harry answered as he glared at Wadjet.

"Yet at the same time you have given more then asked and not once have you been rewarded for your efforts. Your parents died for these people and instead of honoring there sacrifice they dive deeper into depravity and corruption." Wadjet said as she glared at Harry. "If anything you should have snapped long ago yet here you are still fighting for a false cause." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry.

"Is this about bloody invitation?" Harry asked as Wadjet chuckled to Harry.

"Why yes it is, right now evil and the corruption has become deeply rooted into the hearts of men irreversibly so in fact." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry. "It has been allowed to fester for too long thus the only way to remove it is to cut it out completely." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry. "I have taken this holy mission to cleanse this world and start again at Zero and thus I have begun constructing n Ark of sorts to wait out the destruction." Wadjet said as she then looked to Harry.

"An Ark?" Harry asked as that didn't sound good.

"Noah's Ark to some which Noah and his wife tailed on with two of every animal for 40 days and 40 nights as god washed away the sinners of this world." Wadjet said as Harry glared at the masked woman. "But unlike others whom I invited I offer to you a special invitation." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry. "My new world needs to be led by those who understand suffering and the suffering of others as well as someone who understands light and dark. A shining king to accompany the dark queen." Wadjet positioned as she looked to Harry.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked as Wadjet then made her way to Harry who was ready to draw his wand on her.

In turn Harry was caught by surprised when Wadjet kneeled before him with her right arm over her chest and her head lowered almost submissively. "Harry Potter I desire for you to be that mighty king whom shall lead the lambs to our salvation." Wadjet responded as she offered Harry not a place by her side but a spot as her equal the king to her queen. "Join me Harry... help me create the ideal Eden the ideal world. Where a men and women are judged by their merits not their abilities or blood. Where suffering is simply a bad dream. A world where a little boy of the tender age of one doesn't have to lose their parents due to a man fearing a, prophesy." Wadjet offered as despite her voice being menacingly due to it being synthesized Harry found himself tempted by what she was offering her. "I see my words draw you, know that there is no such thing as good and evil or Light or darkness there is simply the world and those with the will to do what needs to be done. So allow me to help you destroy Voldemort." Wadjet said and Harry was actually willing to make it happen... but something left a bad taste in his mouth.

"What about those who are not in this Ark? What about those left behind?" Harry asked as Wadjet then sighed and stood up before walking away to look to the night sky.

"Regrettably noble sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Wadjet said as Harry got the gist of it.

"You mean you'll let them all die." Harry said as he realized what this meant.

"As much as I wish it otherwise... the Ark can't fit the whole world and I cannot allow the corruption of the old to make its way into the new." Wadjet said as Harry realized her goal instantly.

"You you're going to kill them all a Global Holocaust." Harry said as Wadjet then looked to Harry.

"And you would save those unworthy fools those who are warped by greed and corruption? Those who smear your existence when it benefits them? Those who treat you as a slave because of your gifts?!" Wadjet asked as if surprised Harry would do such a thing. Harry was silent for a moment to which Wadjet had him where she wanted him. "It seems Dumbledore still has a hold on you, the fools is not willing to make the sacrifices for the good of all. If he cannot lead an army into a war then he will die as a pacifist for being part of the problem." Wadjet said as Harry then stepped away from this masked woman.

"You're mad who gave you the right to be judge jury and executioner upon mankind?!" Harry demanded as he glared at Wadjet.

"The hardest of choices, Harry require the strongest of wills. That in which Dumbledore does not possess." Wadjet said as Harry glared at him.

"Then you're no better than Voldemort." Harry scolded to which Wadjet then sighed to him.

"And that is where you are wrong." Wadjet said as she then snapped her fingers. In turn Wrath as well as a few Death Eaters appeared around them as Harry was caught off guard. "We shall play a game Harry the world needs you to survive as the Boy Who Lived since you seem to have the 'power,' to slay Voldemort. So here is what I propose." Wadjet said as she then gestured to a stave and in turn Harry was shocked to find Ophiuchus tied to the stave. "A trade this girls life for yours." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry. "Make the trade and prove everything I have said about Dumbledore is correct deny the trade and prove yourself better then him." Wadjet said as she looked to Harry. In turn Harry was a rock stuck in a hard place right now as Wadjet gave him the ultimatum. He just prayed the others are doing better right now.

(Meanwhile back at the Burrow)

Simon roared in challenge as he, Laura, and Crow charged at Pride with their blades at the ready. Pride managed to block both Simon and Crow's attacks leaving himself open for Laura. But Pride smirked and pushed the two back before he did a backflip kick against Laura. Laura was sent tumbling back from it as the three Knights circled around Pride holding back knowing he was mind controlling Ginny. The in turn charged at Pride who proceeded to beat them all off with nothing but his bare hands. Clearly unlike Voldemort Pride had made sure to practice hand to hand combat as he didn't once rely on his sword.

Pride then jumped up high causing the two Makai Knights and the Priestess/Knight combo to go after him. Alas Pride was showing to be stronger then the trio as he managed to kick them all down to the ground hard. Laura was back on her feet and proceeded to fire off her guns at Pride who then smirked at her. Pride then became a blur as he stopped all the bullets in their tracks.

Laura was wide eyed when her bullets had vanished only for Pride to smirk. "Looking for these?" Pride asked as he held all the bullets between his fingers. He then used his magic to send them all back at the group only for Crow to come in and throw his stars to deflect the bullets. Crow then threw a knife at Pride's face and managed to get a gash in.

"Stop please don't hurt me!" Pride called out using Ginny's voice causing the trio to stop. He then vanished and grabbed Simon before slamming his face into the ground. "That's not me that's Ginny you're hurting." Pride taunted as it was clear he was taking sadistic pleasure out of all of this.

"Bastard." Simon growled as he glared at Pride. Pride then did a reverse spin kick and got back on his feet while knocking Pride back with it. Once he was up the trio looked to each other knowing full well they can't afford to hold back for much longer.

"Zero." Silva began as Simon heard him. "Harry and Lance got separated and I sense another Sin nearby." Silva said and thus Simon knew which Sin it was.

"Go!" Laura called out as she looked to Simon. "Crow and I will cover you." Laura said and thus Simon nodded no doubt itching for a rematch against Wrath.

"Oh be my guest I'd hate to be in Wrath's way and deny him a chance at Zero again." Pride said with a smirk on his face while adjusting his glasses a bit.

"Simon!" Hermione called out as she ran over to Simon. "Let me come!" Hermione demanded as Simon looked to her. "Fine but stay close!" Simon ordered as he needed someone to get Harry away while he took on Wrath.

"Be careful we don't want a Witch Hunt replay!" Pride called as before Molly could stop her Hermione and Simon jumped through the flames to locate Harry and Wrath.

(Meanwhile with Lance and Lupus)

The two fighters walked away until they arrived at a large clearing in the Fields. "This should suffice for us." Lupus said as he then turned to face Lance who stopped as well. As Lupus looked to Lance he saw him removing his coat for this fight. "Before we begin Golden Knight." Lupus spoke as he pointed his sword at Lance. "I feel its best that I would know my opponents name. I will need it to put upon your tombstone." Lupus said as he lowered his weapon to which Lance glared at him.

"Lance... Lance Evans." Lance said as he dropped his coat having a hunch it wasn't going to do him any good here.

"Lance Evans." Lupus repeated the name as he then smirked to Lance. "Then I you who is about to fall I salute. May, your legacy as a Golden Knight be remembered this day for having the courage to face me as you would any Horror." Lupus said while he showed Lance nothing but absolute respect for that courage alone.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Lance said as he knew something was up with this guy and thus would not let the stranger get the drop on him in this situation.

In turn the battle began as Lance charged at Lupus but he was fast and avoided the attack with ease. Their swords clashed against each other as they began to do battle against each other. When Lanced jumped back from Lupus attack the Golden Knight was caught off guard when multiple slash came at Lance. Luckily his instincts kicked in as he used the Garoken's flat side to act as a shield. Of course some of the attacks got through as it was a good one.

Once that happened Lupus appeared before Lance and slashed at him forcing him to block the attack. He then vanished and thus Lance flipped his sword behind him blocking an attack from Lupus. The battle continued as the two fighters were driven to best the other by any means necessary. But it didn't take long for Lance to realize his strong Lupus was as the two did battle. Just then Lupus appeared facing away from Lance before spinning upward and giving him an uppercut. Lanced cried out in pain and shock to it as he went upward from the attack. As Lance fell back down Lupus turned around and faced away from Lance holding his sword in the reverse grip next to his head. Once Lance got to it Lupus tapped him with the pommel and thus sent the Golden Knight flying from the attack like a comet.

Lance flew through the air as he then fixed himself and spun around. As he did this Lupus was once more upon him but Lance was ready as he then blocked the attack and in turn proceeded to Lupus sending him flying off course. Lance then stabbed the Garoken into the ground with both hand. The blade made a trail of destruction until it stopped but using the momentum Lance spun on the handle before retracting the blade and launching himself at Lupus. Lupus managed to land only to be kicked in the fact by a double kick curtesy of Lance. He then spun in the air before giving him a drop kick knocking Lupus into the ground. Lupus quickly spun around to get back on his feet and knocking back Lance. Lance back flipped a bit and got back on is feet before going in for the next volley.

Lance then sent a flurry of punches at Lupus midsection before palm striking him in the face. Lupus was knocked back until Lance grabbed him and kneed him in the shoulder for it. Lupus of course rolled away and took a battle stance by first crossing his arms over his chance and then splitting them up. Their fight went from sword to hand to hand as they're punches met each other blow to blow. When one sent a punch the other either blocked and retaliated, or deflected it. It didn't stop there as Lupus then proceeded to use palm strikes as he had to admit Lance was proving to be tougher then he thought.

Lance of course got hit by them after Lupus broke through his defenses but he then had an idea. Lance deflected one strike and then slipped behind Lupus before grabbing his waist. When he did this he flipped Lupus over performing a German Suplex on Lupus. Lance quickly flipped away as Lupus spun back onto his feet again and the two took a battle stance against each other. As they did so Lance flipped his right hand over and gestured for Lupus to come forth.

"Bring it on." Lance edged as he glared at Lupus.

Lupus smirked and thus then two in turn charged at each other once more. Lance was of course ready when they did so and thus the two warriors began their fist fight in earnest. It wasn't long until Lance managed to breathe through Lupus defenses and send a flurry of punches at Lupus face in successive volleys. This then ended when Lanced pulled back and pulled his sword back out. Lupus seeing this barely managed to deflect the sword as the blade sliced through his cheek leaving a gash there. Lupus flipped away as he then felt something tricking down his face.

He rubbed his right hand to it and saw it was his blood as the wound already began to heal. But regardless Lupus was awestruck when he was looking at his own blood in his hand. In turn he began to grin before a small chuckle emanated from him. His chuckle began to grow louder before it became a billowing laughter not unlike that of his insane mother. "The fuck is your problem?!" Lance asked as he was unnerved by how this guy got at seeing his own blood.

"Not a problem to laugh." Lupus began as Lance was ready for anything. "At least not if your happy about something." Lupus said as he pointed his blade torts Lance. "I haven't gotten hurt like that in a long time and seeing as you drew blood first..." He continued before he flipped his sword to a reverse grip. "This might actually be worth something." Lupus said and thus Lance was ready for anything. Lupus then blew on the amulet attached to the pommel causing it to glow. When it started glowing he spun it in the air creating a dark portal of sorts which released his armor from it.

The armor was pitch back with a skull within the wolf themed helm with a secondary color of a dull gold and red vein like spots around it. Its leg parts were akin to Garo's but with another layer around the wait to show a tattered cloth akin to a tail coat attached to it. The armors were sleek like that of Garo's but with spikes added in as the gauntlets seem to have a snake motif to them, the shoulder pads seemed to be similar to his other ones when out of the armor but now they seemed more akin to vents as well as armor, and finally the armor had two chains attached to a pair of large blades connected to the armor. This was one of them most infamous foes to the Golden Knight, Kiba the Dark Knight

Seeing Lupus was pulling out the big guns as Kiba Lance opted to follow suit. In turn Lance summoned his armor and thus became Garo once more to face the foes from the dark. The two then charged at each other at breakneck speed with the full intention of besting the other. Lupus started as he jumped up into the air holding his sword in his right hand with the pommel resting against his palm. Garo meanwhile swung his sword upon the Dark Knight and the two looked like they were about to clash against each other. When they did so the created a powerful burst of gust and wind between them. Luckily they were away from any unintentional casualties thus they were able to truly go all out against each other.

(Meanwhile back over with Harry)

"Choose Potter!" Wadjet called out as she glared down upon Harry as the Death Eaters had both Harry and the hostage surrounded. Zaruba was still here but Harry doubted he could get them all out in one piece. Harry was willing to perform the sacrifice and in turn prove Wadjet's point... at least until a familiar face arrived.

The group was caught off guard when they heard Simon's arrival. "Yippee Ki Yay motherfucker!" Simon called out as he jumped up and threw one of his Gingaken at Ophiuchus rope freeing her from it. Once he did so he kicked a Death Eater in the face before using his duster to act as a shield to avoid the killing Curse. Once he did so he wrapped Ophiuchus in the duster before grabbing his sword from where it landed.

"Bombarda maxima!" Hermione was heard and thus the Death Eaters were blasted back by her spell. Zaruba acted fast and thus performed a doughnut catching Simon and Ophiuchus.

"Wrath!" Wadjet called out as Wrath heard his name called. "Deal with this interloper!" Wadjet ordered and thus Wrath grinned as he finally got a second go against Simon.

_**"I'll take these three."**_ Zaruba said as Harry and Hermione got on the bike while holding Ophiuchus between them.

"Then I'll deal with Angry Mc-Blaze." Simon said as he glared at Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Be careful." Harry urged and thus the quartet drover off back to the Burrow.

When they did Wrath jumped in and when he landed created a ring of fire around the two while burning the fields within the ring to ash. Luckily Simon managed to protect himself from it but he did get mildly singed. "I've been waiting for this since our meeting in Diagon Alley." Wrath said as he grinned at Simon.

"Well glad I gave you something to look forward to." Simon said as he looked to Wrath with a cocky smirk.

"Don't be glad yet I get to take care of you after last time!" Wrath yelled as he was itching for a shot at Simon again.

"Well then come get it... Motherfucker!" Simon said as he then charged at Wrath who in turn charged back. The two met half way and thus began to battle each other swinging there weapons or claws at each other left and right.

Simon knew from last time Wrath was easily set off and most of all should not be underestimated under any circumstances. Plus when he's set off his fires burn hotter and Lance was in no rush to see if Wrath can go Supernova if given the needed push. The two parted ways form their brief scuffle and in turn Wrath roared summoning his flames around his arms and upper body and hair. In turn the two fighters ran around each other sending attacks at each other every chance they could. But as they fought Simon was trying to keep his distance while he did battle with the Horror. Clearly Wrath was strong and as his named implied very angry right now and Simon did not want to become another scorch mark on the ground.

Thus it came as no surprised that Simon ran backward as he blocked and deflected every attack Wrath sent at him. IT was clear Wrath didn't want to let Simon escaped and thus he rolled pass Wrath avoiding his attack. Simon then charged to the fire wall and jumped through it crouching a bit so he can get some air before going back to the oven. Once Simon was out he was then met with more fire as Wrath glared at Simon.

"Jeez it's true what they say I'm so hot I turn straight men Gay." Simon taunted as he looked to Wrath. Wrath of course got angrier and roared in fury before going after Simon setting fire to plants he passed by. As this continued Simon made sure to keep away from the fire as best he could while dodging and weaving through his attacks. Simon then leaned back avoiding a fireball like fist from Wrath before spinning in the air and slashing at him. Wrath roared in pain from it as Simon spun his short swords in his hand ready for more to come.

Wrath feeling the attack roared in fury and charged at Simon intended on making him suffer to which Simon began avoiding his next attacks. "Whoosh trike 1." He called out avoiding a first. "Boom trike 2!" He called while avoiding a kick. "And that buddy was Strike 3!" Simon called out as he back flipped away from another attack. "You are out!" Simon called out as he charged in and slashed at the Horror with his soul metal weapons.

Wrath rolled away from his wound as he glared at Simon who spun is sword in his hand and crossed them over each other. Wrath growled while he clenched his fists before he roared out unleashing even more flames from his form. He in turn began to swing and kick wildly at Simon who in turn dodged and avoided the oncoming attacks. Clearly Wrath was very much angry as Simon saw despite getting angrier from it he had trouble focusing it. That was his advantage and thus Simon flipped away before stopping and charging at Wrath. Once he did so he made a cross slash at the Horrors chest before he kicked the Horror back. Simon using the momentum from his attack pushed himself to safety and landed with ease.

Wrath held his wound after he had rolled to the ground and glared at Simon and clenched his fist in rage. "Bastard." Wrath to which his flames began to engulf his entire form. Simon knew what was coming forth as Wrath's skin and human form began to burn off from the intense heat of the flames. His body began to be covered in some sort of spiked scale like armor mainly over his legs and arms with parts of his back mixed, his back had heat vents on them as did his arms that tipped with claws and spiked knuckles, his center back had a large snake tail of sorts that seemed to also be covered in flames as his chest had what appeared to be the motif of a serpent added to it, his feet were clawed as they had hooks at the back of them made of bones, his finally his head had become a demonic horned skull of flames as he roared out in pure fury entering his true form.

When he roared though he created a massive burst of heat and fire that managed to knock Simon back from it as the fields were glassed from the burst. Once Simon got back up he quickly dodged the next attack from Wrath and in turn cut an energy circle while he dodged. After he did that he came in with a drop kick through the portal and went through it. Wrath was then kicked back by an armored boot as Simon managed to become Zero to continue this fight.

"Where were we?" Zero asked as he pointed one of his swords at Wrath ready to take him on.

Wrath in turn roared in fury and attacked once more and thus Zero returned the attack. Zero swung while Wrath punched as the two went at it in battle. Zero managed to get a few kicks in before he stabbed at Wrath's arm. Wrath roared in pain only for Zero to use the momentum to kick Wrath in the face and freeing his sword from the arm. The two went at it for a bit longer as Wrath was being pushed to the edge here. Wrath jumped back as the demonic heat vents on his back and arms ignited in hellish fire. Once this happened he charged at Zero with his horn pointed out at the Silver Fanged Knight. Zero managed to flip over Wrath's attack only for him to stop and fling his tail at Zero. Zero got hit by it and sent flying and rolled on the ground for a bit.

As this situation on hand progressed Zero was being pushed back when Wrath managed to get him in a deadlock. But Zero was stubborn and would not allow this so in turn he dug his feet into the earth to hold is ground. Luckily it worked as Wrath tried to keep pushing Zero but like a stronghold he refused to budge though it was a struggle. Zero then stabbed his swords into Wraths back causing him to roar out in pain and start trying to swing him off. Zero let go of his swords and flew up to the sky from the momentum and performed a summersault. As gravity took hold once more Zero came flying back down upon Wrath and performed a flying drop kick on Wrath. Wrath was hit and in turn Zero reclaimed his swords and pulled them free before slashing up Wrath's bone like fire vents. Once this was done Zero landed on the ground nearby and took a battle stance ready to end this.

Wrath in turn roared in fury before charging at Zero who was more then read for him and thus charged as well. Once Wrath was close Zero dodged and slid by his left side and sliced his arm off causing Wrath to roar in pain. Wrath enraged swung his right arm at Zero only for the arm to join its twin in its recent amputation. Zero then kicked a nerve point on Wrath's leg causing them to buckle under and forcing Wrath to his knees. Zero then performed a spin attack cutting Wrath's head in two and decapitating the rest of the head. Wrath began turn to dust from his defeat only for his body to explode in darkness. Zero went flying from it and knew this was exactly what had happened to Envy before.

**"FURIOUS IN DEATH FOR ASH IS ALL THAT REMAINS! I AM THE SECOND TO LAST FOR MY ASHES SHALL SHE BE THE FOUNDATION OF ALL!"** Wrath chanted in ancient Makai in a screaming like form before it finally dissipated from sight.

As Zero saw this he retracted his armor allowing him to catch his breath. "Damn." Simon said he looked to the sight.

_**"Zero."**_ Silva began as Simon heard and noticed the Death Eaters coming back. _**"We best leave now."**_ Silva said but Simon was already moving.

"Way ahead of you!" Simon called to his partner as he ran off back to the Burrow to help his friends.

(Back with Garo vs Kiba)

Garo and Kiba were both airborne as they clashed and slashed against each other. When they got to a point where their blades were grinding against each other in an attempt to overpower the other Kiba chuckled at what was going on. "So this is the power of the Golden Knight how absolutely exquisite." Kiba said as he looked at Garo clearly enjoying himself right now. The two then parted and clashed a few more time as their swords created sparks with each clash. "Your level of power is above any other I've met thus far." Kiba said as they once more struggled against each other.

The two then parted ways and landed on the ground glaring at each other as Kiba chuckled in pure amusement. "My lady I thank you for allowing me the opportunity to meet such an opponent." Kiba said as he then chuckled as if he hadn't done so in a long time. "It truly was worth the raid on the Burrow for this chance meeting." Kiba said knowing his sister truly was one to keep her words to her closest of allies and loved ones.

"I'm guessing the Priestess with you is the brains behind your operation." Garo questioned almost accusingly as he glared at Kiba.

"If you wish to know the answer then ask with your blade!" Kiba challenged as he glared at Garo. "I am only moved by strength that is why I walk this path for a chance to face a true warrior." Kiba said as he took a battle stance ready for combat.

"You Bastard." Garo growled as his clenched his fist tighter on the Garoken. "I will cut down your darkness." Garo growled as the veins of his armor began to give off their violet glow once more.

*Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST: MTW

"Well then." Kiba began with a chuckle before he lowered the face plate of his helm completing the circuit and allowing the red veins to glow a blood red color. "Come and try Golden Knight GARO!" Kiba roared out and charged at Garo who in turn did the same.

The two clashed against each other as they in turn began to run around having a duel of blades against each other. They swung and parried against each other proving they were neck to neck when it came to strength and skill. Garo then got a kick in on Kiba who was sent flying back but managed to land on his feet with ease. But the two once more charged at each other before Kiba broke through and managed to block with his sword and used his free hand to punched Garo away from him. Kiba then charged in and went for Garo's head but the Golden Knight managed to dodge the attack just in time.

They continued to do battle throwing some of their best at each other both driven to kill the other. Garo then got a punch in Kiba's face knocking him back a bit allowing Garo an opening. But Kiba saw it coming and stopped his next attack and thus their bout continued on before the two jumped back away from each other to get some breathing room. Kiba charged in grinding his sword on the ground before bringing it down on Garo. Garo managed to block it and used the chance to return the favor. Kiba was ready and in turn managed to catch the Garoken stopping Garo's attack. Sparks formed between them as metal grinded against metal before the power of the two armors burst out knocking them both back and sending their weapons flying.

Garo then kicked Kiba's sword at him as the blade came flying at the Dark Knight. Kiba in turn used a palm thrust to send the Garoken back at Garo with the blade pointed at him. Half way through the two weapons grinded against each other creating sparks before continuing on their flight path. Garo charged in and grabbed the Garoken in a spin and slashed down upon Kiba. Kiba did the same and went for a stabbing motion at Garo. The two swords met and thus the momentum they had built forced the two back showing the knocked each other back.

Kiba then charged at Garo as the vents on his armor began to release a black smoke of sorts as he charged in. Garo was hit by the Dark Knight and thus the two were sent off by the force of the attack.

*End OST

As they went across the field they left a trail of dust and destruction in their wake showing just how serious they were about besting the other. It wasn't long until they ended up in an open field closer to the Burrow in which Garo crashed on the ground destroying it in his wake. Kiba meanwhile was unharmed as he landed not too far away from Garo glaring at him. Garo then gritted his teeth causing the armor to snarl while he punched the ground with his free hand to force himself back up. He refused to give in as he got to his knees and glared at Kiba with such intense rage against him.

"Golden fool you are a slave." Kiba said as he knew Garo can do more then what he was doing but was holding himself back be it knowingly or unknowingly. Thus he began to charge up power as the vents released more of the black smoke and the skull chest piece eyes glowed as did the eyes of the snakes on his arms. "Allow me to shatter your shackles." Kiba said as a wolf howl was heard while dark serpents formed around him.

As Garo got back up he then saw Kiba vanish only to appear above Garo with wings made of shadows. From there Kiba nose dive with his blade pointed outward against Garo and thus the Golden Knight knew one thing for certain. This was going to hurt like Hell and he was proven right for when Kiba got his attack in a burst of power came forth and thus the impact created a shockwave akin to a meteor crash landing. What made it worse was the ground below them shattered like a powerful earthquake sending debris and dust all over the area. The Burrow was even hit as it tipped over from the power as not even magic could defend it from the destruction Kiba brought forth.

Clearly Kiba had proven just how powerful he truly was and Garo was on the receiving end of that power. As the dust began to settle Garo managed to dig himself out of the ruble grateful that he survived that last attack. He then turned around glaring at Kiba who was completely unscathed from what he did. Garo had expected some sort of recoil damage on the Dark Knight but there was none of it that could be seen. Garo then began to growl at Kiba as his fist that held the Garoken shook in his seething rage. Garo then stabbed the Garoken into the ground as he was going to do this bare fisted.

"Very well." Kiba responded tossing his own sword to the side opting to follow Garo's example here.

*Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST: End of the Fight

The two foes glared at each other as they were both fully prepared to finish this once and for all. The two then vanished from sight as their fists met each other in the field between them with the circuit like veins of their armors glowing once more. The result was a blast of force when the fists collided and Garo won that first volley when Kiba got send back from it. Kiba managed to stop himself by slamming his fist to the ground to stop himself. Once this happened Kiba charged in but Garo was prepared for it and thus managed to side step and grab his punching arm.

Garo then with a mighty roar slammed Kiba to the ground and pinned him down. Once that was done he began to punch Kiba in the face all the while the Dark Knight began to laugh. "Yes I can see it this is who you truly are. Unleash the rage of the Golden Knight prove yourself a force to be reckoned with!" Kiba edged Garo on as Garo kept punching him in the face. Kiba the maneuvered himself to wrap his legs around Garo to force him to stop the punching. But Garo wasn't going to let him win this fight and thus began to spin about to get Kiba off.

"I've had enough of you!" Garo called out as he worked on getting Kiba off him. It was a success as Kiba flew off and landed on a pile of rubble with ease. He then charged at Garo once more and thus their fist fight continued on forth. Garo swung at Kiba who did the same as the two were really going at it like a pair of mortal enemies. Kiba managed to deflect one of Garo's punches before sending a right hook into Garo's face. Garo tanked it and then grabbed Kiba's arm before pulling him in and giving the Dark Knight a Head-butt. Once Garo did so he sent a flurry of punches at Kiba's midsection and causing him to stumble by the end of it. The Golden Knight then got behind Kiba and hit his knee before grabbing him in a choke hold. Kiba was struggling from it but he was not out just yet.

He then forced his body to go backwards hitting Garo in the back. Once he did so he reached his arms out behind him and grabbed Garo by the head before flipping him over. Garo then performed a leg sweep on Kiba who back flipped away from it with ease. Garo then jumped back to his feet and charged at Kiba just before he landed. The result was a powerful fist to Kiba's chest which sent him flying into a larger pile of rubble pass where the Garoken was left behind at. When Kiba hit the rubble his armor retracted as he sat there grinning with some blood leaking out of him. Blood that the wounds origin points were already fading off him.

Lupus then began to chuckle as he noticed the blood he was spilling. "I had almost forgotten what pain feels like." Lupus said as then coughed a bit. "What a wondrous gift you've given me." Lupus said as he saw Garo reclaim the Garoken before retracting his armor. Lance then roared out and strike down the Garoken on Lupus and thus when the attack hit a burst of dust was made from the blast of the force used. But as the dust settled it didn't take long for Lance to see that Lupus was no longer there.

"Let's fight again, Lance Evans! Until then, my rival, get stronger and sharpen your blade!" Lupus voice echoed around Lance as it was clear in his tone Lupus was looking forward to their inevitable rematch.

"Dammit." Lance cursed before he looked to the direction of where the Burrow had tipped over. It was then Lance ran over to it knowing full well how close his friends were and he needed to see if they were ok.

(Back at the Burrow during Garo and Kiba's battle)

Pride had managed to knock Crow and Laura to their knees as the Horror controlled form had taken full advantage of him having Ginny as his hostage and their opponent. "Oh was that all you could do?" Pride taunted as he looked down upon his foes.

"Bastard." Laura cursed as she and Crow were getting back up despite the bruising and scrapes they had on their buddy.

"Oh no need to get back up on my account but by all means let's keep having some fun." Prided taunted further as it was clear he was winning this fight.

But as they tried to get back up they all heard a blasting sound and looked in the distance and saw a burst of wind and pressure coming their way. Laura acted and with her Madou Brush sent out multiple blasts at the others which were accompanied by talismans of sorts. Crow acted fast and covered Laura with his body and thus a barrier formed around the civilians. Pride was wide eyed at this and used his own magic as well as Ginny's to protect himself.

The winds and dust obscured everyone's view as the Burrow was not so lucky. It creaked and in turn wood started to cave in being more then what the wards and magic could handle. The Burrow began to tip over before crashing into the ground below adding more debris to the dust and winds. Everything was chaos for a time as it was clear the Burrow had fallen over from the pressure.

As the dust began to settle coughing was heard as Molly got back up followed by the twins who helped there mother back up. "Is everyone ok?!" Tonks asked as she looked around before Arthur was heard.

"Over here!" Arthur called out and thus they looked and saw Crow was indented into what was assumed to be the now former wall of the Burrow.

"Help in down." Bill said as he and his father with Remus helped get Crow down who wasn't moving.

"He's out cold." Orva said as they were glad to know someone was keeping tabs on the Makai Knights health.

"No." Molly gasped as she saw her home destroyed due to the Death Eaters and their new demonic allies.

"Wait, where's Laura?" George asked as in turn they heard her coughing nearby.

Laura began to get back to her feet via her arms and legs. But once she stood back up she stumbled and got to a sitting position against a large piece of wood. Laura was hurting but she was alive somehow before she reached for her holsters to fire off a flare. But quickly she noticed one of her guns was missing and looked to see that it was in fact gone. As she looked around for it she soon heard the familiar clicking sound of it and looked to see her own gun pointed at her face.

Laura was then even more shocked and ticked to see that it was Pride who was holding her gun right now. "Ah the handgun a weapon with many uses in both combat and in real life. A bullet that doesn't discriminant between friends, foes, skin, or species. Perfect for saving and taking a life as the holder sees fit." Pride said as he held Laura gun in his hand. "Personally I only care for the one use right now." Pride said as he pointed the weapon straight at Laura ready to end this.

"Ginny don't do this." Laura said as she looked to Pride who was confused for a minute.

"Ginny's not here Makai Priestess." Pride said but Laura laughed a bit.

"No she is here after all if you were so powerful you would have killed us by now face it she's holding you back." Laura said as she smirked to Pride. "Even now she won't let you pull the trigger will she?" Laura taunted as Pride tried to pull but his hand would not do the deed as it began to shake from the struggle.

"She's not here! She's a small sniveling voice within the recesses of her own mind!" Pride yelled as he glared at Laura.

"Her mind... not yours?" Laura asked to which Pride was wide eyed when she said this.

In turn Pride stumbled back as he soon found his own arm pointing the gun at the bottom of his neck. "What's going on?" Molly asked as she saw this.

_**"Ginny is trying to fight Pride off forcing him out of her mind." **_Orva confirmed as Molly was hopeful for it. _**"Problem is Pride isn't giving up without a fight."**_ Orva added as she knew this would either end with Ginny dying or being crippled for life.

"Fight it Ginny expel him from your mind!" Arthur called out to his daughter hoping it would help.

In turn they saw half of Prides face was gone only to be replaced by Ginny's. "I... I can't he's too deep inside. It's too painful!" Ginny cried out as Pride heard this.

"Don't fight it we can be as we were years ago only this time no more secrets nor more abuse between us." Pride tried to reason with her as Ginny was useless to him if she destroyed her own mind. "You're not strong enough to expel me girl." Pride added on to which Ginny knew that was true.

"Your right... I'm not... but I'm strong enough for something else." Ginny said as she pulled back the hammer of the gun making all of them go wide eyed. "Mum, Dad... everyone." Ginny spoke as she looked to them all with her human eye. She was afraid but she knew it was the only way to save them all and silently they all knew it even if they didn't want her to do it. "I'm sorry." She said apologizing for the grief she's about to give them all.

"Ginny!" Molly cried out and thus Ginny pulled the trigger and in turn the bullet shot out piercing her skin and coming out from the top of her skull taking whatever stood in its way as well. Ginny ended up reverting to her true form as she fell down giving one last look to her loved ones as her life came to an abrupt end before there very eyes.

(Pride)

Pride was wide eyed as he cried out in pain while grabbing his head from his forced severed connection from Ginny's mind. "Fuck!" Pride yelled in fury as he grabbed his head. "What happened?" Lupus asked as he arrived before him.

"The Red head had more courage than I thought." Pride said as he got up cursing there lost connection to their eyes and ears behind enemy lines.

"Retreat!" Lupus ordered and thus the Death Eaters began to disappearate while Bellatrix performed a side along Apparation with her son Lupus.

(Back at the Burrow)

Lance arrived followed by Harry and Hermione who held Ophiuchus, and finally Simon arrived as they all saw what had happened. Arthur was holding his daughter close breaking down with his precious child held safely in his arms. Everyone was quiet as Harry saw this as well before falling to his knees and breaking down himself. Hermione comforted her boyfriend as Ophiuchus saw it all with Simons duster wrapped around her shoulders. Lance looked ready to yell but he held his tongue as it was clear in his mind it was like he failed another person. Today was a tragic day indeed and despite managing to fend off the incursion a lot was lost this night.

(Scene Break the Rookery)

The Lovegoods were willing to let the Weasley's stay the evening as the Aurors were called in. All was quiet as they were left to pick up the pieces. Ginny's funeral was set to be held at the terms end but all was quiet. Ophiuchus was being helped by all those clearly shell shocked from her abduction by the Death Eaters. They tried to help her feel comfortable but it was clear she was having trouble processing all of this.

Harry after making sure everyone was ok walked outside and found Lance was outside looking at the sun as it rose on the horizon. "Are you happy now?" Harry asked accusingly at Lance as he stood there seemingly ignoring him. "You were bloody right I didn't see it and look what happened!" Harry yelled but Lance did not respond to her. "The Weasley's suffered and I couldn't swallow my pride and admit that Dumbledore's methods lead to this!" Harry yelled but it was then Lance finally moved to reveal he wasn't angry but his face was cold but his eyes they were solemn.

"Harry... the worst part about what I do... Is accepting that sometimes I can't save everyone no matter how much I want to." Lance said as he then looked back to the sun rise.

"Then how can you find the strength to keep going?" Harry asked not seeing how Lance would willingly put himself through all of that.

"Let's just say... life is complicated." Lance said as he looked to Harry. "Let me explain see on the one hand it hurts like an absolute son of a bitch but I wouldn't go so far as to call it ugly but it sure knows how to make a face." Lance began as he looked to Harry. "On the other hand life if so goddamn beautiful champagne, roses, chocolates; the whole bit." Lance explained as Harry paid close attention to this. "Then in the middle we have the wild card in all of it. A wild card called hope." Lance explained as Harry paid attention and swore he could almost picture exactly what Lance was talking about. "That hope is where we as Makai Knights come in." Lance said as Harry could picture it all.

"See pain is what makes the job hard." Lance said as Harry pictured all the struggles he and those close to him had suffered through it all. "But hope... Hope is what makes the job mean something." Lance said as Harry pictured all the good times in his life. Lance then turned to look to Harry as he taught him a lesson on what he does and why he does it. "I'm no stranger to darkness Harry I constantly battle against it both around me and within myself but in the end I just don't let it have the last word in." Lance said as Harry somehow understood where Lance was coming from.

"Confronting darkness and pain is the destiny Makai Knight, huh?" Harry said as he smiled a bit as the two watch the sunrise. With those words the two had a moment of silence for those who had fallen and for those yet to come. In a sense Harry began to understand Lance a little better Lance didn't kill because he knew it would destroy him and everything he was raised and trained to be. But he also understood in war that lives are lost for its kill or be killed thus that is why he never joins wars because as one who protects he is a shield against darkness, a sword to hunt Horrors and so long as he drew breath so it shall be till the end.

(Scene Break later that day with Ophiuchus)

Ophiuchus was given her own room after the 'ordeal she suffered,' as the Healers had looked her over giving her the clean bill of health. So as she was in her room she walked over to her belongings which were salvaged from her empty 'home,' and pulled out a Madou Tool. Once she did he activated it and saw the Death Eater crest showing the connection was made. "I'm in." Ophiuchus said as it was clear her plans were back on schedule now as already the denizens of the house were comforting her as best they could not realizing she played them for fools.

She was in prime position to acquire the remaining two hollows as well as to convince Harry to side with her. She knew that thanks to Snape Dumbledore was aware of her, that was peachy because thanks to this night and the fact Harry was now questioning his trust in Dumbledore if the old man tried to tell Harry anything Harry would not be so trusting of the old Gandalf the grey mimic. All she had to do now was wait and bide her time and soon all of her ambitions will me made reality. All she had to do was move the pieces where they needed to be and in the end all her goals will be realized at long last.

But unaware to her a greater darkness was at work an ancient one in fact and clearly all was dancing to the strings in which this greater darkness pulled.

(Scene Break Unknown Location)

Deep in the shadows a wraith observed everything that has been happening with the world. It chuckled in amusement as it saw everything play out between the light and the shadows. _**"The wolves and lions fight in the light unaware that they are merely moving to the strings in which I pull."**_ The Wraith said as he observed them all through images akin to Madou Tools. _**"While the Cobra's and snakes of the shadows are unaware that a dragon manipulates them all from his perch on high."**_ The voice said as he was heard before his image views went to Harry_**. "And the boy seemingly chosen by fate you shall the most valued piece that shall return to play the prize in which I seek since times forgotten."**_ The voice said as he smirked to this.

_**"All that is needed now is a bit more patience."**_ The being said as it was clear that no matter what Dumbledore or Voldemort may believe they were simply pieces in a much larger game. They may believe themselves maser minds but alas they weren't even players to begin with. But not it was time to observe and ensure the game would go to this beings favor and with it victory denied since the fateful Battle of Camlann many centuries before.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go guys a new chapter I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review before leaving. Until next time ja-ne.


	15. Chapter 15 Kagemaru

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: Hey folks here I am let's start the new chapter.

(Start Hogwarts Room of Requirements)

Term had resumed as Harry had offered to let the Weasley's stay at Grimmauld until their house could be rebuilt but they declined it. Right now they were staying at Great Aunt Muriel's until the Burrow can be rebuilt. Luckily Harry managed to convince them to take some Gold to have it rebuilt better than it was before. Molly was prideful about handouts but Harry simply said it wasn't a handout it was a thank you for all the years of joy and love they had given him. Molly accepted it but was intent on paying him back for all the good he had done for them. Though losing two children had clearly taken its toll on her so it came as a surprise when Molly had approached the Makai group in private and had them swear to take down these Sins at all costs.

Molly may have been against them fighting these Horrors from the get go but she was still a mother and would do everything and anything to protect her family. The group intended to do so anyway so it put some guilt to rest with Molly. It came as a surprise to Lance when Harry asked him to help him train to fight Voldemort and fight off these Horrors. Hence why they were in the room of requirements right now. Ever since term resumed Harry and Lance had taken every break period they could to meet up and train. Right now they were doing hand to hand combat as Lance was holding back and gradually increasing the difficulty as it progressed.

Luckily the Room of Requirements gave them exactly what they need for physical training. They had been at it since Christmas and as winter slowly made way for spring the improvements were clear as day. "Looks like I might actually beat you this time." Harry said as Lance looked to him.

"Best not to count your chickens just yet." Lance said as he then charged at Harry. Harry dodged it but fell for Lance's trap. Lance stopped next to Harry and used momentum to knock him off his feet and slam him to the ground. Harry began to cough from it as he got back up from that attack. "Never judge a book by its cover." Lance said while he offered his hand to Harry. That last attack was a bit advance form as he had broadcasted the attack he wanted Harry to see not what he truly intended.

"Yeah." Harry said as he then took Lance's hand then to Lance's surprise was flipped over and knocked to the ground by Harry. "Did you learn that one yet?" Harry asked as Lance chuckled and knew what Harry did.

"Don't assume your opponent is beaten without actual confirmation." Lance said as he got back up on his own as Harry saw that. "You've gotten better." Lance praised as Laura smirked at what she saw.

"Well I had someone helping me." Harry said as Hermione was surprised by this.

"Well done Harry that was brilliant." Hermione said as Crow silently nodded to Harry.

"Not at the level of a Makai Knight but close enough." Laura said as the group sat together.

"Anyway now we can start moving to the higher level stuff." Lance said as Harry nodded and went for the wooden sword on the wall.

But before he could do so Crow was there blocking his path. Crow turned his head and in turn offered Harry a sheathed sword surprising them all. "Wait you mean?" Harry asked as Lance nodded.

"Crow has told me you were improving with the training swords so now it's time for the real thing." Lance said as he took the Garoken and held it torts Harry.

_**"Remember what we taught you." **_Orva spoke as Harry took the sword. It was still heavy as he first remembered it which is to be expected of Soul Metal but it was light enough to swing as needed.

"Harry." Hermione began as she smiled to Harry. "Show him what a Lion can do to a wolf." Hermione joked and thus Harry nodded.

"This should be interesting." Ophiuchus said as she observed. These past few months she had become the new third member of the Golden Trio what with Ron out of the picture and all. But despite this she had proven to be a capable member more so then Ron had. So it came as no surprise how trusting the group was of her. Dumbledore though ever since Ophiuchus had joined seemed to keep them at a distance once more. He wouldn't explain why which further proved what Wadjet, Laura, and Lance had said about him.

"What are his chance of beating him?" Hermione asked to which Laura smirked.

_**"Do you want her to sugar coat it or be horrifically blunt?"**_ Eclipse asked as Laura knew Harry didn't stand a chance here.

"Now." Lance began as he looked to Harry. "Draw the sword and take the ready position." Lance said as he looked to his improve pupil. Harry did as told and had to hold it with both hand to avoid dropping it. "Your soul flows through that blade constantly from your hand to the handle to the tip of the blade and then back around inside you constantly repeating the process." Lance explained as he looked to Harry who moved the sword around picturing what Lance was talking about. "Your thoughts your actions they flow into the weapon with your soul becoming one with it and the sword becomes one with you." Lance explained as he looked to Harry and took the ready position.

"Now remember the forms Crow taught you. Take ready position." Lance instructed as he knew how to go about this. "We'll start slow." Lance said knowing that they were now working with Soul Metal which meant they had to start off slow to ease Harry into its use.

Once the two were ready Lance charged in at Harry who was ready. "1." Lance began as Harry blocked the attack. "2." Lance continued as he went for another attack. "3." He repeated adding a small spin as he went at Harry who still managed to block it. "4." Lance continued as his movements steadily began to increase in speed. "5." Lance said as Harry blocked it before Lance finished it off. "6." Lance said and Harry managed to parry it this time.

"Good faster." Lance instructed and Harry nodded ready for this. "1 2 3." Lance began as Harry managed to keep up with the attacks with ease. "4 5 6." Lance continued on as Harry was keeping up now with the increased speed. " 6!" Lance went on in quick successive attacks but when he got to 6 he knocked down Harry before he pointed the Garoken at Harry. "You're making it easy for me Harry." Lance scolded as he looked down on Harry. "Now ready position." Lance ordered and thus Harry got ready once more.

Once the two were ready for it Lance went for the attack. " 6!" Lance called out as he went on the attack against Harry who this time managed to not fall on his ass.

"Odd." Harry said as he looked at the sword in confusion and intrigue. "The sword feels lighter." Harry confessed as he looked to it oddly.

"You're connecting with it. It's becoming a part of you." Lance instructed and thus Harry understood went for the attack. But Lance managed to avoid the attack with ease. "Problem is you cannot rely solely on the sword." Lance said as he dodged another attack. "You must use all of your skills and abilities together." Lance said as he understood enough of this lesson. "Now ready position." Lance ordered and thus the two brothers started again. It wasn't long until long until Lance disarmed Harry and smirked at him. "You have to do better." Lance instructed and already Harry had his wand out.

"Accio Sword!" Harry invoked and thus the soul metal sword flew over to Harry's waiting hand before the two began to practice fight once more. As the battle progressed the two got to a deadlock trying to overpower the other. It wasn't until Lance was pushed back that Harry kicked him to which Lance retracted his sword and rolled away. Lance was in the kneeling position and just as Harry charged in Lance activated his sword again. The result was Harry nearly stabbing himself on the sword.

"I win." Lance said to which Harry had to admit Lance did win this one.

"Told you." Laura said as Hermione rolled her eyes to this.

"Well done none the less." Ophiuchus praised as she looked to the group. In her mind Harry was proving more by the second of his potential. If anything she just needed to guide him to the right path that would lead him back to her.

"Now then we best move." Hermione said as she stood up. "We have classes after all." Hermione said and they all knew that.

"Uh boring." Laura said as she was the top of her class seeing as it wasn't challenging enough for the Makai Priestess.

"Oh quiet you." Hermione scolded as the group began to leave the room. But as they left the room for a brief moment it began to make something else before it vanished completely with Ophiuchus leaving last. Clearly the girl needed to be careful while inside this particular room that could make anything the one inside desires.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor Lupus)

Lupus was surrounded by a group of beaten Death Eaters whom Lupus had made quick work of. With the loss of Envy and Wrath Voldemort approached him with the most strangest of requests... train his newest recruits in the art of combat. Ophiuchus had constantly explained that she had to learn hand to hand combat in the event she was disarmed of her wand. Needless to say she made sure the Death Eaters knew when she disarmed Lucius of his wand and broke his wand arm which got the point across.

"Pathetic all of you." Lupus growled as he glared at all the fallen foes. "A disgrace to the Dark Lord." Lupus added as he glared at all of them. Nearby Anastasia walked up to him handing Lupus a drink of water and a towel. Lupus spit down on one of the Death Eaters who moaned in pain before taking the water the muggle offered him. He didn't need the towel he hardly broke a sweat with them.

"Filthy Squib." One of them moaned only for Lupus to stomp on him as he passed by.

"This squib still beat you all." Lupus said as he walked off with Anastasia close behind him.

(In the Halls)

The two walked by as Anastasia walked with Lupus being submissive and elegant to those around them. As he walked to a hall area he stopped as another group walked by as Lupus then pulled on his collar causing Anastasia to recognize the signal. She understood enough and in turn the two took a turn and continued on their path.

As they passed by a closet Lupus grabbed Anastasia and pinned her to the wall causing her to feign a yelp in fright. "Lord Lupus please not now." she begged but it was an act as Lupus sniffed her neck like he was about to defile her.

"Did he respond to the message?" Lupus whispered as Anastasia smiled a bit ever so subtly.

"Of course he will be here any moment." Anastasia responded as she grabbed his body while Lupus began to subtly disrobe her.

"Good keep me posted." Lupus spoke as he began to move her closer to a bedroom only for a coughing sound to be heard. The two looked and saw Bellatrix there as it was clear she saw the acts but did not hear the words spoken.

"You've been summoned." Bellatrix said as Lupus knew why after all he refuses to take the Dark Mark so they needed some way to talk to him.

(Later)

Voldemort was admiring the Basilisk before him as it looked to him. It pained him to know that his ace within the Chamber of Secrets was dead thanks to Potter but he was amazed at his daughter and wary of her. She not only managed to break into Hogwarts for the Diary but she found the chamber and took a sample of the dead Basilisk in which she used to clone this one. It takes centuries for one to grow to this size maybe longer but she did it all in under a year. It was fully trained and obedient to him alone.

Needless to say Voldemort was impressed that his daughter could tamper with the laws of creation so casually but it made him warry of her. He would not allow anyone to usurp him not even his own kin. Just then the door opened and Lupus walked in not even waiting to be allowed entrance like most others would.

"Ah Lupus my boy welcome." He said as the Basilisk saw him and left him be.

"What do you need of me?" Lupus asked getting to the point.

"Yes we've lost two sins already and though the other was able to get Ophiuchus behind enemy lines Pride lost his eyes and ears." Voldemort said as he glared at Lupus.

"I am aware of that but my sister had called in some more aid of hers, see one of the Makai Order members at Hogwarts had created a Forbidden Madou Tool and we have confirmed she possesses the schematics for it. If we can acquire it Ophiuchus can build it and modify it for your ends." Lupus said not even bothering to bow before his father.

"And what does this 'Madou Tool,' do?" Voldemort asked only for them to stop when a loud sound was heard. The duo looked and thus they proceeded to investigate.

(Main Room)

Lupus arrived to find a familiar figure before him as he held a bag of sorts on his person, soul metal swords, and ninja based gear. He wore a duster like Ji with a white baklava over his head only showing his eyes. His arms were bear but wrapped in bandages as some could compare him to a Makai Alchemist version of Storm Shadow.

"Shiroi." Lupus greeted as Voldemort saw the Shinobi before him.

"I had arrived upon summons but I apologize for the delay I made a pit stop." The Ninja now known as Shiroi said as he then tossed the large sack down causing it to open and reveal the dead heads of missing Ministry workers rolling out. Voldemort was impressed with how fast this mysterious figure got the job done. "I am to assume that I am to retrieve something for your foes?" Shiroi asked to which Lupus nodded.

"The Blueprints held by the one named Laura." Lupus said as Shiroi nodded and glared at the hidden Voldemort.

"And I am to deliver it to him?" He asked accusingly to which Lupus nodded showing through his eyes alone that it had to be done. "Very well." Shiroi responded as he stopped. "But I have one small request." Shiroi said as he knew his old friend was there and he swore their games would end the next they meet. Lupus knowing this listened in as did Voldemort to hear what Shiroi had wanted. Needless to say Crow was well on his way for a family Reunion.

(Great Hall Lunch)

It was February as love was in the air for Valentine's Day. Lance was sitting with Harry, Hermione, Laura, Ophiuchus, and Crow who was hidden in the shadows to avoid detection. As they ate Lance ignored the lustful look Lavender was giving him as he was not interested in pursuing a relationship with the Gryffindor girl.

"Bloody Hell why is she so obsesses with you?" Harry asked to which Lance sighed.

"I gave her a shoulder to cry after Ron's fate and she latched onto me like a lost puppy." Lance said as he ate his food while reading a textbook.

"Should we send her in Simon's direction?" Laura asked to which Hermione heard this.

"He doesn't even deserve that." Hermione added to which Harry had to agree with her on that one.

"Keep ignoring her and she'll probably learn." Lance said eating his food with closed eyes before Harry spoke up.

"Maybe you should ask Daphne to be your fake girlfriend hopefully that will give the message to Lavender you're not interested." Hermione offered to which Laura scoffed.

"Or make her think he wants a three way." Laura added and in turn the group looked to her in confusion. "What? We aren't that prudish in the states." Laura said as she looked to the group shooting her looks of accusation.

Just then the sound of owls were heard and thus everyone looked up to see Owls flying in thrown the open windows. This alone was the signal that the afternoon post arrived and thus everyone started receiving their mail. Everyone looked and saw their owls arriving with deliveries from home ranging from letters to full on boxes. Harry of course got mail from Remus and the Weasley's while Lance got the same. He then saw an added one of a filly designed box.

Lance then sighed and proceeded to open in and noticed it. It was a small box of sweets from a secret admirer and a letter with it as well. He picked up the first good and sniffed it noticing how it smelled unusually nice. He then realized what it was and put it down. He then took the letter and opened it noticing it had the same scent and thus quickly skimmed through it. He gave it a glare before standing up from his seat opting to put an end to this.

"I'll be back." Lance said as he made his way over to Lavender's spot on the Gryffindor's table.

"50 bucks says she throws herself at him to force a kiss." Laura said only to be slapped in the arm by Hermione.

(Lance)

Lance got to Lavender's spot and slammed the box down in front of her. "Oh Lance I see you figured out." Lavender began only for Lance to lift up the letter to her face and tear it in two. He then dropped it onto the sweets and began to storm off not even speaking so much as a word to her.

As he walked off Laura was impressed as she looked to this. "Hey is the heating charms on our cloths working? Because DAMN THAT WAS COLD!" Laura cried out snapping her fingers while laughing all the way.

Just then Lavender ran up to the group as Laura saw her. "Lan-Lan he liked my gift right?" Lavender asked them as she was still in denial believing Lance was playing hard to get.

"The fuck?! Girl he walked up to you tore the letter in half and didn't even take a bite of the sweets that you had drugged. I know he was nice to you ONCE but he's not interested!" Laura tried to explain as she looked to Lavender and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen if I slap you in the face it's to help you not to hurt you." Laura added as Lavender laughed to this.

"It's alright he's shy about it but has an image to show." Lavender said to which Laura shook her head in frustration.

"Go ahead." Hermione said knowing there was no use at this point and rather it be physical blows then magical ones. Thus in turn Laura then raised her hand and thus she swung it in Lavender's face leaving a red mark on her cheek and an audible slapping noise.

(Over with Lance)

Lance was walking around the halls to clear his mind as he needed time after the all frustration Lavender had given him. He wondered what it would take to tell that girl he wasn't interested in her. Hell he debated if he should just hit her with a sign to make her understand he didn't have any romantic feelings for her. He needed something or someone to get her to back off a repellent of some sort to let her know he didn't see her as a love interest.

While Lance walked it seemed fate was on his side as Lance passed by Daphne on a bench reading a book. As he walked passed her Daphne took notice to him and closed her book in response. "Lance!" Daphne called out to which Lance snapped.

"For the last time Lavender I'm." Lance began to rant only to see Daphne there. "Oh sorry Daphne." Lance said as Daphne knew what was going on.

"Is Lavender stalking you?" Daphne asked to which Lance nodded. "Seems you may need some aid with that." Daphne offered to which Lance sighed as he then looked to her.

"Unless you know a way to get rid of her and hide the body then I'm almost out of ideas." Lance joked to which Daphne chuckled a bit despite the situation with an obsessive Gryffindor gossip queen.

"Perhaps you should find someone to act as your fake girlfriend." Daphne suggested to which Lance chuckled to this.

"Yeah I'd rather not sounds manipulative to me." Lance said to which Daphne chuckled a bit.

"Then clearly you don't give yourself enough credit. I was suggesting myself." Daphne said as she smirked to Lance.

"What?" Lance asked as he looked to Daphne in shock.

"Let me explain. See I'm in a similar position with my fellow Slytherin's but my reasons are all mainly political and the like. Fortunately for me I am not engaged seeing as I am the first born child of my household." Daphne explained as she looked to Lance. "The Greengrass family is a most ancient and noble household so many pureblood supporters would be vining for me. I had considered trying to date my friend Tracey to keep them away but dating you who had consistently bested the purebloods would give me some leverage." Daphne said as she basically told Lance fact.

"So we'd be using each other, you to keep any wannabe suiters off your back and me to keep Lavender away." Lance said as it made sense and was the smart move.

"Correct." Daphne said as Zaruba then spoke up.

_**"A simple plan to deal with a minor yet annoying problem."**_ Zaruba spoke up to which both of them agreed.

"I shall give you time to think it over Lancelot." Daphne said before taking her leave of Lance.

But as Daphne left Lance's eyes trailed to her rear noticing how it seemed to sway like it was trying to tease him. "Wait... is she wearing a shorter skirt or is it just me?" Lance asked as Zaruba then chuckled at how oblivious Lance was being right now.

_**"Ah the heartbeat of youth."**_ Zaruba sighed knowing Lance still had a lot to learn about the farer gender.

(Scene Break with Harry and Hermione)

The couple was heading off to visit Hagrid at his hut after everything that has been going on. They had a free period between them and it helped that Crow was shadowing them. Hermione often wondered how Crow can be so quiet and sneaky before reminding herself stealth was a Shinobi's best and most powerful weapon.

Unaware to them from the wood line of the woods a pair of eyes squinted glaring down upon the two whom Crow was guarding with his life. Whoever she was it was clear she had some motive for being here. She counted each step mentally as they made their way torts the hut in question. She had set up a trap for them well in advance as she glared at the bushy haired girl with a look of jealousy.

Just then a new arrival showed up catching the two's attention. "Harry! Hermione!" Came the voice of Cho as she ran on over to them. The couple looked and saw the Ravenclaw seeker making their way torts her with a smile unaware she too was a target of interest.

"Oh Cho." Harry said as luckily the awkwardness between them had ended when Cho and Crow had met.

"Sorry to be a bother but is Crow nearby somewhere?" Cho asked as she looked for their missing friend.

"Oh you know him always remains hidden until he wants to come out or needs to." Harry said as he had bonded quiet closely with the mute in recent days as a friend.

"True." Cho said as they in turn all began to head to Hagrid's hut. "It's just I had something for him and wanted to give it to him but seeing as he is not here." Cho said as they kept walking to which Hermione understood.

"Well he does have a job after all." Hermione said as she was meaning to talk to Laura about similar training to what Harry was going through.

"That is true." Cho agreed as they walked unaware to the oddly colored grass at the spot. In turn Cho was not prepared when she stepped on it and activated the trap. The grass broke apart as it showed it was hollow at it causing her to yelp. Harry and Hermione saw this and in turn Cho found her legs tied up in rope. Hermione acted fast and tried to help the Ravenclaw girl only to fall to a similar trap.

In turn the two were being dragged into the forest causing Harry to panic at this. "Harry!" Hermione cried out and in turn she and Cho vanished into the wood line.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out and in turn Crow ran passed Harry giving chase. He made a gesture for Harry to follow and thus the two boys began to give chase to the pair of kidnapped girls.

(In the forest)

Crow gave chase following the trail left behind by the perpetrator with Harry following close behind him. Harry tried to keep up but Crow was fast and agile more so then Harry was. As the duo ran Crow knew whoever did this, while not sloppy wasn't exactly an expert either. The point of such a trap is to catch the victim off guard before they can react or call for help. So either A it was a rookie mistake or B they wanted to attract attention. Regardless Crow and Harry both knew they had to save the stolen girls knowing full well they may be in grave danger right now.

Just then Crow stopped Harry and just in time too as traps were sprung flying at the two. Crow took out his Ninjato and slashed them all away with trained ease. That wasn't the end of it as soon blow darts came their way to which Crow threw a few stars at them before catching the last one between his fingers. Once this happened Crow looked to Harry and gestured for him to stay close.

_**"The woods have been booby-trapped I suggest you stay close."**_ Orva said as she also translated for Crow.

"Right." Harry said agreeing with the expert here.

(With Hermione and Cho)

The two girls found themselves tied up as they were disarmed of their wands. Their captor was oddly enough a young girl in red as she glared down upon them after securing them. "Let us go!" Cho ordered as she glared at their attacker. The reason they knew she was a girl and young well her stature alone coincides to this fact.

"Not until you answer my questions." She said glaring at the two before her.

"If you're working for You-Know-Who then I can guarantee we don't know anything!" Hermione defended as she glared at their captor.

"I'm not working with that snake." She said glaring at the duo before her.

"Then who are you working for?!" Cho demanded as she glared at the attacker.

"Shut up I'm asking the questions!" The girl retorted as she glared at Hermione and Cho. "How do either of you know of the Makai?!" She demanded as Hermione heard this.

"Lance and his friends of course." Hermione said as she glared at the girl.

"And what is your relationship to them." The girl asked as this was an interrogation right now.

"Lance the Golden Knight is closely related to Harry that's how we know them." Hermione said as she tried to keep Lance and Harry's secret of being brothers.

"HOW!" The girl demanded as she glared at the duo.

"We don't know but Crow saved me and I've been spending much time with him!" Cho called out trying to get some of the heat off of Hermione.

"Spending time how?" The girl asked as all of a sudden things got quiet as if Cho said a trigger word.

"Um... Crow and I have been eating breakfast a lot with some Sake." Cho said to which the Ninja girl was now seeing red.

"No..." She began as she made her way torts Cho. "No." She repeated as if Cho just said something that triggered her. "You're lying!" She called out only to be stopped by throwing stars from the wood line. The group looked and saw Crow jump in with Harry close behind him. Once Crow arrived her went for the girl and threw a knife at Cho and Hermione. Once the knife flew by it cut the rope freeing the girls as Harry went to them.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she helped Cho up.

Crow and the girl were fighting as Crow saw no reason to draw his sword. But the fight was very one sided as Crow was calmly weaving through her attacks. She was trained yes but clearly her training wasn't completed. The two kept trading blows as Crow was wiping the floor with this girl with ease. The battle continued before Crow made a, bring it on gesture to the girl who then growled at this.

She then charged in with a Ninjato only for Crow to side step and push her down. He then grabbed her weapon arm and forced her to drop it via a nerve pinch and a bending her arm. He then pinned her to the ground with her arm behind her back a she struggled to get free. Crow continued the pressure before the girl calmed down enough to be dealt with. Once that was done Crow took off her hood to reveal an Asian looking girl with a headband around her forehead almost blending in with her ebony black hair.

_**"Jinx."**_ Orva was heard as she saw the girl now known as Jinx. _**"What are you doing here?"**_ Orva asked as she spoke in Crow's place as Crow let her go.

"Sorry it's just when you said you received orders for a long term mission I couldn't just stay behind and do nothing." Jinx defended as it was clear she had orders to stay put and disobeyed them.

_**"You put yourself in needless danger that is why you are not ready."**_ Orva said as Crow put his hand on Jinx shoulder.

"Pardon us but are we missing something here?" Harry asked as Crow and Jinx directed their attention over to Harry, Hermione, and Cho.

_**"Pardon us Mr. Potter."**_ Orva spoke as Crow then gestured to Jinx. _**"This is Crow's younger half-sister Tsukino nicknamed Jinx."**_ Orva introduced as everyone heard this. _**"She all but idolizes her brother at times disturbingly so."**_ Orva joked as Jinx glared at the brooch.

"Orva!" Jinx counted indigently as Orva chuckled.

_**"Crow's thoughts not mine."**_ Orva added to which Orva looked hurt Crow thought that way of her. Crow glared at Orva who in turn chuckled at her mute partner's embarrassment. _**"But still why did you come all the way here?"**_ Orva asked as Jinx looked confused.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion when Orva continued.

_**"There's more to it than you're letting on."**_ Orva said as she looked to Tsukino.

"Well I was doing some snooping nearby trying to find certain leads when I found out... you know who was coming to London." Jinx confessed as she looked to Crow who gasped thought it sounded like sucking air in without his voice.

"You mean the Dark Lord was out of the country?" Cho asked in fear that Voldemort may have acquired foreign help.

"No it's someone else from our past." Jinx defended to which Crow then put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

_**"Jinx we appreciate you coming out here to warn us but it will be in your best interest to head back to the States."**_ Orva said as Crow looked to his sister. _**"Right now you're not a fully trained Priestess and things are dangerous enough out here."**_ Orva said for Crow while Jinx looked up to him.

"No I'm not going anywhere you're always leaving me behind for this sort of thing!" Jinx defended as Crow looked her in the eye.

_**"This isn't up for debate Tsukino."**_ Orva countered for Crow as he looked to his sister causing her to huff and pout in response. But before anything else could be said a new voice was heard as the group all looked to it.

"Ello everyone ok out ere?" Came the voice of Hagrid as the wizard and two witches went wide eyed. They looked over to Crow and Tsukino only to find they had both vanished from sight. Just then Hagrid came out of the wood line and looked to the trio. "I heard yelling everyone alright?" Hagrid asked as he looked to the three 6th year students.

"Yes sorry Hagrid just a terrible tumble was all." Hermione said not wanting Tsukino to get in trouble for a simple misunderstanding of a sister and her brothers new relationships.

Hagrid didn't seem convince but then nodded then. "Alright best be careful next time never know what could happen." Hagrid said as the group nodded.

"Of course Hagrid." Harry said as in turn the Half-Giant walked off back to the school grounds or more specifically his hut.

Once he was gone it was Cho who decided to speak up. "You two can keep your yearly adventures I'd rather stay in class or the common room when not playing Quiddich." Cho confessed to which Harry couldn't blame her on that one.

(Meanwhile at Hogsmeade)

Unaware to anyone at Hogwarts a mysterious figure had arrived as he sat in one of the pubs of the Hogsmead. This was Voldemort's newest of allies through Ophiuchus as he was here on orders to deal with the ever growing problem of the Makai Order. As he sat there he raised his eyes from his drink and glared out the window to the castle in the distance knowing full well his intended target was up there. And soon quiet soon he and his target will settle the score once and for all. After all for them their childhood games began at dawn and ended at sunset. But their bitter rivalry began at the rise of the moon and to this day has yet to end for them.

Soon Shiroi shall claim what was rightfully his and not the bastard usurper child as was his destiny.

(Scene Break back at Hogwarts the following day)

Harry was in the great hall with Lance going over the Half-Blood Prince book. Particularly on a spell for enemies which still made Harry want to toss the blasted thing. It was Snape's old school book and he didn't even realize it till Lance snooped around for the answer. Laura sat across from him as she saw him looking intently at the book. She looked between Harry and the book until she finally decided to speak up on this.

"I swear if you keep staring at the book... I'm gonna slam your face into it to see if it hasn't sucked your soul out." Laura said causing Hermione to gasp.

"Laura!" She scolded to which shrugged.

"What I'm just saying." Laura said defended herself as she sat there before Hermione noticed someone walk pass Harry.

"Harry, it's Katie," Hermione said as it catch Harry's attention as Hermione said again, "Katie… Katie Bell."

Harry turn to see Katie walking by as well, as he gotten up and about to go to her, but stop for a moment as he realize he left the book on the table as he was about to grab it until Lance put a hand over it and said, "You don't need it Harry."

"But," Harry said as Lance looked at him and said, "This Book doesn't hold all the answers to everything harry, you don't need it, and you really don't need it to talk to someone, now go do what you need to do."

Harry stood there for a moment, thinking about what Lance just said before he just let it be as he knew his brother was right, and beside the book would be safe in their hands anyways, as Harry turn back walk up to Katie as he called her out, "Katie!"

The girl stops when she heard her name being called out, and turns around to see Harry as he said to her, "How are you?"

"I know what you're going to ask harry, but I don't know who cruse me," Katie said as she think back of what happen as she said, "I've been trying to remember, honestly, but... I just can't."

Katie eyes soon drifted behind harry as her mind was being memorized by something as harry saw the expression in her eyes like she was in a trance and saw her looking at something... or someone as he turn around and to his surprise... it was Draco having a look on his face as he try to stay calm but for a moment he gave a guilty look as he soon walk out of the great hall in a hurry.

Harry saw the look and soon went after Draco with Katie was being call out by her friend, while this happen Harry wasn't the only one that notice what happen as Lance soon stood up after Harry walk pass him as he said, "I'll be back soon."

Following behind Draco was harry, as he follow the Slytherin teen down the halls of Hogwarts, passing many student without much care or worry of what could happen next, as Draco soon came to the bathrooms and walk in.

With Harry, he arrive just outside the bathroom, as he thought back to that incident that lead harry onto this path he remember what had happen to Katie.

(Flashback)

It was a Hogsmead weekend sometime before Christmas when it had happened. They were making their way back to Hogwarts as the brick rode they walked was covered in snow. Simon, Lauran, and Lance were walking with Harry and Hermione as Laura had an idea. She laughed a bit and brought Hermione close to her with Harry. Lance and Simon took either side of Laura while Harry had Hermione between himself and Lance. Clearly despite their differences a close nit friendship was forming between them despite the loss of Ron.

But as they walked a scream was soon heard causing the group to go wide eyed. They ran over and found Katie on the ground with her friend next to her. "I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!" She called out as Katie began to be moved side to side before being thrown to the air.

"Laura!" Eclipse called out as the girl was already on it. She took out her Madou Brush and quickly worked on undoing the curse which was simple work for her. As she did this Katie began to fall and thus Laura caught her and held her after she fell. The group's senses were on high alert looking for the perpetrator but saw no sign of them. Laura glared at the necklace on the ground and used her Madou Brush to contain it in case of anymore surprises.

Once that was done Laura gave Katie a look over and saw whatever was done to her wasn't as bad as it should be. "Get back!" Came the voice of Hagrid as the Half-Giant approached. "All of you!" He called out as he headed over to Laura and Katie.

"Here." Laura said passing Katie over to Laura.

Laura then headed for the necklace and began to carefully wrap it again to ensure it didn't get touched again. "God thinking Laura." Hagrid praised as Laura was careful about it.

(Scene Break Hogwarts)

The necklace was in a container on full display as Minerva inspected it and looked to Katie. "And your certain Katie didn't have this when she walked into the Three Broomsticks?" Minerva asked interrogating Su Li on the matter.

"No it's like I said she went to the loo and when she came back she had the package saying it was important that she delivers it." Su said to which Minerva heard this.

"Did she say to whom?" Minerva asked with concern as to who it was for.

"To Professor Dumbledore." Su said to which Lance knew an assassination attempt when he saw one.

"Thank you Su Li you may go." Minerva said and thus Su was out of the room leaving only Lance, Laura, Hermione, and Harry there. "Why is it every time something happens you two are involved?" Minerva asked looking to Harry and Hermione.

"Luck of the draw?" Harry offered but saw no laughs there. "Sorry I've been spending too much time around Simon." Harry said as Simon was becoming a well-known womanizer around here if Susan doesn't keep him on a short leash.

"Oh Serverus." Minerva greeted as Lance glared over to the Half-Blood Prince.

Not long after Serverus was scanning the necklace as Lance stayed off to the side with his arms crossed leaning on the wall. "What do you think?" Minerva asked as Laura already knew the answer to that.

"I think Ms. Bell is lucky to be alive." Severus drawled as he gave the necklace a glare.

"She was cursed wasn't she?" Harry asked as he looked to the teachers. "I know Katie off the pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly." Harry said defending the girl as the teachers heard him. "If she was delivering that to Professor Dumbledore she wasn't doing it knowingly." Harry said knowing she wouldn't want to cause harm to Dumbledore.

"Yes she was cursed." Minerva said as Harry had a good idea who it was that did it.

"It was Malfoy." Harry said before he could be stopped.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter." Minerva said calmly with a neutral tone as she knew about the rivalry between them but even she didn't believe Draco was capable of this.

"Indeed." Severus said defending his godson. "Your evidence?" Snape asked as Lance could probably dig up the evidence by turning the proper stones and possibly breaking a few bones.

"I just know." Harry said to which Laura hit her palm on her forehead at those words.

"You just know?" Snape asked as he looked to Harry.

"Sorry about him." Laura said pushing Harry aside. "Right now the stress of the whole situation is getting to him." Laura began as Harry tried to cut in only for Laura to glare at him for it telling him to shut up.

"I can see that." Minerva said as she accepted the newest Lions excuse for Harry's accusation. "I suggest you all head to your dormitories and rest." Minerva said as Lance heard this. "As for you Mr. Evan's you should probably do the same." Minerva said and thus Lance walked off and waved.

"Got it." Lance said while walking away and thus the students took their leave of the two Hogwarts Professors.

(End Flashback)

He knows Draco is behind that curse, made Katie take that necklace to Dumbledore with an attempt on his life but got someone else on accident, she is lucky to be alive now, and at that moment was the last stray for Harry as he knew there were many attempt by Draco to take out Dumbledore and hurt many people, so he going to do what he should have done in the first place.

As Harry walk up to the bathroom door and about to go in it, but he was stop before he could open the door as a hand grab his shoulder and pull back.

Harry turn around to see who is stopping him to see lance as he said to him, "Lance."

"Don't even think about it harry," Lance said to him as Harry was surprise his brother knew what he was planning on doing as Harry said to him, "Why not? We know what he has been doing, we know what he attempted to do he cursed Katie and almost killed her, fixing the vanishing cabinet to bring death eaters into the school."

"That may be so, but did you even think of what your action could cause if you do something to him, hurt him, or maybe kill him? The least of your worries is being expelled from the school. What you could face is prison as not everyone is on your side, and I cannot stop them from taking you away," Lance said as Harry is shocked by that, as he taking a moment to think… lance is right at if Harry get into a fight with Draco, he would more likely retaliate again him as Lance went on saying, "Also if your gone, what can you do without help or support from your friends?"

Harry stood there in silent as he process what Lance said to him, he relax and step away from the bathroom as he said, "Your right, I should have thought this more better."

Lance nodded and give a small smile as Harry listen to him on something as he said, "Good then, let head back to the great hall an-

"NO PLEASE STO- AHHH!"

The scream of Draco was heard as they both turn to the bathroom and ran to it, as they slam the door open and look inside, looking around to see what had happen, and soon they came to the corner area of the bathroom and to their shock, they saw Draco on the ground bleeding with cuts and bruises all around his body.

Twitching in pain as it look he can barely speak at all, only let out a gasp whisper of pain from his mouth, and standing above him, someone in white traditional shinobi gear, with a sword in his hand as it seem that what he use to cut up Malfoy as Lance said with a tense tone, "Who the hell are you?"

The white ninja slowly raise his arm that held his sword it to the sheath on his back and slide it in with a click as he slowly turn around facing the two brothers as the white ninja said to them, "I am one who seek vengeance upon the one who's without a voice."

"Crow?" Harry said as the white ninja held up a letter of sort with a similar symbol that crow has on his gear, before he drop it down upon Draco's broken body as he said, "I'll be waiting."

Suddenly before Lance could rush him, the white ninja throw down a smoke pellet that cover the area of the bathroom they were in, with the sound of a window breaking, Lance pull out his sword and did a wide slash, cutting through the smoke and blew it away and show the white ninja had vanish and any evident about him was just the letter he left behind and escape with the broken window to show how he got out, as Lance put away his sword knowing that guy was long gone.

"Harry get a teacher, and tell Crow to come meet up with me," Lance said as he walk over to Draco, and grab the letter off his body as he said, "This is some serious trouble."

(Scene Break Healing Hall)

Draco was on a bed with Harry and Lance nearby just before Laura, Ophiuchus, and Hermione ran in. "We heard what happened!" Ophiuchus asked as she was followed by Daphne and Astoria. Draco was on a bed after he had been given a wide assortment of potions and tonics to heal him. He was covered in bandages showing whoever did this wanted Draco to be found alive as a message of sorts.

"The Aurors have already been contacted." Dumbledore said as he walked in with Snape and McGonagall.

"This is truly a tragedy to think something like this could happen at Hogwarts." Minerva said as she looked to the young boy with sympathy. Astoria ran next to Draco's bed as he was in a lot of pain from his ordeal.

"Whoever did this," Lance began as he gestured to the hurt boy. "Knew exactly how to cause harm to a Wizard with the upmost efficiency and prejudice." Lance said as he knew the signs of an attack as these would be how Crow would do it to a Horror. "I suggest picking up Japanese Reading Material I read during the break that Monks and Priestess the old Japanese Wizarding folks used to be at war with another faction called Shinobi." Lance said surprising Snape.

"How would a hired assassin be able to breach the wards of this school?!" Snape asked not at all believing Lance words.

"Because they did it all the time back in the day both had served under Feudal Lords in one form or another but never on the same side as each other." Lance explained as he looked at Draco's wounds. "They made it their business to breach wards undetected to complete any and all objectives." Lance said as he looked to Draco. "Whoever did this was clearly trained in the old ways and if it was a Shinobi then you may need to contact the Japanese Ministry for answers." Lance said as he knew this could very well go to a Wizarding International incident but he needed to keep them off Crows back.

"But why would they target young Malfoy?" Minerva asked to which Lance had a theory.

"I don't think Draco was the intended target he was the messenger and from the looks of it... message received." Lance said as he looked to them.

"It does string truth otherwise this aggressor would have simply killed him." Dumbledore said as he noted the signs of such a thing. "Severus if you would you will need to contact the boy's parents I will go about contact the Ministries Aurors." Dumbledore said knowing this would not stay hidden for long. "Minerva if you would." Dumbledore began to which Minerva nodded to him.

"Of course Mr. Potter I may need to ask you more questions of what you saw." The charms professor said to which Harry nodded as he and Lance were the prime witnesses of this.

"For now I suggest you give the lads time to calm down and gather their thoughts." Dumbledore said but Harry cut him off.

"Sir I'd like to give out what I saw its better we find who did this fast." Harry said as Lance agreed with his brother.

"Very well." Dumbledore conceded knowing Harry needed to tell someone while the memory was still fresh.

(Scene Break)

After Harry and Lance told Minerva what they saw the Aurors had arrived and they told them the same story. Someone had mercilessly and violently attacked Draco using assassination skill that had been long since forgotten. After the questioning was done for Harry and Lance they were at the Room of Requirements once more with Crow and Jinx there as well as Hermione and Laura.

"Crow... does this look familiar to you?" Harry asked passing the letter to Crow who took it and looked at it.

"That's our families crest." Jinx said as she saw the crest in question.

"Families crest?" Hermione asked as she heard this.

"Yes." Jinx nodded as she looked to the group. "Our family the Kagemaru clan it's where the armor of Crow originated from..." Jinx said as Hermione paid attention feeling like she was in some sort of Shinobi themed action movie.

Crow took the letter and lit it aflame with his lighter where it turned to ash to form a message. "Meet me when the moon shines high. We shall settle the matter of our father's inheritance -Shiroi." Orva read aloud causing Crow to go wide eyed to this.

"Nii-san?" Jinx asked shocked to hear her elder brother was still out there after he betrayed them all.

"You know this bloke Crow?" Harry asked to which Crow nodded.

"Yes he's my elder brother making him Crow's half-brother." Jinx said causing Hermione to go wide eyed.

"Wait brother?!" Harry asked in shock as Lance knew Crow had a brother but not like this.

"It's a long story but." Jinx began only for Crow to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

_**"Crow and I shall deal with this. Do not follow."**_ Orva ordered as Crow began to take his leave.

"Crow the bloke is clearly drawing you into a trap don't do this." Harry said as he knew Shiroi as a Ninja was bred on spy craft sabotage, and assassination.

"This isn't your fight Harry it isn't any of our fight." Lance said as he was leaning on the wall. "This guy is calling Crow out so it's Crow who has to go. If for no other reason than to bury the past." Lance said knowing Crow would never forgive them if they intervened. Plus Lance if familiar with having the need to bury the past and leave it where it belongs. After all Lance has been trying to bury his past for years already but it was difficult.

Harry in turn let it be for now but knowing Crow and this Shiroi guy has a history Harry wanted to know what other secrets they were hiding. "Jinx, what is the story between them anyway?" Harry asked to which Jinx bit her lip to keep from talking. "Tsukino." Harry said getting the girls attention. "If Crow is going to be shadowing me still I need to know him better." Harry said to which Tsukino then looked to Lance and Laura. Lance simply looked away not getting involved and Laura simply shrugged to her.

"Ok." Jinx said as she looked to the Wizard and Witch here. "But I won't tell you here." She added as she looked to them. "Later tonight I will." Jinx said to which Hermione spoke up.

"Ok." Hermione said as she agreed and knew as a Prefect she needed someone who can replace Ron.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Lance and as Laura nodded in agreement with Lance's statement.

"I do to." Jinx said as she really hoped that Crow won't get angry with her when he finds out about this.

(Scene Break Malfoy Manor)

Voldemort sat alone in his private room as he closed his eyes on concentration. So far they had lost two of the 7 sins which meant two of his Horcruxes were destroyed thanks to his 'children,' indirectly that is. But lately there had been whispers that despite being quick to stifle them continued on. The time is daughter was 'here,' she always seemed to vanish for long periods of time. She doesn't omit the truth and simply says she has a private abode to conduct her research but he knew there was more to that.

These 'Madou Tools,' she provides are but one of many fruits of her labors another being the Basilisk she had given him to replace the one lost in the Chamber of Secrets. Lately he had been trying to locate her 'lab,' but had nothing to show for it. Lupus wasn't talking either no matter how many signals he drops for it and considering when training the recruits he manages to challenge the torture curse and overpower the imperious curse Voldemort knew Lupus was powerful.

But the assault on the Burrow showed Voldemort valuable information about two possible enemies. This whole time Lupus had been holding back the battle with this 'Garo,' was proof of that which angered Voldemort. They had claimed that they were at the peak of strength yet Lupus had the audacity to hide the fact he wasn't showing all he could do. Voldemort suspected that it was to hide his true intentions but Voldemort knew Lupus wasn't the type for that sort of deception. After all he had a conversation with him about it before.

(Flashback)

The two were seated with Bellatrix all but grinding to her Dark Lord. "Tell me Lupus." Voldemort said as he looked down upon his 'son,' who had become a most excellent enforcer even without magic. "Why did you find such enjoyment against this 'Garo,' of the light?" Voldemort asked as he looked down upon Lupus.

"He excites me when I fight him." Lupus said calmly to his father. "But if you truly wish to know... I believe he has the best chance at killing me hence why he excites me." Lupus said as he looked to his father.

"If that is the case why not kill him when you have the chance?" Voldemort said glaring at the boy who let a possible threat to himself get away.

"Because I welcome it." Lupus said to which Voldemort is left at a lost here.

"I find myself at a lost you 'welcome,' death?" Voldemort asked to which Lupus smirked a bit. "Why ever would you concede to such a thing?" Voldemort asked to which Lupus chuckled to his father and his fear of dying.

"You're not a warrior, you wouldn't understand." Lupus said as he looked to his father.

"Then please humor me." Voldemort said as Lupus then chuckled a bit to his father's stupidity.

"See it from my perspective." Lupus said as he began to stir his tea after adding sugar to it. "You trained your whole life and in turn you become skilled for it." Lupus began as he stopped stirring before taking a sip. "The rush, the thrill that battles provide proves your existence and there are many battles to be fought." Lupus said but then paused for a moment. "But eventually they get boring routine even." Lupus said showing his dissatisfaction with the battles he had fought. "No one comes close to your level and due to this you know you're going to win every fight." Lupus said as he glared at his drink with contempt.

"The sane would call that assurance." Voldemort said but Lupus then chuckled a bit.

"I don't." Lupus began as all eyes fell to him. "I am not suicidal, but I DEMAND a worthy opponent one who can provide a battle that would result in one of us dying a true warrior's death and only that." Lupus said before he began to smile a bit. "See when I face that Makai knight the Golden Knight Garo, for the first time in many years I feel unease and from it I felt something I had nearly forgotten." Lupus said with all ears on him. "For the first time I felt the sliver of true excitement. Lupus said as Bellatrix paid attention. "I DO NOT know for sure if I'll walk away and that alone makes my life much brighter." Lupus said before he stood up from his seat.

"So...you desire immortality, father? Good for you. But for me?" Lupus began as he went to the door. "A battle to the death against someone who is just as devoted to both the battle and their beliefs as I and challenging me with that... and that one besting me? That is how I wish to end in content." Lupus said as he then left the room leaving Voldemort to mule over those words.

(End Flashback)

Now Voldemort knew Lupus wish to face the Golden Knight but the boy was proving to be willing to disregard orders to face him. Voldemort had found himself intrigued to the point he may need to make plans to meet with this squib and see what all the 'talk,' of him is about. It may also allow him another piece to the puzzle that is his children and their true intentions. For now though he will wait and see what this ally of his daughter has to offer in terms of victory.

After all while he is keeping his foes busy Ophiuchus is acquiring the data of a particular weapon this 'Laura,' had developed long ago. Until then Lord Voldemort shall wait and see what the results may be for his victory in this war.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go a new chapter folks I hope you all enjoyed it and for the love of God leave me a review for it before you leave. So until next time ja-ne.


	16. Chapter 16 Feud

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: New chapter let's begin folks.

(Start Hogwarts Room of Requirements)

The group comprised of Tsukino, Harry, Hermione, Laura, and Lance had gathered in the room of Requirements as they all wanted to hear the story of Crow. They had the room set up to be comfortable and give it a Japanese feel to it hence why most of them were on pillows in a traditional Japanese seating arrangement. Tsukino or Jinx as she was commonly known as sat there as all eyes rested on her.

"The relationship between Crow and Shiro is complicated." Jinx began as she looked to the group. "He was born from a liaison between my father and an outsider." Jinx began to tale as she looked to the group. "Crow came to our family when his mother passed away back then he was called Kuroi." Jinx said as she told Crow's story. "He had nowhere else to go back then and my father despite him being proof of his infidelity welcomed Kuroi into the household as his son. In turn it was myself Shiroi and Kuroi." Tsukino explained as she looked to the table and saw her reflection in it.

(Flashback)

A young Crow or Kuroi as he was called back then was seen with bags of his belongings next to him as he stood at the gate of a Japanese looking home suggesting the owners were quiet wealthy. Next to him was his father the previous Crow and his two half-siblings.

Later Kuroi was being shown to his new room still dealing with the loss of his mother. "I know the truth of your conception and birth is frowned upon, but you are still of my blood and are welcome in this household. Follow the rules that are set and try to get along with the others." Crow said as he looked to Kuroi.

"Yes sir." He said solemnly to which Crow nodded and took his leave but then stopped.

"If you wish to talk don't hesitate to ask despite all of this, myself or one of your siblings will be willing to listen just give them time." Crow said to which Kuroi nodded before his father took his leave. As he left from the corner of the hall Shiroi and Tsukino were seen spying on Kuroi as both understood very much what Kuroi was going through.

(Pause Flashback)

"He was quiet when he first began living with us. But brother knew well enough what Kuroi was going through back then." Tsukino said as she looked to the group as Harry was saddened to hear how Crow lost his mother.

(Continue Flashback)

Kuroi and Shiroi were seen sparing as the two faced each other sending punches and kicks at each other. "It hurts doesn't it!?" Shiroi asked sending a palm thrust torts Kuroi who was pushed back by it but held his ground. "Losing someone close like that." Shiroi added as he then sent a kick only for Kuroi to catch it and push his half-brother back.

"What would you know?!" Kuroi countered as he sent a punch to his half-brother only to be stopped by Shiroi's block and pushed back.

"Because my mother died a long time ago also!" He called out and sent a spin kick torts Shiroi causing him to stumble. He didn't end it there as he then sent a double punch at Kuroi's chest sending him to the rings edge. But as he fell he flipped back to his feet and glared at his half-brother showing he was also being trained by their father. The two then charged at each other and ended up punching the other in the face and in turn the punch sent both of them stumbling back from it. As Shiroi stumbled back both fell to the ground on their rears to which Shiroi gave his half-brother an understanding look. "And the hurt never goes away." Shiroi said as he looked to Kuroi who understood as much.

What both of them was unaware of was Crow watching the whole thing play out feeling that one of them may actually succeed him as Crow.

(Pause Flashback)

"The two formed a powerful bond back then they became like true full-blooded brothers." Tsukino said to which Harry felt it.

"But something happened didn't it?" Harry asked to which Jinx nodded.

"Yes they became brothers but more like Cain and Abel style." Tsukino said to which Hermione was very much aware of in that regard.

"Cain and Abel?" Harry asked to which Hermione looked to Harry.

"The first sons of Adam and Eve who are the father and mother of mankind. Long story short Cain murdered his brother Abel jealous thinking God favored Abel more than him." Hermione explained as she looked to Harry who understood how that could be bad.

"My brothers they both vined to be top student to my father but while my younger brother was content with being an Alchemist or gaining another Knight title Shiroi wanted more." Tsukino explained as she looked to the group as she explained her two brother's story. "Shiroi wanted to become Crow and there brotherly bond began to be tainted by jealousy and contempt when Kuroi was receiving more than Shiroi." Tsukino said as she looked to the group here.

"Eventually came the day my father decided on who would inherit the title of both Crow and the head of the clan." Tsukino said as she looked to the group as it was when her life fell apart around her. "See my family despite being a Knight household possess a single skill specifically designed to... to take a life." Tsukino said as Harry and Hermione were wide eyed to this. "But father always said technique is a method of absolute last resort to the point only the head of the family can learn it." Tsukino said as she looked to the group and saw that even Lance and Laura were surprised to learn this.

"I'm assuming Shiroi wanted this technique for himself." Hermione asked as Tsukino nodded to her.

"Yes but my father saw darkness in him hence why he and the armor passed him over that day." Tsukino said as she looked to the group revealing Crow didn't even want to inherit this.

(Flashback)

Crow and Shiroi were alone in the room that afternoon as Shiroi glared at his father in contempt. "WHY!?" Shiroi demanded as he glared at his father.

"You know why if your pride won't let you see it then it's on you." Crow said to his son as the successor would be here soon.

"I am your son you're FIRST BORN SON! By rite of succession the title of Crow and head of this household should be mine!" Shiroi yelled as he glared at Crow.

"My mind is made up you shall not become the Phantom Knight or head of this household." Crow said as he glared at his son. "And the technique shall not be passed down to you." Crow said calmly knowing his son was filled with far too much wrath and pride. "For Kuroi violence and conflict is a burden yet he endures it to fight as one who protects for you it is less then air to the point that you would deal violence to those you are sworn to protect." Crow said as he glared at his son and in turn went to deliver the killer verbal blow. "I chose him because he was ready while were not." Crow said and thus Shiroi just about had it with him.

"I will ask you one last time father, pass to me what I am owed." Shiroi said and thus Crow stood up and would not budge in this regard.

"I shall not." Crow said and thus began to take his leave as he needed to see the new Crow.

The door opened and Crow and Shiroi both saw Kuroi enter. "Father sorry to intrude but I was hoping." Kuroi began as he had come here to ask if he and Tsukino could go out for the evening to relax like he had promised her.

Kuroi had arrived at a bad time as Shiroi all but went berserk at the arrival of Kuroi whom he felt cheated him out of his right. Shiroi roared in fury and attacked as he took out a set of throwing stars and threw them at Crow. Kuroi acting fast pushed his father out of the way and blocked a few of the stars. But a stray one went across his neck and for a brief moment he cried out in pain until the cry was silenced. Crow seeing this acted as well and went on the offensive against his son who had fallen to the temptation of darkness.

Crow began to send powerful punches to his son intent on subduing him but he showed that the training he undergone and his younger age were his advantage. Shiroi was knocked back to where the swords where and thus grabbed two of them outside Crow's watch. With a mighty roar Shiroi charged in with both sword attempting to cut down his father not caring if this was patricide. It didn't take long for Crow to draw his own sword to block his son's attack.

The battle continued as Shiroi tried to overpower his father to end his life. Crow saw his son's technique was violent and aggressive reflecting upon his rage. As the battle continued Crow saw he was not going to be able to win this so easily and knew he needed to ensure his remaining two children survived. Thus he knew of one way to get out of this and he hated to even use it on his own child.

"If you will not make me the successor then I'll end the usurper!" Shiroi called out and went for Kuroi who was wide eyed and was unable to counter in time. Crow seeing this acted on instinct and in turn took a stab wound to the chest causing him to cry out in pain. He knew at this point any hope of his son becoming a Knight was gone and thus he needed to make sure the Order was aware of his own son's folly.

"Father!" Tsukino was heard as all eyes fell to the young girl who arrived after hearing the commotion.

Crow had to act fast as he knew he would only get once chance at this. Thus by focusing his own inner will and strength a crest appeared in Crow's open palm as he used his free arm to grab his son's sword arm. Once he was ready he smashed the crest arm into Shiroi and in turn blasted him back with it causing the Fallen Student to hit the wall hard. His son opened up his gi and saw the death mark on his chest as he looked to his father in shock and horror.

"You are no longer welcomed in this house hold or to the Makai Order." Crow said as he removed the sword knowing it hit a vital spot for him. "From here on out any who see you shall know you for what you are, a traitor and a fallen apprentice." Crow said as he glared at his son who glared back at his father. Movement was heard in the household as Shiroi realized he screwed up big time and knew he had to leave now.

"You will come to regret this." Shiroi said as he then dropped a smoke bomb which once it went off covered the room in smoke. Following it up, was the sound of glass shattering showing, Shiroi making his escape.

As Crow fell Tsukino began to cry over her father as Kuroi ran over to his father. "Kuroi." Crow gasped as he looked to his successor. "I don't have long. But know this from now on you are Crow head of this family and the Phantom Knight." Crow said as he passed his sword over to his soon who took it in silent shock as his father smiled for the last and final time. Thus Kuroi died that night and in his place was the new Phantom Knight, Crow.

(End Flashback)

"My brother killed our father and cost Crow his voice that night and the two had born a bitter rivalry since." Tsukino explained as she looked to the two magic users before her.

"How can Shiroi do something like that, he not only killed his own father for not giving him something said father knew he was not ready for but he took it a step further and caused Crow to become a mute!?" Hermione yelled as she couldn't believe the boy who welcomed Crow or Kuroi as he was known back then with open arms and understanding could become something so cruel, jealous, and spiteful.

"What's worse Shiroi is calling Crow out." Laura said as she looked to the group.

"I know." Lance said as Harry looked to Tsukino and in turn stood up.

"We have to go help him." Harry said surprising the group.

"What?!" Lance asked in shock to this.

"Look I know this is Crow's fight but..." Harry trailed off trying to find the right words. "But it just doesn't sit right by me to let him go alone like this even with Orva." Harry said as he looked to the group. "I understand you all have known him far longer than I have but he's my friend as much as he's yours." Harry said as he tried to talk them into going.

"Still Harry in all likely hood we'll be walking into heavy fire." Hermione said as she honestly had her doubts about this.

"So was going to the Ministry of Magic Last year." Harry said as Hermione knew what Harry meant.

"I say we go." Laura said as she stretched a bit. "Better to make sure Crow has moral support if not backup am I right?" Laura asked as she smirked to the group.

"Fine." Lance said and thus they were all in agreement.

"But Crow has too much of a head start we'll need a Portkey if we hope to catch up to him and that's assuming we even know where to go." Hermione said as she looked to the group.

"Let's see if we can find that note then, if it's still nearby maybe we can use it to track down Crow." Harry said to which it was worth a shot.

(Later outside the Room of Requirements)

Harry, Hermione, Laura, and Lance all walked out of the room as Tsukino remained hidden from sight. They needed to make a Portkey fast which would be what Laura had to focus on making they just needed an item they can use as the Portkey. But as they turned the corner they were in turn shocked to see Dumbledore there as he seemed surprised to see them.

"Professor Dumbledore?!" Hermione gasped as she saw Dumbledore here while Lance gave the old headmaster a glare contempt.

"Ah Ms. Granger I see you've found Mr. Potter and Ms. Luis out after curfew." Dumbledore said as he gave them somewhat of a knowing look.

"Oh sorry sir." Harry apologized as Laura glared at the man who despite having all the evidence he needed wouldn't bust Draco for his crap this year.

"Yes well I suggest you all head back to your dorms less another less forgiving prefect or a professor catches you." Dumbledore said and was about to take his leave before stopping. "Oh before I forget here it seems one of your classmates had left this in Professor Snape's Defense Class would you kindly return it when you find the owner." Dumbledore said to which Hermione nodded.

"Of course sir." Hermione said and thus Dumbledore took his leave. But as Hermione looked to the item she saw it was a Japanese Rosary to which she looked surprised. "Sir are you sure this." Hermione began only to see that Dumbledore was already gone.

_**"It's a portkey."**_ Zaruba spoke once he was sure Dumbledore was gone surprising the group.

"Huh?" Harry asked to which Eclipse agreed her fellow Madou Ring.

_**"Yes this Rosary is a portkey from the looks of the thing it may lead us straight to Crow and back."**_ Eclipse said as Laura used her magic to scan the Rosary.

"It's true." Laura said as this seemed almost too easy.

"Then we should get out of the wards and use it." Lance said to which they were all in agreement on this knowing they had to hurry.

(Meanwhile over with Crow)

Crow stood hidden in a tree as he looked upon the large castle where Shiroi wanted to meet with him. He looked over there defenses and noticed figures roaming the abandoned fortress. With his Madou Tool visor he took a closer look and saw they were not Death Eaters at all. Crow then took out a shuriken and put it over Orva's eye before throwing the item. It flew around the area as it scouted around the fortress to provide Crow with information. After it got everything it could it returned to Crow who grabbed it and put it over Orva's face again. Once it was done he put it away and Orva reported what she saw. _**"Horrors all of them." **_Orva confirmed as she could smell them over here without using that shuriken trick. _**"Exercise caution."**_ Orva warned and thus Crow went on the move to the old abandoned fortress before him.

(Later at the site)

A Horror was patrolling the area for any suspicious activities or any strays that happen to be at the wrong spot at the wrong time. As it patrolled the area it soon head movement opting it to look to where it came from. From there it saw a shadow appear making a silhouette in the fog. Just then the foe took a battle stance before summoning its armor making the Horror go wide eyed to this. From there Crow charged in and sliced the Horrors head off ending its night before it could truly begin with a silent kill.

Once the Horror was dealt with Crow intended to make quick work of all the Horrors here and the best way to do that was the silent approach. It wasn't long until another Horror Guard showed up and in turn Crow quickly hidden away making only enough noise to attract its attention. One the Horror began to investigate it failed to realize the Makai Knight hiding above it until it was too late. Crow came down and stabbed the Horror through the back covering its maw with his armor arm. Once he did so he sliced the Horror in two ending it swiftly. The Phantom Knight was far from done as he then disengaged his armor for a quick cool down and charged into the fortress once more.

(Later)

Three Horrors were patrolling the area as the way they moved suggested military training of some sort. Just then one of them heard something and looked to the source to see what looked to be a corpse hanging from a rope. Now normally they'd ignore it but it was giving off the scent of their own blood making them attracted to it. As they began to approach it they began to cut the form loose unaware of a wire hidden and connected to a set of Madou Tool explosives. Once their 'meal,' was cut loose the explosives were freed and began to swing to the Horrors.

They never saw it coming before it went off in a blast with the shrapnel of it made from Soul Metal stabbing into all of them. From the fire Crow showed up and ended the two Horrors swiftly leaving the third one left standing. As the third Horror got back up it roared in fury when it saw Crow standing there in the fire after ending his two comrades. It was a Texas standoff as Crow reached for his weapon ready to draw it while the Horror glared at the Knight.

The Horror then roared in fury before it charged at Crow who also charged and proceeded to slice the Horror in two once they passed each other. Crow then sheathed his weapon and the Horror turned into black smoke signaling its demise. Crow then looked to the steps into the old fortress and began to approach it intended on facing his brother and stopping this blood feud once and for all.

(Meanwhile nearby)

A figure in white saw the whole thing play out glaring at it with contempt. He knew Crow had improved greatly since they last met and from that he knew what to expect from the Phantom Knight. But this figure had improved a great deal himself as well and was not going to let Crow best him this day. This night will be the night the world sees who is the more worthy inheritor of the title of the Phantom Knight Crow. But he was simply the decoy in his mistress's plan who was at the Magic School Hogwarts retrieving a little something from the Makai Priestess belongings.

In turn he saw movement and smirked as the signs of a Portkey was seen and from it the Hogwarts group appeared from it. No doubt they intent to meet with Crow which is perfect. An Audience for the fall of the fake Phantom Knight and the rise of the true Phantom Knight Crow. In turn he jumped down and began to make his way to where Crow would be no doubt to settle their score once and for all.

(Meanwhile with the Hogwarts Group)

The group of five comprised of Laura, Harry, Hermione, Lance, and Jinx popped into existence thanks to the use of the Portkey as they quickly gathered themselves from it. "Let it be known that I hate that." Laura said as Harry agreed with her.

"I agree." Harry said as he regained himself as well.

"Stop complaining we need to locate Crow." Lance said as he took charge as he opted for the silent approach in going through this fortress up ahead.

_**"It seems Crow has been busy I sense the remnants of Horrors in the area."**_ Zaruba said as he could sense them all.

"So it seems trouble already found him." Hermione added and thus they got on the move.

"If that's the case then lets join in on all the fun!" Laura said ready to move out and kick some ass.

(Meanwhile Hogwarts Gryffindor Common Room 6th Year girls Dorm)

In Laura's dorm room movement was seen from within the room. It looked similar to a metal squid of sorts as it began to enter the room being silent about it. The probe like Madou Tool made its way through making sure Laura's roommate did not take not of its presence inside the room. Soon it got to her bed and began to scan around her trunk for the item it was seeking. As the light went across it quickly it turned green recognizing the intended item and began to use magic the Order to unlock it. It was a slow process but eventually the clicking of locks was heard and from then the trunk open to what it truly hid inside it.

The Probe proceeded to send in a tendril and began to look for its target within. Eventually the tendrils spasmed to a halt and in turn began to real it back out revealing within the claw of the probes tendrils was a leather bound book covered in seals and surprisingly chains. The probe stored it away and began to make its way out of the Common Room via the window of the tower. As it left the girls dormitory and entered the men's it went to the window it had come through and scanned the area to make sure it was not seen. Once it was sure it was in the clear it exited the tower and flew off to its owner.

It flew torts the Hogwarts courtyard and in turn arrived at to the waiting Ophiuchus who held out her waiting hand when the Probe arrived. Once the Probe got to her Ophiuchus took the book and smiled at the find. "Perfect." Ophiuchus said as she smirked at the journal. It appeared Laura had locked this journal up tight to make sure no one could access it. The foolish Priestess had hoped that by locking the journal up and keeping the only copy with her it would make sure no one would be able to access the schematics held within.

But now Ophiuchus had them and once she unlocked it Laura's greatest mistake shall become Ophiuchus greatest weapon. Ophiuchus then took her leave knowing full well that everything was going as scheduled and her plans have yet to hit another hitch.

(Scene Break Crow)

Crow arrived at a large area, no doubt for training, as he saw the full moon high in the sky. As he walked through he knew this may be the day he would have to put him down. Crow would rather avoid that but Shiroi had proven time and time again that there was no redeeming him. The Order abstained from killing but if it was one of their own and then on rare occasions assassination orders were given to eliminate their own members when the line of their laws had been crossed.

As Crow got to the center of the area the wind blew an ominous air while Crow stood there for but a moment. Crow then felt him and thus turned around to find Shiroi there glaring at his half-brother. "All games end today." Shiroi said glaring at Crow with an unbridled hatred for him. The two stood there in silence as they glared at each other Crow knowing what was to come and Shiroi intending on ending it here and taking his birthright. "So many years, so many fights; so much hate." Shiroi said glaring at his half-brother with deep hatred that had festered for years on end.

"I used to tell you that father would still be alive if he had not chosen you to be his successor as Crow." Shiroi said as he reach up to his swords and draw them out slowly with Crow silently watching as his half-brother went on saying, "I told you that because I had hope it might hurt."

Shiroi fully drew out his sword as they clank against each other as he said to Crow, "I use to tell you it was a matter of blood, and you gotten in the way of my path, so I was forced to strike you down to put you in your place, but that's a lie. I hate you because he chose you to become the next inheritor of his armor and chose to teach you all 7 steps of his most secret martial form instead of me his first born!"

Crow soon drew his sword and held it in a reverse grip, ready to fight his brother with Shiroi glaring down at Crow once more with the most hatred look in his eyes while looking at him as Shiroi said to him, "I hated you because he chose you over me, that's all. I was planning on just killing you and our sister so he would have no other choice but to choice me, but instead he taken the strike that was meant for you."

With crow was clam and still, as he flex his fingers upon his sword with Shiroi said to him, "After I was banished from our clan and marked by him, all I've wanted for years is to kill you myself!"

Both Shiroi and Crow charged at each other with their sword clash against each other, with Shiroi push away to slash at Crow, as the silent knight dodge the strike and hit counter by hitting Shiroi with a backhand forcing him back, as the Makai ninja to fixed himself while he ready his swords for another go.

The two at each other strike after strike, block after block, with one trying to gain an advantage over the other, with Shiroi saw and opening as he took a strike with his 2nd sword, and drew first blood across Crows chest and kick him away.

Crow backed away as Shiroi goes for a 2nd strike with both sword, but Crow block it with their swords skid across each other, with crow goes for an attack as he leap over his brother, while Shiroi duck and block crows attack before counting himself, but crow block it and grab his arm and throw him over his shoulder and a cross the field with one of his sword had flew out of his hand and stab behind crow into the ground.

Shiroi stood up without saying a word as he charge at crow while the Phantom knight soon did the same, with their sword clash against each other when they cross each other.

Crow turn back around but didn't see Shiroi in front of him before looking up and saw his half-brother above him with his sword raise above his head ready to strike crow, but he dodge it by taking a side step.

Shiroi slash at Crow again, with Crow dodging it and counter as he slash downwards on Shiroi arm, making him cry out while crow strike again doing the same thing to the other arm, cutting the wrapping on Shiroi's arm before kicking him away.

As Shiroi stumbles back with the wrappings on his arms suddenly burst off his arms and the mark of his clan was on one arm, while the mark of a different symbols was on his other arm with a slash mark going through both of them.

It seem Shiroi was about to fall, but he caught himself with his right leg, putting it behind him, with Crow saw Shiroi was not down just yet, so he ready himself for another round.

Shiroi stood there with his arms how cut open, but little blood drips from his wounds but the pain was there as he soon shouted to the heaven, his voice echoing throughout the area but not in pain but in anger before he charge at Crow once again, with more power in his strikes before giving crow a chop to his neck and knee him in his ribs.

Crow had drop his sword with Shiroi kick it away, and before crow could recover, Shiroi grab his face and force him down to the ground before he raise his sword with both hands, prepared to kill Crow.

Suddenly the group found the two, thanks to Shiroi cry he made, with everyone is shock to see what had happen already, with Cho saw what was going before her, seeing crow on the ground about to be killed by Shiroi, as the white robe rouge night send his sword down, about to stab crow with Tsukino Crying out, "Crow!"

Suddenly Crow raise his hand to take the sword as it stab through his hand and move it just before it could stab his head, and hit the ground next to it.

Shiroi smirked when he saw an audience here and in turn glared down at Crow. His sword missed and in turn Crow had taken the time to break the blade with a powerful strike. Once he did so Crow proceeded to kick Shiroi off sent him back. Shiroi of course fixed himself and back flipped away while Crow jumped back to his feet and glared down Shiroi.

Crow pulled the broken blade out of his hand ignoring the pain despite being unable to cry out in pain. Shiroi glared at his brother and looked ready to end this as the group saw what was happening. "I don't need swords to kill you. I will kill you with my bare hands!" Shiroi roared out taking a battle stance before charging into the fight once more.

Once they met the two began a fist fight sending powerful strikes at each other left and right. Both brothers shown themselves to be competent if not expert practitioners of martial artists as there strikes were like a brawl but an elegant dance of violence. As they fought the group saw what was going on and looked ready to jump in at any moment.

"We need to help!" Harry called out only to be stopped by Lance.

"No this is Crow's fight." Lance said keeping Harry back.

"But that man is trying to kill him! We can't just stand aside and do nothing!" Hermione said added as she looked to Lance.

"Hermione I've been around the guys longer then you have, some things you can support them 100% but other things you have to let them settle for themselves." Laura said as she then looked to the fight. "This is one of those things Crow has to settle on his own terms." Laura said knowing full well if they intervened Crow would never be able to bury this demon once and for all.

"And if it means one of them possible dying!" Hermione argued and thus no one had a retort to this save for Zaruba.

_**"Men are the only ones who can understand the reasoning's of other men but even they can get stumped by it as well."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Hermione and tried to explain. _**"Crow needs to do this on his own he needs to be able to put this behind him and move forward otherwise it will always haunt him without end and he will never be able to heal."**_ Zaruba said as he seen other Knights go through this. As far as he was concerned Shiroi was too far gone teetering torts the edge as a Horror only barely clinging to his humanity as is.

_**"Let him do this on his own."**_ Eclipse added and thus Hermione was forced to stay put as Crow and Shiroi did battle.

Back to the fight the two were still going at it as Crow had only one shot at this. He went for a spin kick and nailed Shiori in the head and caused him to stumble a bit. He then made a hand movement that Shiori was all too familiar with and in turn went to stop it. He blocked and moved the offending hand to the side stopping Crow in his tracks. He grabbed his arm and began to twist it forcing Crow to his knees as the result. Shiroi didn't stop there as he twisted it further with the threat of breaking said hand more evident.

"The Fifth Step most impressive our father managed to teach it to you." Shiroi said as he looked down upon his half-brother. "But that is all he taught you isn't it?" He stated more then asked as he looked down upon Crow. "He didn't teach me the 7th but he certainly didn't teach you the 6th." Shiroi said as he then pulled back his fist before turning it torts a palm strike.

Shiroi then thrusted forward with it and in turn sent Crow flying back to the wall causing it to fall apart into rubble. Shiroi smirked leaving everyone wide eyed at what had happened. But as Shiroi made his way to inspect the body and the others were about to jump in Shiroi went wide eyed as the smoke cleared and there was no body in sight. He then turned around and saw Crow appear and sent a strike to his chest so powerful it blasted a hole through his clothing out the back.

Then to Shiroi's utter shock and horror Crow began to strike Shiroi with 5 more different attacks across his body counting up to 6 strikes in all. Shiroi stumbled back as he felt like his body was being broken down piece by piece with six of those strikes leaving him wide eyed in utter horror. As Shiroi fell to his knees he looked to Crow wide eyed as Crow prepared the 7th and final blow. "He didn't." Shiroi said as he looked on in horror.

_**"No he didn't."**_ Orva confirmed as she looked to Shiroi. _**"I did."**_ Orva said making Shiroi widened his eyes in horror and realization. _**"You were right when you said that your father taught Crow the 5th step but when you killed him that day it fell to me to finish where he left off."**_ Orva explained as she looked to the fallen apprentice. _**"It's only two at any given time who knows this forbidden skill of absolute last resort. The teacher and myself so in the case of a successor there will always be someone able to teach these seven steps to be passed down."**_ Orva said as Shiroi realized he was doomed.

Thus Crow charged in and sent the seventh and final strike to Shiroi's head ending it once and for all. The attack caused a ripple through the air itself but it was a calming ripple as when it passed the group they felt at peace somehow. Birds nearby awoken and flew off as Crow performed this final strike against Shiroi. Shiroi fell to the ground letting out a final sigh of defeat and in turn laid there motionless.

_**"I'm sorry Shiroi you left him no other choice."**_ Orva said as Crow looked down upon his brother with grief and pity that he had to be the one to put him down like a mad dog. Even now he felt sickened about doing it that he murdered his brother like this.

In turn Lance walked up to Crow and put a comforting hand on his shoulder getting Crow's attention. Crow seeing this nodded and in turn returned his gaze back to his brother. As the two stood there for a brief moment of silence Harry noticed a familiar mark on Shiroi's other arm. He walked over to it and saw the mark in all of its clarity. It was that of a Cobra biting down upon a skill with its tail coiled around what could be the world.

"Is that?" Harry asked as Hermione looked at it with Laura.

"I mean it does look like a Dark Mark." Hermione confirmed as she looked upon it while Laura did some scans on it.

"Yeap that's what it's supposed to be but when you add some of the Orders form of Magic this thing makes old nose-less dark mark look tame in comparison." Laura confirmed as she looked to the dark mark in question.

"What?" Harry asked clearly confused as to what Laura said.

"Basically it doesn't just connect the followers to the creator but it gives the creator the ability to kill them from a distance with just a thought. No doubt it also monitors them and in the event of any betrayal or compromise this bad boy kills them instantly." Laura said impressed with the level of detail this mark had.

"So that means You-Know-Who is the lease of our worries." Hermione said as this mark proved that there may very well be another Dark Lord out there biding his time.

"Perhaps cobras are rumored to be the only serpents that refused to obey old Sally when he was spout all that crap about blood purity." Laura said as she looked to the bookworm. "Whoever chose a Cobra as part of their mark, either has some grudge against old pasty skin or thinks themselves better than him." Laura said finishing her examination of the mark. "Point is we may have found or target." Laura said with a smirk on her small smirk on her face.

"Wadjet." Harry said as he remembered meeting her back during the attack on the Burrow.

"Who?" Hermione asked looking to Harry with some concern.

"This masked woman who tried to get me to join her and her cause. She claimed to be trying to create Eden." Harry said recalling his conversation with her in a brief summery.

"Wadjet… that's the name of the Egyptian Goddess of Cobras." Laura said as pieces all fell into place.

"So that means... she's the one we're looking for." Lance said as he put the pieces together. "Not much help if she's wearing that mask though." Lance confessed knowing they needed a way to unmask her.

"But first." Tsukino spoke up as she looked to the group and then to Shiroi. "At least he deserves a proper grave." Tsukino said as Harry and Hermione would disagree but... in the end Shiroi was still family.

(Later Nearby)

Shiroi's grave as a humble one as it was covered in rocks with his swords acting as markers. It wasn't grand but it was sufficient and even then he had a great view after all. The group then took there leave of the grave via the portkey that brought them all here in the first place. All was quiet and calm and in the end peace reigned on this night.

(Scene Break Crow and Tsukino)

Crow and Tsukino were hiding out in a small hut of sorts perfect for their needs. Crow had set it up near Hogwarts so he was always nearby if the need ever came. Right now Crow had his visor off to which Tsukino walked in on him for. But what she also saw were tears spilling from is eyes showing that despite everything Shiroi was still his and Tsukino's brother.

As the two stood together they contemplated on the years that passed by. They both knew that they must not allow this tragedy to repeat itself in the future. So they both knew to do that they need to begin now but for the time being they simply wanted to be in silence.

(Meanwhile with Hermione and Laura)

The two arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room no one the wiser that they were gone. "Laura." Hermione began as Harry already went to his dorm to rest.

"Yes?" Laura asked with a yawn as it had been a long night for them.

"I wanted to ask you something before you head to bed." Hermione said and Laura laughed a bit.

"No I won't take part of a threesome with you and Harry." Laura joked and thus Hermione hit Laura with a book for that one causing the Alchemist to laugh.

"I'm serious." Hermione began but Laura was about to make another joke. "Not that one!" Hermione responded stopping Laura from making that sort of joke. "I wanted to ask if you can teach me how to fight?" Hermione asked as Laura looked confused on that one.

"Don't you have you magic for that?" Laura asked as she looked to Hermione with confusion.

"No I mean fight without using magic. I just want to be able to defend myself and other you know." Hermione said and thus Laura smirked a bit. Then out of nowhere as Laura got close to Hermione the Makai Priestess grabbed Hermione's shoulder and used a leg sweet to knock the bookworm off her feet. She then knocked Hermione down and looked down on the glaring Witch.

"You're too lite on your feet." Laura explained as she looked at Hermione making her confused. "If you want to put up a proper fight you need to have a good stance and be firm on your feet." Laura said and thus Hermione got the memo fast. "We'll have to work on that." Laura said and thus she helped Hermione back on her feet as they both needed there rest right now. But unknown to any of them dark forces were on the move.

(Scene Break Shiroi's grave)

Something was amiss as the night was left as it was when the group had left. At least at first glance it wasn't until one arrived at Shiroi's grave did the truth come out. His grave was empty with only one of his swords left behind as any proof it was there to begin with. It appeared that Shiroi had evaded death somehow and dug himself out of his own grave. In turn wherever he was the feud between the half-brothers was far from over.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go at long last a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it so until next time folks leave a review and as always people ja-ne.


	17. Chapter 17 Truth

Garo Knights and Magic

ESKK: New chapter so let's begin this chapter.

(Start Dream Scape)

Harry was in some sort of Dream Realm if it could be described that. It was strange he found himself in this long dark tunnel of sorts it was hard to tell. He saw strange markings rising from the ground to the air before vanishing. The walls pulsed every now and again with an odd energy flowing through. As Harry walked he soon heard what sounded like movement almost breathing and maybe a heartbeat as he walked making him both worried and scared. This wasn't like his visions of Voldemort no this... this was something else something new.

As he walked Harry soon saw something begin to take form before him. At first he thought it was Garo but it wasn't for two points the armor was pure white and winged but covered in chains. "I am your sword... I am your shield." The armor or something spoke as it looked to Harry. "Will you join your body with mine wield my blade in your hand?" The armor asked as Harry was confused but just then scale like tendrils shot out and dragged Harry into the darkness and from it a new voice was heard.

"I HAVE DEFIED GODS AND DEMONS!" The Voice dark and suffocating spoke as Harry found himself afraid even more so then ever from Voldemort. This... whatever this voice was it was something powerful and ancient even more so then Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. "All things happened because I HAVE DEEMED IT SO! Join your voice with mine, and know true POWER and VICTORY everlasting!" The voice called out as the way it spoke as if it knew... no not as if it knew but as if it knows what is going to happen before it happens and in turn changes it for its own means.

"I KNOW NOT WHY we have met BUT we shall meet SOON!" The voice spoke and in turn Harry felt the tendrils pull him further and in turn felt a pull to the waking world. "AND when we truly meet you shall DELIVER what is rightfully MINE!" The dark ancient voice spoke and in turn all turned to black.

(Waking World)

Harry shot up awake breathing labored, body covered in sweat, heart racing, and with it all a cold feeling gripping his spine fear true primal fear. Whatever that THING he saw was to affect him in the real world he knew one thing certain it was NOT Voldemort it was something worse far worse than him. And somehow he felt it was near that somehow someway it was coming.

(Scene Break Room of Requirements)

Harry arrived to the site of Lance and Crow sitting off to the side as Laura and Hermione were having a fist fight of sorts leaving him confused. Hermione was dressed in a sports bra and training pants as the two girls exchanged punches and kicks against each other. "Um what?" Harry asked as he saw this as he had wondered where Hermione had ran off to between their classes and curfew.

"Oh hey Harry." Lance greeted as he looked to his brother. "If you're wondering apparently Hermione asked Laura to train her in hand to hand combat and right now Laura is putting Hermione through the ringer." Lance said as he looked back to the fight as it happened.

"Oh." Harry said as he watched the training fight play out between the Witch and Makai Priestess. Hermione sent a punch at Laura who blocked it with her arms crossed before acting on the next part. Laura then grabbed Hermione's arm and proceeded to flip her over where she landed on her back. Once that happened Laura acted and put her foot down on Hermione's face causing her cheeks to be squished between the floor and Laura's bare foot. The other foot was on Hermione's chest showing Laura won this and wanted to tease Hermione a bit.

"Normally most guys I did this to get all horny." Laura teased as Hermione glared at her.

"Get off." Hermione growled and thus Laura got off Hermione to let her get up back on her feet. Once Hermione was she was offered a hand by Laura who then helped the bookworm back to her feet.

"But honestly you've made some incredible improvements already." Laura said as she looked to Hermione with a smile on her face. "Still can't beat me though." Laura added causing Hermione to scowl at the Priestess. "Anyway hit the showers that's all for today." Laura said as they all needed rest since things have been taken odd turns as of late.

"Alright." Hermione responded happy the room provided that for her not wanting to walk out smelly and sweaty. As Hermione left to the showers Harry wondered over that dream and began to wonder if that armor was possible Ohga the one the others told him about. But even if it was, how would he even know what it looks like in such detail when he had never seen it before. Something didn't add up but Harry was unsure whether to voice it or not.

(Scene Break Chamber of Secrets)

"Almost done." Ophiuchus said as she had entered the chamber after freezing Moaning Myrtle long enough to get past her. She had set up some traps to freeze her again so she can get out without arousing suspicion. At times she ended up flooding the bathroom assuming someone was messing with her but after the first three times since losing the Vanishing Cabinet she eventually stopped. While Malfoy was off trying and failing to assassinate Dumbledore Ophiuchus was down here working on creating a relay of sorts to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts undetected while building Laura's Madou tool.

What annoyed Ophiuchus was the schematics were for the prototype not the full functioning model. No doubt the Order or Laura destroyed the full schematics leaving the only copy of it inside Laura's mind. This annoyed her but she knew to make do as right now her focus was making a localized one as to remove Garo, Zero, Crow, and Yaiba from the equation. But she needed the weapon to be handheld so to target one at a time. Laura thought it an abomination when it did more then what it was intended Ophiuchus saw the perfect weapon against a Makai Knight. That was a side project and getting the fully operational model was a task without the full blueprints so the prototype data was currently touch and go.

In turn Ophiuchus put in the codes and thus the device began to charge up. It would be some time before it was fully charged time in which Ophiuchus was more than willing to spend on herself. By tonight the Death Eaters will be in and in turn Ophiuchus plans would be irreversible. She would secure her spot in her 'fathers,' inner circle where she will proceed to take away his forces bit by bit.

The great Dark Lord is a coward fearing death and fearing what comes after and being forgotten by those left behind. She then sighed in content and thus started the auto sequencing it would take time to fully finish thus she in turn headed out. As she left she dropped some Madou Tools and activated them as they began to move around and start packing up her lab. She needed to make tracks after tonight otherwise things will go south terribly.

(Later Dumbledore's Office)

"So it is tonight Severus." Dumbledore said as he looked to Snape who nodded.

"Yes Voldemort intend to send his Death Eaters here tonight through the girl's means." Snape said as he looked to Dumbledore.

"I see." Dumbledore said as he looked to Snape. "And the girl she will do the deed wont she?" Dumbledore asked fearful as to what will happen to Draco if she is not stopped.

"If Draco fails then yes." Snape said as two or three people were going to end up dead tonight.

"I see." Dumbledore said knowing full well if Draco kills Dumbledore Snape will die, if Draco does not do it and Snape does then Draco will die. If Dumbledore does not die this night then Snape and Draco will both die. No matter how you look at it someone was going to die and Dumbledore saw no other option then to let it happen. "Truly she has bested me." Dumbledore confessed as Ophiuchus had used his beliefs and turned them against him. She was hardly even trying at this point. She played them all and Dumbledore was the naïve fool in thinking she can be saved.

"It's been an honor my friend." Dumbledore said just before Snape took his leave as Dumbledore knew death was coming. Fawkes was singing a sad tune as Dumbledore then looked to one of his oldest friends. "Fawkes my old friend I have a small request for you." Albus said as he looked to Fawkes who gave Dumbledore a confused look.

(Scene Break midmorning)

As the day went on as normal right now Harry and Hermione had a free period which was they spent by exploring some of the forest. As they walked Harry looked to Lance and Laura as Lance sat on a fallen tree with Laura doing some work. Harry knew something was wrong because by now Laura would have made a quip of some sort.

"You can feel it can't you, Harry?" Lance asked to which Harry was confused. "A shift in the balance a surge in the super powers of your war." Lance added as he had felt it something was out in the world and it was on its way back from wherever it had hidden itself.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked and thus Lance raised Zaruba to show what made him say it.

"Have you guys ever heard of the story of the Fallen?" Laura asked as she looked to them getting their attention.

"The Fallen?" Hermione asked as that sounded like it belonged to Satan somehow.

"We never say his name it's our equivalent to saying Voldemort's name." Laura said causing Daphne, Hermione, and Susan to freeze up a bit when Laura said that name.

"But you all know of him but you know him by another name." Lance said as he looked to Harry for a moment.

"We do?" Susan asked as she was confused by this.

"Yes we call him the Fallen but for you he was someone who played a major role in your history the one who Merlin was said to have bested and won his place as the Champion of the Light." Lance said and thus Hermione knew who he was talking about.

"The Dark Lord Mordred." Hermione said reading about him and what was said was haunting. It was vague as if the world would rather forget him then remember such a monster. "Wait Mordred was a Makai Knight?" Hermione asked and thus Laura chuckled.

"Yes and No he was the last of the Makai Knights precursors the Dragon Knights." Laura said as she looked to the group as Lance then picked up.

"But The Fallen wasn't A Dark Lord he was THE Dark Lord. Every Dark Lord who ever came after him were trying to emulate him even if they claimed otherwise." Lance explained as the group paid attention. "He was powerful and cruel but before that he was beloved a champion of the light until he fell to the sway of darkness." Lance said not knowing how Mordred fell so far from grace.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked as he was concerned if not slightly worried.

"To make sure you don't fall to darkness as well." Lance said as he looked to Harry who was confused. "You'll figure that one out." Lance said as he then jumped down and then looked over to Hogwarts. "Someday." He finished before he began to walk off leaving Harry and Hermione behind with Laura.

But as they left Ophiuchus arrived and looked to Harry with a look of concern. "Um Harry." Ophiuchus spoke as she looked to Harry surprising him.

"Yes?" Harry asked wondering what Ophiuchus wanted.

"Can we talk... in private?" Ophiuchus asked as she looked to Harry as Hermione saw how Ophiuchus spoke.

"Um of course if Hermione is free to come." Harry said and Ophiuchus nodded.

"Of course." Ophiuchus said showing it was not a love confession fortunately.

"I'll leave you three to it then, I need to go check on something." Laura said as she took her leave of them.

(Meanwhile with Lance)

Lance walked down the path back to the school as he was alone. At least he thought he was until he felt a sharp pain in his mind and thus stumbled from it for a moment. "I AM THE MONUMENT TO YOUR FAILURES!" The same voice Harry had heard in his dreamed boomed to Lance but this time it was in real life.

As it died off Lance regained himself and in turn Zaruba began to speak. _**"Lance are you ok?" **_Zaruba asked as Lance nodded to his Madou Ring.

"Yeah... Zaruba did you hear that?" Lance asked as Zaruba looked to Lance.

_**"No but I felt it."**_ Zaruba said but omitted some of it. He felt it yes but it felt horrifyingly familiar to Zaruba. A presence he had not sense for a very long time. But it couldn't be it was not possible that HE was still out there even after all this time.

"Zaruba?" Lance asked as he noticed the Madou Ring had gone silent.

_**"It's nothing."**_ Zaruba said being calm but inside he was far from it. Lance in turn opted to leave it be but he knew Zaruba was hiding something and whatever it was affecting the Madou Ring greatly.

(Scene Break Harry, Hermione, and Ophiuchus)

The trio were gathered in the Room of Requirements as Ophiuchus remembered this room back from when she broke into Hogwarts for the Horcrux. The Jinx on the Defense Position had already ended by the time Crouch was discovered back during the Goblet of Fire thus Umbridge was removed from the position by human hands and not the hands of magic. She actually wondered how long it would take them to figure out the jinx on the Defense Position was connected to a Horcrux which was no longer here.

"So what did you want to talk about Ophiuchus?" Harry asked as he looked to Ophiuchus.

"Harry I'm sorry I went behind your back but I've been asking around about your home life." Ophiuchus apologized as Harry saw this. "The other day I was reading a psychology book and a health book and noticed some startling if not frightening similarities to you." Ophiuchus said as Harry began to grow worried when Ophiuchus opened her satchel and showed the books in question causing Hermione to go wide eyed herself.

"Harry... I don't want to pry but are you... happy with your family?" Ophiuchus asked as Harry was surprised to hear this.

"Ophiuchus I know you want to help but I don't think that's any of your bloody business." Harry snapped as he didn't like talking about his home life.

"Lance would disagree." Ophiuchus lied as she said this. Harry went wide eyed as he had told Lance about the Dursley's and their shared Aunt Petunia in confidence.

"Wait what?" Harry asked as Ophiuchus knew about Harry's home life already but this played a pivotal role for her.

"When I brought up my concerns to Lance he didn't sugar coat it and told me the facts he figured out on his own." Ophiuchus said and thus she showed the book. "I've been reading up on abused children and Harry... you've shown all the similar signs of an abused child." Ophiuchus said as she looked to the two. "And... I don't want to be right but I had a hunch, you're the 'chosen one,' yet before Lance you weren't being prepared for your destiny in any way." Ophiuchus said as Harry and Hermione looked to each other and saw where Ophiuchus was going.

In turn being the brains as well Hermione went wide eyed in realization of her own. "It makes sense now." Hermione gasped her hands moving to her mouth in utter horror.

"W-what?" Harry asked as he saw Hermione came to a horrifying realization.

"The madness of these past few years it all makes sense, Dumbledore he wasn't just trying to avoid killing he was doing something worse." Hermione gasped before looking to Harry in utter shock and horror. "The Line neither can survive while the other lives, Harry how I didn't realize this back at the Department of Mysteries it all makes sense now!" Hermione yelled as she looked to Harry.

"Hermione what are you saying?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione as Ophiuchus looked away in shame.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore... he wants you to die." Hermione said her voice breaking with fear, sadness, and realization. In response to what his girlfriend said Harry face showed the horror and shock that her words had caused.

"What?" Harry asked as he couldn't believe these words came out of Hermione's mouth. She all but worshiped Dumbledore as she did any authority figure and here she was saying that Dumbledore was not as infallible as he seemed.

He didn't move or say anything beyond his question, so she continued. "The prophecy says that only you can kill Voldemort or only Voldemort can kill you." Hermione said as she didn't want to think about that outcome. She refused to think about that outcome. It wouldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen.

"Dumbledore can't beat him, only you can. At best he can fight him to a draw or drive him off. That's what we saw at the Department of Mysteries that night last year." Hermione said as she looked to Harry as Ophiuchus remained silent. "Once one of you kills the other, then the protection of fate or destiny or whatever power that makes prophecies come true, is lifted. Then Dumbledore, with or without help, can kill Voldemort, or at least defeat him." Hermione said as Harry began to put the pieces together but he refused to let them fit.

Harry's voice was rough, with a hard edge. "I know what the prophecy says. That's a long way from Professor Dumbledore wanting me dead." Harry said defending the headmaster with every last bit of will.

She tried not to cry, but failed which further cemented the truth for Harry no matter how much he denied it. "If he wanted you to win, to live, wouldn't he have been training you? Protecting you? Doing everything in his power to make you the best wizard possible?" Hermione asked listing off what Dumbledore should have done to prepare Harry.

She looked up and saw the dawning realization in his eyes, so she pressed her point. "He hasn't. Instead, he allows you to encounter Voldemort time and time again. The forest with the unicorn. The obstacle course to the Philosopher's Stone. The Chamber of Secrets. The Little Hangleton cemetery. He had tracking charms on just about everything you own, including your wand, glasses and cloak. He could have disappeared to you the second the Goblet caused you to vanish." Hermione listed off all the times they had been put in danger against Voldemort. "He didn't." She said before continuing. "When I asked myself why, why he didn't train you, why he didn't intervene when you were in danger, there was only one explanation but I didn't want to see it but now the facts is too glaringly obvious and Ophiuchus figured it out." Hermione said as she looked to Harry who then looked to Ophiuchus who shrunk away not wanting to be a part of this world shattering event for Harry.

"No..." Harry said as he stepped back torts the door causing Hermione to put predict his next move. "You're lying!" Harry yelled and thus before she could stop him Harry ran for it to try and get the facts off Dumbledore himself.

"Harry wait!" Hermione cried out giving chase leaving Ophiuchus behind. But as they left Ophiuchus allowed a sinister smirk to appear on her face. This stage of her plans were reaching their final steps and soon on this night Ophiuchus will be rid of Dumbledore, Draco, and Snape if the fates so deemed.

As the final pieces fall into place her intricate game of chess reaches its conclusion and thus makes way for the next round. Shattering his world in such a way will ensure Harry will go to the person who despite knowing his fame cared little for it. Soon Harry Potter will be hers, and in turn her new Eden shall have its King.

(In the Halls)

Lance was doing some light reading from a book Daphne had loaned him when he saw Harry zoom by. "What the?" Lance asked as he saw this and in turn saw Hermione run in only to stop so she may catch her breath. "What's going on?" Lance asked as he looked to Hermione.

"It's Harry, we figured out something about Dumbledore and he didn't take kindly to it and is trying to get him to deny or confirm it." Hermione said and thus Lance closed the book he was reading.

"Then let's go!" Lance said as he in turn joined on the chase to Harry as he was waiting for this moment for a long time now.

(Scene Break later at Dumbledore's Office)

Harry eventually arrived at Dumbledore's office after pasting back and forth trying every confectionary treat he could think of to get in. Once the Griffon opened the path Harry entered the Office of the Headmaster to truly confirm the truth from Dumbledore himself. Once he entered he didn't even both to knock and all but charged straight inside the headmasters office. To say Dumbledore was surprised would be an understatement as he stepped in while in such a frantic state.

"Harry my boy what a surprise." Dumbledore said staying calm with how frantic Harry was right now.

"Professor Dumbledore tell me the truth that their lying." Harry said as he looked to Dumbledore with worry.

"Lying about what?" Dumbledore growing concerned over Harry's question.

"Everything." Came the voice of Lance as he and Hermione walked in with Lance glaring at Dumbledore with Hermione giving the saddest look of betrayal he had ever seen. "About Harry's life, his destiny, and his impending duel with Voldemort." Lance said as he glared at the Headmaster.

"The prophesy part of it said that neither Voldemort nor I can live while the other survives." Harry said as he looked to Dumbledore. "Lance and his friends, Ophiuchus, and even Hermione all think that you're setting me up to die so Voldemort can be defeated." Harry said as he looked to Dumbledore who was not horrified to see he was discovered. "Please tell me their lying swear on your magic that their lying." Harry begged and Dumbledore knew that was not possible.

"I would Harry... but I'm afraid I cannot." Dumbledore said as Harry asked for a magical oath to be made that Dumbledore was not setting Harry up to die.

Harry was wide eyed in horror as he looked to Dumbledore who stood up. Harry stumbled backwards shocked and horrified to learn the truth after so long. Hermione was in shock as to what she heard while Lance glared at Dumbledore with deep contempt for him.

"I knew it." Lance said with a glare at Dumbledore showing that his reasons for not trusting him were justified.

"Harry if you would let me." Dumbledore began making his way torts Harry only to have the Chosen One slap Dumbledore's arm away on instinct.

"NO STAY AWAY!" Harry all but yelled as he glared at Dumbledore. "You lied to me, you manipulated and used me my whole bloody life when my parents were hardly cold in their graves yet!" Harry yelled accusingly at Dumbledore glaring at him. "Everything I had to endure could have been bloody well avoided! If it wasn't for you Sirius!" Harry yelled only to go wide eyed further when he looked to Dumbledore in utter horror.

"You could have pushed for a trial for Sirius." Harry gasped as he looked to Dumbledore. "I would never have had to go live with the Dursley's to begin with." Harry continued as he began to laugh in hysterics to all of this. "It all makes blooming sense now." Harry said as he laughed showing that this revelation had hit him where it hurts. "I spent 10 lonely years with the Dursley's being abused and ignored by them so when I come to Hogwarts you would look like my savior from that home. I go back every year and return to the Burrow and Hogwarts cementing this further." Harry said laughing as his laughter began to turn into crying causing Hermione to run and comfort Harry holding him close as he broke down.

"Trauma bonding." Lance said with a scowl as he glared at Dumbledore. "Abused children are very susceptible to it." Lance said as he then for a moment looked sadly to his brother before directing his glare to Dumbledore. "It's a cycle of violence and reward, where the victim tolerates violence that no normal person would. You constantly seek his approval, he provides it only after you risk your life." Lance said as he glared at Dumbledore who was now in the hot seat. "As the person who recognizes the risks and dangers Harry goes through you reward him for it furthering your role in his life. Hell you put him with my piece of shit aunt and uncle, who you know abuses him and when he agrees to go there you reward him by 'rescuing,' him after a period of time." Lance said glaring at Dumbledore who was pushed back to his seat by his glare... the same one Lily was known for when she was truly enraged.

"All these years you've been molding him into the fucking sacrificial lamb just to help clean up the goddamn problem you caused to begin with!" Lance yelled as he glared at Dumbledore. "I don't know if Harry will be willing to fight for you after this revelation but you better pray to God himself that Harry does choose because after everything up to now I wouldn't be surprised if he grabbed the first plane ticket out of London and leaves you all to rot in the problem you all allowed to fester for so long." Lance growled as he then looked to Harry and Hermione in which the bookworm nodded helped guide Harry out of the office with Lance giving one last glare to Dumbledore who was left in shock and horrified as to how this turned out.

As the trio left Dumbledore stumbled for a moment before he fell to his seat the centuries of old age catching up to him. It was clear to the wizened Headmaster that he had very well doomed the Wizarding World completely. Unaware to him a wraith of sorts saw the whole thing with glee and joy to it. It was clear that things were reaching the climax of this year.

(Meanwhile over with the trio)

The group had headed to the pitch which was empty so Harry would have a chance to clear his head. "You going to be ok?" Lance asked as he looked to Harry.

"Why did you tell?" Harry asked which caused a confused look from Lance.

"Huh?" Lance asked unsure of what Harry meant.

"WHY DID YOU BLOODY TELL SOMEONE ABOUT ME!?" Harry demanded as he glared spitefully at Lance.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Lance responded with a question of his own.

"You bloody hell know what Ophiuchus you told her about me! IF you didn't tell her I wouldn't be here right now this wouldn't have..." Harry stuttered as he had his whole world shatter around him.

"Harry I don't know." Lance began but Harry cut him off.

"Just go." Harry said as Lance looked to Harry but respected his wishes and took his leave to give Harry time to cool off.

(Meanwhile with Laura)

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Laura asked as she frantically looked through her trunk for her journal. She never left anywhere long term without it seeing as it was the best protected in her sight after all. Her belongings were tossed all over the place as she frantically looked for the missing journal. The entire room was a mess even her roommate's beds and trunks were raided as Laura looked frantically for her Journal.

All of her inventions were written down on it event THAT particular invention. She didn't even realize it was missing until today when she went to retrieve it with a new idea. When she had found it missing it raised many red flags in her mind. After all it was put away with her gear which only a Priestess could access properly. So the fact it was missing was proof that someone who didn't belonged had taken it from right under her nose.

"I need to find the others." Laura said as she used some magic to quickly clean the room leaving it the way she found it and ran off with her gear. She had a feeling that shit was about to hit the fan and she wanted to be ready for it when it happened armor and all.

(Later that evening)

The sun was beginning to set after a long day as Lance was in the forest close to Hogwarts clearing his head. Something was going on and Lance felt like he had been blind to it. He never told Ophiuchus about Harry's life hell he's hardly spoken five words to her so how and why would she know this information about Harry.

As he sat by himself he felt the arrival of familiar figures and looked to see Crow, Tsukino, and Simon had arrived on the scene. "What did I miss?" Simon asked as he looked over to best friend.

"It's a long story." Lance said as he looked to Simon before getting confused. "Wait what are you doing here?" Lance asked and thus Simon pointed to Crow.

_**"A storm is coming."**_ Orva said for Crow as Tsukino paid attention.

"I believe the storm is closer then we think." Tsukino added as she looked to the group as well.

Just then the four were on edge when they heard more movement. They looked and in turn sighed a bit when they saw it was Laura in her gear walking in. "Because I think the enemy we're looking for has been right under our noses tis whole time." Laura said as she looked to the group with a serious look. "My Journal it's been stolen." Laura said causing the group to go wide eyed in response to this.

"How?" Simon asked shocked to hear this.

"That's what I intend to find out." Laura said as she looked to the group but Lance walked to the side a bit.

"This is no coincidence." Lance said as he put his mind to it big time. "Someone has been playing an intricate game of chess where we are all the pieces in it." Lance said as he thought about it.

As he looked he then saw a Snakes molted skin caught on a branch. He gave it a deep look and in turn when he saw it blow away it hit him. "Ophiuchus, she's the one." Lance said as he looked to the others.

"What?" Laura asked in confusion.

"I'll explain on the way we need to move now!" Lance called out and thus he ran off to warn the others of what was coming or at least stop it. But as the sun set it was clear that it will be nightfall by the time they arrive back at the castle.

(Meanwhile the same time Harry and Hermione)

Harry was left alone with Hermione as he sat at the quidditch pitch. He didn't even feel like flying at this point afraid that Dumbledore was monitoring him through his firebolt. As Harry sat there Hermione stayed with him in silence as she knew Harry needed time to think. It wasn't until a new voice arrived that the two moved.

"Harry?" Ophiuchus asked as she looked to Harry.

"What do you want Ophiuchus?" Harry asked with his tone showing he was deep in depression.

"I'm sorry." Ophiuchus apologized as she looked sadly to Harry. "I didn't want you to get hurt, I just can't stand all this talk about fate that you didn't have a choice in any of it." Ophiuchus said as she looked to Harry as Hermione understood her sentiment on things. "I just wanted to give you back control of your life." Ophiuchus said as she looked to Harry who then sighed.

"I appreciated the thought Ophiuchus." Harry said but it didn't meant it hurt any less. "Well if you want some advice... I always found the Astronomy Tower to be quiet relaxing at night. I suppose seeing as my name is a constellation it would make sense." Ophiuchus said smiling a bit as she said this.

"I'll consider it, thank you." Harry said as Hermione then nodded to Ophiuchus showing her appreciation for helping Harry as much as she could.

As Ophiuchus left though she did a mental check list to make sure everything was accounted for and ensure that she would be ready for what was to come. As she saw the sun set she could hardly wait for tonight the anticipation was all but murder for her.

(Scene Break Lupus)

Lupus was with Pride, Lust, Bellatrix, Greyback, and a few other Death Eaters were preparing for tonight. Laura had confirmed that her gateway into Hogwarts would be ready tonight and was set up in the Chamber of Secrets. Since Harry was all but confirmed that Draco would use the Room of Requirements he would never once suspect that the Chamber of Secrets would be there backup plan.

As Lupus waited he smiled at the oncoming battle as he knew he would meet the Golden Knight once more. The thought enticed him and made him excited for what was to come. As he sat there Bellatrix looked ready to burst out of her own skin in excitement as Lust was doing her nails waiting patiently with Pride who was at the moment reading a book to pass the time.

"Soon." Lupus said with a smile as he wanted to face the Golden Knight in battle once more. He could hardly wait for their bout once he arrived at Hogwarts.

(Scene Break Dumbledore)

As Dumbledore stood in his office for the last time he knew what was to come. He knew that he had to face his next great adventure but he now faces it with regret. His regrets was that Harry would fight but with hatred torts the Headmaster and possibly there magical world. Dumbledore had been met with many mistakes in his life most if not all of them caused by himself. If Harry chose not to face his destiny and let them all suffer out of spite then Dumbledore feared that the war will leak into the muggle world and the headmaster had no illusion that they would win such a war.

His only hope that Harry chose to fight and Lance and his allies would stand by their side. But despite denying fate Dumbledore would not hold it against Harry if he chose not to fight this war anymore. Thus with heavy heart and Elder Wand close to him Dumbledore left the office for the last time to meet his fate.

(Scene Break that Night Chamber of Secrets)

The Door to the Chamber of Secrets opened as Ophiuchus opened it with her voice alone. As the door opened she smirked when she saw the Death Eaters, with Lupus, and two of the sins make there entrance. "Well then shall we get to it?" Ophiuchus asked as she smirked to the new arrivals.

In turn she began to guide them up to the school so they can cause some damage to Hogwarts and bear witness to the moment Ophiuchus kills Draco as she promised. After all her new Eden had no room for someone as weak and pathetic as him. As she guided them out she smirked at the coming battle ahead. Who knows the Order of the Phoenix may take things seriously this time and help her weed out the unworthy... HAH that was wishful thinking for the group who all but worship Dumbledore's grey hairs shedding from his beard.

(Meanwhile over with Harry)

Harry arrived at the Astronomy tower as he decided to try star gazing like Ophiuchus had suggested to him. But as Harry entered he quickly realized he was not alone in the tower. Looking above him through the hole for the diadem like globe he saw Dumbledore looking to the cloud covered evening sky. But as Harry looked he heard Dumbledore sigh and turn around ever calmly to be met with someone else here.

Draco stepped forward, making himself visible in the moonlight. He glared at Dumbledore as if he was highly suspicious of him. "What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Dumbledore asked as he looked to Draco knowing Harry had arrived not too long ago.

"You know very well why I am here!" Draco said as he glared at Dumbledore with wand raised.

"Ah I can see that my boy. But I must ask are you acting alone or are there others both outside and inside." Dumbledore asked as he looked to Draco no doubt hoping in some small hope to save him from what's to come. Draco struggled to keep his wand aimed at Dumbledore whom Harry knew was aware he was here. Regardless while this was all happening Dumbledore simply smiled at Draco.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer." Dumbledore said knowing the boy was being manipulated.

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." Draco rushed as he glared at the headmaster.

"Like almost killing Katie Bell? You have been trying with increasing desperation to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts…so feeble that I wonder if your heart has really been in it." Dumbledore stated as he was aware of those attempts.

"My heart? What do you know about my heart? My heart has been in it! I've been working on it all year!" Draco hissed while glaring at Dumbledore.

"Was it you? Or was it your cousin?" Dumbledore asked showing he was aware of who Ophiuchus was.

Draco's mission the entire year had been to try and kill Dumbledore, and he had almost succeeded in taking out a few students along the way. It was only thanks to Ophiuchus that any headway was made to begin with.

"But you were saying…yes, you have managed to get Death Eaters into my school, which, I admit, I thought was impossible…How did you do it?" Dumbledore asked a he was most curious. "AS I recall the Vanishing Cabinet was destroyed in the Room of Requirements." Dumbledore mused remembering how Harry, Hermione, Laura, and Lance showed him the destroyed cabinet.

"SHE seems to have been ready with a backup plan of some sort." Draco said not using his cousin's name.

"She did seem the clever one a true Slytherin if I ever saw one." Dumbledore said as it was a pity Ophiuchus was so far into the dark she was beyond saving.

"Yeah, and, again, right under your nose." Draco hissed as he boasted in the place of his cousin.

"Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please, let me help you." Dumbledore said trying to save the boy before it was too late.

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this." Draco furthered as he glared at the headmaster.

"Draco, I implore you to see reason." Dumbledore sighed as he looked to Draco hoping to save him somehow.

"Reason? Reason?" Draco shouted glaring at the old headmaster with contempt before with a flick of his wand Dumbledore was disarmed of his wand as it clattered the ground nearby. "How is that for reason!?" He demanded as Dumbledore was now disarmed of his wand.

"We'll just agree to disagree because there is little time, and we need to discuss your options, Draco." Dumbledore said despite the fact he was disarmed of his only means of protection.

"My options? I'm standing here with a wand and one of your students – I'm about to kill you-" Draco began and would have continued if Dumbledore had not spoken up.

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretense about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first disarmed me." Dumbledore stated seeing Draco for what he was.

"I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! I've got to kill you…otherwise, he's going to kill me." Draco finished in a whisper as if Voldemort didn't do it then Ophiuchus would do it the minute she gets here.

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position. Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? But that is no matter, no harm has been done, no one hurt…I can help you, Draco." Dumbledore said sincerely knowing of the situation Draco was in.

"No one can help me! I have to do it or he'll kill me!" Draco choked out as he glared at Dumbledore. Draco's wand arm began shaking very badly, but Dumbledore continued speaking.

"He cannot kill you if you're already believed dead, which is what Voldemort believed would happen to you during the process. Come to the right side, Draco." Dumbledore said hoping to turn him torts the light somehow. "I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight and your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban…When the time comes we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco." Dumbledore said quietly hoping Draco would take the deal. Draco appeared to be thinking over what Dumbledore had offered. He then began to slowly lower his wand. But then, the door to the Astronomy Tower slammed open again, and when it did gun shots went off making Harry down below go wide eyed.

Draco cried out in pain as bullets hit both his kneecaps forcing him to his knees. But before he could fall he was gasping for air when Ophiuchus walked in. As she made her way inside Harry was shocked to no end to see her here. What made it turn bad was the fact she was accompanied by Death Eaters, Lupus, Pride, and Lust.

"Well, look what we have here? Well done, Draco." Bellatrix said breathlessly as she looked to the scene before her.

"Well done? Hardly." Ophiuchus said as Harry saw her tone went from calm, kind, and shy at times to cruel, cold, and calculative. "He hesitated." Ophiuchus said as she pointed her weapon at Draco's head ready to splatter his brains all over the place while freeing him of her wires.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?" Dumbledore said lightly as he then looked to Ophiuchus and Lupus. "I suppose those two are yours." Dumbledore added as Bellatrix cackled in response.

"Why yes they are, lost for long time but when they returned truly with the power they wield I've never been so proud of them." Bellatrix said with some motherly pride for her twin children. "I'd love to boast about my darling children more Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Bellatrix said as Lupus glared at the old man.

"Pity." Dumbledore said as Lupus then spoke up.

"Though as brief as it will be happy to finally meet the man my 'father,' is said to fear." Lupus said as Dumbledore directed his attention to Lupus.

"And I must say Lupus you look so much like your father did at that age... but more to it than that your eyes yes they are your mothers but not what's inside them." Dumbledore said as he saw Lupus for what he was a warrior seeking the end by the blade of a worthy rival. All Lupus does is in the name of that desired battle that would be his end.

Lupus scoffed and in turn Ophiuchus slammed her foot down on Draco's back and pinned him to the ground. "Where is that greasy bastard? He should be here by now." Ophiuchus said as she glared down upon Draco as he was bleeding from his knees, bruised, and had a gun at his head.

As if summoned by Ophiuchus another person appeared from the shadows revealing it was none other than Snape himself. "Severus." Dumbledore pleaded as Snape didn't say a word as work.

Ophiuchus smirked as she looked to Snape and knew the pieces were falling into place now. Pride smirked as he eased back to get the Elder Wand while all eyes were on Snape. "About time you showed up. How about you show my dear cousin Draco how to properly kill someone." Ophiuchus said as Draco was turning into a crying mess as his life was on the line. "Do it and I MIGHT look over the fact he hesitated." Ophiuchus pulling the hammer back on her gun ready to end him.

"Severus, please." Dumbledore pleaded again knowing it had to be done. But then his eyes fell to Ophiuchus who then smirked sinisterly. But then in a moment of clarity at deaths doorstep Dumbledore saw something else with Ophiuchus. A wraith of sorts much like Voldemort had been but this one was ancient older then even himself possibly as old as Hogwarts in fact. From it he saw a pair of draconic yes that showed Dumbledore... everything. "No... It cannot be... Mor," was all Dumbledore got out before it happened.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" He invoked and in turn a green light shot from Snape's wand and hit Professor Dumbledore square in the chest. When it did the light left Dumbledore's eyes as he fell backwards off of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry below was horrified at what he just saw and in turn was met with Ophiuchus chuckling coldly. "See Draco was that so hard?" Ophiuchus asked knowing the unbreakable vow was now fulfilled.

"So... you'll let me live?" He asked and Ophiuchus chuckled darkly in response to her cousin's fear of dying here.

"Oh don't worry I've forgiven you for your hesitation... but your blunders this year on the other hand." Ophiuchus said and thus Draco knew what she meant. HE then cried out in horror before it was silence by another gun shot. Harry saw a hole, bust through the ceiling which was where Draco was on the floor above. The hole was stained red as pieces of Draco's skull and brain matter splattered on the floor below. Harry covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming in horror as he even saw Draco's eye ball hanging from the hole above him.

Harry saw the whole thing play out and was horrified at what Ophiuchus did. To see his rival go in such a way he dared not think of what would be the result of it all. But one thing was certain… Harry Potter was now on the war path and his target was the bitch who callously played with his emotions, the Fallen Priestess, Ophiuchus.

(TBC)

EKK: Now the chapter was going to be longer but I was dangerously close to the 20,000 word count and I've been trying to cut back on such chapters here. Anyway leave behind a review and as always folks Ja-ne.


End file.
